


Lean On Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Theo Raeken, Claiming Bites, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Friend Mason, Good Theo Raeken, Hand Jobs, Liam Has A Brother, Liam Is Theo's Anchor, Liam is Not Okay, Liam's Parent's Are Actually Around, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Minor Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Protective Theo, Protective Theo Raeken, Slow Burn, Smut, Stressed Liam, Theo is Liam's anchor, Theo is a good boyfriend, Top Liam, Top Theo Raeken, Versatile Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, but he will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 103,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam feels pressured to step up as stand-in-alpha now that Scott and the older pack is at uni, but ends up stretching himself way too far and majorly over-exerting himself, to the point where it starts affecting his health—enter concerned Theo, stage left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt on tumblr: "Liam feels pressured to step up as stand-in-alpha now that Scott and the older pack is at uni, but ends up stretching himself way too far and majorly over-exerting himself, maybe even to the point of dizzy spells & even ultimately fainting—enter concerned Theo, stage left."
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Cover by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/post/169873056791/lean-on-me-cover)

Liam can’t remember the last time he slept, _really_ slept. Where he was able to close his eyes for more than a few hours and wake up feeling refreshed instead of uneasy. It’s been days, weeks maybe. Hell probably not since his life became a supernatural shit show. He knows he should sleep but with everything going on it just never happens.

He spends his days at school, trying his best to get his grades back up from where they slipped during the whole Anuk-Ite/hunter debacle. After school he tries to do a few hours at Deaton’s clinic, helping out any way he can even if that means cleaning out cages. After that he brings dinner to Melissa at the hospital, wanting to make sure the mother of his Alpha is cared for. Then if it’s not too late he stops by the Sheriff’s station to see if there’s anything new in the supernatural front or if John needs help with anything. Not to mention the fact that he’s still co-captain of the lacrosse team and his pack still needs him around.

But Liam has it all under control. He does. He’s even started keeping a planner around so he can plan out his day and make sure he gets everything done. Sometimes that doesn’t work, because of course life in Beacon Hills doesn’t really allow much room for sticking to plans. But he tries.

Logically, Liam knows he’s not alone and that there are people in Beacon Hills that can help. He doesn’t have to do everything himself. But as the Beta of Scott McCall and stand-in alpha he feels that protecting the town and making sure the pack is cared for is his responsibility. Scott could handle it fine, Liam should be able to too. What Liam tends to forget is that Scott didn’t handle everything on his own like he’s trying to do, he had his pack.

“Liam honey,” Liam startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder, jerking his head up to meet his Mom’s wide eyes.

He turns away, momentarily afraid that he’s flashed his eyes at her, “Yeah Mom?”

“Dinner’s ready sweetheart,” she says, “you really need to come down and eat and then try to get some sleep.”

Liam wants to argue, he has homework to finish, but then his stomach gives a loud rumble. He knows there’s no way his Mom will let him skip dinner after hearing it. Knowing her she’d drag him downstairs by the ear, “Okay. I’ll be down in a minute. Is Theo…?”

“I’m right here,” Theo says, appearing in Liam’s doorway, “but if you don’t hurry I’ll eat all the food before you get any.”

His tone is teasing but Liam can see the slight worry in his eyes. He doesn’t like that look there, not directed at him, “I just need to use the bathroom and I’ll be down,” when Theo hesitates Liam sighs, “I will.”

Theo nods before following Liam’s Mom downstairs to the kitchen. Liam had thought it would be a great idea to have Theo stay with him. Okay so maybe not _great_ but a good one. When he found out Theo had been sleeping in his truck he couldn’t just stand by and let it continue. Theo is pack now, he’s still his responsibility, and that means it’s up to him to make sure Theo has a roof over his head, a decent place to sleep, and consistent meals.

What hadn’t occurred to him was that Theo would always be there. He knew they’d see each other. It was inevitable with the two of them living in the same house. But Theo was always around. He even saw him at school since Mrs. Geyer had insisted Theo finish up high school. That had been part of the deal. The only real rule. That and that Theo call her Jenna, saying that Mrs. Geyer sounded far too formal and old. Dr. Geyer had stared at Theo for a moment before telling him, “Dr. Geyer will do for now, we’ll work up to David.”

Needless to say, Theo has worked his charm and won over both of his parents. He helps out around the house, even more than Liam does. He cleans, does his own laundry, helps his Mom make dinner and sometimes makes it by himself when she has a late shift. Basically Theo is the perfect house guest.

It should be a weird situation, having Theo under the same roof and sleeping right across the hall from him, but it’s not. It’s oddly comforting. Liam feels a lot more at ease having Theo nearby than he did before Theo moved in. Whether that’s because he knows Theo is somewhere safe now or just having another member of the pack somewhere nearby, Liam isn’t sure. He thinks it’s probably a little of both.

He finishes washing up in the bathroom and makes his way downstairs to the dining room. His Mom is just placing the last plate of food on the table when he walks into the room, taking his seat next to Theo. Theo gives him a small smile, passing him the bowl of mashed potatoes. Liam takes them with a smile of his own, his skin tingling when their hands brush slightly.

Liam ducks his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. This had been another unexpected outcome of Theo moving in. Maybe not unexpected but inconvenient. He has enough to worry about right now, going and falling for Theo Raeken has only made things that much more confusing. He’d been able to ignore his rising attraction to the chimera before but now that Theo is under the same roof it’s not that easy. Not with Theo walking around shirtless and actually being a helpful member of the household.

He hears a sigh from beside him and knows Theo noticed his reaction. He doesn’t say anything though, just continues to take the plates of food Liam’s Mom passes him before passing them on to Liam. Liam can feel Theo’s eyes on him all through dinner but he resolutely keeps his eyes trained forward.

He still talks to Theo, he’s not going to ignore him. Not when he hasn’t done anything to deserve it. But he doesn’t look at him. It’s easier. He’s much less likely to break and spill his guts about everything he’s feeling if he doesn’t have to look Theo in the eye.

“How was school today boys?” Jenna asks, looking up from where she’s cutting her meatloaf.

“Good,” Liam shrugs, “it’s school.”

Dr. Geyer snorts, “Descriptive as always Liam.”

“I had a good day,” Theo says, “We’re reading Brave New World for English and I find it interesting.”

Jenna’s eyes light up, “Oh! I loved that book! How far are you into it?”

“Well the class is only supposed to be on chapter 4 but I finished it last night,” Theo admits.

Liam glances at him to see a light blush on his cheeks. He thinks it’s adorable. As is Theo’s passion for books. That’s probably why he gets along with his Mom so well.

“What about you Liam?” Jenna asks.

“I’m keeping up,” he says before turning back to his food.

Theo and his Mom get into a lengthy discussion about the book, leaving Liam and Dr. Geyer eat their meal. Liam’s mind starts drifting to all the reading he still has to do for school tomorrow as well as his homework and he feels his stomach turn. He needs to get out of here and finish or he’s never going to get it done.

“Can I be excused?” Liam asks suddenly, giving an apologetic smile when conversation stops and all eyes turn to him, “I just want to get some studying done before bed.”

Liam’s Mom watches him for a moment before she nods, “Oh course sweetheart. Just don’t stay up too late. You need your rest.”

Liam nods, picking his plate up and depositing it in the sink. He rushes past the dining room, ignoring the eyes that are watching him. It’s a hard thing to get used to. He loves his parents but they never really noticed things, or if they did they chose not to comment on them. It’s the reason they’re still unaware he’s a werewolf.

Theo though, Theo seems to always be watching. That just means Liam will have to be more careful. He’s not doing anything wrong. He’s doing what he has to, for his pack and for Beacon Hills. If he loses a little sleep because of it, well that’s just sacrifice he has to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo okay. My first chapter fic for Thiam. I'm still plotting out the details but I am excited to be sharing this. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3  
> [My tumblr.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) I am taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek (:


	2. Chapter 2

Liam yawns, fighting against the exhaustion plaguing his body. He’d spent the night before up studying and finishing his homework, falling asleep a little after 3 only to have his alarm wake him up 3 hours later. He just needs to last until lunch and then he can get some coffee in him. Then he’ll be fine.

He feels a nudge to his shoulder and looks over to see Mason watching him, eyebrow raised in silent question. He shakes his head, giving a small shrug before turning back towards the front. A moment later a piece of paper lands on his desk. Mason apparently wasn’t going to give this up.

“ _You look like a zombie dude. What gives?”_

Liam sighs. He should have known Mason would notice. He scribbles a quick note back, **_“_** _Didn’t sleep well. Got a late start to my homework. I’m fine.”_

Looking to the front of the room, Liam makes sure the teacher isn’t looking before passing the note back to Mason. Mason seems to buy it because he drops it, turning his attention back to the subject at hand.

Liam expects more questions after class but he’s saved by the appearance of Corey, who smiles and all but drags Mason away to the cafeteria. Liam is about to follow before he decides to just go out for lunch, needing caffeine much more than whatever food the cafeteria is serving. He can always grab something to eat while he’s out.

Liam is pulling up in front of the local coffee shop a few streets over from the school when he gets a text from Mason, _“Dude, where are you?”_

Liam sighs, fingers hovering over the screen before he types out a reply, _“Went to get some coffee. I’ll be back soon.”_

Mason’s reply is almost instant, _“What? You should have told me! Cory and I could have come with you.”_

_“Sorry. Wanted to give you some time with Corey. Do you want your usual?”_

_“Mine and Corey’s please.”_

Liam pockets his phone and heads into the coffee shop, ordering the coffees and one of their chicken salad croissants. It’s better than nothing. He’s not hungry but he knows better than to show back up at the school without food. He’s waiting for his order when a hand on his arm startles him, causing him to jump. He relaxes when he turns to see Theo, but only a little.

Theo holds his hands up, face apologetic, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t,” they both know it’s a lie but neither one comments on it. “What are you doing here?”

Theo holds up his cup, “Same thing you are it looks like. If I would have known you wanted coffee we could have come together.”

Liam’s brow furrows, “I didn’t see your truck outside.”

“I walked,” Theo says, a grin spreading across his face, “but since you’re here now you can give me a ride back to the school.”

Liam shrugs, “I guess so.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic about it there, buddy.”

“Oh I’m sorry. How’s this? Yes Theo I would be over the moon happy to give you a lift back to school.”

“Valiant effort,” Theo grins.

Before Liam can reply his name is being called signaling that his order is ready. He grabs the bag but before he can get the drinks Theo is swooping in and taking them. At Liam’s confused look Theo shrugs, “You need to be able to get your keys out to unlock the door.”

It’s a valid point, but sort of pointless considering Theo then has to put the drinks on the car to get in himself. Liam doesn’t question it, just makes grabby hands for his coffee once he’s in the car. He tries to take it slow, not wanting to draw attention to just how much he needs the coffee.

“Have plans after school?” Theo asks as they’re driving back.

“I have lacrosse practice until 4:30,” Liam says, “then I’m going to stop by and bring Melissa her dinner then go see if Sheriff Stilinski needs anything. Then I have to study for my bio test that’s coming up.”

Theo eyes him curiously, “Jesus Liam, when do you sleep?”

“I make time,” Liam says. It’s not a total lie. He does find a few hours each night to sleep.

“Not enough,” Theo comments. When Liam ignores him he goes on, “you do know John would let us know if he needed our help right? You don’t have to constantly check in with him at the station?”

“I have other reasons for going there,” Liam says.

“Such as?”

“Stiles. I want to make sure his Dad is okay. You know, eating healthy and all that.”

“He’s a grown man,” Theo tells him, “I’m sure he’s more than capable of taking care of himself.”

“Stiles asked me to keep an eye on him,” Liam says as they pull into the school parking lot, “I’m not going to let him down.”

Theo sighs, “Liam…”

“It’s just an hour or two a day,” Liam says, getting out of the car and starting towards the building, coffee and food in hand.

Theo has to run to catch up, settling easily into the pace Liam sets, “As long as you’re taking care of yourself.”

“Of course I am,” Liam says, surprised at how angry he sounds. “I’m not a child.”

“You’re not an adult either though Liam,” Theo says, frowning over at him, “and just because you’re a werewolf doesn’t mean you don’t have to look after yourself. You still need…”

“I’m fine,” Liam says, tucking his bag of food under his arm and grabbing Mason’s coffee out of Theo’s hand when more force than he intended, “I have to get Mason his coffee before it gets cold.”

He doesn’t wait for a response but he still hears Theo’s quiet “okay” as he walks down the hall. He feels a little guilty for how short he was with Theo. He knows he didn’t deserve it. But apologizing and saying he was tired would just prove Theo’s point. Any excuse he made would.

Liam finds Mason and Corey at their usual table in the cafeteria. Corey smiles and waves when he sees Liam approaching and Liam grins and holds out his hand for his coffee, “Thank you, I’ve been dreaming of this all day.”

“Your boyfriend has weird dreams,” Liam says, grinning over at Corey, “I’d be concerned.”

“Not any weirder than your dreams,” Mason says, “dreams about a certain someone that involved…”

“Mason!” Liam whispers, glancing nervously around the cafeteria, “we agreed not to speak about that.”

“Wait,” Corey says, glancing between Liam and Mason, “who did Liam dream about?”

“Theo,” Mason says, laughing at Liam’s indignant squawk.

“What the hell Mase?”

“Relax, it’s not like he’s around. And it’s just Corey.”

“See if I tell you anything again,” Liam mutters, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I’m perfectly fine not hearing about your sex dreams,” Mason says, eyes lighting up when he looks over Liam’s shoulder.

Liam doesn’t have time to worry because a moment later Theo is appearing at his side, taking the seat next to him, “Who’s Liam having sex dreams about?”

Liam inhales sharply, forgetting he’d just taken a bite of food. Theo’s eyes widen when Liam starts wheezing. Reaching over, he starts pounding on Liam’s back, “Do I need to do the Heimlich?”

Liam isn’t sure. He’s about to nod his head yes when a second later he starts coughing and the piece of sandwich comes flying out onto the table, landing right in front of Mason. Mason wrinkles his nose. Using a napkin to remove it and put it on his tray.

Liam sags, resting his head on the table. It’s then that he realizes Theo’s hand is still on his back, only now it’s rubbing soothing circles. He can’t help but relax under the touch as he looks over at Theo.

“Are you okay?” Theo asks, face worried.

“I think so,” Liam says, voice slightly hoarse. He reaches for his coffee, taking a few drinks from the cup. The warm liquid helps sooth the itch of his throat a little but he probably needs some water, “I’m gonna get some…”

Liam’s head shoots up when a bottle of water is placed in front of him. He looks over to see Corey sitting back down, a small smile on his face, “I figured that would probably help your throat better than coffee.”

Liam nods, offering his thanks before opening the bottle and taking a few long drinks. They were both right, the water feels a lot better on his throat than the coffee did. Putting the water down, he stares at his half eaten sandwich trying to decide if it would be worth it to attempt to eat more. Then the bell rings, signaling the end to lunch. Liam can’t say he minds. After almost choking on the sandwich he really wasn’t looking forward to eating more.

Theo stands when he does, following Liam out of the cafeteria and back to their lockers. It’s not unusual, their lockers somehow wound up right next to each other and the two of them have third period together and often walk to class together. “Did you get all your homework done?” Theo asks, pulling his backpack out of his locker.

Liam does the same, glancing at Theo as he throws it over his shoulder and starts down the hall, “I did. And I got the reading done so I’ll be prepared if Mrs. Baker springs another pop quiz on us. And I got a head start of the project.”

“Jesus Liam, that’s not due for another month.”

“I know. That’s why it’s called a head start.”

Liam expects Theo to shake his head, one of his fond smiles on his face. Instead he’s frowning at him, that same look on his face that he wore in the parking lot earlier, “I thought you said you slept last night.”

“I did,” Liam says, picking up his pace.

Theo is having none of it, grabbing Liam by the backpack and pulling him to a stop, “You went up to your room to study at 8. You really expect me to believe you got all that done in one night and still slept?”

“I never said I did it all in one night,” Liam says, glancing towards the classroom door. He’s right there. If he could just get away and get inside the room Theo would be forced to drop the subject, at least for now, “and I slept so can you please just drop it?”

“No, I can’t just drop it. Not if I don’t believe you’re actually sleeping.”

Liam growls, pushing Theo back, “I am _fine_. I’m sleeping. I appreciate you worrying, I do. But it’s unnecessary. Now can we please just get to class?”

Theo looks ready to argue but he closes his mouth with an audible clack. Liam feels himself relax, relieved that at least for now he’s gotten Theo to drop it. The fact that Theo has noticed something is up enough to confront him should make Liam feel good. But it doesn’t. He doesn’t need someone worrying after him, not when he’s the one that should be doing the worrying. He’s just going to have to be more careful.

Part of him knows that Theo is right, that he should be trying to sleep more. But with everything he has to do sometimes it’s just not possible. He tells himself he’ll do better tonight. Get a little more sleep to at least ease Theo’s worries.

Then he gets home and gets a text from Scott asking him if he can do a quick patrol of the town, make sure everything is good. Liam thinks about saying no, he can’t. But Beacon Hills is responsibility now. It’s his job to make sure the people are safe. If he told Scott no and there was something lurking out there…

He puts his backpack down in his room, writing a quick note for his Mom telling her he might be late for dinner and leaves the house. He’s not that surprised when he sees Theo outside, leaning against his truck, “Scott texted me saying he wanted us to do a quick patrol. I can handle this along though, if you need to do something else.”

Liam shakes his head, getting into the passenger's seat of Theo’s truck, “No it’s fine. It’ll probably go faster if we’re together.”

“What are you going to tell your Mom?” Theo asks once he’s in the truck, starting it and backing out of the driveway, “About why we’re late for dinner?”

Liam sighs, “I’ll just say Melissa needed help with something. She knows I at least hung out with Scott. So it wouldn’t be that far-fetched that he’d ask me to look out for his Mom.”

“Have you thought about telling her the truth?” Theo asks.

“That I’m a werewolf?” Liam asks. Theo nods, “I have. I’m just… it’s a lot, you know? And it’s not the easiest subject to bring up. I can’t just be like ‘hey Mom, pass the potatoes. By the way, I’m a werewolf.’”

Theo laughs quietly, “Maybe not like _that_. But you should still tell her. I think she’d be more receptive than you think.”

“I just don’t want her to hate me,” Liam says, voice soft but he knows Theo can hear him, “logically I know she won’t. She’s my Mom. She’ll always love me. But there’s this small part that worries she’ll see me as a werewolf and think I’m a monster.”

“She could never see you as a monster Liam,” Theo says, placing a hand on his leg while the other one remains on the steering wheel, “if you don’t want to do it alone I could be there with you. It might help.”

Liam nods, “Yeah okay. Just… not yet. I need a little more time.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

They patrol for about an hour, doing a quick sweep of the town. Not noticing anything suspicious, Theo drives them home. They’re only a few minutes late but Liam’s Mom still looks disapproving.

At least until Theo puts on his most winning smile and apologizes, “Sorry Jenna. Mrs. McCall needed help moving something so Liam and I offered to help.”

Jenna’s face softens as she takes in the two boys, “Well that was nice of you. Now go wash up, dinner is waiting on the table. I don’t want it to get cold.”

Liam manages to stay through dinner, laughing and engaging in the conversation. He can tell Theo is still worried but the tension isn’t there as much as before. After dinner, Liam helps Theo and his Mom wash the dishes before heading up to his room. He finishes his homework and does some reading. It’s nearing midnight when Liam crawls into bed. He’s afraid he won’t be able to fall asleep, with the way his mind has been racing. But his head barely hits the pillow before his eyes drift shut, allowing him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam would like to say he slept well last night. He went to bed at a semi-decent hour. But he still wakes up what feels like every hour on the hour until his alarm goes off signaling that it’s time to get up. He barely feels rested at all. He drags himself out of the bed and into the bathroom, taking a cold shower hoping that will be enough to wake him up. It does a good job. At least enough that he thinks he can pass as human and not the zombie Mason said he did.

Theo is in the kitchen when he walks downstairs making bacon while his Mom works on the eggs. It’s such a familiar sight these days that Liam barely blinks at it. He gets the orange juice out of the fridge, pouring himself a glass and leaving the carton on the table for everyone else.

“Breakfast is almost done sweetie,” Jenna tells him, “so if you want to set the table that would be great.”

Liam nods, grabbing the plates and silverware and bringing them to the table. He’s just finishing up when Dr. Geyer walks into the room, patting Liam on the back on his way into the kitchen. Theo and his parents walk into the dining room a moment later carrying the food. Liam has to admit he’s pretty hungry. He practically scarfs down his food, reaching for more bacon once he’s finished with the food on his plate.

There’s a quiet chuckle from next to him causing Liam to turn to see Theo looking at him with open amusement on his face, “It’s nice to see you have an appetite.”

Liam shrugs, “I love bacon.”

“Everyone loves bacon.”

“Not vegetarians.”

“Just don’t eat all of it and try and save some for the rest of us, okay?” Liam’s Mom says, smiling at him from across the table.

“I could always make more,” Theo offers.

“It’s fine,” Liam says, “I can share.”

Theo smirks, “Considering you just inhaled all your food in under five minutes I don’t see how that is possible.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t eat almost as much as me.”

“I might have the same amount on my plate,” Theo says, “but I’m not the one going back for seconds.”

“I’m a growing boy,” Liam says, biting into a piece of his bacon.

Theo fondly rolls his eyes, “As long as you’re eating I guess.”

It’s easier that day, to go along as if everything’s fine. Sometimes he doesn’t even feel like he’s pretending. The weight on his chest lifts the slightest bit. He gets an A on the pop quiz in History, which no one is all that surprised about. He’s still tired but he’s able to play it off a lot more than the day before. The worried looks he’d been receiving from Theo, Mason, and Corey are less frequent than before. He feels fine.

He stays at school for lunch, deciding to forgo his coffee and just suck it up and eat at the school. Mason and Corey are huddled together across from him, talking about what movie they want to watch this weekend, while Theo sits beside him.

“I’m glad you your appetite is still back,” Theo says, drawing Liam’s attention.

Liam takes a bite of his pizza, chewing thoughtfully, “I think I was just tired. But I’m feeling better today.”

“You look better,” Mason says, “More like Liam and less like a zombie.”

“I feel more like Liam,” Liam says, grinning over at his best friend.

“Good. So do you guys have lacrosse practice after school?”

“Yeah,” Nolan says, “Coach seems to think we need to practice every day. Something about most of us needing improvement.”

“He’s not wrong,” Liam says, “we do still have a ways to go if we want to have a chance at winning the championship.”

“Yeah but that’s months away,” Nolan complains, “We’re not even playing yet.”

“You still need to prepare,” Theo says, “better to get ready now than have the season start up and be completely caught off guard.”

“I know you’re fine Nolan,” Liam says, “but not everyone is so we need to practice.”

The conversation continues for the rest of lunch until they have to go their separate ways. Liam follows Theo out of the cafeteria and to their next class, mind still going over plays in his head. He’s still thinking when they reach the classroom and take their seats.

He startles when he feels a hand on his arm, bringing him out of his head, “Are you alright?”

Liam looks over to see Theo watching him, brow furrowed in concern. _And there’s the look again_ , Liam thinks, _just when I thought I’d gotten rid of it_. Out loud he says, “I’m fine. I was just thinking about lacrosse.”

“Lacrosse?”

“Yeah. Plays and stuff. I thought of one I want to tell coach about.”

Theo shakes his head, a fond smile on his face, “Well maybe you should write it down so you don’t forget it.”

Liam knows Theo is messing with him but it’s not a bad idea. He can see the play clearly in his head but he still has another few hours to go. So he takes out a sheet of paper and starts writing, continuing even when the teacher comes in and starts lecturing. He gets away with it, Mr. Long probably thinking Liam has shown a sudden interest in English literature.

Theo doesn’t have to pretend. He raises his hand and avidly talks about his favorite parts in the book. It draws Liam’s attention away from what he’s doing, now too focused on Theo. The way his eyes light up with excitement as he speaks, the bright smile that spreads across his face, the way he waves his hands around to prove his point.

He’s still looking when Theo finishes speaking, looking over at Liam with a raised eyebrow. Liam quickly looks away, feeling his cheeks heat up, and turning his attention back to what Mr. Long is saying. He’s not listening, not really. He just can’t believe he let himself get caught openly staring at Theo. He can feel Theo’s gaze lingering but he pointedly keeps his gaze focused ahead.

When he flicks his eyes over a few minutes later Theo is looking towards the front again. Liam feels his shoulders sag in relief. The last thing he needs is to have to try and come up with some excuse as to why he was staring at Theo. _“I was fascinated by the way your hands move.” “I love it when you smile.” “You look pretty when you’re excited about something.”_

None of those felt like valid options. Especially not the last one, because _pretty_? Where had that even come from? Theo was hot sure, but pretty? Then Liam remembers the way Theo had looked a few minutes ago, the happiness radiating off of him as the light from the sun danced across his face… Okay so maybe Theo _is_ pretty. Like hell Liam was going to tell Theo that. He’d never hear the end of it.

 

Theo shows up at lacrosse practice after school, saying that he wants to help cheer the team on. Liam doesn’t buy it for a minute. If anything he’s here to mock them, or well mock Liam. Mason and Corey show up a few minutes after Theo, waving at Liam before taking a seat next to Theo on the bleachers.

He shows Coach Finstock the play he thought of, watching nervously as he examines it before a grin breaks out across his face, “This is great Dunbar,” Coach says, “I think we can actually use this.”

Liam grins, looking towards the bleachers to see Theo giving him a thumbs up. Liam gives one back before turning his attention back to Coach. After that, he tries to ignore his friends and focus on practice. It does a lot smoother than the other practices they’ve been having over the past few weeks and Liam is relieved.

After practice Liam heads to the local diner to pick up food for Melissa and heads to the hospital. Melissa smiles warmly at him when she sees him walking up to the nurses station, “Whatever you have in that bag smells amazing,” she says, taking the bag from Liam and peeking inside, “but you know you don’t have to keep bringing me food.”

“I know,” Liam says, “but I know Scott used to…”

“Not often though,” Melissa says, “he tried but he got busy. Which is understandable. Just like I know you have other things going on in your life. It’s okay. I appreciate the gesture but you don’t have to do this every time I work Liam.”

Liam shrugs, “But I want to. You’ve done a lot for me so I want to make sure someone is looking out for you.”

Melissa smiles, patting him on the cheek, “As long as you’re taking care of yourself.”

“I am,” Liam says, barely believing himself. He can feel his chest tightening at the thought of having this conversation. He must not do a very good job because she doesn’t look convinced so Liam gives her his most convincing smile, “I am. I promise. There’s something in there for my Dad too, okay? I know he’s working late tonight.”

Melissa nods, “I’ll make sure he gets it. Now get out of here. I don’t want you to be late to dinner again.”

“Again?” Liam asks.

“Yes, again. Your Mom called me this morning wanting to know about the project I had you and Theo working on that made you late for dinner.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “Oh no. I’m sorry. It’s just she…”

“She doesn’t know about the supernatural, I know,” Melissa says, “I get it. I heard all kinds of excuses from Scott before I found out. Just… think about telling her alright? Better she finds out from you than some other way.”

He agrees, waving goodbye as she ushers him out the door, telling him to get some sleep.

His Mom and Theo are in the kitchen finishing up dinner when he gets home. He’s once again tasked with setting the table. He’s quiet through most of dinner while his Mom and Theo chat. He offers up his opinion when asked about something but otherwise he focuses on the food in front of him, his mind once again racing. This time about what Melissa said to him. He knows she’s right. He knows he should just tell his Mom and Dad the truth. It’s still a scary thought.

He feels Theo watching him and looks over, catching his gaze. He gives Theo a small smile which Theo returns before looking back towards his Mom. He might not know what sort of reaction his parents could have to finding out he’s a werewolf. But at least he won’t have to come clean alone when he does tell them. At least he has Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 3! It took me longer than I thought it would to get it done and I'm not sure how happy I am with it but it's done. Woo okay. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3  
> [My tumblr.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/) I am taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my music people, I used the song [Boulders](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcAFVGAwq2k) by New Found Glory in this. It was also a huge inspiration for not just this chapter but this fic in general.

Knowing he has Theo and actually accepting it are two different things. He makes up a million lies to tell himself about why he shouldn’t ask for help. The biggest one being that Theo already has enough on his plate, he doesn’t need Liam piling more onto that. Everyone has something else they need to focus on. Liam is more than capable of handling himself and everything else.

A small part of him knows that’s not true. He can feel the stress and the strain and the constant tightening in his throat whenever he thinks of everything he has to do. He deals with it though. He pushes forward and he goes on with his life. He does what he has to do.

The days pass in a blur turning into weeks. Before he knows it spring is here and with it even more stress. He has finals to worry about and the constant pressure of deciding what college he wants to go to and the biggest one: what he wants to do with his life. He puts it off, ignoring the questions. He can’t think about it. He tells himself he’ll think about it later, when things settle down and aren’t as crazy.

The thing is, he’s not sure things will ever settle down. While there hasn’t been a new threat in Beacon Hills in months he still feels the pressure to protect the town. He still has school to worry about and his family and friends.

Of course it’s during spring break, when he thinks he might _finally_ get a chance to just relax, that everything goes to shit. Liam’s in his room relaxing on his bed as music from one of his playlists plays in the background. He’s trying and failing not to think about anything. When the next song comes on he feels his breath get caught in his throat as the words reach him.

 _I feel locked away_  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders_  
_Crushing on my head are boulders_  
_Made of lies and dust from all of us_

He knows all about triggers but he never expected this song to be the thing that finally broke him. He’s heard it so many times before but it never felt relevant until now. His chest tightens as all the anxiety he’s been managing to stave off comes crashing into him. He tries to fight it, tries to keep the cries and screams from breaking through. He needs to calm down. Theo is home and the last thing he needs is for Theo to hear him falling apart.

But he can’t. He can’t hold it in, not right now. Liam throws on his shoes, blindly heading for the door, only to be met with the sight of Theo when he throws his door open. Theo’s frowning down at him, looking like he wants to reach out for him.

“Are you okay Liam?”

Liam takes in a big lung full of air, trying to throw on his most convincing smile, hoping that his voice doesn’t crack when he speaks, “Fine. I’m just going out for a bit.”

He moves around Theo and heads for the stairs, Theo’s words barely registering to him, “Do you want me to come.”

“No!” Liam says, far too fast to be considered anything but suspicious, “No. I just want to be alone.”

He doesn’t wait for Theo’s response, just runs down the stairs and out the door ignoring the calls from his parents and Theo. He doesn't’ know where he’s going. He just knows he can’t be home right now. He’d been doing so well, holding himself together fine. But now he feels like he’s being split open.

He runs until his legs can’t carry him anymore, falling to his knees as sobs start wracking his body. Then he just screams and screams and screams until his throat feels as raw and open as the rest of him does.

He should have known this would happen. He’s been bottling everything up for months. It was only a matter of time before he broke like this. Before he crumbled. Scott never would have. Scott had such a handle on everything. He wasn’t afraid to admit when he needed help. Didn’t see it as a weakness. He wasn’t this fragile, broken person like Liam is.

Those thoughts make Liam cry harder until he’s howling his pain, fists pounding on the ground. _I just need to let it out,_ he thinks, _get this out of my system and then I’ll be fine_. He knows it’s a lie but it’s one he needs to tell himself. Otherwise he’ll never have the strength to pull himself to his feet again. Not that he thinks he’ll be able to. Instead he just allows himself to curl up onto his side and cry.

A twig snaps in the distance followed by another, startling Liam at first. Then he picks up on the familiar scent. _Theo._ Liam should have known Theo would follow him. If he wasn’t worried before he definitely was now. There’s no way he didn’t hear Liam screaming and howling. Jesus. What was he thinking? He lives in Beacon Hills. He should know better than to give away his location so easily.

He can’t be bothered to move though. The damage is done. Theo heard him. He’s not going to be able to lie his way out of this one. He can’t bring himself to care. He doesn’t have the energy. While before he felt the anguish eating at him, now he just feels numb.

“What are you doing here Theo?”

He hears a huff and then Theo is there, kneeling in front of him, concerned frown still in place. “You know why I’m here Liam.”

“I know you heard me but that doesn’t explain why you’re here,” Liam says, glancing at him.

He feels so tired now, worn down. All his energy left him the minute he collapsed to the floor and decided the best way to handle things was to scream and take his frustration out on the ground.

Liam expects Theo to start lecturing him or try to get him to open up. Instead he just sits cross legged in front of Liam, maneuvering Liam’s body until his head is in Theo’s lap. Liam doesn’t have it in him to fight Theo on it. If anything, he feels his body relax a little when Theo starts carding a hand through his hair.

“You know I have nightmares,” Theo says. Liam startles a bit at his voice. It’s even more confusing how casual he sounds, “I had them every so often growing up, but they started happening more frequently after you brought me back from hell. Before I could ignore them but when I came back it was different. _I_ was different.”

Liam isn’t sure why Theo is telling him this. Why he’s being so open about his life but he doesn’t question it. Just let’s Theo’s voice wash over him.

“They’re about my sister Tara. I always dream about the same thing. I’m in the hospital. I wake up in the morgue and she’s there, crawling after me. It ends the same no matter what. With her catching me and taking my… _her_ heart back.” Theo says.

Liam doesn’t miss the use of present tense when Theo talks about the nightmares. The idea that Theo could still be having nightmares about his sister makes something twist in his gut. Yet another person Liam has let down. Theo’s been suffering and Liam hasn’t even noticed.

“Liam. No. Hey,” Theo says, squeezing Liam’s shoulder with enough pressure to bring Liam back to the conversation. “The nightmares aren’t as frequent now. Do I still have them? Yes. But not as often. It got better when I moved in with you. I felt safe. I _feel_ safe with you. I never had that before Liam. You have that to me. Gave me a place to sleep. A home. A pack. Someone I can trust and count on. Someone I want to be there for just as much as you’re there for me. Because you are. You might not realize it but you’ve done so much for me.”

Liam feels his throat close up at the confession, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. He never realized any of that. He knew it meant a lot to Theo to have a place in the pack but he didn’t realize how much. Before Liam can say anything Theo starts growling, eyes flashing as he pushes to his feet and stands in front of Liam wish his claws out.

Liam is confused as he gets to his feet but then he hears it, heartbeats. A lot of them from what he can tell.

“Hunters?” Liam whispers, his pulse speeding up at Theo’s jerky nod, “How many?”

“At least 6,” Theo says, turning to look at Liam. To anyone else Theo would look calm but Liam can sense the worry there. Liam can understand why, he’s not exactly in the best condition to be fighting off hunters. Let alone 6 of them.

 _This is my fault,_ Liam thinks, feeling his breathing go ragged again, i _f I wouldn’t have lost it and came out here they never would have found us. At least not like this. We could have prepared. Now we’re alone against 6 hunters. Theo could get hurt because of me. He could **die**_ **.**

“Liam!” Liam is brought of his thoughts by Theo’s frantic whisper, “You need to calm down. Okay. We can handle this. We’ve dealt with worse.”

Liam knows he’s right. But Liam was also better then, more capable of handling things. Now he’s just a mess. He can barely take care of himself. How is he supposed to keep Theo safe? He’s the one that’s supposed to protect Theo, protect the town, but he’s become a liability.

He feels Theo’s hand slip into his, giving a reassuring squeeze as the hunters walk into the clearing, guns pointing right at Theo and Liam. _Shit_ , Liam thinks, _here we go_.

Liam growls, claws coming out as he bares his fangs at the hunters. Theo’s hand slips from his and he does the same. The panic is still there, clenching and unclenching around his heart but he makes himself go on. They take out 2 of the hunters, knocking them unconscious, leaving only 4 left to face. Liam is thinking they stand a chance when two the hunters advance towards him. Which would be fine except he sees another hunter sneaking up behind Theo.

“Theo!”

Theo’s head turns just in time for him to duck out of the way as the hunter fires, hitting another hunter instead of Theo. Liam has a moment to feel relieved until he realizes his mistake. He took his attention away from the hunters in front of him to warn Theo. They have menacing smirks on their faces as they stride towards him.

“Well well,” one of the hunters drawls, “if it isn’t McCall’s little beta. Seems a little irresponsible for you to be out here all alone.”

“But that works better for us,” The other hunter grins, “If we have you we can lure your Alpha back.”

Liam growls, trying his best to stay in control.  Now not only was Theo in danger but Scott too. And it’s all his fault. He knows he should fight but he feels frozen in place, his breathing coming in short, rapid gasps. The world is narrowing and he can’t seem to focus on anything.

“Or maybe we could just kill him,” the first hunter says, “look at him. He’s pathetic. We kill him, McCall still has to come back. Then we’ll get him.”

The second hunter grins, raising his gun and pointing it right at Liam’s head, “I can work with that.”

 _Run you idiot,_ Liam thinks, _do something. Get out of here._

But Liam stays frozen, his vision swimming before him. He’s failed. He failed his pack and now he’s going to die. He just hopes Theo makes it out.

He closes his eyes a moment, locating Theo’s heartbeat, taking comfort in the fact that at least he’s alright. He can make it out. “Theo.”

Liam hears an angry snarl from behind the hunters and then he’s going down. His world’s a blur of brown and green and red for a moment, and then there’s nothing but darkness.

 

When Liam wakes he’s in his room, tucked into bed as light pours in from his window. He turns his head to see Theo curled up on the end of his bed, arms wrapped around his legs almost protectively. It sort of reminds Liam of a dog. The thought makes him smile before he remembers what happened and his heart speeds up.

“Your parents don’t know,” Theo tells him, blinking his eyes open to meet Liam’s. Then he’s moving, standing up as if he needs to put some distance between them. Liam can see the tension in Theo’s shoulders as he stands with his back to him. “I had to tell them something though. So they do know you collapsed. I only left out the hunters.”

“The hunters,” Liam says, looking at Theo with panicked eyes.

“Dead,” Theo says, eyes hard and face resolved as he looks at Liam over his shoulder, “at least most of them. The others won’t be back.”

Liam stares up at him. Theo had killed the hunters? All by himself? “How? And your eyes…”

Theo flashes his eyes, showing Liam that they’re still yellow, “They weren’t innocent Liam. Far from it. I know your pack has rules about killing but one of them was going to kill you. If I hadn’t...”

He stops, turning his head as he clears his throat but Liam doesn’t miss the way his voice catches. “Thank you.”

Theo’s whirls around to face him, anger clouding his features momentarily before his shoulders slump. He takes a deep breath, running a hand down his face, letting out a bitter laugh. “You know I’d do anything for you? That scares the hell out of me because you don’t seem to want to do anything for yourself.”

Then he’s gone. Leaving Liam with the weight of his words and what the hell they could mean.

 

He can tells his parents are worried by the glances they keep sharing and hushed conversations that always stop before he enters the room. Not that it matters, with his enhanced hearing he always hears what they’re saying. Sometimes he wishes that he couldn’t.

_“He looks so tired.”_

_“Do you think he’s sleeping enough?”_

_“Should we call someone for help?”_

_“Does he look thinner to you?”_

_“Why didn’t we notice before?”_

_“Have we been too hard on him?”_

That last two make Liam’s heart ache more than anything. He never wanted to worry his parents. Yet another area where he screwed up. He couldn’t keep his shit together and now they were worried and think _they_ were at fault somehow.

He expects a talk or something but one never comes. He thinks maybe they’re giving him time to recover before confronting him. He’s not sure if that makes it better or worse. He knows they’re going to have to talk about it sometime, he does. At least with them waiting he might be able to come up with some plausible excuse to make them look a little less worried.

He goes back to school and everything’s fine. He does his homework, studies for his upcoming finals, and acts as he should. Finals week is next week and that’s where he directs his focus. If he has his mind on that then he doesn’t have to worry about anything else.

The Friday before finals is hard, or at least long. They didn’t have homework to do and the teachers didn’t have any new material to go over so a lot of the time was spent studying or just sitting around. It all felt pretty pointless. He’s happy to get his studying done but he still would have rather done it at home in the comfort of his room than surrounded by other people.

Liam sighs, shutting the door to his car and heading towards the house. All he wanted was to come home and relax before studying for his math final coming up. But Mason’s car is parked outside his house, along with Theo’s truck, the Sheriff’s cruiser, and both his parents’ cars. He’s confused because he was sure his parents both had work today. The confusion turns to worry about what could possibly make them stay home. Had something happened? Were they hurt? The thought sends him running towards the house.

Except when he gets inside there isn’t an emergency. Everyone is there. His parents, Theo, Mason, Corey, Melissa, and the Sheriff. All eyes turn to Liam when he walks in the room. The obvious concern on their faces makes his heart speed up. Maybe something did happen and they were all here to tell him.

He steps further into the room, dropping his backpack by the door as he goes. His heart stops for a moment when he sees the banner hanging about everyone’s heads reading in big black letters **INTERVENTION**.

 _Oh so we’re doing this now then_.

He had expected it. He thought he was prepared. But then again he thought it would just be his parents he’d have to fool. He wasn’t counting on everyone else. What he doesn’t know is why Theo would let this happen. He has to know how on edge Liam is already. He glances at Theo for a moment. He just shrugs, mouthing a quiet ‘sorry.’

Liam isn’t quite sure what’s supposed to happen. He can’t quite find his voice to ask. He knows they have the best intentions and it’s nice to know they care but this all feels too much. He can feel his panic bubbling to the surface again and he tries to tamp it down. He can’t panic. He can’t lose control. Not here. Not in front of his parents.

He turns around, putting his hands on the wall as he tries to get his breathing under control. He can feel himself starting to shift and that makes him panic even more. _This isn’t fair_ , Liam thinks, _I had things under control again. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this_.

“Liam honey,” Jenna says, the sound of her footsteps drawing closer makes his back straighten. She stops right behind him. “Liam. I know this must seem like a lot but we’re worried about you. You haven’t been taking care of yourself. Liam…”

Liam doesn’t know what does it but the moment her hand touches his back Liam is growling and turning around to face her. He hears her shocked gasp and sees her eyes widen as he takes a few steps back.

“Liam,” Theo says, walking closer, “you need to calm down.”

Liam turns to glare at him before looking back to his Mom. She’s still standing there frozen, a hand to her heart as she stares at him.

The realization that he not only shifted in front of his Mom but growled and almost lashed out at her is like a punch to the gut. He’s dangerous. She’s never going to look at him the same. Liam feels everyone watching him, clearly on edge as they wait to see what he does next.

He does the only thing he can think of. He runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter four. Sorry for the wait. I was trying to work some things out for it. Thanks for reading!  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly less angsty chapter from Theo's perspective. Hopefully it makes up for the angst of the last chapter.  
> Soundtrack for this chapter is [Beside You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ0z1LH6RJc) by Marianas Trench

Time seems to stop when Liam leaves, no one quite sure what to do. Theo wants nothing more than to go after him but he also feels like he should do damage control with the Geyer’s.

He looks over to the Sheriff and Melissa, knowing if anyone can help explain what’s happening it’s them. “Can you?”

Melissa nods, “We got it.”

“Jenna,” Theo says turning to Liam’s mother who is staring at the empty space Liam once stood.

Jenna turns to stare at Theo with worried eyes, “I don’t know what’s going on with Liam. Or what he is. Right now I don’t care. My son is out there alone and afraid. I need you to find him Theo.”

Theo only hesitates a moment before nodding, squeezing Jenna’s shoulder, and heading towards the door, “I’ll find him and bring him home.”

The scent of anxiety and despair hit Theo in full force when he leaves the house. It isn’t hard to follow the scent, using it as a way to find Liam. He’s worried, he’s _been_ worried about Liam for months. He’s watched Liam carefully, feeling helpless when it comes to helping him. He knew Liam was struggling, could see how exhausted he was, how he barely ate a decent meal anymore. But Liam kept denying it, kept getting defensive whenever Theo broached the subject at all.

Maybe he should have pushed more. Despite what Liam said he knew he wasn’t okay. He could see it. But there were also times when Liam would sleep or scarf down food like he did before and Theo felt a little hope that things might be turning around. He knew he was just fooling himself.

He tried telling Liam that he didn’t have to do things on his own, that he should be sleeping more. Liam always brushed it off. Theo knows he should have done more but he’s not used to this. He’s not used to caring for someone like this, to loving them. Liam was different though. He made him feel things he never thought he would. Made him care enough to actually be concerned for their well-being. It’s an unusual feeling, something he isn’t sure how to deal with.

He’s used to protecting Liam by now, used to doing what he has to do keep him safe. He can deal with a supernatural creature or a hunter any day. When it comes to saving Liam from himself he feels a little bit defenseless. He can handle an angry Liam that lashes out at him any day. It’s the Liam he has now, the one that retreats in on himself and shies away rather than standing up for himself that Theo isn’t sure how to deal with.

He tries to hide it but seeing Liam suffering is hard on him. Liam and his family have become an important part of his life. In fact, Liam basically _is_ his life now. The thought that Liam can value himself and his own well-being so little hurts. It makes him ache with the need to reach out and tuck him away until he’s safe and well rested and fed.

He’d kept his distance out of respect for Liam but not anymore. Seeing Liam almost die because of whatever is going on with him is where Theo draws the line. Liam might be okay with wasting away but like hell Theo is going to let that happen.

And now to make matters worse Liam has freaked out and shifted in front of his parents, adding even more to his already heavy plate. He’d told Liam he should just come clean to his parents. That it would be better in the long run. But Liam had been so scared of their reactions. Now here they are.

Theo sighs, tracking Liam’s scent to the preserve. He should have known that’s where Liam would go. He finds him a couple miles east of where the hunters had attacked them, leaning with his arms and head resting on a nearby tree. His fists are clenched and his breathing heavy. He tenses when Theo walks closer.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks, not turning around to face him.

“You know why,” Theo says, stopping a few feet away in case Liam does decide to lash out. Part of Theo would be grateful for it. At least that’s something he’s used to.

“I’m not going home,” Liam says, glancing over at him. He wipes his eyes before looking away again.

“Okay. Fine,” Theo shrugs, “you won’t go home. You can run and hide rather than facing your problems. But that won’t solve anything.”

“It would make it easier on my Mom,” Liam mutters. “She won’t have to deal with having a monster for a son.”

“Liam,” Theo says, voice quiet as he steps closer, “you’re not a monster. Your Mom knows that.”

Liam turns around to face him, arms crossed defensively across his chest, “She backed away from me. She was _scared_ of me. And I can’t blame her. I lashed out at her.”

“You did. But you know what? It doesn’t matter. You know what happened after you left?” Liam shakes his head. “She told me to come find you. She was worried yes, but not about you being a werewolf. She just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I think you’d say anything at this point to get me to go with you,” Liam says, glaring at him.

Theo sighs, “I’m not lying to you Liam. She’s worried about you. Frankly so am I. You have us all worried. You make this whole looking out for you thing hard.”

“So why do it?” Liam asks, shoulders slumping as the fight leaves him. “If this is all so hard on you, why do you keep trying to save me?"

“Because I care about you, you idiot!” Theo says, throwing his hands up in frustration. “I _care_ about you. You’ve survived so much shit and like hell am I going to lose you because you can’t do something simple like feed yourself or get enough sleep.”

“You care about me? As in _care_ about me?”

Theo fights the urge to roll his eyes, “Yes Liam, I care about you. As in I’m in love with your stubborn ass.”

“Oh…” Liam watches Theo for a moment before a shy smile crosses his face. “Well same.”

Theo lets out a startled laugh, unable to stop the disbelieving grin from appearing, “Same? I say that I’m in love with you and your response is _same_? I knew you were a romantic Dunbar, but this just exceeds all my expectations.”

“Forgive me if I’m not feeling romantic right now,” Liam says, pushing off the tree and walking towards Theo. “I do kind of have a lot going on.”

“I know. That’s why I don’t expect anything from you.”

Liam shakes his head, “No that’s… that’s not what I mean. I love you too, okay? Everything else might be jumbled up for me but that’s one thing I am certain of.”

He moves until he’s standing right in front of Theo, bringing a hand up to his cheek as he leans in closer.

“We’re not just going to have some cute love confessions and ignore everything else that’s happening,” Theo says before Liam has a chance to bring their lips together.

Liam sighs, resting his forehead against Theo’s as he moves his hand to Theo’s neck, “I know. I know we’re not. But can’t I just have this one moment, this one good thing, before we have to go back to reality?”

“I think we can do that,” Theo smiles, his lips ghosting over Liam’s, “What do you want Liam?”

“You,” Liam say, meeting Theo’s lips for a gentle kiss. Theo doesn’t let it turn into more than a soft brush of lips.

Now isn’t the time for heated kisses. But for now they can both have this. Liam’s right, he does deserve to have something good happen before he faces everything else. The fact that Liam thinks _Theo’s_ something good isn’t missed on him. He’s not sure when that happened or what he did to deserve it but he’s determined to make sure it lasts.

“We’re going to talk about this,” Theo says, “a long and painful talk. I want you to tell me what’s going on, not sparing any details, okay? I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.”

Liam lets out a shaky breath before nodding, “Okay.”

Theo wraps his arms around Liam, pulling him closer so the beta can rest his head on Theo’s chest. “You don’t have to deal with this alone. You never did. You have me. I’m here.”

“You’re not going to start singing to me, are you?” Liam asks.

Theo smiles, “Well I _do_ know the perfect song for this situation.”

“Theo no.”

Theo actually hadn't planned on it. This is real life and not a musical after all, and normal people don’t just break out into song. Their lives aren’t normal though and knowing there’s a possibility of making Liam smile even just a little bit he can’t resist

 _When you tears are spent on your last pretense_  
_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._  
_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
_And I will hide you when it gets too much_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_Nobody will break you_

Liam groans and buries his face in Theo’s shirt but he can feel his grin pressed there. “I never knew you were such a sap.”

“You must bring it out of me,” Theo says, grinning down at him, “it’s all true though.”

Liam looks up at him, face serious, “Thank you.”

Theo leans down to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss, “Don’t thank me yet. I’m going to be insufferable.”

“You’re already insufferable.”

“Then I’m going to be even worse.”

“I guess I can live with that,” Liam sighs, “Can we just stay here like this a little longer though? I’m not ready to go home yet.”

“But you are coming home?” Theo asks.

“Yeah,” Liam says, tightening his hold on Theo, “I’m coming home.”

It’s not much but it’s a start. Theo knows that despite whatever reprieve they just had Liam has a lot to work through. Just because more people know what’s happening with Liam doesn’t mean it’s all suddenly going to go away. It’s going to be a long road but lucky for Liam he has a lot of people in his corner.

Thinking this, Theo pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text to Jenna, **_“I found Liam. He’s okay. We’re going to stay here a little longer but I’ll have him home by dinner.”_**

The response is almost instant, **_“Thank you, Theo. I knew if anyone could get through to him it would be you”_**

“She’s right you know,” Liam says, glancing from the phone to Theo. Of course he would read what Theo sent her. “I love Mason and my parents but you get through to me when no one else can. You ground me.”

Theo knows what that means. He figured out a while ago that he was Liam’s anchor just like Liam is his. They’ve just never discussed it.

“You’re my anchor too, you know?”

“I know,” Liam mumbles, letting out a yawn, “why are you so comfortable?”

Theo laughs, running a hand down Liam’s back, “I don’t know how you can be. We’re standing up.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Liam mutters, “your chest is like the perfect pillow.” He half-heartedly glares up at Theo when his chest shakes from his silent laughter, “well not anymore it’s not.”

“Sorry,” Theo says, “you’re just pretty adorable.”

“Am not.”

“Oh you are. Especially when you get all grumpy and get this crease between your eyebrows.”

To make his point he leans down to kiss the spot. Theo chuckles when Liam’s brow furrows even further, running his thumb over the spot until Liam starts to relax, “Like I said, adorable.”

“Yeah well you’re adorable too,” Liam says.

“How so?”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “You just sang Marianas Trench to me as a way to cheer me up. If that’s not adorable and sappy I don’t know what is.”

“I told you I’d do anything for you,” Theo says, “that includes singing.”

“I didn’t mind it,” Liam says, “you have a nice voice.”

They stand there in silence for a few more minutes until Theo checks his watch and sees it’s getting close to dinner time. He sighs, pulling back slightly from Liam, “It’s getting close to dinner.”

“And you told my Mom we’d be back. I know.”

Liam untangles himself from Theo, nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs. Theo reaches over and takes one of Liam’s hand in his own, giving a small squeeze. He knows Liam is nervous about facing his parents. But he also knows it’s not going to be half as bad as Liam is probably imagining. They’re going to have to have a long discussion about everything but from Jenna’s reaction she’s not going to care, not as long as Liam is safe.

As soon as they walk into the house Jenna is there pulling Liam in for a hug. Theo is about to step away and let them have their moment but the second he moves Jenna grabs his arm, pulling Theo into the hug, “My boys.”

“Not that I’m not happy Mom,” Liam says, words coming out slightly muffled, “but you’re kind of squishing me.”

She releases them with an embarrassed smile, “Dinner is just about done. Why don’t you two go wash up?”

With that she retreats to the kitchen, leaving a confused Liam in her wake. He turns to Theo with wide eyes, “That’s it?”

Theo shrugs, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs, “I guess so.”

They make it to the foot of the stairs when Jenna’s voice halts them in their tracks, “Now wait just a minute here. Is there something you two would like to tell me?” When they just stare at her she sighs, gesturing to their joined hands with her spatula, “Well?”

Theo and Liam share a look before looking back at the woman. When Liam speaks his words come out sounding more like a question than a statement, “We’re together now?”

Jenna shrieks, dropping her spatula in her excitement as she rushes over to pull Theo and Liam in for another hug.

“I take it you’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Jenna asks, pulling back to look between the two of them with a grin on her face, “Why would I be mad? I’ve been waiting for you two to finally get your acts to together. So no, I’m not mad. About anything.”

The meaning of those last two words doesn’t go missed by either of them. Liam lets out a shaky breath, “Thanks Mom.”

She smiles, patting his cheek before hurrying back to the kitchen. Liam and Theo head upstairs in silence. Theo can tell Liam is lost in thought again. He’s tempted to ask but let’s it go for now. Whatever it is isn’t making Liam’s scent turn sour with anxiety so it can’t be bad.

“You okay?” Theo asks, taking his turn at washing his hands while Liam leans against the wall.

“Yeah,” Liam says, “this just went over a lot better than I thought it would.”

Theo dries his hands and then walks over to Liam, putting his hands on his waist, “Isn’t that a good thing.”

“I guess maybe it feels like too much of a good thing” Liam admits, “like I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I’m not saying things will stay good,” Theo says, “because there’s no guarantee of that. Not with the lives we live. But that’s why we should appreciate the good things when they come. I know I do. After everything I’ve been through I’m not about to take any of this for granted.”

“You deserve good things Theo,” Liam says, voice soft.

“You do too,” Theo tells him, “and I’m going to make sure you get them.”

He means it. Whatever it takes he’s going to make sure Liam gets the happiness he deserves. It won’t be easy. Especially not considering Liam’s state of mind recently. He’s not going to let that stop him though. His first step is to make sure Liam eats dinner and gets a good night's sleep. He’s not above using the fact that Liam thinks his chest makes a good pillow to his advantage. From the way Liam curls around him later that night he doesn’t seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different because it's Jenna's perspective on what's been happening.  
> Soundtrack: [Rainbow Connection](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdOSO8kZqZk) \- the Weezer and Hayley Williams version. And [Island In The Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVHUjzZZGQ4) by Weezer both of which are thanks to the suggestions and help of the amazing [Adri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency).

Jenna Geyer isn’t a fool, she knows something has been going on with Liam. She also knows her son pretty well. She knows that if she pushes him to do something the only thing that would accomplish would be pushing him away. She doesn’t want that. She needs him to be open and receptive to help. But Liam is stubborn, something he gets from her. She’d always been grateful for it but now she’s seeing the downside.

She learned from experience not to push Liam. When he’d been diagnosed with IED she’d tried gently probing at him in hopes that he would open up. She thought talking about it might help. Liam didn’t. If anything, talking about it seemed to make him even angrier. He said he felt like talking about his IED was a way of blaming him for his outbursts and making him feel worse about it. Even when she tried to assure him that wasn’t the case, that she just thought talking things out might help, he wouldn’t listen.

After that they found other ways to focus his anger. He turned his focus more music after that, which seemed to calm him more than anything else. That had always been the case. Liam had always been drawn to playing the guitar. Even if some of the songs were a little angrier these days than she’d like she was just happy he had an outlet for his anger. He started talking to her again, even just a little bit, letting her know when he felt angrier than usual. He never opened up fully but it was better than nothing.

Then he entered high school and decided he wanted to join lacrosse. Jenna felt like all the air had been knocked out of her when he came to her with that. It was even worse when he admitted he’d been practicing for a while now and thought he was ready. She didn’t like the idea, she knew how angry he could get, and putting him in a game as competitive as lacrosse seemed like a bad idea. But Liam had looked so hopeful, telling her he couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited to do something. After a talk with David they’d both agreed to let Liam give it a shot.

She knows a lot happened between him and his teammates. She might not have the full story but she knows enough. She really should have known his anger would get the better of him. In fact, she _had_ but she let Liam play anyway. Then he got benched for the season after getting into a fight with some boys on the team. She and David hoped that would be it, he’d sit the season out and try again next year. Except Liam got angry enough to take a crowbar to the coach’s car and got kicked out of Devenford Prep.

Jenna knew he felt guilty for what happened, she could see it in the way he held himself and couldn’t quite meet her gaze. She hated that he carried all the guilt around with him. He’s her son, she would be able to help him. Yet in this she felt completely helpless. She thought things were a little better at his new school. He hadn’t gotten in trouble for fighting in a while. Sure there were times he missed curfew and came home worse for wear. He always assured her and David it was nothing.

 

It’s not nothing, it’s something. A big something apparently. It’s not until Theo carries an unconscious Liam into the house, claiming he collapsed from exhaustion, that she realizes just how bad things are. Guilt starts swirling in her gut that Liam could be working himself this hard, to the point of complete exhaustion, and she didn’t even notice. She knows that’s not fair. She did see something was wrong, she’d tried asking Liam if he was sleeping enough, but she never realized how out of control it had gotten.

She had been hoping Liam would reach out to her if he needed help like he used to so often before. _He hasn’t asked for help in years though_ , her mind supplies, _not since he started high school_. That makes her feel even more guilty. How long had this been going on?

She sits with Liam for three hours until Theo pulls her away, telling her she needs to get to work. He promises that he’ll keep an eye on Liam and call her if anything changes. She hesitates, not wanting to leave her son, but she can see the sincerity in Theo’s eyes. He’s worried about Liam as much as she is. If there’s anyone that will look after him it’s Theo. She still doesn’t like the idea of leaving Liam but it’s easier knowing he has Theo around.

She knows there’s more to the story than Theo told her. There has to be. Theo’s behavior is screaming that something else happened. He keeps looking at Liam as if he almost died, like he almost lost Liam today. She knows passing out from exhaustion is cause for worry but she can’t say it warrants that kind of anguish to take over Theo’s face.

She wants to ask, to demand answers but she doesn’t. Not yet at least. She’s had her suspicions about something big happening to Liam and this just proves she might be right. She just needs to get Liam to talk to her, explain what’s going on with him.

An idea starts forming in her head. It’s not the best one. It could be risky, especially if Liam’s anger gets the better of him, but it’s the only one she has. She needs Liam to see how worried everyone is about him, that he has people in his corner. She doubts Theo will like it much either, but she’s stubborn and she’s not about to take no for an answer.

She doesn’t count on Liam losing control quite the way he does though. She reels back in more surprise than anything when Liam turns to her. She knows how it must look to Liam, that she’s _afraid_ of him. That’s not the case at all. He’d startled her more than anything, but Liam’s her son. No matter what’s going on with him she loves him and she could never be afraid on him.

After she’s come out of her shock she knows someone has to go after him, and of course that person is Theo. Once Theo has left Jenna turns to where the remaining members of the group are standing. The only one that looks the least bit surprised is David. Jenna sighs, looking at Melissa, John, Mason, and Corey. “Alright, one of you start explaining.”

She watches as the Sheriff and Melissa share a look before Melissa gestures to the couch, “You better sit down. It’s a bit of a long story.”

Of all the things she considered to be going on with Liam, her son being a werewolf hadn’t been one of them. Melissa gives her the basic run down: Werewolves are real. Her son Scott is an alpha and Liam is his beta, and has been for the past 2 years. Theo is a chimera, whatever that is. Melissa doesn’t delve into it all too much, saying she doesn’t want to overwhelm her.

Apparently a lot more has been going on in this town and with her son than she ever could have imagined. It makes her uneasy that so much has been happening with Liam and she never had a clue. All she wants is for her son to be safe but apparently he’s been far from safe for years.

She can’t dwell on that. What Liam needs right now is to know he’s loved and cared for. Everything else can wait. She feels relieved when Theo texts her. Liam’s alright. He’s with Theo. Theo will make sure he gets home safely.

She knows she has a lot to focus on but instead she makes herself go into the kitchen and start preparing dinner. It’s easier that way, keeping herself busy while she waits for Liam and Theo to come home. She’s on them the moment they walk into the house, pulling Liam in for a tight hug and dragging Theo in as well when he tries to sneak by.

She was right to think that Theo would get Liam home safely. She’s even more relieved to see a little of the tension he’s been carrying has been eased away. She figures out why when she notices their linked hands and then sheepish smiles when she confronts them.

She can’t say she’s surprised. She saw this coming from a mile away. The two have been dancing around each other for months, probably longer. She knows she should be concerned that this happened in the middle of all the madness Liam has going on but she has enough faith in the both of them that they’ll take things slow.

Dinner is a quiet affair since it’s just the three of them. Jenna isn’t quite ready to broach the subject of Liam being a werewolf. He knows she’s fine with it and that’s good enough for now. He deserves some time to rest and let things calm down. They can talk later.

She waves the two of them off after dinner when they try to help with the dishes. “I can handle it. You two go relax. It’s been a long day.”

Liam nods, then surprises Jenna by hugging her from behind. She pats his hand, ignoring the way her throat closes up at the contact. He pulls away with a sheepish smile, “I love you Mom.”

She pats his cheek, smiling fondly at him, “I love you too. Now go on. I expect you to get some rest tonight.”

Liam ducks his head in silent acknowledgement before following after Theo. Jenna finishes the dishes and pours herself a glass of wine. She doesn’t drink often but it _has_ been a long day. One glass won’t hurt. Once she’s done she washes the glass and then gazes around the kitchen. There’s nothing else to do. She turns her head towards the stairs, realizing just how quiet it is.

Curious, she walks upstairs to Liam’s room. Cracking the door she smiles when she checks in on Liam and finds him sleeping peacefully in Theo’s arms. Theo’s awake, carding a hand through Liam’s hair as he watches him sleep. His gaze drifts to Jenna, the two sharing a small smile before Jenna starts to duck back out. She pauses at the door, speaking quietly knowing Theo will be able to hear her, “I know you’re worried but you need to sleep too Theo.”

Since David’s working she decides to make herself a cup of tea. Once it’s finished she curls up on the couch letting herself relax for the first time in what feels like days. She tries to keep as quiet as possible knowing Theo can most likely hear her. Not that he’s paying attention to anything other than Liam.

As she drinks her tea her mind drifts to Liam. Not Liam as he is now but when he was young. She’d been so happy when he was born. He’d been and still is her greatest joy. He had always been such a happy child, laughing at everything.

She remembers when Liam was young, she used to always play Weezer around the house. They had been and still were her favorite band. Liam loved it. Even at a young age he’d been drawn to music. Yet another thing he gets from her

When Liam was a toddler she used to play Island In The Sun to put him to sleep. She’s not sure why it worked but it did. For years he couldn’t sleep unless she played the song for him. During his first sleepover he got a phone call from Mason’s mother telling her Liam couldn’t sleep and wanted to talk to her. She’d had Mrs. Hewitt leave the phone by Liam’s ear while he laid down and she had played Island In The Sun for him over the phone.

It stopped working when he got older and started learning the words, or least parts of them. She remembers back to when Liam was six, she’d gotten the guitar out and started playing only to have Liam start chiming in and singing the “hip hip’s” in the chorus. She’d had trouble keeping herself together long enough to finish the rest of the song. The whole thing had been adorable.

The first song he ever learned to play on guitar was Surf Wax America when he was nine. He said it was because he knew how much she loved the song and he wanted to impress her. She knew there was more to it. Liam’s Dad had just left a few months before and it had been hard on both of them. Regardless of the reason the two had started playing together, learning various Weezer songs until Liam started to branch out.

Jenna smiles at the memories. They’d certainly been through a lot but they’d gotten through it together. She has no doubt whatever happens now it will be the same. Taking another sip of her tea she thinks back to other times with Liam.

Whenever Liam got sad Jenna would sing Rainbow Connection for him. Even as he got older sometimes he would come to her and ask her to sing it for him and she always would. She remembers singing it to him the night his Dad left as Liam curled up with his face buried in her shirt and cried. She’d been on her own with him for a while after that, until she started dating David.

David had taken her by surprise. She hadn’t been looking to date anyone, content with the life she had with Liam. She met him at the record store downtown. She’d stopped there on her way home from work. It was pretty cliché when she thinks about it.

The two of them had been reaching for the same Weezer album. It was the last one and Jenna had been determined to have it. Her copy had broken the day before and she needed a new one. David had told her he’d happily hand the album over as long as she agreed to go on a date with him and let him listen to the album with her. She’d been hesitant at first, worried about what Liam what think. But she’d found herself agreeing.

She hadn’t expected anything long term but that’s exactly what she got. She was just relieved Liam and David seemed to get along as well as they did. There was a little bit of a strain at first, Liam wondering who this strange man was that his Mom was bringing home. He’d come around slowly once he realized David wasn’t going anywhere. Jenna had set a little bit of a trap, leaving her guitar out in the living room knowing one of them would break and pick it up.

David had been the one to break, picking the guitar up and strumming the notes of Buddy Holly. Liam had paused on his way into the kitchen and turned to stare at David, brow furrowed as he asked if David knew Weezer. David had laughed, telling Liam that’s how he met his Mom. Jenna smiles when she remembers how Liam had looked over at her in confusion and she had just smiled and shrugged, telling Liam that David was right. Liam had looked back at David, obviously a little hesitant but slightly less so than before. He’d gone upstairs and pulled out his own guitar and the two had played together for an hour, Jenna jumping in to sing along. Things had seemed easier back then.

 

“Mom?” Jenna jumps slightly, almost spilling her tea.

She turns towards the source of the voice to find Liam standing behind the armchair, wringing his hands in front of him. “What is it sweetheart? I thought you and Theo were sleeping?”

“Theo still is,” Liam says, stepping further into the room, “I did for a while but then I kept thinking about everything that happened.”

Jenna pats the place next to her and Liam all but throws himself at her, spreading out across the couch with his head in her lap, “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay Liam,” Jenna says, running a hand through his hair. “It’s okay.”

When Liam speaks next his voice is soft and hesitant, “Will you sing for me?”

Jenna smiles down at him, not pausing her ministrations, “Of course I will.”

She doesn’t have to ask what he wants her to sing. She knows. It’s been a while but the words to Rainbow Connection come easy to her, as if they’d been there just waiting for the next time she needed them.

 _I've heard it too many times to ignore it_  
_It's something that I'm supposed to be_  
_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection_  
_The lovers, the dreamers and me_

When she’s done Liam looks up at her with wide, wet eyes, “Another?”

Jenna gives him a soft smile, brushing her hand across his cheek, “Of course.”

She watches as Liam turns his head, getting more comfortable in her lap. She knows the words come out a little shaky due to her getting a little choked up but she sings nonetheless, letting the words to Island In The Sun wash over them both and lull Liam to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who like to put music to their reading: The song used in this chapter is [Safe and Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3CpSTfr9J0) the Sabrina Carpenter version

Liam wishes he could say that things get better once everyone knows what’s going on with him. They don’t. He still struggles, only now it’s under everyone’s more watchful gaze. That makes it harder. He feels like he should be getting better, should be sleeping more. When he doesn’t he feels like he’s failing them.

They want Liam to talk about things and he tries but he’s never been good with words. It’s not hard to notice the disappointment when he can’t really describe what he’s feeling. Or not feeling. That’s a problem sometimes too.

Sometimes he feels like he’s just floating along, doing things because he needs to and not because he enjoys them. At first he thought that was a normal part of growing up. He always heard parents tell their kids ‘adults do things they don’t like all the time.’ Not that his Mom has ever told him that. It was still something he heard a lot of from other adults though, even his teachers.

He’s torn between wanting to keep his walls up and not worry everyone and actually talk through everything. The latter rarely happens no matter how much he tries. He feels like he’s in a constant battle with his mind. He hears words floating around like “depression” and has to wonder if werewolves can get depression. If it’s a chemical imbalance surely that’s physical and shouldn’t be possible. Maybe he’s the exception. He wouldn’t be surprised.

Liam feels like he’s on autopilot as he goes through the final week of school before summer break. He takes his time on his last final, not because he doesn’t know the information but because he’s not ready to go back out and face his friends. They all want to go out and celebrate the end of the school year. Liam gets it. They’d had a hard year.

In the past he would have jumped at the opportunity. Now though, he just wants some time on his own to relax. He hasn’t been getting that lately. Everyone’s afraid to leave him alone, afraid that he’ll snap or something will happen to him and no one will be there to stop it. He only has himself to blame for this. If he’d been more careful no one would have figured out how screwed up he is and they wouldn’t be worrying.

Liam finishes his test and hands it in to the teacher. He’s the last one to finish. The halls are empty as he walks through them but it calms him more than anything, gives him time to prepare for the onslaught of attention he’s about to get.

As tired as he is the smile he gives Theo when he greets him is genuine. He feels the tension in his shoulders drain a bit when Theo puts an arm around him and pulls him close.

“So I was thinking we could go play some laser tag,” Mason says, grinning over at Liam, “What do you think? You up for it?”

Liam wants to say yes. Wants to be able to go out and enjoy time with his friends. He’s just not sure he has it in him today. He also doesn’t want to say no either and risk disappointing Mason. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to. Theo tightens his grip on Liam as he smiles over at Mason and Corey, “I think we’re just going to go home actually. We’ve had a lot to deal with these past few months and I for one could use some rest.”

Theo glances down at Liam, raising an expectant eyebrow. Liam realizes what he’s doing. He’s giving him an out. Liam’s never been more grateful for Theo. He turns to Mason, giving him an apologetic smile, “I could use the rest too. We’ll celebrate another day, I promise.”

Mason shrugs, “Sure man. No problem. You do what you need to do.”

Liam gives Mason a small smile, “Thanks Mase.”

Mason squeezes Liam’s shoulder and slaps Theo on the back before walking off with Corey, who waves with a cheery smile as they go. Liam sags against Theo once they’re gone, suddenly feeling bone tired, “Can we go home now?”

Theo places a kiss to the top of Liam’s head, leading him out of the school. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

The drive back home is quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Liam’s content to look out the window as the trees and houses go by in a blur. When they get home Theo suggests that Liam at least eat a sandwich for lunch, which he does. In fact, he insists on making a second one. He tries not to think too much on the pleased tilt to Theo’s lips as Liam’s eats.

Once they’re done Theo leads them upstairs and to Liam’s room, handing him a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “Go get changed.”

Liam doesn’t even bother arguing. If they’re just going to be home there’s no point in staying in actual clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror, noticing how tired he looks. Not as tired as he has been lately, but still tired. He feels it too, the exhaustion deep in his bones. Sometimes he wonders if it will ever go away. He hopes so.

It’s lessened a bit. He felt it when he walked out of school with Theo, the stress from everything becoming a little less massive with one less thing to worry about. There’s still a lot. He knows it. He has a lot to work on before he’s even close to being better.

He walks out of the bathroom to find Theo waiting, leaning against the door wearing a pair of sweats and one of Liam’s t-shirts. Liam smiles and walks towards him, putting his hands on Theo’s hips and tucking his face into his neck as he breathes in him.

“What now?” He asks, glancing up at him.

“We’re going to take a nap,” Theo says, pushing Liam towards his bed.

Liam sighs, falling back onto the bed, “You might be but I doubt I will.”

“If you don’t sleep then neither will I.”

“Well that’s stupid,” Liam says, “You need sleep as much as I do.”

“I know,” Theo says, “That’s why we’re going to figure out a way to get you to sleep. We’ll try different things until we find something that works.”

“What’s the first one?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know yet,” Theo admits, “we could just try the normal way.”

Liam sighs, letting his eyes drift shut. He knows it won’t work. It hasn’t in months, but he tries just to appease Theo. After a few minutes he lets his eyes drift open again.

“This isn’t working,” Liam mutters, glaring up at the ceiling. “I wish there were easier ways to sleep,”

Theo’s silent for a moment, staring towards the corner of Liam’s room, expression thoughtful. “I might have an idea.”

Liam glances over at him, “Really? What is it?”

“Your Mom used to sing you to sleep, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, “but I can’t exactly ask her to sing me to sleep every night. I’m not a kid.”

“It doesn’t have to be her,” Theo says, looking over at Liam. This is the first time Liam has seen Theo look this nervous.

“Who then?”

Theo shrugs, “Me.”

“What?” Liam asks, using his arms to lean up and properly face Theo, “You want to sing me to sleep?”

“It couldn’t hurt to try it,” Theo says, “but if you don’t want to…”

“No,” Theo says, “no. We can try it.”

Liam watches as Theo nods, moving across the room to grab Liam’s acoustic guitar. He sits on the edge of the bed, Liam laying on his side facing Theo. Theo sits there, hands tapping against the guitar, “You know, it’s a little funny that I’m here singing to you again.”

“It was your idea,” Liam reminds him, “and you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No I do,” Theo says, looking over at him, “If it helps you sleep I will gladly sing to you every night for the rest of your life. I’d do anything to keep you safe and happy.”

Liam feels his breath catch in his throat, so many emotions hitting him at once. He knew Theo cared, but to hear him admitting something like that so openly is something else. “I love you.”

Theo gives Liam a soft smile, “I love you too.”

He’s quiet for a moment, hands strumming the guitar thoughtfully. “I think I have an idea, if you’re ready.”

Liam smiles, “I am if you are.”

Theo starts strumming the guitar and Liam’s eyes widen in recognition as he starts singing. He settles down further in the bed, eyes closing when Theo sings the words.

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

Liam’s not sure if he expects it to work since he’s had so much trouble falling asleep lately. But as Theo keeps singing Liam feels himself relaxing, Theo’s soft voice washing over him and pulling him into a dreamless sleep.

 

Liam opens his eyes slowly, blinking away the lingering traces of sleep. It’s dark outside, the only source of light in the room coming from the street lights outside. Liam sighs when Theo’s hand starts carding through his hair, looking up to find Theo’s eyes already in him.

“What time is it?” Liam asks, voice rough with sleep.

Theo throws his arm out, blinding searching the night stand for his phone before he finds it, tapping in until it lights up and shows him the time. “A little after 8.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “we slept 7 hours?”

“Looks like it,” Theo raises his arms above his head, stretching a little before letting one drop back around Liam. “Are you hungry? We haven’t ate since about 1.”

Liam nods, “Yeah I could eat.”

He stands up and heads to the bathroom, figuring he might as well get it out of the way. Theo’s waiting for him in the hall when he comes out, his brow furrowed.

“What is it?” Liam whispers. He’s not sure why but something about Theo’s behavior tells him he should keep quiet.

“There’s someone else here,” Theo says, “I can hear a heartbeat but I can’t place who it is.”

Liam listens, trying to focus in on the other heartbeats downstairs. Sure enough, he picks up on one other than his Mom’s. It’s not one he recognizes, not immediately. Something about it is familiar to him, as is the scent he catches. But it’s not one he can pinpoint. It’s something vague. Something he knows but distantly.

There aren’t voices. There’s barely even movement. That worries him. His Mom is usually one to keep up conversation with people so if she’s being quiet it’s not a good sign. Liam needs to know what’s going on.

“Let’s go,” Liam says, grabbing Theo’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

The closer he gets the more uneasy he becomes. The scent is pulling at his brain, trying to get him to remember. He can’t. Not yet. Something tells him he needs to and it’s not for a good reason. The first thing he notices is his Mom sitting on the couch. She has her arms crossed across her chest, her expression grim. There’s a man in the room with her but his back is to Liam.

Liam feels like he should know the profile, but again he can’t place it. Jenna catches sight of Liam and her eyes widen as she shakes her head, “Liam no. You shouldn’t…”

Then the man turns around and Liam feels as if the breath has been knocked out him. He knows the face. It’s older than the last time he saw it but he would know it anywhere.

He feels his anger rising and can tell he’s shifting by the way the man’s face goes pale. “Liam what…”

“Liam,” Theo steps in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders, “breathe. Liam you need to calm down.”

Liam doesn’t listen. He can’t. He just growls louder, trying to push past Theo.

Theo looks worriedly over his shoulder at Jenna, “Jenna? What’s going on? Who is this?”

Jenna sighs, looking from Liam to Theo, her eyes sad. “This is Mark. He’s Liam’s father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry to say chapters are probably going to be a little less frequent now that classes have started back up but I'll try and update when I can.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got angstier than I planned and it's all thanks to Adri for her "talk" with Theo.

Theo looks from a snarling Liam to the man who is apparently Liam’s father before turning back to Liam. Liam has barely talked about the man, just enough for Liam to know he hasn’t been in the picture for a while. Liam always seemed to be okay but Theo figured whatever issues were there had to run deep. That’s clear now, watching as Liam barely hangs onto his control. He looks to Jenna who’s watching the scene with wide eyes, clearly at a loss as to what to do.

It’s a mistake, he realizes, to take his eyes off Liam so completely. Liam uses the opportunity to shoot past Theo and jump at his father, fangs and claws ready to claw and tear at whatever they can reach. Theo reaches him just in time, using his strength to throw Liam back. Liam turns on him, a look of pure rage on his face. Theo hasn’t seen that look in months. He hates it. He doesn’t even know this man, but he knows he hates him. Hates him for hurting Liam enough to make him lash out like this.

“Liam,” Theo says, holding his hands out in front of him, “you need to calm down.”

“No,” Liam snarls, “you need to get out of my way.”

“You know I won’t do that,” Theo says, “whatever you’re feeling right now will pass. You’ll never forgive yourself if you hurt him.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Theo tells him, keeping his tone soft as he tries to calm Liam. It usually works but it doesn’t seem to be having an effect right now. “I know you. I know how hard you’ve worked to keep your control. That as angry as you get you don’t really want to hurt anyone, no matter what they’ve done to deserve it.”

Liam turns his gaze to Theo, “He does.”

“I don’t doubt it. But if you hurt him you’ll be the one suffering in the long run. You don’t want that guilt Liam.”

Whatever Theo expected, it wasn’t for Liam to lash out at _him_. But he does. He pushes at Theo’s chest angrily, enough to knock him off balance, allowing Liam the opportunity to flip their position and pin Theo to the wall. He puts an arm across Theo’s chest and leans in close to his face, “Stop trying to save me! I don’t deserve it!”

“I won’t,” Theo says, “That will never happen. Because I love you Liam, and you will always deserve to be saved.”

Liam roars, bringing his fist up. Theo braces himself for a blow, but Liam’s fist lands next to his head, cracking to the wall. Liam reels back when Jenna lets out a startled yell. His eyes going wide as he looks from the hole in the wall to Theo.

“I… Theo. I’m sorry.”

Theo can’t do anything but watch in horror as Liam takes off out of the house. Theo has a moment to wonder how many times this is going to happen before he comes back to himself and takes off out the door after Liam. He runs into the street, looking up and down it as he tries to catch sigh of Liam but he can’t. It’s too late. Liam is gone. He’ll have to find him another way. And like hell is he going to leave Jenna along with that man.

He runs back inside to find Jenna trying to calm down her clearly freaked out ex-husband, “Mark you need to just listen.”

“Listen?” Mark asks, “What could you possibly say to explain this? What the hell is wrong with our son?”

“Our son?” Jenna says, tone icy. “ _Our_ son? You mean _my_ son? He stopped being _our_ son the minute you walked out the door and decided you didn’t want any part of his life Mark Dunbar. The only thing you have contributed to him is your sperm and last name. Now, as to what’s _wrong_ with him? A lot. He has a lot on his shoulders, too much for someone as young as he is. But out of all the things that are wrong with him, not one of them includes him being a werewolf.”

Theo finds himself smirking at Mark’s bewildered face. He’s pretty proud of Jenna. This just proves even more how much of a badass she is. Theo tries to slip away and head upstairs to get his phone and see if Liam possibly took his with him when Jenna’s stern voice stops him, “And just where do you think you’re going Theo Raeken?”

Theo turns to her, “To get my phone? If Liam brought his I was going to try and call him.”

Jenna’s face softens a bit, “Oh, of course. You go do that. And try Mason. He may have went there as well.”

Theo nods and runs upstairs, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. He tries Liam’s phone and groans. Straight to voicemail. Either he brought it with him and turned it off or it died and is somewhere in the room. He still leaves a voicemail just in case, “Liam please. Call me back. We need to talk about this. No one is mad or angry. We’re just worried. _I’m_ worried. I understand if you don’t want to be here. Just let me know you’re alright please.”

He hangs up and the tries Mason’s phone and gets no answer. It doesn’t mean anything. Mason could be with Corey. He settles for leaving a voicemail in hopes that Mason will at least be able to reach Liam, “Mason, it’s Theo. Look something happened. Liam’s dad showed up and he kind of lost it. He took off. I’m hoping he’ll come to you. If he does could you just please let me or his Mom know he’s alright. We’re worried.”

Theo sighs, bringing his phone up to his forehead as he closes his eyes. Out of all the times for Liam’s Dad to show up it had to be now. They were finally working on getting him back on track and now all of that is out the window.

Theo walks downstairs to where Mark and Jenna are standing in the living room glaring at each other. Jenna looks to Theo when he walks into the room, “Anything?”

Theo shakes his head, “Nothing. It went straight to voicemail. Mason didn’t answer either. I left both of them voicemails.”

Jenna nods, giving him a sad smile, “Thank you Theo.”

“Is anyone going to tell me who the hell this kid is?” Mark asks, jabbing a finger in Theo’s direction, “and why he’s the one trying to get ahold of Liam and not one of his parents.”

Theo opens his mouth, prepared to tell the man off when Jenna beats him to it, “That _kid_ is Theo. He’s Liam’s boyfriend. The one who kept Liam from tearing your head off. He’s helped Liam and been there for him more than you have and he’s only known him a short time. So you will show him some respect.”

Theo’s chest tightens at the ease with which Jenna defends him. He’s not surprised, he knows Jenna cares about him. But there’s a protectiveness in her voice that catches him off guard, a fierceness of a mother protecting her son. As if sensing this Jenna glances at Theo, a small smile on her face as she reaches out and squeezes his hand, “Theo’s part of this family.”

Mark looks dumbfounded for a moment before he slowly shakes his head, turning towards Theo, “I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

 _That’s one word for it,_ Theo thinks. He holds his tongue though. Now isn’t the time. Still, he has to ask the question that’s been bothering him, “Why are you here?”

“Jenna told me that Liam had collapsed and I needed to come see how he’s doing.”

“I told you because it was part of our agreement. You’ve never just shown up before,” Jenna sighs, “I don’t see why you would now. Unless that’s not the only reason you’re here.”

Mark rubs the back of his neck, looking suddenly uncomfortable, “It’s not. I just… his brother found out about him and ran off wanting to meet him.”

“Oh I see,” Jenna says, voice a little too soft to be considered friendly. Theo can see the anger there lurking beneath the surface, “So you didn’t actually come to see Liam. You came looking for your other son. Of course.”

“No that’s not…”

“Get out!” Theo growls, barely able to hold himself back from strangling the man. He’d come here and put Liam through all this bullshit, not for Liam but for some other kid. He hated the man before but it’s so much worse now.

Make narrows his eyes at Theo, looking torn between annoyed and frightened. For his sake the latter better win out, “Excuse me? You can’t just tell me to leave. This isn’t…”

“It’s his house,” Jenna cuts in, ice in her usually kind voice, “he has the right to tell you to leave. And he’s right, you should go.”

“And stay the hell away from Liam,” Theo says, enjoying the way the man flinches back at the sight of Theo’s fangs.

He still sputters, trying to put up a fight, “He’s my son! If I want to see him...”

Theo advances, snarling right in Mark’s face, “Stay. Away. From. Liam. Or I’ll make you. Do you understand?”

Mark nods, letting out a shaky breath and all but running towards the door. Stopping long enough to shoot a nervous glance at Theo and Jenna before rushing out of the house.

Jenna lets out a relieved breath, sagging against Theo, “Thank you. Liam’s lucky to have you.”

“To have us,” Theo tells her, “he has a lot of people in his corner. We’re going to get him through this.”

He knows he’s right. Liam’s not alone. But he’s still out there somewhere. Theo’s torn between wanting to give Liam the space he needs and wanting to find him and keep him away from the rest of the world and the things that want to hurt him. He knows he’s going to look for Liam. That’s a given. He can’t just sit back and do nothing while he’s out there like this. He’ll keep his distance if he needs to. He just hopes wherever Liam is that he’s safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For music people. These are the songs that either inspired or were listened to for this chapter  
> [You've Got A Friend In Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy4uiiy0qgA) by Randy Newman  
> [You've Got A Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEkIou3WFnM) by James Taylor  
> [Where You Lead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKXIoKYDdo4) by Carole King & Louise Goffin  
> [Same Dark Places](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHXxsO9BxmM) by JR JR  
> [You Might Have Noticed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUp51_Dr7l0) by The Academy Is...

Liam’s heart is racing as he runs from the house. His feet sting from where rocks and branches scratch at his bare feet. He was so wrapped up in what was happening he didn’t even have time to put on shoes. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he gets far away from the house.

He can’t believe he lost control the way he did. It’s been months since he let his control slip so badly. Not since he accepted that Theo’s his anchor. Not even Theo could get through to him and that scares him. On top of that he lashed out at Theo and had to punch the wall just to stop from hurting him. Theo would tell him that’s what matters. That he’d stopped himself. Liam doesn’t think that’s much better. Not when his Mom sounded so afraid.

On top of that he’d left his Mom with that _man_. Liam doesn’t even want to call him his father. It’s not true. He may have contributed to his creation but he gave up the right to that name the moment he walked out on them. The thought of his Mom in the house with him has him growling low in his throat. _Theo’s there_ , he reminds himself, _Theo will keep her safe_.

Logically he knows she can handle herself. She’s proven that more than enough times. He still doesn’t like it. He just needs to calm down a bit and then he’ll go back. If only for his Mom and Theo. They’ve dealt with enough because of him. It’s not fair of him to make them worry about him yet again.

Once he’s sure he’s calm he starts heading back. He keeps a safe distance away, listening in to check on how things are going. What he hears has his heart pounding in his chest all over again. He has a brother? On top of that Mark had come back for _him_ and not Liam? Liam’s about ready to go in there and rip him apart. Instead he closes his eyes, trying to calm down. He pinpoints Theo’s heartbeat among all the noise and uses it to bring him back.

He smiles a little, feeling gratified when he hears Theo telling Mark to leave. He wants to stay and watch him go with his tail between his legs but he knows if he stays he might lash out again. Especially after all the new information he just got. Before Mark is able to leave the house Liam turns and runs, going to the one person he knows will understand what he’s dealing with.

He reaches Mason’s house in record time, running up to the door and pounding on it frantically. “Mason! Come on! I know you’re in there! Open up!”

Mason flings the door open at the same time Liam’s about to bring his fist down again. He barely jumps out of the way to avoid the blow, “Liam? What the hell dude? What’s going on?”

“I…” Liam stops, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Something happened and I needed to talk to someone. You. I need to talk to you. It’s… God can I just come in please?”

Mason nods, moving back to let Liam walk past him into the house, “What’s wrong?”

Liam steps into the living room, training his hearing to see if they’re alone. “It’s just you here?”

Mason nods, “Yeah Corey left half an hour ago and then I took a shower.” He glances down at his phone, brow furrowing when he sees he has a missed call and a voicemail from Theo, “Any reason Theo would be calling me?”

Liam sighs, falling back onto the couch, “He’s just worried. Can you text him and let him know I’m fine? And I’ll be home later.”

Mason nods and taps out Liam’s message. Liam closes his eyes, resting his head back against the couch. Now that he’s away from the house and the imminent threat his anger dissipates and is replaced with sadness and disappointment.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Mason asks, taking a seat next to Liam on the couch.

Liam glances at his best friend, feeling tears unwillingly sting behind his eyes, “Mark showed up.”

Mason nods, “I take it that it didn’t go well?”

“I may have tried to attack him when I saw him. Theo had to hold me back. I… God Mase I lost control. I had to punch a wall just to keep from hurting Theo. Then I went back to check in on my Mom and I hear him saying that he has a son and that son is apparently in Beacon Hills looking for me.”

Mason lets out a long breath, “Intense.”

“That’s one word for it,” Liam mutters. “I can’t believe that bastard shows up here after years of little to no contact and only for his other son.”

“He’s a dick,” Mason agrees. Then a grin spreads across his face, “did you leave him alone with both your Mom _and_ Theo?”

Liam nods, unable to keep his own smile from forming, “Yeah. I heard Theo ordering him to get out.”

Mason whistles, “I bet he wasn’t happy about that.”

“He wasn’t from what I heard,” Liam says, “but Mom put him in his place.”

“I bet she did,” Mason says. “Your Mom’s a badass.”

“Yeah she is.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Mason breaks the silence, “So do you want to talk about it? Or do you want a distraction?”

Liam thinks for a moment. His immediate answer is a distraction but he knows that’s not the smartest choice. “I should probably talk about it.”

Mason nods, “We could talk while we play Call of Duty?”

Liam grins, “Sure.”

Mason gets up and puts the game in, grabbing a controller and tossing it to Liam before settling back down onto the couch and getting comfortable, “So how do you feel about Mark being back? Besides your obvious first angry reaction?”

“Disappointed. In me for thinking for a moment he might have showed up for me. Then in him for once again proving just how much of a shit father he is. At least when it comes to me. Apparently he’s a great father to his other kid.”

“It’s a shitty situation,” Mason agrees, “have you thought of just, I don’t know, telling him to fuck off?”

Liam sighs, “Not before now. He was never in the picture enough for me to really think about it. But now… I’m going to have to talk to him, aren’t I?”

“If you think you need to,” Mason says, “but you don’t have to do it alone.”

“Thanks Mase.”

“Anytime,” Mason grins, “You’ve got a friend in me bro.”

Liam groans, “Whatever you do, don’t start singing. I’ve heard enough of that from Theo.”

Mason shoots him a look, “Theo sings to you?”

Liam feels himself blush, “Umm… a bit yeah.”

“You like it, don’t you?” Mason asks, laughing when Liam blushes harder, glaring at the TV in front of him, “Oh you do! You like when Theo gets sappy and sings to you!”

“He has a nice voice,” Liam mumbles.

“Uh huh.” Mason laughs harder when Liam pulls a pillow out from behind him and smacks Mason with it. Mason retaliates by grabbing his own pillow. Their video game soon forgotten. When the pillow fight ends with Liam Mason on his back on the floor, Mason grins up at him, “You just want to stay over? It’s been a while.”

Liam thinks about saying no. He knows his parents and Theo have to be worried but Mason is right, it has been a while since they’ve been able to have quality best friend time. “Yeah. I’m just gonna text Theo and let him know.”

“Maybe have him call later and sing you to sleep,” Mason says, grin evident in his voice.

Liam flips him off and grabs his phone out of his pocket. He frowns when he turns it on and sees all the missed calls and texts he has. A few of the missed calls are from Theo, clearly before he found out Liam was with Mason. There are texts after, Theo reassuring Liam that everything is okay and that he’ll be there when Liam is ready. He has a few calls and texts from his Mom as well. He shoots them both a text letting them know he’s staying with Mason tonight and he’ll be home in the morning before pulling up his voice mail.

He’d had a missed call from an unknown number and finds his curiosity getting the better of him. “Hi um Liam? This is Max. You don’t know me but I guess I’m your brother. I’m in Beacon Hills. I know you don’t have any reason to want to meet me and I couldn’t blame you if you decided not to, but I’d like to meet you. I’ll be here a few days so just give me a call if you’re interested.”

Liam stares down at the phone as the automated voice asks him what he wants to do. Liam finds himself saving the message. He’s not sure why.

“Everything alright?” Mason asks.

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know. That was my brother. His name is Max. He’s going to be in town for a few days and he wants to meet me.”

“What are you going to do?” Mason asks.

“I don’t know,” Liam tells him, “Part of me doesn’t want to meet him and know about the life Mark has with him. But at the same time it’s not his fault Mark is an asshole. And he is my brother.”

“It’s a big decision,” Mason says, “but not one you have to make tonight.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, “I want to talk to my Mom and Theo and see what they think. But… what do you think I should do?”

Mason shrugs, “I can’t tell you what to do. You have to make that call. But it’s like you said, it’s not his fault Mark is an asshole. And he _is_ your brother whether you like it or not. Just because you meet him doesn’t mean you have to have a relationship with him.”

Liam nods, “It’s a lot. At least right now, it is.”

“Then you’ll sleep on it,” Mason tells him, “see how you feel in the morning.”

“You know that whole ‘things looks different in the morning’ thing is bullshit, right?”

“Yeah well, it’s worth a shot.”

Liam spends hours up with Mason playing video games before Mason’s Mom complains and tells them they need to get to bed. Liam tells Mason he’s just going to sleep on the couch. He knows he probably won’t be able to sleep well and doesn’t want to keep Mason up.

Almost instinctively Liam finds himself pulling out his phone and dialing a familiar number. He feels a little guilty when Theo’s sleep tired voice answers the phone, “Shit. Theo, I’m sorry. I forgot how late it is. I can…”

“No Liam wait,” Theo says, sounding a little more awake, “what is it? What did you need?”

“Nothing really,” Liam tells him, “I just couldn’t sleep and I wanted to hear your voice.”

“It’s nice hearing your voice too,” Theo says, “I was worried.”

“I know. I’m sorry for that. But I’m alright.”

“You just can’t sleep.”

“No,” Liam sighs, “I can’t.”

Theo is silent for a moment before he speaks again, “You know there are other ideas I was going to try to get you to sleep.”

“Yeah, but you’re there and I’m here.”

“This one can be done over the phone. And no, I’m not going to sing to you. I’m going to bore you to death with random information.”

“Is that right?” Liam asks, not bothering to fight his smile, “I’m not sure how that can work but you can try.”

“You better prepared to be blown away,” Theo says. Liam can hear the smile in his voice. “Did you know that approximately 40,000 Americans are injured by the toilets? And that the flamingo can only eat when it’s upside down? Also, it takes around 7 to 21 days to make one jelly bean.”

“That’s bullshit,” Liam laughs, “it cannot take that long. And that toilet thing is ridiculous too.”

“Unless they’re trying to get to the Ministry of Magic,” Theo replies.

Liam snorts, “Go figure you’re a Harry Potter nerd. You’re a total Slytherin, aren’t you?”

“And you’re a Gryffindor, yet we’re still perfect for each other.” Liam feels his heart flutter at Theo calling them perfect for each other. He’s not wrong though. Before he can comment Theo is clearing his throat and speaking, “Moving on. Agent Egyptians had proctologists. Their name translates to shepherd of the anus.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Liam laughs, “how the hell do you know these things?”

“I got bored one day,” Theo says, “are you even trying to fall asleep?”

“Yes,” Liam says, only to realize he’s not even laying down yet. He lets himself fall back onto the couch, resting the phone between his ear and shoulder, “Okay. Bring it on.”

Theo snorts, a noise Liam is still trying to get used to coming from him, before he starts listing off random facts. “A group of pandas is called an embarrassment. You are three times more likely to get a virus from a religious website than a porn website. Yoda was partly modeled after a photo of Albert Einstein. If abandoned, squirrels will adopt other squirrels babies.”

Liam lets his voice wash over him, somehow pulling him towards sleep. The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Theo’s voice, telling him he loves him. To Liam, that’s most important fact of all.

 

Liam wakes up early, utilizing Mason’s shower. He’d texted Theo as soon as he woke up asking if he wanted to grab some breakfast and got a response immediately. It has Liam wondering just how well Theo slept. He tells Mason he’s leaving, only to have Mason wave him off with a ‘be safe’ before he burying his head back in his pillow. Liam shakes his head fondly before heading downstairs.

Liam has a moment of realization that he doesn’t have any shoes to wear when he notices Theo’s truck parked outside the house. He opens the door to see Theo smirking at him, shoes held out in front of him, “Figured you might need these.”

Liam takes them from him with a smile, grabbing the socks Theo holds out for him as well, “You’re the best.”

Theo leans back against the door, watching as Liam puts his shoes and socks on, “So did you sleep any last night?”

“A bit,” Liam says, glancing over at him, “did you?”

Theo shrugs, “Enough.”

Liam wants to question him but decides against it. They can do that later. For now, he just wants to go and have a normal breakfast with his boyfriend. He stands up, grabbing Theo’s hand and pulling him out to the truck.

“Eager,” Theo laughs.

Liam shrugs, smiling over at Theo when he gets into the truck, “This is technically our first date.”

Theo looks thoughtful, “It is, isn’t it? Are you sure you want to go to the diner?”

“I don’t care where it is,” Liam tells him, “I just want to spend some time alone with you. And we both love Maggie’s.”

“Fair enough,” Theo says, starting the truck and driving them towards Maggie’s Diner.

It’s nice, just being able to spend time with Theo like this. They sit side by side and eat their breakfast, Theo telling Liam even more random facts.

At one point, when Theo tells Liam that Billy goats urinate on their own heads to attract the female Liam inhales the water he was taking a drink of causing him to start sputtering and wheezing. He can’t be sure if it’s due to the water he just inhaled or the urge to laugh.

“What the hell?” Liam wheezes, turning his incredulous gaze on Theo, “That can’t be true!”

Theo grins, “It is. It’s a fact.”

“Jesus. Good thing we’re not Billy goats.”

Theo lets out a started laugh, a pleased grin staying on his face as he looks at Liam, “It certainly is.”

Liam can’t help but lean in and kiss him softly, pulling back with a grin. He only goes far enough to rest his forehead against Theo’s. He’s tempted to lean in and kiss Theo again, just because he can when a smell hits him. He tenses, reluctantly pulling back from Theo to look around him at the figure standing at the end of their booth.

“Mr. Raeken,” Mark says, looking down at Theo with a disapproving look. Liam barely fights back a growl. No one should look at Theo like that. “Would you mind giving Liam and me a moment alone?”

“I do mind actually,” Theo says, sitting up straighter in his seat.

Liam grins over at his boyfriend who grins back. His grin disappears when he looks over at the man who’s his father only by blood, “He’s not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of him.”

Mark frowns between the two of them, obviously not liking the fact that he’s outnumbered. Liam can’t be bothered to care. He’s probably a lot safer with Theo here anyway. Not that Liam would attack him in public.

Liam had felt better after his talk with Mason and the time he’d spent with Theo. Now sitting here facing the man that left him and his Mom he feels the anger eating at him again, crawling just beneath his skin. He can feel how tense Theo is next to him and he hates it. Liam reaches out, lacing their fingers together. He wants Theo to know he’s okay. That he’s going to get through this.

“Liam,” Mark says, eyeing him warily. He looks afraid to get too close. _Good,_ Liam thinks, _let him be afraid_. “I understand that you’re upset.”

“Oh do you?” Liam asks, “Do you understand? Because I don’t think you do. I don’t think you understand anything at all.”

“Liam,” Mark says, “you just need to stay calm.”

Liam lets out a bitter laugh, “Oh I am calm. I just think you’re afraid. You are, aren’t you? You’ve realized I’m not what you thought I was. Same goes for you, old man. You definitely showed me who you are the moment you walked out the door and left us.”

“It’s complicated Liam,” Mark tries.

“I don’t think so. I think you left us for some shallow love, shallow life with someone younger. It’s pretty simple. You left us. You didn’t care about how much pain you caused, or the pressure you put on Mom, on _me._ I bet you barely thought of us at all while you were off screwing your new wife and building your new fucking perfect family.”

“You have no right to speak to me like that! I am your father…”

“No,” Liam says, voice steady and calm, “you’re not. David is my father. My _real_ father. He picks me up when I’m down. He’ll take off work and put aside everything just to try and help me, because yeah, I fucking needs help. And I’m not ashamed to admit it to the people I love anymore. It’s okay to need to need help sometimes. So you know what _Mark?_ I don’t need your sorry ass. You can just go.”

Mark looks like he’s ready to argue but then he takes one look at Theo, who is smirking at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes, “You heard Liam. _Go_. And don’t bother coming back.”

Liam watches as Mark walks away, posture rigid. He only has a moment to appreciate it before he’s being scooped up into Theo’s arms until he’s straddling Theo. Theo starts placing frantic kisses across Liam’s face, mumbling his praise as he goes, “You handled that so well. I am so proud of you Liam.”

Liam grins, “Are you sure proud is the only thing you are?”

“Maybe a little turned on too,” Theo admits, not bothering to hide it, “Seeing you like that was hot. You’re so strong Liam. More than you know.”

“I could show you just how strong,” Liam mumbles, stopping to suck a bruise onto Theo’s neck, momentarily forgetting that they’re still in public.

Theo gasps, pulling Liam tighter against him, “As tempted as I am, not yet. One, we’re in public. Two, I don’t want to rush things.”

“I know,” Liam pulls back with a smile, “Home?”

Theo nods, placing money for the food on the table. Liam stands up, taking Theo’s hand and pulling him towards the truck.

“Yeah, home,” Theo says, “Your Mom is pretty worried. David too.”

Liam glances at him, “Dad was back?”

“Yeah he got home an hour after you left. He was about to tear off after you until I reassured him you were with Mason.”

Liam lets out a long breath, “I’m going to need to talk to him. I haven’t exactly been the best son lately.”

Theo stops, pulling Liam until he’s facing him, “You’ve had a lot going on but he knows how much you care Liam.”

“It still couldn’t hurt to tell him.”

Theo smiles, putting an arm around Liam’s shoulders and placing a kiss to the top of his head, “No it couldn’t.”

Both Jenna and David are waiting on the couch when Liam and Theo walk into. Jenna rushes to them, pulling them both into a hug. When she pulls back, she pats Liam on the cheek, “Are you okay honey?”

Liam smiles, “Yeah I’m good. We uhh... we saw Mark at the diner.”

Jenna’s eyes narrow, “Is that so?”

“Yeah. He wanted to try and explain things.”

“And just what did he have to say?” Jenna asks.

“He didn’t get to say much,” Theo grins, “Liam wouldn’t let him. Told him right off.”

Jenna beams proudly at him, “That’s my boy.”

Liam looks over at where David is standing, a few feet behind Jenna. “I told him he wasn’t my dad. That I already had one, you. That you’re my real father. And you’re always there for me when I need you.” Liam feels himself getting choked up. So he rushes forward, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and hugs him, “I know I haven’t said it enough lately but I love you. I’m glad you’re my Dad.”

He feels David’s arms wrap around him, pulling him tighter against his chest. When he speaks his words come out slightly hoarse, “I love you too son. And I’m so proud of the man you are becoming.”

The only warning they get for the incoming force that is Jenna Geyer is her cry of “my boys!” before she rushes in to hug them both. Liam peers over her head to see Theo standing awkwardly by the door, “You might as well.”

“Yes, Theo Raeken you get over here,” Jenna says, grabbing his hand and yanking hard enough to cause him to stumble a bit.

Liam smiles, using one of his arms to wrap around Theo’s waist and pull him closer. David’s long arms come up to wrap around them all.

Liam remembers the first time David hugged him. David had been dating his Mom for a few months at the time. It was Liam’s birthday and yet another year without even a card or call from Mark. Liam had been sitting out on the porch, knees tucked up to his chest as he’d cried. He’d went outside, not wanting his Mom to see him cry. David had found him there, sitting beside him in silence for a few minutes. Then without warning Liam had felt his arm around his shoulders. At first Liam had gone still, then he gave in, letting himself cling to David and cry while the man soothed him.

He remembers feeling safe. Standing here, surrounded by his family, he feels just as safe and cared for now as he did back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the comments and support I get. Time is not my friend so unfortunately I haven't been able to keep up with responding as much as I'd like. But I love and appreciate all of you <3  
> Huge Thanks to Sunny who inspired the facts Theo gives. And Adri who commented part of the speech Liam gives to Mark. <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

Liam wakes up feeling warm all over. He smiles, pushing into the warmth and lets his hand come up to brush trough Theo’s fur. Theo makes a noise of contentment and pushes into Liam’s hand. They lay like that for a while, neither one in a hurry to move. It had been a long night, Liam unable to fall asleep until Theo had decided to try another method of getting Liam to sleep. He’d sent Liam to the get some water and when Liam had returned it was to find Theo shifted into his wolf form.

Liam learned early on that Theo could decide whether he wanted to shift into a wolf or a coyote. Liam knows he prefers his wolf form, but will run in his coyote form when he goes out since it’s less likely to cause a stir if he’s seen.

When Liam had found Theo last night it was in his wolf form, stretched out across Liam’s bed as his eyes had tracked Liam. Liam had just smiled, laying down next to him and allowing Theo to curl up with his front half on Liam’s chest. Liam isn’t ashamed to admit how fast he’d fallen asleep with them curled up together like that.

Liam stops his movement after a while, just letting his hand rest on Theo’s neck. He chuckles when Theo moves his head, nipping lightly at Liam’s hand.

“Go figure you’d be all needy,” Liam says, letting his hand card through Theo’s fur again. “You seem calmer like this.”

He hadn’t meant to say it, but it’s true. Theo does seem calm when he’s shifted. Not that he does it often. Liam knows he’s been feeling restless, fighting the urge to shift and run like he used to. Theo once told him it was freeing, that he felt more in tune with himself that way. Liam feels guilty knowing Theo hasn’t allowed himself that freedom because of him.

He hears a whine and looks down to find Theo watching him. Even in this form Liam can tell he’s frowning.

Liam sighs, continuing to card a hand through Theo’s fur. “I’m fine.”

Theo huffs and then he’s jumping off of the bed and walking towards his pile of clothes. Liam expects him to pick them up in his mouth and carry them to his room or the bathroom to change back but he doesn’t. Liam watches as Theo’s body ripples and he appears in his human form.

It fascinates him, at least until he realizes Theo is naked and standing right in front of him with his back to Liam, giving Liam a perfect view of his ass. Liam blushes and looks away, trying to push down the thoughts that entered his mind at the sight. They’re taking things slow, that’s how Theo wants it. Liam can respect that.

 _If he really wanted to take things slow then he wouldn’t be parading around naked,_ his mind supplies. While he partially agrees, especially right now with Theo’s naked body flashing in his memory, he knows Theo doesn’t see it like that. He probably didn’t even think when he shifted.

“Could you show me how to shift?” Liam asks, glancing over at Theo to see he thankfully has his pants on. “Or is that not something I can do?”

Theo’s in the process of throwing his shirt on. He pulls it down and looks over at Liam. “I don’t see why not. It takes a lot of control and focus the first time though.”

“And after?”

Theo shrugs, “Once you’re used to it you don’t really think as much about it. It comes pretty easily to me now.”

Liam sighs, laying back against the pillows and staring at the ceiling. He should have known it wouldn’t be possible for him. Theo said it takes a lot of control and focus, two things Liam is sorely lacking these days.

“I don’t think it’s impossible,” Theo tells him as he sits on the bed next to him, placing a hand on his ankle, “Your control has been a lot better, not counting that one time. You just have to really want it.”

“I do,” Liam says, voice firm. “I want it. Will you show me?”

Theo smiles, “Of course.”

Liam grins, jumping out of the bed, “Great! Let’s do it!”

“What? Now?”

Liam shrugs, “Why not? Come on,” he pulls at Theo’s arm until the chimera stands in front of him, “show me your ways.”

Theo shakes his head with a laugh, “We can’t do it here Liam.”

Liam frowns, “Why not?”

“Because if it works you’ll be turning into a wolf. There’s no telling how big you’d be. Or how you’ll behave. It can be a bit overwhelming the first time. We need you somewhere secluded.”

Liam knows Theo is right. His Mom might be understanding about the whole werewolf thing but he doesn’t want to test it by completely wolfing out and destroying her furniture. Better to be away from breakables and humans.

“Yeah okay. We’ll go to the Preserve.”

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” Theo asks, “We just woke up.”

“Exactly,” Liam says, “we just woke up. I’m feeling calm and in control. Will there be a better time?”

Theo looks like he’s wanting to argue but must decide against it. Shaking his head, Theo walks around Liam to grab his shoes by the door, “I’d put on something comfortable. Something you can easily get in and out of.”

Liam blinks down at where Theo is tying his shoes. He’s momentarily distracted by the sight of Theo on his knees in front of him. That along with Theo’s words is enough to make Liam’s brain short circuit. He can’t be blamed for it, anyone with eyes and a sex drive would react to the sight of Theo on his knees. He has to shake himself out of where his thoughts are going. Now isn’t the time. Not when he’s trying to convince Theo he’s calm and in control.

“You alright?” Theo asks, standing up until he’s once again standing a little above Liam. Liam doesn’t mind the small height difference, not really. If there’s one thing he likes as much as seeing Theo on his knees it’s getting to have Theo above him, anyway he can. Which is unfortunately limited right now. He wants nothing more than to change that. _Get a grip Dunbar_ , he chastises himself.

“I’m a teenager!” Liam blurts out, feeling his face heat up when Theo simply raises an eyebrow.

“You _are_ ,” Theo says, putting emphasis on the word. “As am I. Now that we’ve got that covered. are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods, then looks down and realizes he’s still in the clothes he wore to bed. Oh well. Theo had said to wear something comfortable. Sweats and a loose t-shirt should do it. He just needs....

“Don’t forget your shoes Liam,” Theo says “You might not need them when you’re trying to shift but you’ll need them on the way there.”

“Aren’t we driving?”

“We are. But I’m not taking the truck all the way into the preserve and I’m not carrying you out there either. So you’ll need shoes. I’m not about to listen to you complaining about how uncomfortable the ground is.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” Liam mutters.

They both know it’s a lie.

 

Theo drives them to the edge of the preserve, parking the truck on the side of the road. He grabs the small bag he’d had Liam pack as a ‘just in case,’ whatever that means. Liam doesn’t question it. He trusts Theo.

Theo leads him a few miles into the trees, wanting to keep them a safe distance from the road and the possibility of anyone stumbling across them. Once he’s satisfied he turns to Liam and sets the bag down next to tree.

“So how do we do this?” Liam asks, watching as Theo makes his way over to him.

“I’m not sure,” Theo admits, “It usually just comes to me now.”

“What does that mean for me?”

“I want to work on getting you centered,” Theo tells him, “you need to relax and focus, try to get as connected to your wolf as possible.”

Liam nods, “Okay. How do I do that?”

“First you need to prepare yourself,” Theo says, moving until he’s standing behind Liam, his hands ghosting along his sides. “We don’t want you shifting and ripping your clothes, now do we?”

“Yeah that… that wouldn’t be good,” Liam says, his breathing becoming a little more ragged. He gasps when Theo’s hands slip under his shirt, pushing it until Liam lifts his arms and allows him to pull it over it head. Theo’s hands return to his body, causing him to shiver. They’ve been taking things slow so this is the most skin to skin contact they’ve had and it’s driving him crazy. “Theo…”

“Yes?” Theo asks, breath ghosting across the skin on Liam’s neck.

He loses himself momentarily when Theo starts placing kisses there, following an invisible path up to his jaw. When he gets there he nibbles gently causing Liam to moan and let his head fall back on Theo’s shoulder. He’s torn between letting this continue and reminding Theo what they came here for. He’s not sure if he’s happy when the logical part of his brain wins out, “Theo. We… God we came here for a reason.”

“We did,” Theo agrees, sucking harder on a particularly sensitive spot Liam has below his jaw. He’s not at all surprised that Theo found it so easily. It has him crying out and baring his neck further, which Theo seems to like if the pleased rumble in his chest is anything to go by.

“Theo,” Liam grabs his arms, unsure if he plans to pull them away or bring Theo closer. “If you need me calm this is having the opposite effect.”

Theo chuckles, nuzzling into his neck, “Fair enough. Are you going to take off your pants or shall I?”

Liam takes a shuddering breath, imaging Theo’s hands working his pants open, dropping to his knees in front of him again. He makes himself step out of Theo’s arms, throwing a glance over his shoulder. “I can do it.”

“Of course Little Wolf,” Theo smirks. He shucks his shirt, shoes, and pants and places them on the bag they brought before moving to stand in front of Liam. They standing facing each other in nothing but their underwear and Liam has never felt more exposed or awkward. He can only imagine what it would be like without the final layer of clothing.

“What now?” Liam asks, eyes raking up Theo’s body on their own accord. When he reaches Theo’s eyes it’s to find him doing the same to him. He feels a little smug about the way Theo’s heart rate has picked up just a bit.

“Close your eyes,” Theo tells him, “I’m going to need you to tune everything else, all noises and smells, everything. Except for my voice. I’m going to try and lead you alright? Can you do that?”

Liam nods, closing his eyes and trying to do as Theo says. “I can do it.”

“Okay. Now I need you to reach down and find your wolf. I need you to connect with him, more so than you already are. Get comfortable. Let him know what it is you want to do. You two are going to need to become one Liam. Let him in. Let him guide you to where you need to go.”

Liam does as Theo instructs. At first it’s a little strange, thinking of his wolf as being something separate from him. But he reaches down, searching out his wolf and finds him pacing beneath the surface. He lets his walls down and lets the wolf come forward, letting his wolf know what he wants to do. There’s a slight hesitation on both ends, neither one knowing what it’s going to be like.

“It’s okay Liam,” Theo says, his voice washing over him, “it’s okay. Just let go. I’ll be here.”

Liam doesn’t expect anything to happen, it’s his first try after all. He expects them to be at this for days. What he’s not expecting is to feel a rush, as a shiver rocks through his body as it shifts. He opens his eyes when he hears Theo let out an excited laugh.

All his senses come flooding back in at once, the intensity of it all a little overwhelming. Then Theo is there, on his knees next to him, running a calming hand through his fur. His fur because he’s a wolf, he _changed_. It actually worked. Theo has a pleased grin on his face as he looks at him, “Look at you, getting it on your first try.”

Liam wants to tell him it’s because of him, that he helped get him through it. Since speaking isn’t an option Liam settles for leaning forward and licking Theo’s cheek. Theo laughs, moving out of his reach. “Yeah I know. You’re welcome.”

He stands up and walks a little bit away from Liam. Liam lets his eyes track the movement, watching as Theo unashamedly drops his briefs to the ground and kicks them away. He lets out a low growl at the sight of a naked Theo standing in front of him. It grows when Theo turns to him, cocky grin in place, “At least now you’ll admit you like what you see. You can admire the view later.”

He winks and then Liam is left to watch as Theo shifts, transforming into the black wolf Liam has become familiar with. Liam walks over to him, knocking his head against Theo’s gently. Theo retaliates by nipping at his ear and then jumping away. He gives Liam one more look before taking off into the trees, leaving Liam to chase after him.

Liam understands now what Theo had meant when he spoke about his shift. Liam can’t remember the last time he felt as free as he does now, chasing after Theo through the trees. At first, all his senses were in hyper focus but the moment Theo touched him it all settled. Now it’s all a dull hum, lingering in the back of his mind. The only thing he’s aware of is Theo, the way his scent is drifting back to him as he runs. It’s intoxicating.

They run for a while, Theo eventually slowing down and allowing Liam to catch up so they can run together. Liam loves the feeling. Loves being this in tune with himself, with Theo. Theo eventually leads them back to the clearing. Instead of shifting he curls up next to their things, watching Liam until he gets the point and joins him, curling up with his front half resting across Theo’s middle.

Eventually it has to go to an end. Reality has to make itself known. It does so in the form of Liam’s stomach rumbling. Theo gives an amused huff before nudging at Liam until he gets the hint and gets off of him. Liam looks away this time when Theo shifts, not because he doesn’t want to see but because he knows if he looks he might not be able to stop himself. He wants to do things right, and doesn’t want their first time to be some in the moment thing that happens just because he lost himself over seeing Theo naked. It is quite the sight though. Something he’s going to make sure he sees again soon, just under the right circumstances.

Once they’re dressed and ready to go Theo leads them back to the truck, their joined bands swinging between them.

“Home or eat out?” Theo asks, starting the truck up.

“Home,” Liam says, “Mom is probably making tacos. It’s Tuesday.”

“Ah yes,” Theo says, amusement clear in his voice. “How could I forget Taco Tuesday?”

“You should definitely know better by now,” Liam agrees, “It’s a very important day.”

“My mistake. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Liam says, “Mom would be so disappointed. She loved Taco Tuesday.”

They drive in silence for a while after that, neither one feeling the need to feel the truck with conversation. At least not right now. That’s something Liam loves about them. That they can just be together like this so easily.

“That was pretty awesome,” Liam says once they’re getting back into town. “I never knew it would be like that.”

“I did tell you,” Theo says, glancing over at him, “but I imagine it’s different to actually experience it.”

“Yeah. I never knew what you meant about the freeing part. But now… how do you not just go out running like that all the time?”

“Self-control,” Theo says, “and as much as I love it, it’s nowhere near as fun alone.”

“You don’t have to do it alone now,” Liam tells him, grabbing Theo’s right hand and lacing their fingers together. “You have me.”

“That I do,” Theo agrees, bringing their joined hands up so that he can kiss Liam’s knuckles.

Liam’s stomach flips at the gesture. It’s not an uncommon feeling when it comes to Theo. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the breathless giddy feeling he gets when he’s around Theo. Not that he wants to. He loves the feeling.

Unfortunately the feeling slowly disappears and is replaced with something else. Liam feels himself tense the closer they get to the house. He’s not sure why, at least not until they pull up and see an unfamiliar figure sitting on the porch. What’s weirder is that his Mom is home and is peeking her head out the curtains looking at the kid, frowning. When she spots Liam her frown deepens. He’s not used to his Mom directing those kind of looks his way and he’s not sure he likes it.

He can feel as well as hear Theo tense next to him. He knows Theo wants to go all protective mode and figure out what the kid wants. Liam laces their fingers together, giving a reassuring squeeze. They’d been working on being calm, the last thing he needs is for Theo to lose it for no reason and attack the kid.

“It’s okay,” Liam says, quiet enough that only Theo can hear him, “I think I know who it is.”

He’s not lying. From his Mom’s behavior and the way the kid keeps shooting nervous glances at Liam and Theo, Liam is pretty sure he knows exactly who this kid is. He just doesn’t know how he feels about it.

“Who is it?” Theo asks.

Liam shakes his head, using his grip on Theo’s hand to pull him along towards the house. Liam studies the kid as he stands up to face them, rubbing his hands nervously on his thighs. “Max?”

The kid nods, giving Liam a tight smile, ‘Yeah. I… sorry I just showed up here. I know I said I’d leave it up to you but I just… I couldn’t leave without trying.”

“It’s okay,” Liam says, surprised to find he’s not lying. Whatever he may feel for Mark it shouldn’t have any bearing on how he treats Max. There’s just one thing he has to know first, “How old are you?”

“16,” Max says, rubbing the back of his neck as if he feels guilty. “Sorry.”

Liam isn’t sure what he has to feel guilty or sorry for. He’s not the one that made their Dad leave Liam and his Mom. Mark was the one that cheated and went out and got some other woman pregnant. The result of that is standing right in front of Liam. Max is only a year younger than Liam. Mark had been screwing them over long before he left, but that’s not Max’s fault.

“You have no reason to apologize,” Liam tells him, “Whatever Mark did is on him, not you.”

“So you’re not mad at him?”

Liam thinks about it and realizes that he’s not. At least not anymore. “I was. For a long time I was so angry. At him, at the world. But I’m dealing. I’ve realized he’s not worth my anger, or worth the wasted energy. I have a family here and people that care about me. I don’t need him.”

Max nods, looking down at his feet, “You have a family. Of course.”

Liam looks to Theo to find him already looking back, an unreadable look in his eyes. He wishes there was a way to communicate what he was thinking and feeling to Theo without speaking it. He should have known Theo would get it though. He just squeezes Liam’s hand, speaking quietly to Liam, “Whatever you want to do. I’m here.”

Liam hadn’t been sure about Max being here, but now that he is he couldn’t imagine turning him away. He’s grateful that Theo seems to understand that.

“Just because I have a family and a life here doesn’t mean I can’t know you,” Liam says, turning back to Max.

Max’s head snaps up, his eyes wide as he looks to Liam. The hope in them floors him. This is a kid that’s never known really pain or loss. Sure, he’s dealt with Mark but he’s not broken or damaged. Liam should be telling him to turn and run.

He doesn’t get the chance because his Mom is opening the door and stepping out onto the porch, a pleasant smile on her face, “Who’s this?”

Liam knows she has to know who it is. He saw the way she was watching Max earlier. She must somehow know… or not _somehow_. She has her phone in her hand and one glance at Theo shows the same. He raises an eyebrow at Theo who gives a small shrug, not looking the least bit apologetic. Of course Theo had been texting her.

His Mom knows who Max is and has an idea what’s going down, yet she’s here pretending otherwise for Max’s benefit. It has to be. Liam sighs, turning back around to see Max’s back to him now, but he’s not saying anything. Liam can tell he’s nervous and not sure how to handle this.

“This is Max,” Liam says, and leaves it at that.

Jenna smiles at the boy, “Nice to meet you Max. Would you like to stay for lunch? I’ve made tacos.”

Max turns his helpless gaze to Liam who gives him a reassuring smile, “You should. Mom makes the best tacos.”

“He’s not lying,” Theo says, resting a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “She puts all taco chefs to shame.”

“There are no taco chefs,” Liam says, grinning up at him.

“Then what are they?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re just cooks.”

“The point is,” Theo says, turning his attention to Max, “Jenna makes the _best_ tacos. You’d really be missing out.”

Max looks between them before giving a shy smile, “Yeah okay.”

“Great!” Jenna says, clapping her hands together. She takes Max by the arm and leads him inside, directing him towards the bathroom. They still don’t speak of it, knowing there’s a chance Max can hear them. Liam just mouths a quiet “thank you” to both.

Jenna pats his cheek before heading into the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to Theo and Liam. “You two go wash up too!”

Liam grabs Theo’s arm and drags him upstairs to the bathroom. Once he’s inside he presses him to the wall and kisses him. He intends to keep it short but once his lips touch Theo’s all rational thought leaves him. When Theo starts getting into it, moving his hands down to Liam’s ass to pull him closer, Liam pulls back to murmur against his lips, “We can’t.”

“Now who’s the one taking it slow,” Theo says, running his hands up and down Liam’s back.

“Believe me, the last thing I want to be with you is slow. You should realize that by now. _But_ my Mom is downstairs with my new found brother. I don’t want to leave them alone too long and make things awkward. Mom’s not completely opposed to payback.”

“Fair enough,” Theo sighs, “why start something you have no intention of finishing?”

Liam smirks, “I would at some point if you’d let me. But I didn’t plan to get so into it. I should have. You’re lips are like some sort of drug.” Liam finds himself staring at Theo’s lips, leaning back in subconsciously before he catches himself, shaking his head and taking a couple steps back. “No. I just… I wanted to thank you. For how you were with Max.”

“He’s your brother.” Theo says it like it’s that simple, despite the fact that it’s anything but. He’s giving him the option of allowing it to be, at least for now.

“I love you,” Liam says, the words slipping past his lips so easily now. “You’re amazing. And the absolute best boyfriend. I don’t tell you enough but it’s true.”

“I know Liam,” Theo steps closer, reaching out to take Liam’s hands in his own. “I know. I don’t need you to tell me all the time because I can tell. You show me every day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Theo smiles softly down at him in a way that never fails to make his heart flutter, “I love you two.”

Liam leans in, bringing their lips together for a soft kiss. Liam’s pulling back far too quickly, “We really need to go back downstairs.”

Theo nods, releasing one of his hands and using the other to pull him downstairs. Jenna and Max are waiting at the table, food already on their plates. Max looks slightly uncomfortable while Jenna just looks a mix of exasperated and fond.

“Honestly you two,” Jenna sighs, “I’m happy you’re together and all, but I may have to stop sending you to wash up together.”

“Sorry Mom,” Liam says, only looking a little apologetic as he moves to sit down.

“Now wait just a minute,” Jenna says, halting Liam’s movements. “I never heard the water turn on so you two are going to go into the kitchen and wash your hands, _one at a time._ ”

Liam rolls his eyes but gestures for Theo to go first, “Can’t I just go into the downstairs bathroom while he’s in the kitchen?”

“Nope. You’re going to wait patiently like you made us wait.”

“But you two started eating!”

Jenna shrugs, “I never said _I_ was patient.”

Despite his annoyance with waiting Liam has to admit things are less tense and awkward after that. It’s as if seeing Liam get teased by his Mom made Max realize how normal they are. They’re anything but, but Liam decides that’s a conversation for another day.

He’s grateful for his Mom. He knows it can’t be easy having Max here. Yet she’s gracious and kind, and leads the conversation to start with. Asking Max questions about his school and his interests.

When Max mentions video games Liam jumps in, the two of them excitedly talking about their favorite ones.

“We should play sometime,” Liam finds himself suggesting.

Max gives him a pleased smile, “I’d like that.”

It’s not an empty gesture. Max doesn’t live all that far away. While Liam wouldn’t mind if he never saw Mark again he’s not going to let that affect whether he has a relationship with his brother.

When they’re done Max thanks Jenna for lunch and Liam leads him out. The two stand on the porch, looking out at where the sun is setting. Liam can sense a new nervousness coming off of Max but stays quiet. He’ll speak when he’s ready.

“I don’t like him much either, you know?” Max says, looking over at Liam. “He’s a controlling asshole and nowhere near as perfect as he wants everyone to think he is. He never even told me about you. I found out myself when I overheard his conversation with your mom. My Mom told me when I asked her. She was tired of keeping it from me, thought I had a right to know my brother if I wanted. Dad didn’t agree but I came anyway. I needed to at least meet you. And see...”

“See what?” Liam asks, leaning back against the side of the house. He knows Theo has to be listening. He can’t be bothered to care, one less thing he has to explain.

“See what you were like. What your family was like. If maybe you’re better off without him.”

Liam takes a long breath, debating his options. His eyes flick back to Max, who’s nervously playing with the hem of his T-shirt. “I am. My Mom is. We have a new life and we’re happy. But that doesn’t have anything to do with you. It’s okay if you love him Max. He’s your Dad. He’s just not mine. I have one. A great one. One who’s done far more for me than Mark ever did. That shouldn’t affect you and how you look at him.”

Max nods but doesn’t say anything, not at first. When he speaks his voice is quiet, holding a hint of barely suppressed anger. “He’s cheating on my Mom.”

Liam closes his eyes, his head falling back against the house. That’s what this is about. “You want to know if you and your mom would be better off without him.”

Max nods, “Yeah. Your Mom is awesome. She’s happy. I want my Mom to be that happy.”

“It didn’t get that way right away,” Liam tells him. He’s not trying to hurt the kid but he needs him to understand. “It took a lot. It hurt us both when he left us but we got through it. Because we had each other. You and your Mom have each other too Max. No matter what happens with Mark. And now you have me, okay?”

Max nods. Liam can tell he’s fighting the urge to cry. He remembers feeling that helpless when Mark left. That overwhelming sadness and feeling of not being enough. It makes him angry that Mark is putting someone else through this. He thinks he’s probably lucky that Mark left when he did. He had less time to build up expectations and have Mark disappoint him. Max wasn’t so lucky.

He’s unsure how to handle this situation. Luckily he doesn’t have to. His Mom comes rushing by, putting a hand on Max’s back and leading him back into the house, “You’re going to stay here tonight.”

She brings Max into the living room and sends Theo into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. Liam just stands there, watching as his Mom dotes on Max. It’s unsurprising that Max immediately starts opening up, falling into her embrace and crying on her shoulder when she puts an arm around him. Liam should have known if anyone could handle this it would be his Mom.

“Help me with the drinks,” Theo says, quiet voice drifting to Liam from the kitchen.

Liam walks in to find Theo at the stove, stirring something. It smells an awful lot like chocolate. He raises an eyebrow as he leans against the counter and looks down into the pot, “Homemade?”

Theo shrugs, “We were running low on the mix but had the stuff to make it.”

Of course they did. His Mom loves homemade hot chocolate. “I didn’t realize you knew how to make it.”

“Jenna showed me.”

“She did?” Liam asking, unashamed when he pouts a bit. “She never showed me.”

Theo chuckles, leaning in to place a soft kiss below Liam’s ear. “She knows I won’t burn it.”

He’s pulling back before Liam can respond. Leaving Liam to glower and cross his arms, “You can’t burn hot chocolate.”

“You can though. Easily. This is an art Liam. You don’t mess with art.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

“If you two burn that hot chocolate just so you can make out I’ll pour it on your bed Liam Dunbar and you’ll be sleeping on the couch!”

Liam’s mouth drops in shock and he turns in the direction of the living room at his Mom's words, “Why me? Theo’s the one making it!”

“Theo was doing a perfectly good job before you went in there to distract him.”

“But he asked me to come in here!” Liam whirls around to face Theo when his boyfriend snickers, jabbing a finger in his direction. “You cut it out or… or I won’t kiss you for a week!”

Theo chuckles and turns off the burner, starting to fill the mugs. He shoots Liam a smirk over his shoulder, “Empty threat. We both know you’d be coming to me within a day begging me to kiss you.”

“Would not,” Liam growls, taking two of the mugs when Theo hands them to him, and follows him back into the living room.

Jenna fondly rolls her eyes, “Oh you’re both hopeless. Neither of you would last the day.”

She smiles at Theo gratefully when he hands her the two mugs, giving one of them to Max. Max looks between the two of them, eyes still a little wet but looking far calmer than before.

“Are you two always like this?” He asks, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He looks up with wide eyed delight, forgetting all about his question, “This is delicious!”

Theo gives him a pleased smile, “Thank you. And to answer your question, yes we are always like this.”

“And worse,” Jenna says, “they’re so disgustingly cute and in love.”

Liam shrugs, “So are you and Dad.”

All eyes turn to Liam. He’s momentarily confused until he realizes he just compared what he and Theo have to what his Mom has with David. He chances a glance at Theo to see looking at him, eyes open and vulnerable. Liam can’t correct himself. He doesn’t want to.

“Did you just compare what we have to what your parents have?” Theo asks.

“Maybe not yet. But I think that we could be heading there. Someday.”

“Someday?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, “someday.”

Theo smiles, placing a kiss to Liam’s forehead, “Someday sounds good.”

Jenna squeals, standing up and placing her cup on the table before pulling them into a hug. Something that seems to be happening a lot lately.

“My boys are getting married.”

“Umm Mom?” Liam asks, glancing at a wide eyed Theo. “We’ve barely started dating. And while we may love each other we’re certainly not getting married anytime soon.”

Jenna pulls back, looking between the two of them, “Well of course not. You’re still in high school. But eventually you two will get married. I just know it.”

Part of Liam is terrified by the idea. Yeah he’s the one that started them on this conversation track but marriage is a big deal and he’s only 17. Another part starts imagining it, imagining a life with Theo. Imagining waking up next to him every morning, coming to him every night, maybe having a family, just being happy. Liam is surprised to find just how much he wants it.

He lets his Mom go back to focusing on Max and getting him set up in a room. Theo offers to give up his room since he’s been spending most of his time in Liam’s. Jenna purses her lips as she looks between the two of them. Liam knows she’s aware they’ve been sleeping in the same bed, but it’s one thing to know and another to encourage it.

Finally she sighs, “You’re going to do what you want either way. Just be safe.”

Liam feels his face heat up, a denial on the tip of his tongue that they’re not having sex. He knows it won’t do any good. Plus there’s the fact that he plans to have sex with Theo. Better to just keep silent than risk incriminating himself.

Theo grabs some of his things and brings them into Liam’s room, placing them in the spot Liam cleared for him in his dresser. Liam watches him from his place on the bed, pleased to know that soon their scents will be mingling together on their clothes. Theo turns to him, eyes never leaving Liam as he makes his way towards the bed. Once he’s settled Liam curls up next to him, an arm across his stomach and head on his chest.

“What did I look like?” Liam asks, his fingers dancing across Theo’s chest.

“Beautiful,” Theo murmurs, his lips brushing against the top of Liam’s head when he speaks, “Your fur was golden brown, lighter tones mixing with the darker ones or as I would like to call it, a toasted marshmallow.”

“A toasted marshmallow?” Liam asks, glancing up at Theo.

“Yep,” Theo smirks, “It’s the perfect analogy for you. Sort of rough on the outside but with a gooey center.”

Liam moves until he’s hovering above Theo, “Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?”

“I think it’s a good fit for both of us,” Theo says, placing his hands on Liam’s hips with a grin.

“You’re ridiculous,” Liam laughs, leaning down to kiss Theo. It’s not much of a kiss since both of them are smiling too wide. Liam can’t say he minds it. He loves these moments with Theo, when it’s just the two of them being together, not worrying about anything else.

“We should go somewhere,” Theo says, running a hand through Liam’s hair. “Just the two of us.”

The thought doesn’t make Liam as anxious as it would have before. There’s still a twinge of worry over the possibility of leaving Beacon Hills but he knows he has to accept it’s not all on him. It’s still hard but he’s learning. Doing this would be a step in the right direction. Plus, he knows they both could use a break.

“Yeah okay,” Liam says, smiling down at Theo. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day (even if I am slow about responding now. I still love and appreciate all of them!) Classes are about to pick up and get crazy so I wanted to get this chapter out before they do. I do have some done for the next few chapters so hopefully I can get them up soon.  
> Thanks to Tiff for the toasted marshmallow description <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning beforehand that the rating has changed. I was going to do separate pieces for the smut but well... these two wouldn't listen to me. I also wound up cutting this chapter in half and saving all the road trip stuff for the next chapter.

Liam wakes up early enough the next morning to make it down in time for breakfast. He’s actually early enough that breakfast hasn’t even been started. He’s just debating starting the eggs when Theo walks in, hooking his arms around his middle and resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder.

“You’re up early.”

Liam smiles, leaning back into Theo, “I actually slept.”

“I know,” Theo murmurs, his lips brushing across Liam’s skin as he talks, “you didn’t even stir when I got up to go to the bathroom.”

“That’s progress.”

Liam can feel Theo’s answering smile against his throat. “It is.”

They stay like that a moment, both of them relaxing and enjoying the moment. They know it won’t last. Soon Jenna and Max will be coming downstairs for breakfast and the moment will be gone. Liam loves his family but he still wants to take as many moments with Theo as he can.

Eventually Theo pulls away and starts getting the things he needs to make breakfast. Liam follows his lead and starts pulling out the pans and utensils. They work together making breakfast, Theo on the eggs and Liam on the bacon. It’s nice. Simple. Liam wishes they could have more moments like this.

They finish up the food and put it on the table. Liam calls for his Mom who tells them to start without her. Max walks in a minute later, hesitantly making his way to the table. Liam smiles his greeting, handing Max a plate before sitting down at the table next to Theo.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until the front door opens, signaling David’s arrival home.

“Hi Dad,” Liam says, waving a piece of toast at David in greeting.

“Morning kids,” David says, putting his bag down and taking a seat at the table. He looks to each other them in turn, offering a warm smile. Liam watches as his eyes flick back to Max for a moment before he shrugs. “Hello kid I don’t know. Can you pass the eggs?”

Liam kicks Theo’s chair when he starts snickering into his hand, though Liam is finding it hard to contain his own laughter. The only thing stopping him is the nervous look Max wears when he passes David the eggs.

Jenna breezes in a moment later, all smiles. “Morning sweetheart. I see you’ve met Max.”

“Briefly. He passed me the eggs. I thanked him. That was the extent of our meeting.”

Theo doesn’t even try to hide his laughter anymore, his head falling forward onto the table. Liam just shakes his head, patting his back and looking around at the others. Jenna is smiling fondly at him, David’s lips are twitching slightly as he butters his toast, and poor Max just looks like a deer in the headlights. Liam can’t exactly blame him.

“Max is my brother,” Liam says, deciding it’s best to just get it over with.

David’s hand stills, mouth open where he was about to take a bite of toast. He clears his throat, lowering the toast back to his plate as he looks towards Jenna. Jenna just shrugs, patting him on the shoulder before taking her seat next to him. “Max is going to be staying with us for a bit,” she tells him.

That comes as a surprise to Liam, “He is?”

“Yes,” Jenna says, glancing over at the boy, “I talked to his mother this morning. She agreed it might be a good idea for him to get away for a while, get to know his brother.”

“Yeah that’s great,” Liam says, looking over at Theo. He feels a little helpless. They’d had plans to get out of town. They were going to leave tomorrow morning after talking it over with his parents. He was so sure they’d agree it was best for him. But with Max here…

“It’s great that Max is here and wants to get to know Liam,” Theo says, eyes flicking between Liam and his parents before settling on the latter. “The thing is Liam and I were planning on taking a bit of a trip.”

“A trip,” David says, his breakfast forgotten as he looks at the two boys. “For how long? And to where?”

“A few days,” Theo says, “And I can tell you where. But Liam doesn’t know. I want to surprise him.”

“Aww isn’t that so sweet? I need you to text me where you’re taking him,” Jenna says, grabbing her phone off the table as if she’s expecting a text to already be there. “No wait, send it through snapchat. That way Liam can’t snoop.”

Liam’s face twists in confusion, “You have Snapchat? Since when? No, more importantly _why?_ ”

“I got it a couple days ago. Theo showed me how. He sent me the most adorable picture of you sleeping.”

Liam sends Theo a betrayed look, “You sent snaps of me to my _mother?”_

“And David too,” Jenna says, “We have our own little group.”

“You all are the worst,” Liam mutters. He glances over at Max, “You sure you want to stay here with these crazy people?”

“Oh hush Liam,” Jenna says, “we’re perfectly normal.”

Liam and Theo share a look, both knowing _normal_ isn’t exactly the word they’d use to describe this family. Especially not the supernatural counterparts.

He looks over at his parents to see David watching them, an amused tilt to his lips, “For the most part.”

“Don’t be scaring the poor boy,” Jenna says before turning her attention to Theo and Liam, “Now about this trip, when exactly are you planning to leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Theo says, taking a sip of his coffee. “Early most likely. I want to get their first thing.”

Jenna smiles, “Of course you do. And it’ll only be a few days?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. No more than 3.”

“Well I for one think it’s an excellent idea. Both of you could use a break and some time away from here.”

David doesn’t look convinced, “You’re really going to send them off together? Alone?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jenna asks.

“Because they’re teenage boys and they’re dating.”

“Oh honestly,” Jenna says, fondly rolling her eyes at her husband, “if they’re going to have sex they’re going to have sex. It doesn’t matter if it’s here or somewhere else. As long as they’re safe and know what they’re doing.”

At this she gives both boys a long look. Liam feels his face heat up and wishes the ground would just swallow him up. Theo doesn’t look much better. He recovers before Liam does, clearing his throat before speaking, “We’re not… but if,” his eyes flick to Liam’s momentarily, “ _when_ we do I promise we’ll be safe and more than prepared.”

“I’d honestly rather it happen somewhere else, “Jenna says, stirring her coffee with an amused smirk on her face, “After accidently hearing how loud Liam gets on his own I don’t even want to know what he’ll sound like when he’s with you.”

“Can we please talk about something else?” Liam asks, not even caring how high his voice gets. He didn’t think it was possible for this conversation to get any worse but it has.

“Relax dear. I just thought Theo should know what he’s getting into.”

“Wouldn’t he like it?” Max asks from the other side of Theo causing Liam’s head to whip around. Liam expects him to blush or stutter his way out of the conversation, but he doesn’t. He just shrugs and takes a bite of his eggs, chewing thoughtfully before speaking. “I just know some guys like it when you’re loud.”

“How would you know that?” Liam asks. Theo coughs from next to him, his eyes trying to silently communicate with Liam. It takes him longer than he’d like to admit but he finally gets it. When he does, his mouth drops open in shock before he manages to recover, “So do you have a boyfriend then?”

Max shakes his head, “No boyfriend. Or girlfriend either. I’m trying to focus on myself right now.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Jenna says, “In fact, that’s very good for you. Not many young people would think it’s okay to do something like that. They’re all caught up in this idea that they need to be in relationships to be happy. Not that there’s anything wrong with dating in high school,” Jenna adds, smiling over and Theo and Liam, “because I am beyond happy that my boys are together.”

“A little too happy sometimes,” David mutters, earning a swat from Jenna. “All I’m saying is you’re pretty invested in their relationship.”

“I just want them to be happy,” Jenna tells him, “After everything they’ve been through they deserve a little bit of happiness.”

Liam smiles and turns his attention back to his eggs. It still means a lot more than he could ever say that his Mom has been so supportive of his relationship with Theo. Even if she does go a little overboard sometimes. He’d rather have that and her support than anything else.

He can’t help it when his mind starts drifting back to the previous topic almost all on its own. The idea of having sex with Theo when they go on their trip blocking out all other thoughts. He knows he wants to, more than anything. He’s been waiting and he’s ready. He looks over to see to see the chimera watching him, eyes dark.

“Do I even want to know what you’re thinking about?” Theo asks, voice low enough that only Liam can hear him.

Liam doesn’t even hesitate before whispering back just as quietly, “You and me being alone together and all the things we can get up to. I know what I want, and that’s _you_.”

Theo growls, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It must have the opposite effect because when he opens them they’re glowing, “ _Liam…”_

“Liam dear,” Jenna says, tone urgent, “would you care to run upstairs and grab my purse for me please? I might have misplaced it so you might need Theo’s help.”

Liam knows exactly what his Mom is doing. She’s giving him an excuse to get Theo away from the table and a still oblivious Max. Liam grabs Theo by the arm and starts dragging Theo towards the stairs, shooting his Mom a grateful smile.

Liam brings Theo into his room, planning on trying to calm him down. He’s feeling a little guilty for his behavior and the effect it had on Theo. He shuts the door to his room, about to turn around and apologize but he never gets the chance to speak. Theo is on him as soon as he turns around, growling and pinning him to the door. Before Liam can even try and protest Theo is kissing him, mouth moving hungrily against his.

Liam moans when Theo’s fangs catch his lip, earning a pleased rumble from Theo as his tongue comes out to soothe over the wound. It’s never been like this before. Theo has never let himself lose control like this. Liam loses himself in it, feeling a little empowered that he’s the one that caused this. He’s also aware of his family right downstairs at the breakfast table. As much as he hates it he knows he needs to stop this now because if he doesn’t he knows he’d do whatever Theo asked of him.

Theo pulls back, moving his mouth to Liam’s neck, his fangs grazing lightly across the skin there causing Liam to shiver. “Theo. We can’t. Not now.”

Theo growls, “You started this Liam.”

“God I know, but I wasn’t expecting _this,_ ” Liam gasps, “I want you so bad Theo.”

“I know,” Theo sighs, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, “I always know. You’re not exactly subtle.”

“Sorry,” Liam says, his head falling back to rest against the door.

“No you’re not,” Theo mumbles, lips brushing against the skin of his neck, “I think you secretly love driving me crazy.”

“Well when it gets you to have this reaction…”

“Liam,” Theo growls, “behave. Or else we’re going to wind up scarring your family.”

Liam takes a shaky breath, “Yeah okay. I wouldn’t mind, you know?”

“Mind what?”

“If we did have sex while we were away.”

Theo pulls back to look at him, face back to normal but serious, “I know how I just reacted and what I said but I need to know…”

“I’m ready,” Liam says, cutting Theo off, “I promise. I just want you so bad. Unless that’s not what you want...”

Theo growls again, plastering himself even further against Liam. He rolls his hips, his hard length rubbing against Liam’s with just enough friction to have Liam gasping, “You really think I don’t want you Liam? Do you know how hard it’s been for me trying to resist you and take things slow?”

“You don’t have to resist,” Liam tells him, meeting Theo’s gaze with a look of determination. “I don’t want you to.”

Liam moves a hand around Theo’s waist, bringing it under his shirt to trace along Theo’s spine. Theo closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Liam’s. When he sighs his breath ghosts across Liam’s lips, “Liam.”

Liam leans in, bringing their lips together for a slow kiss. Or at least he intends it to be slow, but the moment their lips touch Theo groans and kissing Liam back with a ferocity that makes Liam dizzy. Liam returns the kiss with equal fervor. Now that he knows Theo wants this as bad as he does he can’t bring himself to stop it.

“Theo,” Liam gasps, hips bucking against his, earning a moan from the chimera. “God we need to be quiet.”

Theo rocks his hips against Liam’s, “You start this and then tell me to be quiet?”

“I wasn't,” Liam groans, meeting Theo’s thrusts with his own, “God I wasn’t just talking about you.”

Liam loses himself in the feeling of their erections brushing together. It’s unlike anything Liam has ever felt. It’s amazing but just not enough. He needs more. “I want to touch you.”

Theo’s hips stutter in their movement, his eyes dark with desire as he looks at Liam, “Okay.”

Liam doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves his hands to Theo’s sweats, tugging them down off his hips. His eyes drift down, widening a bit when he takes Theo in. His eyes flick up to meet Theo’s who nods. Liam smiles, leaning in to place a quick kiss to Theo’s lips before moving his hand to Theo’s cock. He’s a little nervous. He hasn’t touched someone else’s dick before, after this he doubts he’ll ever want to touch anyone other than Theo. No one could ever compare.

Theo feels perfect in his hand, hot and heavy and twitching with even more interest when Liam slowly moves his hand up the length. He moves his thumb up, swiping over the head of Theo’s cock and gathering the pre-cum there. Liam doesn’t even think before he’s moving his thumb up to his mouth and sucking on it, curious about the taste. At least not until he hears a whine and looks up to see Theo’s eyes on his.

Liam removes his thumb, keeping his eyes on Theo as he takes his length in hand, giving it another firm stroke. He watches in fascination as Theo closes his eyes, mouth falling open. He lets out shaky breath as Liam continues to stroke his cock.

“Liam please.”

“Please what?” Liam asks, moving his hand up and down again slowly.

“Stop fucking teasing me you asshole,” Theo grits out. “You wanted to touch me, so do it.”

Liam laughs, taking Theo’s cock more firmly into his hand and stroking faster, “Forgive me for enjoying myself. You know, since I’m the one doing all the work here.”

He makes his point by grinding down on Theo’s leg, gasping at the little bit of friction it provides to his aching member. Theo brings his nose to run along Liam’s check and over to his ear, his voice thick with desire when he speaks, “Do you want me to touch you Liam?”

Liam whines, bucking against Theo again, “Yes. Theo please.”

Liam has to bite his tongue to stop the moan that threatens to escape when Theo moves his hand and stokes Liam’s aching member through his sweats. Theo smirks, moving his hand up to the waistband of Liam’s sweats and starts tugging them down, “Let’s see what you have under here Little Wolf.”

He watches as Theo pulls him out of his sweats, enjoying the way Theo’s breath hitches and his eyes cloud over with lust. “Like what you see?”

“I do,” Theo says, hand stroking slowly, his eyes trained on where Liam’s cock is moving in his fist. It only takes a moment for Liam to get back with it enough to start pumping Theo’s cock again. Theo lets out a pleased sound, his hand tightening slightly on Liam’s cock.

Liam is torn between wanting to watch where their hands are working, bringing each other that much closer to release, or watching Theo’s face. It’s a hard decision but he settles for Theo’s face, needing to see his boyfriend’s reaction as they race towards the edge.

Liam can feel himself getting closer and knows he won’t last much longer. It’s been so long since he had sex, since anyone else touched him like this. He hasn’t even had the energy to jerk off in over a month. All that built up tension means this is going to be over far too quickly.

Liam gasps when Theo does a quick jerk of his wrist, hand working almost expertly over his cock. “Fuck. Theo. I’m close.”

Theo’s eyes snap up to meet his, shocking Liam with how wild they look. He surges forward, bringing Liam in for a filthy kiss. Liam can only groan and hold on. The movement brings them close enough for their cocks to brush, earning choked off gasps from both of them.

“Fuck. Liam. Me too,” Theo’s hand speeds up as he works Liam towards his release.

Even knowing it was coming, his orgasm still takes him by surprise. He knows Theo’s going to be smug later about how Liam came the moment his teeth grazed over the sensitive spot on his collarbone. Liam can’t be bothered to care. Not when he’s gasping and spilling between them. He loses himself for a moment, pleasure washing over him and dulling everything else out. At least until he registers Theo’s hand trying to move Liam’s off of his cock. Liam squeezes slightly, earning a moan from Theo. Then he starts stroking again, faster than before, determined to bring Theo over the edge.

Liam watches as Theo bucks into Liam’s hand, desperately chasing his release. It only takes a few more strokes before Theo is gasping Liam’s name and spilling between them.

Liam smiles, leaning into Theo. It only widens when he feels Theo’s hands move around his waist to pull him closer. At least until he hears a snicker and pulls back to see Theo grinning down at him. “You just rubbed cum all over my shirt, didn’t you?”

Theo nods, causing Liam to roll his eyes. He smirks when he looks down and sees the state of Theo’s own shirt, “Yours isn’t look much better babe.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Theo says, nuzzling into Liam’s neck with a content sigh. “I have other shirts.”

Liam is silent for a moment, letting the scent of them wash over him. It’s calming, something he could definitely get used to. “This was nice.”

“Nice?” Theo asks.

“Well maybe not _nice_. But I enjoyed it. Didn’t you?”

“Yeah Liam,” Theo says, voice fond. “I enjoyed it.”

“Then we should do it again sometime don’t you think?” Liam asks, “Or more. Definitely more.”

“We’ll see.”

“We’ll see? As in yes?”

Theo doesn’t say anything, just stares at Liam for a moment before nodding and pulling back.

“What does that mean?” Liam asks, watching as Theo pulls up his pants and walks towards the door, “Theo?”

“It means I have to go to the store. If we’re leaving tomorrow I need to get some things.” He rolls his eyes when Liam’s eyes widen, “food Liam. We need food. And I need a suitcase. I don’t have one and my duffle bag is a disaster.”

Liam nods, “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Nope. You can occupy yourself for a few hours. I can’t have you getting any clues about where we’re going based on what I’m buying.”

“Fine,” Liam sighs, “I guess I could hang out with Max or go see Mason.”

“I think your brother would appreciate your attention a lot more right now than Mason,” Theo tells him.

Liam can’t disagree. Theo leaves, most likely going into the bathroom and washing up. He returns a few minutes later with a washcloth for Liam. Liam smiles gratefully at him and takes it, watching as Theo moves over to the dresser and starts pulling clothes out and getting dressed.

Once he’s done he pulls Liam in for a soft, sweet kiss before leaving. Liam listens as Theo makes his way downstairs, grimacing when the voice of his Mom reaches him, “Honestly you two, right in front of my eggs?”

 

Liam did plan to spend some time with his brother, feeling guilty about leaving him here with his parents for a few days. In the end he finds himself driving to Mason’s. His conversation with Theo making him realize just how unprepared he is and that he really needs to have a talk with his best friend.

“Mason I need some help,” Liam says by way of greeting as he pushes past his best friend and into his house.

Mason follows after him, “With what? What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

Liam rubs the back of his neck nervously as he paces around the room, “It’s not bad. And nothing’s happened. Not yet. It’s more something that I hope will be happening. Or at least that I’m planning to happen if Theo wants to.”

He can feel Mason’s eyes on him the whole time, “Oh God. You’re going to have sex with Theo, aren’t you?”

Liam stops and turns to Mason, “I hope so. At least I want to.”

“And you’re here because….?”

Liam jumps when he hears a snort. It’s only then that he realizes Corey is here, “Corey? What the hell? Were you all invisible man again?”

Mason rolls his eyes, “Nah man. Corey’s been sitting on the couch the whole time. You were just too lost in your thoughts of Theo naked to notice.”

Liam sighs, falling back onto the couch next to Corey, “Doesn’t matter. Having both of you here might be better.”

“Because?”

“Because it’s his first time having sex with a guy and as his gay best friend you’re obviously the person he’d go to for advice on what to expect,” Corey says, smirking over at him.

Mason just stares at the two of them, before sighing and sitting on the couch on Liam’s other side, “Okay. What exactly do you need to know? Surely you know _something_.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “I know where everything goes. And that I have to prepare. I just want to know how to make it good.”

“Lube,” they both say at the same time, looking at each other with matching grins Liam really doesn’t want to decipher.

“Lube. Okay. I can do that.”

“Lots of it,” Corey says, “this is _not_ a less is more situation.”

“Yeah you want to make it comfortable for both of you,” Mason says, “no matter who tops.”

“Tops?” Liam asks, voice going high all of the sudden. “You mean like…?” He takes a deep breath when Mason just gives him a long look. “Yeah okay. We… that’s something we’ll have to talk about.”

“Please,” Mason says, grimacing, “because I really do not want to be thinking about your sex life in that much detail.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Oh please. Like you haven’t told me all about how you two…”

His next words come out muffled when Mason slaps a hand over his mouth. Corey just rolls his eyes, “It’s not like I didn’t expect you two to talk about it.”

“ _So_ ,” Mason ignores Corey’s comment, clearly wanting to change the subject. “Why the rush on the advice?” He looks at Liam expectantly for a moment, only to quickly remove his hand when Liam just stares at him, “Oh right. Sorry. Go on.”

“Theo and I are going out of town for a few days,” Liam tells him.

“Ah so you’re planning to take advantage of having some alone time.”

“Exactly.”

“Where are you two going?” Corey asks.

Liam shrugs, “I’m not sure. He wants it to be a surprise.”

“Well that’s romantic,” Corey says.

Mason nods, “He definitely wants to bone.”

“As much as I’d like that I’m pretty sure he just wants us to get away,” Liam tells them. “He thinks it’ll be good for me.”

“I think so too,” Mason replies, “It’s been a while since you took a vacation, and you certainly need one.”

Liam can’t disagree. That’s the whole point of the trip. He knows it’ll be good for Theo as well. They’ve both been cooped up in this town for too long. They deserve a break. Liam feels a little proud of himself that he’s able to admit that. As much as he has certain hopes for their trip he knows he’ll just be happy being able to spend some time alone with Theo, no matter what else happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> I have some of the next chapter written but considering how busy I am with my classes I can't promise when it will be out. But I'll try not to make it too long.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve had this chapter done for awhile. It was originally supposed to be after the road trip but after reading through it and tweaking some things I decided it fit better here.

Scott smiles when he looks down at his phone to see his Mom calling. It’s been a few days since he heard from her and he’d been feeling the need to check in. He can’t place why but he’s been having a feeling of unease over the past few weeks. Unease that has nothing to do with him.

  
“Hey Mom. How are…?”

  
“Scott,” Melissa’s abrupt tone silences Scott. “There’s something you need to know.”

  
Scott’s brow furrows in confusion, “What? What’s wrong?”

  
Scott feels all breath leave him at his Moms next words, “It’s Liam.”

  
His mind starts racing, trying to figure out what could have happened to Liam. His Mom sounds worried which means it can’t be anything good. He barely notices the way Derek and Malia go silent at the mention of Liam’s name, drawing the attention of Stiles and Lydia.

  
“What?” Stiles asks, glancing from Derek to Scott, “What is it?”

  
“What’s wrong with Liam Mom?”Scott asks, ignoring Stiles’ question, “Is he hurt? Is he…?”  
He can’t make himself finish the thought. Surely if Liam had died Lydia would have known. That only makes it a little better.

  
Stiles makes an impatient gesture for Scott to put the phone on speaker and he complies. Melissa sighs on the other end of the line, “He’s fine physically. He’s just not in a good place right now honey. He’s been through so much these past few weeks.”

  
“What?” Scott asks, needing to know what’s going on with his beta. “What’s going on?”

  
“It’s a long story.”

  
“I don’t care. I have time. Tell me.”

  
Scott listens as his Mom explains what’s been going on with Liam. How he hasn’t been sleeping and eating as much as he should. How he’s taken on the responsibility for everyone in Beacon Hills onto his shoulders and won’t ask for help. How he’s been pushing himself much too far. Scott feels his heart break when she tells him she’s pretty sure he has some form of werewolf depression. Scott barely resists the urge to whine at the thought of Liam suffering so much.

  
But it only gets worse. She tells him about how Theo and Liam had a run in with a group of hunters. She doesn’t know much, only what Theo has chosen to reveal but she knows Liam had almost been killed and collapsed from exhaustion. He probably would have been killed if Theo hadn’t been there to stop them.

  
“We had an intervention after that,” Melissa tells him, “it was Jenna’s idea. Granted it wasn’t the best one. Theo tried to talk her out of it. I think he knew Liam wouldn’t handle it well, and he was right.”

  
“What happened?” Scott asks.

  
“He started to shift and turned on his Mom. She knows everything now, well as much as we’ve had time to tell her.”

  
“And she’s okay with it?”

  
“Oh yeah. She barely batted an eye. She’s just worried about Liam’s safety. He’s lucky to have her. And Theo.”

  
Stiles scoffs at at, “Yeah I’m sure Theo’s been _real_ helpful.”

  
“He has actually,” Melissa says, her voice firm as it comes down the line, “he’s helped Liam more than anyone else has been able to. He…”

  
Scott knows she’s holding something back. Something she’s not sure if she should reveal, “What is it Mom?”

  
“It’s not my place,” Melissa tells him, “Some things are just going to be up to Liam to tell you. There is something else though, and it’s the reason I called. His father showed up a few days ago. Liam didn’t handle it well.”

  
Scott feels himself go cold. He doesn’t know much about Liam’s relationship with his birth father other than the man not being in the picture. “What do you mean?”

  
“Jenna told me he went after him. He lost all control and tried to attack him. Theo held him back but even he wasn’t able to get him to calm down.”

  
“Of course not,” Stiles says, “Theo’s probably the last person that could get Liam to calm down.”

  
There’s silence on the other end of the line. Scott knows his Mom is debating what to tell him again. Scott also notices Derek. He’s been keeping silent this whole time. Usually he would have at least asked about Liam. He hasn’t. Even more than that he hasn’t seemed the least bit surprised. Derek meets his eyes from across the table they’re standing at and sighs, “That’s not true.”

  
Stiles gapes at him, “Dude. It is. You don’t know Theo. He…”

  
“I do actually,” Derek says, looking none too pleased about having this conversation, “We’re friends.”

  
“Yeah that’s a good one,” Stiles laughs, clapping Derek on the shoulder. He face pulls down in a frown when Derek just stares at him. “Wait, you’re not serious! How could you be friends with Theo? After everything he’s done…”

  
“He’s not the same person you knew,” Derek tells him.

  
“Yeah well forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

  
“He’s right Stiles,” Melissa says, breaking into what most likely would have been an argument, “Theo’s changed. I’ve seen it. He’s been working on getting his life together. He’s good for Liam. He cares about him. And Liam cares about him. You all need to know that before you come charging back in here. Whatever feelings you have about Theo you need to let it go. If not, the only thing you will achieve is to push Liam away.”

  
“Why would we…” Realization suddenly hits Scott. Why his Mom had been reluctant to share certain things about Liam, wanting Liam to be the one to tell him. She hasn’t been keeping quiet about Liam. But about Liam _and_ Theo. “Oh.”

  
“Oh?” Stiles asks, “What oh? What is there to oh about?”

  
“Nothing. It doesn’t matter,” Scott says, glancing over at Derek. Scott has no doubt that he knows exactly what’s going on here. “Well it _does_ matter. But not right not now. Don’t worry about it. Mom?”

  
“Yes Scott?”

  
“Where’s Liam at?”

  
“He’s on his way out of town,” Melissa tells him, “Theo thought it might help for him to get away for a bit. I can’t say I disagree.”

  
“Okay good. We’ll be back in a few days,” Scott tells her. “How should I handle this? You’ve been around him. You know what he’s been like. Do you think I should let him know I’m coming?”

  
There’s silence on the other end of the line as Melissa thinks, “I’d say yes, but knowing Liam he’d probably just worry about _why_ you’re coming back. You should give Theo a heads up though.”

  
“Again with the Theo,” Stiles mutters, earning a smack upside the head from Derek.

  
“Yeah okay. I can do that.”

  
Scott hangs up and turns his attention to the others in the room. Stiles is rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Derek while Derek smirks at him. Lydia looks thoughtful while Malia looks torn between being pissed off and confused.

  
“Why are we trusting Theo?” Malia asks.

  
Scott shrugs, “Because Liam does. And my Mom.”

  
“I’ll give you Melissa,” Stiles says, “but how can we exactly trusts Liam’s opinions right now? And more than that, what the hell was that oh about? Why do I feel like I’m missing something?”

  
“Because you are,” Derek tells him, “but you don’t need to know. Not yet.”

  
Stiles glares at him, “You better be careful here mister, you’re walking on thin ice. What happened to being honest with each other, huh? You didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell your _boyfriend_ that you’re suddenly bff’s with his enemy?”

  
“Not when said boyfriends judgement is clouded and he still sees him as the enemy,” Derek says.

  
“He hurt people Derek! My Dad! He tried to use Liam to kill Scott and then killed him himself when that didn’t work! I don’t see why anyone would trust him.”

  
“Because he is different,” Lydia says, speaking for the first time. She rolls her eyes when Stiles gives her a betrayed look, “Oh don’t look at me like that. You weren’t around after Liam brought him back from hell. You didn’t see him changing. I don’t think anyone was looking for it or expecting it, but it happened. I think being in hell changed him but I also think more than anything Liam did.”

  
Scott can’t disagree. He’d noticed the changes in Theo. It had been hard at first. Part of him was afraid it was all an act, a ploy for Theo to trick them again. Then he started noticing how much he helped Liam. They argued all the time, sure. But Theo was able to keep Liam grounded in a way no one else could.

  
If there was anyone that can help Liam through whatever he’s going through it has to be Theo. Which leaves Scott with the question as to _how_ Liam had gotten so far off course. How had everyone missed it? He knows one thing, whatever is happening he’s going to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving you all this because with my crazy schedule lately I don’t know when the next chapter will be done, especially since so much is going to be happening. I’ll do my best to not make the wait too long. Thanks for reading <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the songs are specifically mentioned but [here's a link](https://open.spotify.com/user/1219862684/playlist/2hx4hubV0ypiJkPGnOhtY0) to Theo's road trip playlist if anyone is interested. Half of the songs are thanks to the amazing Adri.

“Liam come on. You need to wake up.”

Theo has to fight back a smile when Liam groans and buries his face further into his pillow, “It’s too early.”

“You don’t even know what time it is,” Theo tells him, running a hand down his back.

“Don’t care,” Liam says, voice muffled by the pillow. “If the sun isn’t up it’s too early.”

“It needs to be early. We have to get moving if we want to make our reservation.”

Liam blinks an eye open and peers up at him, “Where are we going that we need reservations?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Theo grins, smacking Liam on the ass as he stands up. “Come on. Get up.”

Liam groans again, pulling the cover up over his head. “I don’t wanna.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “Fine. Don’t get up. You can stay here and I’ll go.”

“You will not.”

“Oh I will. I’ll even ask your Mom if she wants to go. She was really excited hearing all the things I have planned for you. Granted I can’t include her in _all_ the plans. Those involve you. But only if you get up.”

Theo laughs at how fast Liam throws the blankets off and jumps out of bed. Liam flips him off on his way into the bathroom, muttering out a tired, “asshole.”

Theo just shakes his head, moving to grab their packed bags and bring them downstairs. He’s unsurprised to find Jenna in the kitchen when he walks down. She looks up from the book she’s reading, setting it and her coffee aside when she sees Theo.

“Did you manage to get him up?” She asks, eyes flicking towards the stairs.

Theo nods, setting the bags down at the foot of the stairs. “Yeah he’s in the bathroom.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t fall asleep on the toilet again,” Jenna says, lips twitching up into a smile. It only grows when Liam lets out a disgruntled “Hey!”

Theo chuckles, moving to join Jenna at the table. “You just worry about getting ready to leave!” Theo calls up to Liam.

Theo tilts his head when there’s the sound of another person moving besides Liam. He feels a little guilty when he realizes it’s Max. He gives the human an apologetic smile when he appears in the kitchen, “Sorry if we woke you.”

Max shakes his head, “It’s fine. I never sleep all that great. And I wanted to say bye before you guys headed out anyway.”

“Well isn’t that sweet,” Jenna says, smiling over at the pair. “There’s coffee in the kitchen. As well as some cinnamon rolls. I’d grab one while you can before Liam gets down here.”

“Cinnamon rolls?” Liam asks, skidding to a stop in front of the table. “Where?”

“In the kitchen,” Jenna says, fondly rolling her eyes at her son. “Let Max get one before you go and eat them all.”

“I won’t eat them all,” Liam mutters, but he waits patiently while Max gets his own. Theo snorts when Liam returns with a plate piled high with cinnamon rolls. Liam just rolls his eyes, setting the plate down between him and Theo. “These are for the both of us asshole.”

“I’d say that was sweet if you hadn’t ruined it by calling me an asshole,” Theo says. He leans in and places a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“You two really are adorable,” Jenna says, smiling into her coffee.

Theo ducks his head, picking up one of the cinnamon rolls and taking a bite. Liam grabs his own, glancing over at his Mom. “Is Dad home?”

“He had to leave. He got called in for an emergency at the hospital,” Jenna tells him. “But he said to tell you he loves you and to be safe.”

Liam nods, shoving most of his cinnamon roll into his mouth in one bite. Theo would be disgusted if he wasn’t amazed that it all could fit. Liam catches him staring and winks, making a show of swallowing his food.

“Hurry up and eat,” Theo mutters. “We need to leave soon.”

Liam gives him a knowing look but continues to eat his food.

Theo grabs their bags and brings them out to the car while Liam is finishing up eating, wanting to get on the road as fast as possible. He’s standing by the door with Jenna and Max when Theo walks back inside. Jenna smiles, pulling Theo into a big hug. “Be safe. Text me, both of you. And you,” she points her finger at Theo, “you send me snaps while you’re away. Especially today.”

Theo nods, “I will. I promise.”

Jenna pats his cheek and then ushers them towards the door. “Alright. Out of here. Both of you. You have a long drive ahead of you.”

The pair say their goodbyes and head towards the car, waving their acknowledgement when Jenna reminds them to call later tonight to let her know they’re safe.

“So where are we going?” Liam asks, barely even giving Theo time to back the car out of the driveway before asking the question.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” Theo says, amusement clear in his voice. “Are you going to be like this the whole trip?”

Liam shrugs, “Depends on how well I’m distracted.”

“We should have bought you a book to read.”

Liam blushes, ducking his head as he speak quietly, “I did. But it’s our first road trip together so I want to enjoy it.”

“Well you should be prepared to enjoy it by driving part of the way,” Theo tells him, “It’s an 8 hour drive so I’m not driving the whole way.”

“But if I drive when we’re closer won’t that make it more likely I know where we’re going?” Liam asks. Theo hits the breaks, pulling the car over to the side of the road. Liam looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why are we stopping?”

“Because I changed my mind,” Theo tells him, unbuckling his seatbelt. “You’re going to drive first and then I’ll drive the second half.”

“But how will I…?”

“I’ll tell you. Now come on, switch me spots.”

Theo jumps out of the truck and runs around to the passenger’s side, sliding in as Liam is scooting across the seat.

“I don’t know why we didn’t just do this to begin with,” Liam says as he puts the car back into drive and starts down the road.

“Because you were barely awake,” Theo says, “I was more worried about getting you out of the house than who was going to drive.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yeah well I’m awake now so tell me where to go.”

Theo lets Liam drive for four hours, pointing him in the right direction but not quite telling him where they’re going. He’s not really worried about the surprise factor for this part of the trip as he is for other parts of it but it’d still be nice to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

Liam seems content to just drive, talking to Theo about random things. He seems more at ease already. His shoulders aren’t as stiff as they had been in Beacon Hills. He’s no longer reeking of sadness and anxiety, it’s still there lingering beneath the surface but it’s no longer prominent. He seems happy.

Early on he had insisted Theo put on some music so he pulled out his playlist he made specifically for the trip. Liam’s eyes had lingered on his for longer than should have been considered safe since he’s driving before he looked back to the road, a pleased smile on his face.

Now that Theo is driving again Liam has time to go through the playlist Theo had made the previous night.

“I still can’t believe you made a playlist for our trip,” Liam says, eyes flicking over to meet his.

“Every road trip needs a soundtrack Liam,” Theo says.

He’d made a point to look it up. Or well, he’d _asked_. Derek was surprisingly the first person to suggest a playlist, though he had called it a mixtape. He’d tried to hang up when Theo had started laughing at him before Theo apologized and thanked him for the advice. Apparently Derek had taken quite a few road trips with his sister and remembered she always insisted they have the perfect music for it. The conversation had quickly ended when Stiles had walked in, asking who Derek was talking to. Theo had quickly said bye to Derek, not wanting to risk an interrogation from Stiles.

“You know these days most people just put their iPod or whatever on shuffle and let the music come to them,” Liam says, voice breaking Theo out of his thoughts.

Theo shrugs, “I’m not most people. I want an actual soundtrack and not randomized music. I want it to mean something.”

He glances over when he hears Liam’s quiet laughter, “What?”

Liam shakes his head, hitting a few buttons and then suddenly the song changes to something much more poppy and upbeat. Theo’s eyes widen when he realizes what it is. “What the hell Liam? That’s not… it’s not on the road trip playlist!”

“I know,” Liam nods, a smirk on his face. “It’s on your _Liam_ playlist. I didn’t even know you had a Liam playlist. When did you make this?”

Theo sighs, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Liam.”

Liam just laughs and turns the song up. The words to Kesha’s _Your Love Is My Drug_ filtering through the car.

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
 _I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
 _I just can't get you off my mind_  
 _Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

Theo turns his head to see Liam grinning as he sings along to the words and decides _fuck it_ , they’re on a road trip. Liam has already discovered the song. He can’t deny liking it so he might as well embrace it. He starts belting out the lyrics, hands tapping against the steering wheel as he drives.

He glances over to see Liam grinning, his phone pointed directly at Theo. In the past Theo might have scowled or rolled his eyes but now he just amps it up, pointing at Liam when the chorus hits.

“Mom is going to love that one,” Liam says once the song has finished.

Theo isn’t the least bit surprised he’d send the video to Jenna. He probably sent it to the rest of the pack too. “And Mason and Corey.”

“Nah. I didn’t send it to them, I just sent it to Mom.”

“Really?”

Liam shrugs, “Some things are just for us.”

Theo smiles over at him, having to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him senseless. He’s driving, getting lost in Liam’s kisses probably isn’t the smartest idea. So he turns his attention back to the highway in front of him and does his best not to speed the rest of the way to their destination. There’s still another hour left. He can make it that long.

The next hour is torturous. Liam insists on going through Theo’s _Liam_ playlist rather than his road trip one. With each song that plays Theo grips the wheel tighter. He made that playlist months ago, long before he and Liam started dating. He knows Liam isn’t playing the songs in a mean way, he’s just curious. But it still feels like part of him is being exposed. He guesses if he has to be exposed like this to anyone at least it’s Liam.

Liam gets quiet about 15 minutes away from their destination. Theo smiles when he glances over to see Liam’s eyes taking in their surroundings, twisting and turning in his seat.

“Theo,” Liam breathes, his voice barely above an awed whisper. “Are we… are we going to where I think we’re going?”

“Depends on where you think we’re going,” Theo says.

“Oh my God!” Liam says, clapping excitedly when they start pulling into an over packed parking lot outside of their destination. “Oh my God it is! This is Hearst Castle!”

Theo smiles, luckily finding a place to park right away so he doesn’t have to drive around. He parks the car and turns to Liam. “So I take it you like your surprise?”

Liam moves quickly, pulling Theo in for a thorough kiss that leaves both of them breathless. When he pulls back he leans his forehead against Theo’s, a wide smile on his face. “I love it. But how did you know?”

“Your Mom suggested it since it was sort of on the way to where we’re going,” Theo says. “Once I looked into it I knew I had to bring you here.”

“Can we go in now?” Liam asks, pulling back and looking towards the castle.

“Yeah we can go in,” Theo says, “I booked us the Grand Rooms tour. But we could always see if we could add on the Upstairs Suite tour if you want to see some of the rooms and the library.”

“The Grand Rooms tour should be fine,” Liam says. “It covers most of what you’d want to see. Including the pools. The pools are awesome. Especially the Roman Pool. It’s indoors and it’s amazing.”

“I’m sure it is, and I can’t wait to see it. You ready?”

Liam nods, hopping out of the car without saying another word. Theo barely has his legs out of the truck before Liam is walking quickly towards the castle, hollering for Theo to hurry up. Theo rolls his eyes, locking the truck before jogging to catch up with Liam. Liam grins at him when Theo reaches him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along towards the ticket booth.

They have a little to wait before their tour starts so Theo leads them to a bench near where their tour group is gathering and pulls Liam down. Liam’s eyes are scanning the room in rapt fascination. Theo can’t remember the last time he saw Liam look so happy. It makes something ache in his chest. He wants Liam to always feel like this. He knows it’s impossible but he swears he’s going to do whatever he has to do keep Liam looking this happy and carefree.

The tour starts at the assembly room, which holds a couple long tables, as well as some couches and chairs. Theo can’t help but frown at the fabric on them. “These are hideous,” he mutters under his breath, earning an elbow to the ribs from Liam.

When he looks to Liam he raises an eyebrow, silently asking if he’s really going to disagree. He shakes his head when Liam puffs out his peeks in an attempt to fight a smile before turning back to their guide. He can’t deny the rest of the room is interesting, even if some of the furniture is appalling.

Getting an idea, Theo pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the couches and chairs, sending it to Jenna with the caption. “Please don’t ever get furniture like this when you’re old.”

A minute later he gets a snap in response of Jenna, her face showing a look of pure disgust, along with the caption, “I would never!”

He lets out a quiet chuckle before pocketing his phone. When he looks up Liam is watching him, a curious look on his face. Theo quietly mouths, “Your Mom” to him, earning an eye roll from Liam.

From there they head into the Refectory, which holds yet another long table. He guesses this is probably where people ate. Theo finds himself drawn to the long candle holders, examining them curiously.

He takes a picture of one of them and sends it to Jenna saying, “I think I found Lumiere.”

All he gets in response is a video of Jenna silently laughing. And then a short message a few seconds later simply saying, “You’re ridiculous. Never change.”

Theo feels his face heat up at the words and can’t stop the wide smile from spreading across his face. He startles when he feels Liam’s head on his shoulder, breath ghosting across his face. His voice is low when he speaks, so as not to disturb the tour. “She’s right, you know? On both things.”

Theo doesn’t have a chance to respond before the guide is moving them along to the next room. He settles for taking Liam’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. Liam squeezes back, smiling softly over at him. It goes much the same for the next few rooms. Theo takes more pictures and some videos, including ones of Liam excitedly looking over everything, and sends them to Jenna.

Theo is enjoying watching Liam take everything in almost as much as he is seeing it all himself. Sure, it’s all interesting and the history of it all is fascinating, but seeing Liam react to it is so much better. Seeing the way his eyes light up in childlike wonder as he takes in the gardens and even asks the guide questions is more beautiful than anything he could see in this castle. At least until they make it to the Roman Pool and Theo feels like he could faint at the sight. It’s an indoor pool and it’s _huge_. The outdoor Neptune pool had been beautiful but this is something else. He can’t remember the last time he saw water this blue. It almost reminds him of Liam’s eyes.

He grabs his phone turns around with his back to the pool, grabbing Liam’s arm and pulling him close.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks.

“Taking a selfie and sending it to your Mom,” Theo tells him. “Now smile.”

Theo feels his heart stutter when Liam leans his head on Theo’s shoulder and beams at the camera but he recovers quickly enough to grin at the camera and snap the photo. He saves it to his phone before adding the caption, “Wish you were here.”

“I think you love my Mom more than you love me,” Liam says, amusement clear in his voice.

“You Mom is an amazing woman,” Theo says, laughing when Liam pokes his side. “But you’re just as amazing. And I’ll never love anyone the way I love you Liam.”

Theo hears Liam’s heart speed up, his eyes flicking around the room. Theo’s startled when Liam grabs his hand and starts leading him away from the group.

“Where are we going?” Theo asks, keeping his voice to where only Liam can hear him.

Liam smirks, picking up his pace as he pulls Theo along, “On an adventure.”

The adventure turns out to be back into the castle. Except this time they’re on their own. Liam uses his enhanced senses to keep an ear out for anyone that could be coming, constantly pushing Theo into hidden alcoves to stop them from being spotted. Theo thinks it’s about as ridiculous as it is exhilarating.

They make their way up to the upper levels, Liam saying he wants to peak in and see the library and some of the rooms. When Theo points out he offered to get them on a tour he just rolls his eyes, “This is better. Come on Theo. Live a little.”

“If we get kicked out…”

“It’ll have been well worth it because you spent time with your boyfriend,” Liam says, grinning over at him.

Theo shakes his head, his lips twitching up into a smile. “Fine. Where to now?”

“Let’s see what’s in here,” Liam says, pulling Theo towards one of the doors.

The room turns out to be a bedroom. He heart thuds in his chest when Liam closes and locks the door before making is way over to the bed. He lays down, putting his arms behind his head as he smirks up at Theo.

“What are you doing?” Theo asks, voice harsh even to his own ears.

Liam’s face turns to the picture of innocence when he speaks, “I’m seeing just how comfortable the bed is. And I am _not_ disappointed. Would you like to test it out with me?”

“Liam,” Theo warns, “I’m not having sex with you in some old bed.”

Liam chokes out a laugh, “What? I didn’t… that wasn’t… I just meant the bed really is comfortable and you should see.”

“Sure you did,” Theo says, hesitantly walking closer to the bed. He lays down next to Liam, surprised to find Liam was telling the truth. The bed really is a lot more comfortable than it looks. “And you weren’t wrong.”

“Of course I wasn’t,” Liam moves until he’s hovering above Theo. His hands are on either side of Theo’s head. He smirks down at him.

Theo sucks in a breath when Liam throws a leg over his hip and straddles him, “Liam, you said…”

“I said we weren’t going to have sex,” Liam tells him. “I never said anything about not making out.”

Theo’s hands move up to Liam’s hips of their own accord. He’s not sure if he plans to pull Liam closer or push him off. All he can manage is to hold on tightly. Liam must sense his inner turmoil because he leans in, placing a slow, lingering kiss to Theo’s lips.

“You have me all alone,” Liam tells him. “Don’t you want to take advantage of that?”

Theo wants to tell him that they’re not alone. That there are hundreds of people in the castle, some on this very floor and they could be found at any minute. But he doesn’t. He growls, moving a hand to the back of Liam’s neck and pulling him in for a biting kiss.

He loses himself, kissing Liam in this comfortable bed in a strange place. He doesn’t know how long they stay there like that, trading kisses in the darkness of the room. All he knows is Liam’s lips are intoxicating. Every time he thinks he might be able to pull back and stop this madness before they get caught he finds himself drawn right back in.

“Your love really is my drug,” Theo mumbles against Liam’s lips when they pull back for air.

Liam snorts, placing a kiss to Theo’s nose. “You’re such a sap.”

The two still when they hear movement outside the door and then the sound of a man’s voice speaking, “Did someone lock this door?”

Liam and Theo share a look, trying to silently communicate what to do. They hear someone else walk up to join the man and then keys jingling. Theo looks to Liam with wide eyes and then grabs Liam’s hand. He pulls Liam towards the corner of the room where some curtains are and ducks behind them, dragging Liam with him. He settles back as far against the wall as he can, and just hopes the curtains keep them covered and that the chair in front of them will hide their feet.

The door opens a moment later, the sound of footsteps entering the room signaling that they’re not alone. The two listen with baited breath as the man stands there for what feels like hours but in reality was probably only a minute. Then there’s a sigh before the man speaks again, calling out to the other man as he walks out to join him in the hall, “There’s no one here. One of the newbies must have locked the door by mistake.”

Theo doesn’t dare even breathe properly until the sound of the two men’s footsteps fades away. Once he’s sure they’re in the clear he lets out a relieved breath, sagging back against the stone wall behind him. He turns to Liam and sees his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Theo pulls out is phone and snaps a picture of Liam before sending it to Jenna. “We just almost got kicked out because your son couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”

Theo rolls his eyes when he gets a snap back of Jenna beaming at the camera, “I’ve never been more proud.”

“Your whole family is ridiculous,” Theo says, looking over at Liam.

“But you love us,” Liam says, hooking an arm around his waist and resting his head on Theo’s chest.

“Yeah,” Theo says, shaking his head with a smile. “I really do.”

They stay like that for a moment before Liam speaks again, “Can we get out of here now? I’m getting kind of hungry.”

Theo smiles, placing a kiss to Liam’s head. “Yeah sure. I booked a hotel nearby. We can check in and then find some food.”

“Perfect,” Liam says, pulling back from Theo. He makes his way out from behind the curtain and Theo follows. Theo watches as Liam listens with his ear trained towards the door. “I think the coast is clear.”

Theo still peeks his head out, glancing both ways up and down the hallway before grabbing Liam’s hand and leading him out, shutting the door behind them. They sneak their way back through the castle until they make it downstairs to where most of the people are gathered. Once they’re there they are able to blend in with the rest of the guests as they make their way back outside.

Once they’re safely in the car the two look at each other and then start laughing, both their shoulders shaking with the force of it.

“That was amazing,” Liam says, wiping at his eyes.

Theo can’t help but smile, “I’m glad you thought so. Now I feel like the rest of the trip is going to be much less exciting.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be great,” Liam tells him, “Whatever you have planned since you still refuse to tell me.”

“Because it’s a surprise,” Theo says. “If I told you it would ruin it.”

“Whatever you say,” Liam mutters. “So, food?”

Theo nods, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. No matter what he said before he has no doubt the rest of the trip is going to be just as exciting. With Liam there’s no way it couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while but school is kicking my ass right now. I read and appreciate all your comments even if I have been a failure at responding as quickly as I'd like to. <3  
> [This](http://hearstcastle.org/%20) is the castle they went to. Again, big thanks to Adri for the suggestion. You're the best <3  
> [Theo's _Liam_ Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1219862684/playlist/67dnwy3ZOMTYmrc02NZLGS?si=D8iogZ4ySo2Cmtr3_zF9Rw)  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

Liam sighs, tossing his head to the side to look at Theo. He’s been laying like this for hours and it’s making him restless. His nap earlier did little to help. He gets Theo wants whatever this is to be a surprise but the waiting is driving him crazy. He’d been so excited about the idea of a road trip with Theo, thinking about all the fun they could have together. Sure, they had an amazing time the day before, but it was short lived.

This morning Theo had stopped him before he could get in the truck, directing him to the backseat with a smirk. He took the whole surprise thing _very_ serious today apparently, which meant making Liam lay in the back unable to see where they were going.

“Can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Liam asks.

“We’re almost there,” Theo says, grinning back at him through the rearview mirror. “Patience.”

“I never claimed to have any patience,” Liam mumbles, “just ask my Mom. I used to drive them crazy on road trips.”

He stops, expression turning sour as he falls back into memories he’d rather not. They were nice, sure. He loved going on trips with his Mom. He just hates that some of them had to involve Mark. He went on trips with David and his Mom but they became rare the older Liam got.

“Well you’re going to need to learn some,” Theo tells him, “at least for a little while longer.”

“You keep saying that but I don’t think we’re getting any closer,” Liam mutters.

Theo chuckles, “We are close Liam. I promise.”

Liam’s tempted to tell Theo not to keep promises he can’t keep but keeps his mouth shut. They are away from Beacon Hills. Liam trusts that Theo is bringing him someplace he’ll enjoy. He just never guessed how far he would go to keep it a surprise.

A few minutes later Theo slows the truck, inching it along in traffic. He talks to someone briefly and then keeps driving. Liam becomes even more confused as they drive along and he realizes they’re in a parking garage. Where was Theo taking him?

Theo parks the car and turns to look at Liam, “Alright, we’re here. You can get out now.”

“Thank fuck,” Liam groans, not even bothering to sit up fully before he’s opening the door and jumping out. He looks around, trying to see if he can get an idea of where they are. There’s a few people walking around, adults and children. It’s not until he starts noticing a bunch of Harry Potter inspired merchandise that he gets an idea of where they could be.

“Dude,” Liam says, whirling around to face Theo. “Are we at Universal?”

“We are,” Theo grins, reaching over and lacing his fingers through Liam’s. “I know how much you love Harry Potter so I thought it might be nice.”

“More than nice,” Liam says, eyes bright as he looks up at Theo. “This is amazing! But how? How could we possible afford this?”

“Derek helped,” Theo shrugs, “said he’d rather his money go to something useful.”

Liam doesn’t even question Derek’s involvement. He knows they’re friends, maybe even best friends. Liam has no doubt Theo’s been keeping Derek in the loop, at least enough for him to help out with this. “And us going to Universal is useful?”

“It is now.”

Liam laughs, using Theo’s hand to start pulling him along towards the entrance. He hasn’t been to Universal in years, especially not since they added all the Harry Potter stuff. He can’t remember the last time he felt this excited about something. Well there was yesterday, but this is different.

“I want a wand,” Liam says, looking around at all the buildings they pass as they make their way through CityWalk. “Do we have money for a wand? And Butterbeer. I want some hot Butterbeer. I hear it’s amazing.”

Theo chuckles, placing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head, “Whatever you want Liam.”

“Don’t tell me that. We might buy the whole park.”

Liam can feel Theo’s smile against his hair, “Fine. Whatever you want within reason.”

“And that includes a wand and Butterbeer?” Liam asks, eyes still focused on their surroundings. He feels his excitement growing the closer they get to Hogsmeade.

“Sure. Maybe a scarf for my little Gryffindor.”

“As long as my Slytherin gets one,” Liam says, eyes flicking up to meet his.

Theo grins, “The Gryffindor and the Slytherin, go figure.”

“We’ll have to get a scarf for Mom. She’ll be disappointed if we don’t.”

“I’m aware. She’s already instructed me to get her a Hufflepuff one, and David a Ravenclaw one. Do you need to get anything for anyone else?”

Liam shrugs, “Just Mason. And probably Max. Though I have no idea what I could get him.”

Theo smiles, pulling out his phone. “I have a way to figure it out.”

“You texting my Mom again?”

“If anyone can casually find out what Max’s interests are, it’s your Mom.”

Liam doesn’t argue. He knows it’s true. Theo grins when his phone dings and he reads over the message. He glances at Liam before putting it back in his pocket. “She’s on it.”

“Of course she is,” Liam says, shaking his head with a smile. “Now where to first?”

“Do you even need to ask that?” Theo asks. “I thought you’d want to hit up the Harry Potter stuff first.”

“Well yeah, _I do_. I just didn’t know what you’d want to do,” Liam says.

“I like Harry Potter,” Theo tells him.

Liam looks at him for a moment, a small frown on his face. “Really?”

“Yes really. Believe it or not I do have some interests.”

“I know that,” Liam says, squeezing Theo’s hand gently. “I just didn’t realize Harry Potter was one of them.”

“Liam, I knew exactly what you were talking about when you started mentioning the houses and Butterbeer and everything.”

“Yeah but you could know certain things and still not like it,” Liam tells him. “But now that I know you do we are going to have so much fun with this. And when we get home we’re totally having a marathon.”

Theo chuckles, pulling Liam along towards will call so they can pick up their tickets. “Whatever you want Liam.”

“Again, don’t tell me that. You never know what I’ll ask,” Liam says, sending a smirk Theo’s way.

He grins when Theo’s eyes darken and his pulse speeds up. He has to remind himself that they’re in the middle of an amusement park and there are children around. Now isn’t the time to push it.

They get their tickets and make their way into the park, Liam running ahead every so often but still keeping a firm hold on Theo’s hand. He’s practically dragging Theo along at this point.

He pouts when Theo grips his hand tighter and pulls him back until he’s next to Theo. “Calm down just a bit, alright? You just almost ran over a five year old in your excitement to see Scooby Doo and Shaggy.”

“Yeah but they’re right there,” Liam says, pointing to where the Scooby Doo and Shaggy are indeed standing. “Can we meet them? Please? The line isn’t that long?”

“Fine. Get in line.”

Liam beams, dragging Theo over towards the line. He’s not even the least bit embarrassed that the line is mostly full of little kids. He loved the Scooby Doo when he was younger. He’s not about to pass up an opportunity to meet him and Shaggy.

He’s practically bouncing by the time they make it to the front of the line. Theo has his phone out, ready to take a picture when Liam steps up. He’s a little disappointed Theo won’t be in it with him. At least until an older lady steps forward, tapping Theo on the shoulder, “I can take the picture for you if you’d like to be in the photo with your boyfriend.”

Theo gives her a grateful smile, handing over his phone and coming to stand in between Liam and Shaggy.

He watches Theo thanks the lady when they’re done and then offers to take a picture of the lady with her family. She gives him a small smile and one of her family members hands over a phone to Theo. Once Theo has taken the photo and given the lady her phone back Liam grabs his hand and starts leading him towards where the Harry Potter stuff is.

They stop a few more times, once for a picture with Doc Brown because the nerd in Theo just can’t resist, and again for Curious George because Liam insists. They also manage to get a picture with Beetlejuice which they know his Mom will love as well. Sure enough, Liam looks over to see Theo typing away with his phone in hand. Theo can’t resist texting all the pictures to his Mom.

She sends back a lot of hearts and heart eyed emoji’s back, along with a lot of exclamation points about them meeting Doc Brown. She also tells them if they don’t meet the Minions and other Despicable Me characters along with Marilyn Monroe she’s going to be incredibly disappointed. Laim makes a mental note to do that before they leave.

Liam can feel Theo watching him as they walk into Hogsmeade. He knows Theo must have his phone out, capturing the way it lights up with a look of childlike awe and wonder. Theo points out the small portion of the Hogwarts Express and pulls Liam along to get in line for a picture. Liam feels like he’s in a daze and is just content to let Theo take him wherever he wants as he takes everything in.

Their next stop is to get in line for Forbidden Journey. They both know there will be a wait since it’s summer and they’re not wrong. The time says it’ll be at least an hour in line. Liam’s heard the line itself is worth seeing so he’s not all that upset about it. Not when he gets to see Theo gaping at everything. Theo wasn’t lying about being a fan then.

“It all looks so real,” Liam breathes, looking in fascination at the entrance to Dumbledore’s office. “This is amazing. Can you believe we’re actually in Hogwarts?”

Theo smiles, taking Liam’s hand, “No I can’t.”

“Look Theo! It’s Ron, Hermione, and Harry!” Liam quietly yells, pointing ahead to the projection of the trio.

Liam continues to excitedly point things out the whole rest of the line while Theo takes pictures despite the lighting being terrible. Liam frowns when he looks at the pictures. It reminds him of some of the television shows he’s watched where they must have forgot to budget in someone to do better lighting.

Even still, the place looks amazing. Theo apparently can’t help but geek out along with Liam. Liam knows his Mom would be freaking out as well. They’ll all just have to come back later. Maybe they can bring Max, Mason, and Corey.

Liam is feeling giddy by the time they make to the front of the line, his legs swinging once he’s settled into the seat. He moves until he can peer at Theo and shoots him a wide grin. Theo grins back. Liam sits back in his seat when the ride starts moving, gripping the arm bars tightly. He thinks the whole thing is pretty cool, and no matter what Theo says he does _not_ scream at the giant spiders. Okay, so maybe he screams a little bit but one had been right in front of his face and they look really lifelike.

After the ride they browse the shop for a bit, Liam spotting a shirt he thinks Mason would like and buying it. Then they make their way down to Ollivander’s Wand Shop. Theo disappears for a moment, leaving Liam in line. When he comes back he’s smiling and looking far too pleased with himself. Liam wants to question it but he lets it go. He’s sure whatever it is Theo’s up to he’ll find out soon enough.

Liam finds himself getting disappointed as he listens to people in line and hears they usually chose children to get picked to have the wand chose them. He guesses he understands. They want to make the kids happy. But some of the teenagers and adults here practically grew up on the Harry Potter series. The experience of having the wand chose them would still be meaningful, if not more so.

Still, just the idea of walking into Ollivander’s and getting a wand has him excited. He stares around the room in awe when they enter, taking it all in. He zones out for a bit when the man at the front starts talking, only focusing when Theo nudges Liam with his arm. He blinks up at him, brow furrowing when he sees Theo practically beaming down at him.

When Liam doesn’t immediately move, Theo nudges him forward again. “Well go on. Get your wand.”

Liam wants to ask how but instead he just walks towards the center of the room where the man is waiting for him. He gives Liam a kind smile and asks for his name.

“Liam Dunbar,” Liam says, voice slightly hesitant.

“Well Liam Dunbar,” the man says, “are you ready to get your wand?”

Liam nods dumbly, still trying to process the fact that he’s actually in Ollivander’s about to receive his wand. He takes the first wand the man hands him, gesturing and saying the spell he tells him to. Even though he was expecting something of the sort he still jumps when the lightbulb above his head seems to break.

Then man gingerly takes the wand from Liam and sets it back in the box before walking off and coming back with a different one, “Try this one.”

Liam does, repeating the same process. This time the boxes of wands on the shelves move, some actually flying off the shelf they’re on. Liam frowns, handing the wand back to the man.

The man mutters to himself, hands moving across the shelves before he stills, looking back at Liam. Liam can’t help but feel his heartbeat speed up. He knows this is all for show but he still can’t help the thrill that goes through him when the man walks back with the third box.

“I have a good feeling about this one,” he says, handing Liam the wand.

Liam takes it, holding it up, ready to wait for the man’s instructions. He doesn’t have to. The moment the wand is in Liam’s hand the light above his head glows and wind seems to swirl around him. He’s found his wand.

Theo laughs, pulling Liam into a hug when Liam joins him. “Congratulations. Is that the one you’re going to get?”

Liam examines the wand before nodding, “Well it did _chose_ me. It’s only fair I buy it.”

“Of course. Let me check and see if your Mom had any luck with Max,” Theo says, pulling out his phone. He makes a noise as he reads the text before looking back to Liam. “Max is a Harry Potter fan. He’s a Hufflepuff. His favorite character is Tonks, but he loves Luna as well.”

“So should we get him a wand?” Liam asks, “or maybe a scarf as well?”

“I think a scarf would be nice,” Theo says. “It’d make him feel more welcome maybe. Everyone else is getting scarves.”

Liam nods. Theo has a good point. Buying Max a scarf would be a good way of reaching out and showing that they want him around. They buy Liam’s wand and scarves for all of them. Liam fights back a grimace at the price of it all. They really did owe Derek.

From there they make their way over to Honeydukes. Liam knows he needs to be careful in here otherwise he’s going to be tempted to buy everything. Liam still looks around, observing all the sweets as he tries to make up his mind what to buy. He picks up a couple sugar quills, wanting to have some things to bring back to his Mom, Max, Mason, and Corey. He knows his Dad isn’t big on sweets but he thinks he might make an exception when it comes to a chocolate frog so he grabs a few of those as well.

“See anything you want?” Liam asks Theo.

Theo holds up a jar reading _U NO POO_ and Liam snickers. “Of all the things in here that’s what you go with?”

Theo shrugs, “I want something from Fred and George.”

Liam smiles. Theo had talked his ear off about the injustice of Fred’s death while they were shopping so he knows all too well how Theo feels about the twins. He heads to the counter to pay, Theo close behind him.

Once they’re done in the candy shop they simply walk next door to Zonko’s. Liam can’t suppress the giddy feeling he gets when he realizes he’s actually walking from Honeydukes to Zonko’s. He’s wearing a Gryffindor scarf and had a wand chose him.

Liam looks up at Theo, face going soft as he thinks about all the effort Theo must have put in for this trip. And just for him. Just to make Liam happy. “Thank you.”

Theo glances down at him, brow furrowing in confusion. “For what?”

“For this trip. For all of this,” Liam gestures around them. “For being you, and being an amazing boyfriend.”

“You make it easy,” Theo tells him, a light dusting of red coating his cheeks.

Liam lets out a disbelieving laugh, “I really don’t.”

“You do though. I know things have been hard lately but that’s not on you. You… god Liam you’ve given me more chances than I deserve. You let me into your life and your home. Your _heart_. After everything, you still trust me. If anyone is the amazing one here it’s you.”

Liam’s rendered momentarily speechless by Theo’s words. He’s afraid if he speaks he’ll start crying. So he does the only thing he can think of, he leans in and kisses Theo. He keeps it soft, just letting his lips gently glide over Theo’s while he caresses his cheek with his thumb. When he pulls back he gives Theo a wet smile. “I love you.”

Theo smiles, nudging his nose with Liam’s. “I love you too.”

They jump when the sound of someone clearing their throat sounds nearby, followed by a shrill voice belonging to a haughty looking woman. “Excuse me but you’re in the way. And really, there are _children_ here. Save that indecency for somewhere private.”

Liam feels Theo tense and can tell he’s about to open his mouth and tell the lady off. He doesn’t have to. The same woman they met in line to meet Scooby Doo and Shaggy appears next to them, leveling the woman with a glare. “Indecency? Would you be saying the same thing if it were a man and a woman having such a moment? No. In fact you’d all be cheering and cooing, probably filming it. But since it’s two men you’re suddenly up in arms calling such a simple, romantic gesture indecent. We should all be so lucky to find a love like these two clearly have.”

The woman sputters, staring red faced from Theo and Liam to the older woman. Finally she squares her shoulders, taking her daughters hand. “Come on Eileen, we don’t belong in a place that allows their kind to roam freely.”

Liam growls, feeling his anger building. It’s only Theo’s hand on his shoulder that keeps him from wolfing out on the lady.

“Their kind?” The older woman asks. “Really? Maybe you don’t belong here then. And you must’ve completely missed some major points in the Harry Potter series if your takeaway was it’s alright to spread hate and bigotry.”

“I don’t see what’s wrong Mama,” the little girl, Eileen says. “Dumbledore was gay. And it’s obvious Albus and Scorpius were in love as well. If two people love each other and are happy shouldn’t they be together if it’s not hurting anybody?”

Her mother gapes down at her, clearly unsure how to answer her question. She looks at Theo and Liam again, her face no longer holding disgust and anger. It’s more unsure now than anything.

She looks back at her daughter, “You might be right. We... we have a lot to discuss and talk about when we get home.”

She spares another look at Theo, Liam, and the woman before letting her daughter lead her away. Liam turns to where the woman is still standing. “Thank you.”

She shakes her head, smiling at them kindly. “It’s no problem. That woman needed someone to tell her off. The nerve. I’ve seen the two of you around here today and to think you’re anything short of adorable is ridiculous.”

Theo and Liam share a small smile before Theo turns back to the woman, holding out his hand. “I’m Theo and this is my boyfriend Liam.”

Liam can’t help the way his stomach flutters at Theo introducing him as his boyfriend. The woman smiles, taking Theo’s hand in both of hers. “I’m Dani. It’s nice to meet you both.”

“Are you from around here?” Liam asks, stepping out of the way and towards the wall when a harried looking man runs by after his son.

Dani shakes her head, “Not originally. But I moved here a few years ago. I can never resist coming here. And my family is with me this time.”

She gestures across the room to a small group of people are gathered. Liam recognizes most of them from earlier.

“Are you boys from around here?” She asks.

“No,” Liam says. “Well we’re from California but it’s about a 9 hour drive here.”

“Such a journey. Surely this wasn’t the only place on your trip?”

Theo shakes his head, “We went to Hearst Castle yesterday and I have some other things planned.”

“Oh so you’re the one doing all the planning, are you?” She asks, a coy smile on her face.

Liam rolls his eyes, “He is. And he won’t tell me anything. I had to sit in the back seat the whole way from Hearst Castle to here.”

Dani laughs, “I always loved surprises. You’re a lucky man Liam to have someone who goes through all this effort just to surprise you.”

Liam looks up at Theo through his lashes, feeling his stomach swoop when Theo looks right back. “I know I am.”

They both turn when they hear a sigh, seeing Dani watching them with a huge grin on her face. “You two really are adorable.”

Liam opens his mouth to speak, only to let out a happy shout when he spots something over Dani’s shoulder. “Pygmy Puffs! Theo they have Pygmy Puffs!”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Dani says, giving them both a small smile before walking off to join her family. Liam grabs Theo’s hand and pulls him towards the display of Pygmy Puffs. “Can we get one?”

Theo shrugs, “Sure. What color do you want?”

Liam brings his hand up to his mouth, a finger tapping lightly against his lips as he stares at the display of purple and pink Pygmy Puffs. “I think I want a purple one.”

“You better think of a name,” a small voice says from next to Liam. He looks down to see a little girl standing there. “They ask for the name when you buy it. You’ll see why.”

With that, she skips off and joins a man waiting by the door of the shop. Liam shrugs, picking up one of the purple Pygmy Puffs and examining it. He smiles when he thinks of the perfect name. “Do you want anything else?”

Theo shakes his head, taking Liam’s hand and leading him to get in line. “I think we’re good.”

Liam rolls his eyes when Theo pulls out his phone, clearly prepared to film the whole thing. When they reach the register the man behind the counter smiles at them, taking the Pygmy Puff from Liam. Liam looks and sees his name is Hank. Hank looks from the Pygmy Puff to Liam. “Ah adopting a Pygmy Puff I see. Does he have a name?”

Liam nods, beaming proudly as he tells the name his name, “Rivers Cuomo.”

Hank nods, “Interesting choice. And what is your name?”

“Liam.”

He nods again, grabbing a large bell and bringing it in front of him. He hits it a few times, drawing the attention of the people in the shop.

“Attention! Attention! All witches, wizards, and muggles! I know you’re out there, I just heard you.” At this he looks around the store, before turning his attention back to Liam. “We have Liam here with us today, adopting his first Pygmy Puff. Which he is naming Rivers Cuomo! Can I get a round of applause for them?”

He waits for the applause to die down before speaking again, “Alright Liam, you’re taking a huge step in your life. You have formally adopted this Pygmy Puff Rivers Cuomo. You are now completely responsible for his well-being.” He looks towards where Theo is pointing the phone at him, face completely blank. “That muggle device is scary.”

Liam has to choke back a laugh, “It is.”

Hank then turns back to Liam, “Alright Liam. I am placing him in this magical Pygmy Puff carrier and you are going to check on him every day several times a day until you get safely home. Now Liam, the Ministry will not take back suffocated Pygmy Puffs, so it’s all on you.”

Liam nods his head firmly, “I can handle it.”

The man smiles, “Okay. Now, once he is home do you know what he is going to eat?”

“Spiders,” Liam says.

“Yes.”

“Dust bunnies if he’s good.”

“Yes.”

“Boogers and earwax at night.”

“Yes. Well done. And on special holidays you can give him one half of a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean either earwax or booger flavored. Now, what are we not giving him ever?”

“Chocolate,” Liam says without hesitation.

“Very good,” Hank says, pointing at Liam. “Excellent. Happy parenting you two.”

Liam beams and thanks him, grabbing Theo’s hand and leading him out of the store. “I can’t believe we just adopted our first pet.”

Theo chuckles, using his grip on Liam’s hand to pull him closer until he can wrap an arm around Liam’s waist and kiss his head. “Rivers Cuomo. Jenna is going to love that.”

“I know,” Liam says, “That’s why I did it.”

“Butterbeer now?” Theo asks, leading them towards the Three Broomsticks.

Liam nods, “And lunch. I’m starving.”

Theo chuckles, “Of course you are.”

“Hey, it’s almost noon and we didn’t stop for breakfast”

“You never mentioned you were hungry,” Theo tells him. “You’re usually complaining by now.”

Liam shrugs, “I honestly didn’t even think about it until you mentioned the Butterbeer. I’ve been too excited to think about food.”

The two wait in line, placing an order for their Butterbeer and food. Once they have both they go in search of a table. Theo finds on in a darker corner with not many people around. He rolls his eyes at Liam when he smirks, “Don’t get any ideas. I just want a break from being surrounded by people.”

Liam just smiles, bringing his Butterbeer up to take a drink. He can’t fight back the moan that escapes him when he takes the first sip. It’s unlike anything he’s ever tasted before. The warmth and the flavor makes him feel like he’s floating. He looks up to find Theo watching him with dark eyes.

“That wasn’t on purpose,” Liam says. “The Butterbeer really is that amazing.”

Theo doesn’t look convinced, but he brings his own cup up to his lips. He closes his eyes, releasing a moan of his own. “God this really is amazing.”

“I told you. It’s the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.”

He doesn’t even feel like he’s exaggerating. He doesn’t think any drink will ever compare to this one. They eat their meal and drink their Butterbeer before heading back out. Liam insists on going on the Flight of the Hippogriff despite Theo saying it’s a kid roller coaster. Liam corrects him by saying it’s a _family_ coaster, and that it could still be fun. He chooses not to point out afterwards how Theo was laughing and cheering on it as much as the children around them.

Liam insists that they have to go and get a picture in front of Hogwarts before they leave. He first takes a picture of Theo sitting in front of it, looking far more gorgeous than should be legal.

 

Next Theo takes a picture of Liam by himself, his hand gesturing at the castle behind him. Finally Liam insists that they take a selfie together. Liam smiles when he sees it, making Theo send it to him. He immediately makes it his wallpaper on his phone.

After that they decide to leave the Harry Potter area and explore the rest of the park. Liam leads them to the Simpson’s area, making them stop for pictures with Homer, Marge, Bart, and Lisa. That one is more for his Dad than them. He’d always been a fan of the Simpsons.

“You know,” Theo says as he and Liam walk their way back through the park. “We really do owe Derek for this. How does one properly thank Derek Hale?”

Liam is silent for a moment before a grin that can only be described as wicked crosses his face. Theo finds out exactly why when Liam’s voice goes deep when he speaks, “Praise him.”

Theo groans, burying his face in Liam’s hair, “Liam _no_. You know how I feel about that Doctor Who episode.”

Liam grins, squeezing Theo’s hand. “Oh I know.”

They continue walking their way through the park. It’s still another few hours before closing but they’ve pretty much done everything they wanted. Then Liam spots something and grins. “Look Theo! It’s Shrek and Donkey. I know how much you love Shrek. You have _I’m A Believer_ on your _Liam_ playlist.”

Theo’s head lifts a bit off where it’s still resting on Liam’s. “Maybe I just like the song.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Liam says. “Whatever you say. You can stay here if you want but _I’m_ going to meet them. Or you could always join me. Up to you.”

He drops Theo’s hand and heads towards the line, smirking to himself when he hears Theo walking up behind him.

“I couldn’t let you go alone,” Theo mutters.

From there they move onto the Mummy. Liam loves it so much he makes them go on it at least 5 times since the line actually isn’t that long. By the 5th time Theo is practically dragging Liam away, saying that they need to go on another ride.

Liam sighs and let’s Theo lead him towards the Transformers ride. Liam has to admit that one is fun too but he still prefers the Mummy ride. They decide against meeting Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. Liam stops next to the Jurassic Park ride, trying to decide if going on it would be worth getting wet. It’s hot out but not too hot and if they’re going to be doing other things he doesn’t want to be walking around in wet clothes. Theo seems to agree, because he takes Liam’s hand and leads him away again.

He tries to walk by one of the attractions and head towards Despicable Me but Liam plants his feet, causing Theo to either have to stop or drop Liam’s hand and continue on.

“What about this one?” Liam asking, gesturing towards the Walking Dead attraction.

“No.”

Liam turns to him, eyebrow raised, “No? What do you mean no?”

“I mean _no_. I’m not going in there.” Theo says, dropping Liam’s hand to take a step back.

“Why not?” Liam asks, stepping closer to him.

Theo shrugs, looking down at his feet. He mumbles something Liam doesn’t quite catch. “What was that?”

“I don’t like zombies,” Theo mutters, kicking the pavement.

Liam lets out a startled laugh, “With all the things we’ve faced the thing you get hung up on is zombies?”

Theo crosses his arms across his chest defensively, looking anywhere but the building standing right in front of them. One he refuses to go in. “Zombies are a legitimate fear Liam.”

“Yeah to humans, if they were real. I don’t get why they scare you but nothing else does.”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because if they were real it would mean the demise of humanity and there’s no coming back from that,” Theo says sarcastically. “And a lot of things scare me.”

“Like what?” Liam asks.

Theo shrugs, “Just things.”

“How descriptive,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. “Now will you please go on this with me Theo? _Please?_ ”

Liam frowns when Theo’s heart starts racing. He can tell Theo is conflicted. Looking between Liam and the building nervously. Liam takes Theo’s hand in his own again, rubbing his knuckles in a soothing gesture. “They’re not real, you know?” Liam asks, voice quiet. “They’re just actors in makeup.”

“I know.” Theo scowls, moving to pull away again but Liam doesn’t let him.

“But if you…” Liam takes a deep breath. He’d love to walk through the attraction but he’s not about to put Theo through it if he really doesn’t want to go. He knows if he pushed Theo would agree, no matter how afraid he is. He’d do it for Liam. But Liam doesn’t want to put him through that. He’s not that selfish. “We don’t have to go. Come on, we’ll just go ride Despicable Me.”

Theo’s eyes snap up to meet his, surprise clear on his face. “But you want to go.”

“And you don’t want to,” Liam says, starting to lead him away.

“Liam, if you want to go I’ll wait.”

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t want to go on it _that_ bad. We’ve basically done everything else. I’m okay with not going in there. I’m not about to make you go in someplace you don’t want to just because _I do_. We’ve done enough things for my benefit today, and yesterday. I love you enough to understand when not to push you.”

Theo stops them, surprising Liam when he pulls him in for a kiss right in the middle of the street. Liam can’t even care that there are people around them, not when Theo is kissing him like this. When they pull apart Liam grins and rests his forehead against Theo’s, “What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Theo says, placing a kiss to Liam’s nose. “I just love you.”

There’s a chorus of aww’s around them causing the pair to break apart. Liam feels himself start to blush when he realizes a small group has gathered around them. A younger man comes up, holding a camera in his hand. He smiles and holds out a Polaroid to Liam. “I hope you don’t mind. The kiss was just so romantic. It reminded of one of those old timey kiss in the streets scenes and I couldn’t resist.”

Liam looks down at the photo and smiles. The man isn’t wrong. “No this is great. Thanks.”

“You two make a great pair,” he says, waving his hand and walking off.

Liam watches the man go before glancing at Theo. He’s looking at the picture Liam is holding, a soft smile on his face. Liam is about to suggest going to ride Despicable Me when his phone rings. He sighs, pulling it out of his pocket to see Mason calling.

“It’s Mason,” he tells Theo. “I’m gonna get it. I can see Gru and the girls right there if you want to get in line. I can meet you over there?”

Theo nods, placing a kiss to Liam’s cheek before walking off to get in line.

“Hey Mase,” Liam says, placing the phone to his ear. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see how the trip was going,” Mason says.

“It’s good,” Liam says, watching as Theo makes his way further up the line. “We’re still at Universal.”

“Oh right. Sorry dude. How is it?”

“It’s awesome,” Liam tells him. “All the Harry Potter stuff was great. The whole thing has been super fun. I’ll tell you about it when I get home.”

“Right. Yeah of course,” Mason says. “I’ll let you go then. Tell Theo I say hi.”

“Will do. Later man.”

Liam hangs up and starts walking towards the line. He frowns when he doesn’t see Theo in line at first, only to spot him up with Gru, Agnes, Margo, and Edith. Agnes appears to be excitedly talking about the unicorn pin Liam had convinced Theo to wear. Liam can’t help but pull out his phone and start recording the interaction. It’s all too adorable. He knows they’re characters but the way Theo talks to the girls makes his heart flutter. The girls are all talking over each other, trying to get his attention. Theo simply smiles patiently, talking to each of them in turn.

When he goes to get the picture he spots Liam and waves. Liam waves back, stopping the video so that he can take a proper photo.

“Who’s that you’re waving at?” Margo asks him.

“That’s my boyfriend,” Theo says, grinning over at Liam.

Liam grins right back.

They leave shortly after that, both too tired to do much else. Despite his exhaustion Liam has plans for when they get to the hotel. He’s been waiting and he’s tired of it. He just needs to get Theo to understand that he’s ready.

Liam doesn’t even hesitate in pinning Theo to the door once they’re back to they’re checked into their hotel room. He dives in, pulling Theo in for a deep kiss. Theo just groans, clutching at Liam’s hips.

“I want you,” Liam murmurs as he places hot kisses along Theo’s throat. “I know you don’t want to push me but I need you to know I want this. Here. Now. With you. Please tell me you want this too.”

He feels Theo take a shuddering breath under his lips. Then Theo’s hand is grabbing his hair and using his grip to bring their faces level, “Of course I want you Liam. If you’re ready then so am I.”

Liam grins, leaning in to kiss him soundly. “Okay. Then looks like we’re doing this.”

Theo smiles, slipping an arm around Liam’s waist to pull him closer. “Looks like we are.”

They continue kissing, Theo pushing away from the door and walking Liam backwards. Liam knows what’s he’s doing so he’s more than prepared when his legs hit the bed. He grins at Theo, taking off his shoes and socks and sliding his way up the bed. Theo discards his own shoes and socks before crawling his way up to Liam.

They’re kisses turn dirtier, Liam wanting to make his intent known. Theo seems more than okay with that, licking his way into Liam’s mouth.

“Wait,” Liam gasps a few minutes later, “how are we doing this?”

Theo pulls back in order to stare down at Liam. “You mean who’s topping?” Liam nods, “however you want to do this Liam.”

Liam looks unsure, “Really?”

“Really,” Theo says, “Just because you decide something tonight doesn’t mean it has to be like that all the time. Who tops isn’t something that’s set in stone and can never be changed. It’s ridiculous that people think that way. If you want me to fuck you tonight, I’ll fuck you. That doesn’t mean I won’t jump at any opportunity to have you inside me. That I don’t want to ride you and make you beg to come. I think you’ll find I’m pretty flexible.”

Liam debates his options. He knows he’d love nothing more than to be inside Theo, but right now he needs something else. He takes a shuddering breath, eyes never leaving Theo’s. “Tonight I want it to be you. I want you to fuck me Theo. Please.”

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Theo says, voice low. “I’m going to take you apart nice and slow, show you just how loved you are. I’m going to take care of you Little Wolf.”

“Shit,” Liam says, leaning in to capture Theo’s lips is a slow kiss.

He whines when Theo pulls back, but Theo just chuckles and tells him to be patient. Liam watches as Theo moves towards their bags. He lifts an eyebrow when Theo pulls out a grocery bag. Heat pulls in his gut and he’s filled with a nervous excitement when he realizes Theo is pulling out lube and condoms.

“Condoms?”  Liam asks, watching Theo walk towards the bed.

Theo shrugs, throwing both the condoms and the lube on the bed before kneeling on the edge. “Just in case. Since neither of us have done this before I wasn’t sure how you’d want to.”

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. He looks so much younger then. Liam’s suddenly hit with how new this all this for him too.

“I want to feel you,” Liam tells him. “I know I could with a condom but for now I just…”

“Okay,” Theo’s voice is soft when he speaks, his eyes focused on Liam. “Okay.”

Liam grips Theo’s shirt and pulls him back in for another kiss, their lips sliding together wetly. They kiss like that for a few minutes, content to just let their hands roam as their lips brush. After a while Liam moves away, smiling at Theo as he brings his hands down and pulls his shirt off, throwing it to the side. He then moves his hands to Theo’s shirt, letting his hands brush across Theo’s skin as he slowly pulls it off. Theo’s eyes close, a happy sigh slipping past his lips.

Once the shirt is off, Liam moves in, licking and biting his way down Theo’s chest. He stops at Theo’s nipples, letting his teeth lightly graze across the left one and then the right, enjoying the way Theo shivers at the contact.

“Liam.”

“Hmm?” Liam glances up at Theo, his tongue snaking out to place small licks to Theo’s nipple.

“Stop teasing me and get on with it,” Theo says, head falling back against the pillows.

Liam hides his smile against Theo’s chest, but decides to take pity on him and continues working his way down Theo’s chest. He stops with his hands on the button of Theo’s jeans, waiting for Theo to nod before popping the button open and slowly pulling down the zipper. Theo lifts his hips up, allowing Liam to remove his pants. Liam decides to make things easier and pulls down Theo’s boxers at the same time as his pants.

He looks up to find Theo rolling his eyes, though he’s sporting a fond grin. “Someone’s eager.”

“Well yeah,” Liam says, crawling back up the bed to meet Theo for a quick kiss. “I’ve been wanting this for ages.”

“I know,” Theo says, carding a hand through Liam’s hair. “So have I. But now we can have it.”

Liam nods, “Now we can have it.”

“First, we need to get you out of these clothes,” Theo tells him. “I want to see you.”

“Okay.”

Liam throws his head back when Theo starts licking and biting his way across his neck. It has him moaning and bucking his hips against Theo. He really needs out of these pants. With this thought he moves his hands down preparing to unbutton his jeans. Theo’s hands move to stop him, replacing Liam’s hands with his own.

Liam’s eyes stay on Theo’s face as Theo gets his pants open and starts pushing them down. He doesn’t push them off all the way yet. Just frees Liam’s aching cock and takes it into his hand. Liam moans, his head thrown back as Theo starts pumping him slowly.

It feels amazing but it’s not what he needs. If he’s going to come he wants it to be with Theo’s cock inside him.

He must say that out loud because Theo lets out a choked noise, “Jesus Liam. Alright, lift up so we can get these pants off.”

Liam does as instructed, lifting his hips and allowing Theo to push down his pants and then his boxers. He has to move off Theo to get them off and once he’s free Theo is pushing him onto his back. He settles between Liam’s legs, bottle of lube in hand as he stares up at Liam.

“Are you sure?”

Liam nods, “Yeah I’m sure. I want you inside me.”

Liam watches as Theo opens the lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Then his hand is moving, a finger teasing around Liam’s hole, slipping in just barely before moving out and away.

Liam feels like a mess, writhing on the bed while Theo begins to work him open. The teasing is enough to drive him to insanity though. “ _Theo_. Come _on_.”

Theo chuckles, finally slipping his finger inside Liam. He works it in and out slowly, giving Liam time to adjust to the feeling. He takes his time preparing Liam. Liam might have fingered himself before but he’s all too aware that this is something else. As much as he wants Theo to get a move on and get inside him he knows he needs to be properly prepared. He’s all but begging by the time Theo starts working three fingers into him, his hands are gripping the headboard behind him as he tries to work himself down onto Theo’s fingers.

He whines when suddenly the fingers are gone and he’s left feeling empty. Theo looks at him through heavily lidded eyes and starts crawling up towards Liam. He moves until he’s straddling Liam’s thighs, rocking his hips slowly and bringing their erections together.

“Theo,” Liam moans, “Come on. Stop messing around and fuck me. Or at least get down here and kiss me.”

Liam curses when he leans up at the same time Theo leans down, causing their foreheads to knock together. He falls back against the pillows with a groan, both from pain and embarrassment. This was not going the way he’d hoped. “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.”

He cracks his eyes open to see Theo watching him, a fond smile on his face. He leans down and brings their lips together softly. “In case you’re forgetting, I’m not exactly experienced in this department either. But we’ll figure it out together. No one ever said the first time was perfect. We just have to be able to laugh it off and move forward.”

“Laugh?”

“Yes Liam, _laugh_. Sex isn’t supposed to be 100% serious all the time. You have to be able to have fun with it.”

Liam smiles, “I don’t see how that would be a problem with you.”

Theo chuckles, kissing Liam again. It really is an addiction of his, feeling the way Theo’s lips move against his own. The sounds Theo makes when Liam sucks on his tongue or pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. If kissing Theo is like this Liam can only imagine what the sex is going to be like. He really can’t wait to find out.

“I’m ready,” he murmurs, lips ghosting against Theo’s.

Theo nods, tapping Liam’s legs until he gets the message and spreads them further, allowing Theo to fit between then. He looks at Liam, waiting for his nod before he slowly starts pushing his way into Liam. Liam gasps at the feeling. It’s so much more than he expected. It burns a bit at first but it’s a good burn. He can’t help but rocking his hips down, trying to take more of Theo in.

Theo hisses, putting a hand on Liam’s hip to still his movement. “Wait. Just… I need a moment.”

Liam nods, leaning up on his arms to watch Theo. His eyes are closed and he’s taking deep breaths through his teeth.

“Are you okay?” Liam asks, bringing a hand up to card through Theo’s hair.

Theo gives a jerky nod, his eyes finally opening to meet Liam’s. “Yeah. It’s just a lot. I’m good now.”

Liam smiles, “Good. Then move.”

Theo rolls his eyes, pushing at Liam’s chest until he’s laying down again. “Bossy.”

Liam grins, “You love it.”

“For some reason, yes I do.”

Liam doesn’t get a chance to respond. The next moment Theo is moving, pulling almost completely out of Liam before pushing back in. It has Liam gasping. Theo keeps the pace slow, true to his word. It’s almost enough to drive Liam insane. The way Theo is working his cock into him in slow glides is almost torture.

Liam loses himself in the feeling of Theo moving inside of him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt, and he wants more. He knows they planned to take things slow their first time. So far they have and it’s been great, but Liam wants _more_.

He groans, pushing his hips down to meet Theo’s. “Faster Theo.”

There’s a growl and then Theo’s head is snapping up, his eyes glowing a brilliant gold and his fangs are bared. It sends a thrill through Liam that he made Theo lose control like this.

When Theo speaks his voice holds a note of warning, “Liam.”

Liam’s own eyes glow gold in response to Theo’s. He knows what he wants and he’s not afraid to ask for it. “It’s okay. I can take it. Just _move_.”

Theo growls again, his claws piercing the skin where he’s grabbing Liam’s hips. Then he starts moving, pounding into Liam with relentless thrusts. Liam can only moan and grip the headboard. He’s feeling so many sensations and it’s a little overwhelming, but he loves it.

He loves the way Theo is taking him a part with his cock. He lets out a strangled cry when Theo finds his prostate, grabbing the headboard harder when Theo lets out a pleased rumble and starts hitting that spot relentlessly. Liam is distantly aware of the sound of something cracking but he can’t be bothered to care. Not with the way Theo is moving inside of him.

He’s close, he knows he is. He can feel the tightening in his gut just begging to be released.

“Theo. _Fuck_. I’m close.”

Theo’s eyes meet his, his gaze hard and animalistic. It makes Liam shiver. It seems impossible that Theo should be able to start working into Liam harder but he does. His hips snap frantically, little growls and moans escaping his lips. Liam realizes he must be close to.

It’s the thought that Theo is holding himself back, waiting for Liam to cum first that sets him off. He lets out a choked off moan, throwing his head back as he cums. It’s more intense than anything he’s felt. He’s not ashamed to admit he loses time for a moment.

He comes back around, eyes heavy as he takes Theo in. He’s hunched over Liam, shoulders shaking, but otherwise completely still. It’s then that Liam realizes he hasn’t cum yet. He must have stopped moving when Liam had.

“It’s okay,” Liam tells him. “You can keep going.”

Theo’s eyes snap up to meet his, now back to their normal mix of green and blue. There’s a question in them, as if he’s silently asking if Liam is sure. Liam just smiles and nods his head, “Go on.”

Theo takes a deep breath and then starts moving again. His thrusts are more desperate this time as he chases his own release. Liam lets out a startled yelp when there’s another crack and then suddenly the world is tilting. Theo lets out a surprised noise when the sudden shift has Liam now straddling him. Liam just smirks, deciding they can worry about whatever just happened later. Right now, he’s going to make Theo cum.

He starts working his hips down, smirking when Theo lets out a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “Come on Theo. Come for me.”

Theo groans, burying his face in Liam’s neck as his hips give a few final jerky movements before he stills. Liam can’t help but groan when he feels Theo’s release inside him, his own dick twitching with interest.

He bares his neck when Theo starts placing kisses along the skin there.

“Next time I want you inside me,” Theo murmurs, lips ghosting against the skin of Liam’s throat.

“There will be a next time?”

Theo chuckles, “Yes Little Wolf, there will be a next time. Plenty of next times.”

Liam grins, “Can’t wait.”

It’s only the next morning, as the sun is coming up that Liam gets a chance to examine the room. He gulps as he takes in the furniture. The headboard is ripped completely off the wall, the bed is broken, the bottom half on the floor while the top is still at its usual level. The recliner they’d moved to during the night is ripped, the stuffing coming out of the cushions. And there are quite a few broken lamps. All in all it looks like someone came through and trashed the place.

Liam feels a little guilty about all of it. More than anything he just feels pleased. He can’t be bothered to care about a few pieces of furniture after the night he had with Theo. He can only imagine what they’re going to get up to the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a pain in my ass and I'm super happy to have it finished. It also wound up a lot longer than I expected. And wound up being pure self-indulgence in some place. I hope you all enjoyed regardless. <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated, and I apologize. School has me crazy busy and stressed. This is just a short one from Jenna's perspective, because I couldn't resist.

Jenna isn’t stupid. She knows the risks of letting Theo and Liam go off on their own for a few days. As a mother, she’s of course worried. She’ll probably always be worried about Liam. He’s her… well he’s her only living child. She’s been extra protective of him ever since his sister died. That had been difficult. She’s not even sure what Liam remembers of it. It had been right before Mark left, in fact it was part of the reason _why_ he left. After everything that happened Jenna couldn’t bear to be around him. He’d cost her her only daughter. She could never forgive that.

Liam doesn’t know the whole story, she’d never been able to tell him. She’d told the lie so many times that sometimes she started believed it herself. So few people knew the truth now, knew about Lyana.

David knows, of course. She’d had to tell him, not wanting there to be any secrets between them. It had been hard, the wound still fresh back then. She’d cried as she told David about her daughter Lyana. About how she had been two years older than Liam. How Mark had picked her up from karate practice one night and the two had been in a terrible accident. Mark had been fine, barely more than a scratch on him. But Lyana…

Jenna remembers having to make one of the hardest decisions of her life, having to decide on her own to take Lyana off life support because Mark was passed out drunk in the waiting room. She’d returned home alone, having called the Sheriff to have him cart Mark off to the drunk tank. It might have been petty, but she didn’t care. He’d cost her Lyana. She was allowed to be petty.

The hardest thing had been returning home to Liam. He had been sleeping on the couch, his head pillowed in her mother’s lap. Her mom had taken one look at her and known. She’d offered to stay while Jenna talked to Liam but Jenna had waved her off and told her to go get some sleep.

Liam had been devastated when she told him. Despite the age difference, he and Lyana had always been close. She’d been the closest thing Liam had to a best friend before Mason came along. Liam had continued to ask about her for weeks, until one day he didn’t.

Jenna knows Liam is aware he had a sister, at least in some form. And that he knows that however she was taken from them it was tragically. Jenna remembers a fight they had when Liam was thirteen. He’d wanted to go out of town with Mason and some of the older boys he knew from Devenford Prep. Jenna had resisted at first. He was still barely a teenager.

The thought of him hanging out with boys that were old enough to drive put her on edge. She knew what teenagers got up to, that they were reckless and thought they were in invincible. She’d been a teenager herself, one that probably didn’t always make the best choices. She trusted Liam, of course she did. It was the other boys she didn’t trust.

That had led to an argument, one of their first blow outs, that had Liam shouting at her “I’m not Lyana!”

Jenna had felt her blood run cold at that. The realization that he remembers more than she originally thought washing over her. She couldn’t even deny that’s where her mind had went. She’d lost Lyana to a drunk driver. She couldn’t be blamed for being a little worried and overprotective.

She’d let Liam go, under the grounds that he would not, under any circumstances, get into a car with someone that had been drinking. Jenna had been exhausted but proud when she got a call at 3 a.m. from Liam asking her to come and pick up him and Mason after the older boys they were with had started drinking.

Now it’s different. Liam is older. He’s a werewolf. He’s not as breakable as he was. But Jenna still worries. He’s her son, she’ll probably always worry. Yet she doesn’t find herself all that panicked over the thought of him and Theo traipsing across California. She’s a little relieved, knowing Theo is there. She trusts him to look after Liam and keep him safe, and she knows Liam will do the same.

It doesn’t hurt that she gets daily updates, usually from Theo but some from Liam as well. They make her rest a little easier. Plus, she’s able to live through them while they’re away. She’d all but swooned at the pictures they took at Hearst Castle, excitedly showing them to Max and David. Both had smiled indulgently at her, neither one apparently having any really taste for beauty. When she said this out loud David had only winked and leaned in close to her ear to whisper, “I beg to differ. I married you didn’t I.”

Jenna smiles when the smell of bacon drifts her way from the kitchen. She’d been kicked out of the room before she could even attempt to start cooking this morning. Max had said that cooking them breakfast was the least he could do for her and David’s generosity. She doesn’t see it like that, he’s Liam’s brother. Of course she’s going to make him feel welcome. She’ll also never turn away bacon. It’s her weakness. So letting the boy cook is the least she can do.

David walks in a few minutes later. He smiles softly down at her as he hooks an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. She sighs happily, resting her chin on his chest as she gazes up at him.

“Morning,” David says and leans down to kiss her softly.

“Morning.”

Jenna moves until her head is resting on David’s chest, allowing herself to enjoy the quiet moment. It’s rare that they get moments like this, especially with a house full of teenage boys. Jenna loves the boys but she also loves having time with David and for herself.

“I was thinking,” Jenna says, glancing up at David. “That once things settle down and Liam is off at college we should go somewhere.”

“Oh? Where?”

Jenna shrugs, “I don’t know yet, but somewhere just the two of us.”

David smiles, “Sounds nice.”

And it does. Jenna knows they can’t go anywhere anytime soon. But within a year Liam will be done with school and getting ready to go to college. They’d have the house to themselves. If there was ever a perfect time for a vacation it would be then.

Jenna leans up, hand hooking behind David’s neck to pull him in for a kiss, smiling when David grips her hips and pulls her closer. It still amazes her that after all these years just a kiss from David can make her dizzy.

Jenna moves back a bit when she hears footsteps approaching hesitantly from the kitchen. She looks over and sees Max standing a few feet away, hands shoved into the pockets of his sweats. He looks so young and so much like Liam then.

“Breakfast is ready,” Max tells them.

Jenna smiles and reluctantly pulls back from David. She squeezes his hand before moving to follow Max into the kitchen.

“It smells great,” David says, following the pair into the room.

“It looks great too,” Jenna says, grabbing a plate and piling on some eggs and bacon. It smells so good that she can’t help but take a bite before she’s even made it to her seat. “This is amazing Max. Where did you learn to cook like this?”

She doesn’t say it but she knows there’s no way he leaned to cook from his father. Max must sense where her mind was going because he gives her an understanding smile, taking his seat across from her at the table.

“My Mom taught me,” Max tells them. “She loves to cook but she also wanted to make sure I knew how to cook for myself if I had to.”

Jenna sighs, “I really should have taught Liam to cook. He’s hopeless.”

David snorts, “He is. Poor kid. But at least he has Theo so we know he won’t starve or live off frozen meals.”

Jenna glances down at her phone, the topic of Liam and Theo making her wonder what the pair have been up to. She’s barely heard much since they left Universal a day ago, nothing more than a “We’re safe” text from Malibu. She knows they’re probably off having a good time and lost in their own world. She knows what it’s like to be in love and get lost in someone else, it still happens with David. But Liam and Theo are both still young and she doesn’t want them to get _too_ lost.

She sighs, typing out a quick text to both Liam and Theo hoping at least one of them will respond. “Just checking in. Everything alright?”

She doesn’t think anything of it when there’s not an immediate response. It’s barely 9am, they’re probably still sleeping.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” David says, breaking her out of her thoughts. “We haven’t got a call saying they’re dead or arrested at least.”

Jenna rolls her eyes, “Was that supposed to be reassuring?”

David shrugs, “A bit. You’re the one that said they’d be fine off on their own and not to worry, and practically threw condoms and lube at them before they left the house.”

Max coughs, hiding his smile in behind his glass of juice.

“I wanted them to be safe,” Jenna says. “I know they’re both young men and can’t get diseases because of the whole werewolf thing but you can never be too careful. Or clean.” She directs a look at Max. “You need to remember that as well, young man. Always be prepared with condoms and lube.”

“Really Jenna,” David chuckles, “You’re attempting to have the sex talk, which I’m assuming he’s already had, over breakfast?”

“You’re the one that brought it up,” Jenna tells him. “He’s young but not that young. If he, or any of them, are going to be having sex they might as well be educated about it.”

“Jenna darling, I hate to break this to you but the last person kids want to be educated about sex from is their parents, or any form of parental figure.”

“I’m not just any kind of parental figure though,” Jenna says. “I’m different than those other Mom’s.”

“I swear if you make a Mean Girls reference…” David sighs.

“She’s not a regular Mom, she’s a cool Mom,” Max says, laughing when David groans and hides his face in his arms.

“He doesn’t really hate Mean Girls,” Jenna tells Max, patting David on the back. “Liam just went through a Mean Girls phase where that’s all he wanted to watch.”

“Oh,” Max says, lips twitching up into a smile. “When was it?”

“Last year,” David sighs dramatically. “Both him and Mason watched it every day after school. Jenna too when she was here. So of course I wound up having to sit through it.”

“I’m guessing you like Mean Girls, Max?” Jenna asks.

Max nods, the smile of his face widening. “Yeah I love it.”

Jenna grins, “Perfect. Then we should watch it.”

“Maybe you should wait for Liam to be there?” David suggests.

Jenna knows what he’s trying to do and doesn’t’ fall for it. “It’s not as if he hasn’t seen it before, and we can always watch it again if he wants to.”

David groans, moving to stand up from the table. “Too bad I’ll be at work.”

“We could wait for you to get home,” Max offers, eyes glinting in amusement. Jenna really likes this kid. If his Mom isn’t careful she might wind up taking him in too.

David grimaces, “Please don’t.”

Jenna goes to say something but stops when her phone dings signaling a text. She smiles when she sees it’s a text from Liam with a picture attached. She’s still smiling when she opens it, only to let out a startled yell when she sees what’s attached. “Holy shit!”

She throws the phone on the table, as if that will erase the image from her brain. It’s a mistake because David moves towards the table and peaks down at the phone. “What the fuck? Is that…?”

“Yes,” Jenna nods, “That’s Theo’s penis.”

Max chokes on his drink, eyes watering as he tries to regain control of his breathing. Jenna can tell he’s trying really hard not to look down at the phone. She hates that she is too. But it’s a nice penis. It’s not her fault.

“Why… why did Liam send you a picture of Theo naked?” Max asks, carefully averting his eyes.

Jenna takes pity and picks up the phone. She tries to keep her gaze off the picture as she reads the message attached to it. “Had fun last night. Thought you might want a reminder. ;)”

Jenna closes her eyes, hitting the power button, on the phone to make the screen go black. Jesus. What the hell were Theo and Liam doing? She shakes her head, deciding she’s probably better off not knowing.

“I want them home,” David says, voice firm. “ _Now._ I don’t care how in love they are or how much they need a vacation. My son is not becoming some… some nudist!”

Jenna shoots him a look, “He’ll be home tomorrow dear. Just give him tonight.”

“Are you… seriously?” David asks. “How are you not freaking out?”

“It could be worse,” Jenna tells him. “He could be in jail.”

“How do you know he wasn’t?” David asks. “We clearly don’t know everything he’s been up to. For all we know he did spend the night in jail for public indecency.”

Jenna sighs, about to respond when her phone rings. She frowns when she sees it’s the Sheriff. It’s not as though she never talks to John, but a call this early worries her. “John? Everything alright?”

There’s a sigh on the other end of the line. “I wish it was. I got a call last night from the Malibu Police Department. Liam was arrested.”

Jenna glares at David, pointing a finger at him. “You just had to say something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! I read and appreciate each and every one. <3  
> The next chapter will get back to Theo and Liam and their road trip and we'll find out exactly what led to that ending revelation (;  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to get up since a lot of it is done.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> [Malibu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8j9zMok6two) by Miley Cyrus  
> [Everything is Alright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iB8FPrauFw) by Motion City Soundtrack  
> [The Best Of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGG0QYjdgJQ) by The Starting Line  
> [Holding Out For A Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0) by Bonnie Tyler  
> And other songs off [Theo's Roadtrip Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1219862684/playlist/2hx4hubV0ypiJkPGnOhtY0)
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta read, and it's 3:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted. So as always, any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

“We’re going back to my road trip playlist,” Theo says as soon as they get into the truck and are on their way again. Liam is just grateful Theo decided he could sit in the front this time. The reason why becomes pretty clear when Theo keeps talking. “I put the perfect song on there for our next destination.”

“Oh really?” Liam asks, pulling up the playlist for Theo. “What is it?”

Theo grins over at him, “You’ll see.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “You’re going to have to tell me what song to play, you know.”

“Nope,” Theo moves his hand and hits a button of his steering wheel causing the truck to make a noise. When it does, he speaks. “Play the song Malibu.”

Liam isn’t sure what to react to first, the fact that Theo said Malibu, meaning they’re going to Malibu, or the fact that the car is suddenly filled with the song Malibu by Miley Cyrus.

He’s still working through it when Theo starts singing along to the song. Liam will never get over how well Theo can sing. It always sends a thrill through him. The song is lost on him, all he can focus on his how Theo looks. The window is cracked, the warm air blowing his hair as he sings the words with a relaxed smile on his face. When it reaches the end he glances over and caches Liam’s eyes. His smile widens as he finishes out the song, eyes only drifting away from Liam a few times as he checks the road ahead of them.

 _We are just like the waves that flow back and forth_  
_Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning and you're there to save me_  
_And I wanna thank you with all of my heart_  
_It's a brand new start_  
_A dream come true_  
_In Malibu_

Liam grins, leaning across the console and planting a kiss to Theo’s cheek. Theo chuckles, bringing a hand up to Liam’s hair when Liam rests his head on his shoulder. It shouldn’t be comfortable, the angle is awkward and the seat is hard on his knees but Liam can’t be bothered caring. The moment itself is perfect, Liam can deal with being a little uncomfortable.

“You should go back and put your seatbelt on,” Theo says, not sounding like he wants Liam to move away at all.

“I like it here,” Liam mumbles, placing a kiss to Theo’s throat.

Liam can feel Theo swallow thickly and smiles against his skin. Theo sighs, pushing Liam away with a groan, “You are a menace. I’m trying to drive.”

Liam smirks, moving his hand to Theo’s thigh, “Hmm but you seem to have a need. I could help you.”

Theo shoots him a look of disbelief. “Jesus Christ Liam. I’m driving. On the highway. In the middle of the day. You are not...just move back to your seat so we can hopefully make it to Malibu in one piece.”

Liam sighs, “Fine. If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Theo says, at least sounding a little bit convincing. “But I promise you, you can touch me all you want later.”

Liam groans, his flopping back against his seat. “And you tell me I’m a menace.”

Theo shakes his head, moving to turn the music up. “Just enjoy yourself. We’ll be there in like 20 minutes.”

Liam doesn’t argue. He lets himself enjoy the moment. It’s nice, just driving down the highway with Theo, singing along to the music he has on his playlist. Theo looks so happy and carefree, so unlike the boy Liam first met. Because he’s not. He’s different and he’s good, and he’s everything Liam never knew he needed but now couldn’t imagine his life without.

“I love you,” Liam says, voice soft and fond.

Theo glances over at him, a soft smile on his face as he takes Liam’s hand in his. “I love you too.”

They arrive in Malibu less than 20 minutes later. Liam makes them stop for breakfast first at this little diner they see on their way down to the beach. Once they’ve ate they grab the beach bag Theo packed and walk the short distance down to the beach.

It’s a nice day, the weather actually not too hot for it being mid-June. There are families spread out across the beach, as well as a few couples. Theo leads them to a more secluded area away from the kids. It’s not that either one of them mind kids, they’d just rather be a safe distance away from the yelling and the sand kicking that keeps happening when the kids run by.

Theo places a blanket down under one of the surprisingly vacant umbrellas and turns to Liam. “You want to go into the water or wait?”

“We should probably wait. We just ate.”

Theo nods, moving like he’s going to sit but he surprises Liam but grabbing him by the waist and hoisting him up into his arms. Liam shrieks and pounds his fists against his chest but is laughing all the while. Theo runs towards the water, throwing as much sand as the kids on the beach.

They spend the day on the beach, swimming and then just lounging on the blanket they brought. They attempt to play volleyball, only to have to stop and run off when Liam accidentally hits the ball too hard and pops it.

After that they grab some lunch at the diner and then head off to check into their hotel. After they shower they curl up into bed together and relax. Liam isn’t ashamed to say they wind up taking a nap. It’s been a long few days, weeks even, they both deserve some sleep.

Liam doesn’t realize just how well he’s slept until he’s throwing on some clean clothes in preparation to head out for the night. He feels relaxed and well rested. He has a moment to wonder if this is a new thing or just something he never noticed before now.

It’s going on 7 p.m. by the time they make their way back out of the hotel and off to e venture around downtown Malibu. Even on a weeknight the streets are alive and full. Liam smiles, watching people here and there, most engaging in conversation with people they see on the street.

Theo pulls Liam along to a small bar and grill for dinner. Neither one are old enough to drink but they can still eat, and it’s a nice place to people watch. Theo makes his way up to the bar to order some food, chatting with the bartender while he’s there. He returns a few minutes later with drinks in his hand and a smile on his face.

“The bartender is a Kitsune” Theo whispers.

Liam turns his head, meeting the gaze of the dark haired bartender. She just smirks and raises a glass to him. Liam turns away, looking at Theo with a raised eyebrow. Theo shrugs, “She’s nice. She offered to show us around after she gets off work.”

“Won’t that be late?” Liam asks. He doesn’t know much about bartending but he’s pretty sure most bartenders work late into the night.

Theo shakes his head, “No. She co-owns the place. She said she’ll be off in like an hour.”

“And you really want to go off with some stranger you just met?” Liam whispers. “Knowing our lives, how could you possibly think that’s a good idea?”

“She seems harmless enough,” Theo shrugs.

Liam groans, putting his head in his hands. “So have a lot of people we’ve met that have turned out to be evil.”

“Like me?” Theo asks.

Liam drops his hands, staring at Theo with wide eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Maybe not, but it’s true.”

“Yeah but you’re not that guy anymore,” Liam whispers, taking Theo’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “You haven’t been for a while.”

“I know,” Theo says, smiling gently at Liam. “And that’s the point. If I can do the things I did and be sitting here with you like this, then I have to believe in second chances. Not that Adri needs one. She’s cool. You just have to give her a chance.”

“You talked to her for all of 5 minutes,” Liam mumbles, but soon he’s sighing and resting his head on Theo’s shoulder. “Fine. I’ll give her a chance. But if I sense anything is up…”

“We’ll leave,” Theo finishes. “Got it. I’m not going to pointlessly put us in danger. I just think it would be nice for us to go out and let loose, don’t you?”

“You certainly look like you need to blow off some steam,” the young woman he now knows is named Adri says, walking up to their table. She grins down at Liam. “Or some other things.”

Liam’s eyes widen as he looks up at Adri, “Excuse me?”

“Relax kid,” Adri smirks, “I’m just saying you two look like you could use a good time, and I know the perfect place for that.”

“I…” Liam looks over to Theo who shrugs and turns to Adri with a smile. “Where were you thinking?”

“Did I not mention I also own a club?” She asks, eyes glinting mischievously.

Liam tries to back out, saying they’re underage she just grins and tells him to let loose and live a little. Oh how he does. He doesn’t expect to like the club, with all the smells and the noise. Once he’s in he finds it’s actually not that bad. The noise is tolerable and the smell isn’t as suffocating as he was expecting. When he mentions it Adri just smiles and tells them it’s a supernatural bar. They try to keep it as supernatural friendly as possible.

It’s not long before Liam is letting Theo pull him into the dance floor, the two of them getting lost in each other. It’s easy to block everything out and just focus on the way Theo’s body feels moving against his. It leaves him feeling breathless and more than a little aroused. He never thought that he would consider sex in public before but the way Theo is grinding against him as he sways to the music has all logical thought leaving his body. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to make it back to the truck let alone the hotel.

He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Adri smirking at them, “You know we have private rooms in the back. Always with clean sheets. And virtually sound proof if you like to get a little loud. Which I feel like you do.”

She winks, and starts walking away, leaving Liam and Theo to gape after her. When they make no move to follow she turns her head and gestures for them to hurry up, “You boys coming or what? You certainly look like you need to.”

Theo and Liam share a look, both of them debating whether it’s a good idea. When Theo just shrugs, Liam growls and starts pulling Theo along after Adri. He ignores the way Theo chuckles, already knowing exactly what he wants, and that’s Theo writhing beneath him and begging for Liam to let him cum. He must say that part out loud because he hears Theo whine before he’s plastering himself to Liam’s back and placing hot, needy kisses along his neck. Liam can only moan and throw his head back to Theo’s shoulder, enjoying the pleased rumble Theo gives.

“Oh my god,” Adri says, pushing the door to one of the rooms open and all but shoving Theo and Liam inside. “Even I’m going to need to take a lap and a cold shower just being around you two. Have fun!”

Liam doesn’t think before pushing Theo back against the door and kissing him hungrily. Theo grips his hips and pulls him forward, allowing Liam to slot a leg between his. Liam loves kissing Theo, he could spend hours just memorizing the feeling and taste of them, but not tonight.

Liam pulls back, yanking his shirt off his head in one easily. When it’s off he looks over to see Theo doing the same thing. Liam stalks towards him again, kissing him greedily as his hands work on the button to Theo’s jeans. Theo quickly undoes the button and zipper and starts easing them down along with Theo’s boxers. Liam chuckles, kissing along Theo’s jaw when Theo attempts to kick his pants off along with his shoes. “Socks too,” Liam murmurs.

Theo rolls his eyes but bends down to take his socks off, throwing them into his pile of clothes. When he’s done he turns to Liam with expectant eyes. Liam smirks, taking Theo’s hand and leading it towards the button of his jeans. “Don’t you want to help me out of these?”

Theo kisses him, hard and desperate as his hands start working on getting Liam’s pants off. Liam kicks off his shoes while Theo works so he’s able to easily kick his jeans and boxers off, and then quickly peel his socks off.

Once he’s naked, he moves back to Theo, pulling him in for another kiss, all the while walk him back towards the bed.

“I want to fuck you,” Liam tells him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Theo groans, chasing Liam’s lips with his own when Liam pulls away. “Please.”

Liam grins, falling back onto the bed and crawling backwards towards the pillows. Once he’s comfortable he holds out his hand, tugging Theo onto the bed when he takes it. He kisses Theo again, slower than their previous kisses tonight, just wanting to allow himself to feel for a moment.

“You look so good like this,” Liam tells him, hands moving from Liam’s back down to his ass. He squeezes before slipping a finger down, tracing it lightly across Theo’s hole. “And your ass, god. I want to taste it.”

“You can,” Theo says, voice soft and a little unsure.

Liam pulls back to look at him, eyes tracing across his face. “You’d be okay with it? You’d let me?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. I...I want you to do it.”

Liam takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He’s never rimmed a guy before but he’s watched plenty of porn and knows the basics.

“Turn over,” He says, pushing gently at Theo’s shoulder until he rolls off Liam. Liam moves back, allowing Theo to roll over onto his stomach. Liam just stares for a moment, admiring the perfect globes of Theo’s ass. He brings his hands up, squeezing the cheeks gently.

He tries to ignore the nerves as he moves in, giving Theo’s hole a tentative swipe with his tongue. When he doesn’t flinch or tell him to stop Liam moves back in, giving a firmer lick, and then another. He’s rewarded with a sigh and Theo pushing back against him.

Encouraged by the reaction, Liam sets to work, licking and sucking at the flesh. Theo moans, attempting to rock back against Liam’s tongue. Liam pulls back, allowing himself to take a few deep breaths.

 When Theo pushes back, presenting his ass so perfectly Liam can’t help but dive back in, sucking and biting gently at Theo’s hole. He slows down a bit, allowing his tongue to work gently, in small little strokes that have Theo moaning and pushing back against Liam’s tongue.

Liam moves his arms under Theo’s legs and pulls Theo closer as he buries his face between Theo’s cheeks.

“Fuck Liam. You eat ass like you’re a pro,” Theo moans.

Liam can’t help but preen under Theo’s words. Especially when he glances up to see Theo twisted around so he can watch Liam, with a blissed out smile on his face.

Liam smiles, squeezing Theo’s cheeks and gently biting the flesh there. “It’s my ass, yeah?”

Theo smiles, running a hand through Liam’s hair, “Yeah it’s yours.”

Liam reaches over, hand finding the lube they found in the room. Liam would feel weird about it if the lube hadn’t been brand new. He pops the cap, squeezing out some lube onto his fingers. He warms it up before moving his hand down to Theo’s hole. Theo sighs when Liam brushes his finger cross it, teasing over the rim before slowly slipping it inside. He leans up, watching Theo’s reaction as he works the finger slowly into him.

“Okay?” Liam asks, moving the finger into and out of Theo’s hole.

Theo nods, letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I’m good. Another.”

Liam hides his grin in Theo’s back, biting the skin just above his ass. He adds another finger, working it into Theo the same way he did the first. This time he twists his fingers, scissoring them open as he searches for Theo’s prostate. He knows he’s found it when Theo groans rocking his hips back against Liam’s fingers.

It’s not long before Liam is adding a third finger, watching in amazement as Theo attempts to fuck himself back on the digits.

“Liam please,” Theo whimpers, “I’m ready. Please.”

“Okay,” Liam places a kiss to Theo’s back as he slowly removes his fingers. “Is like this okay?”

“Yeah,” Theo sighs, “this is great.”

Liam moves until he’s on his knees behind Theo, grabbing his cock and lining it up at Theo’s waiting hole. He slowly enters Theo, allowing just the head of his cock to slip inside before stopping. He stays there, running his hand along Theo’s side. “You want this, Theo. You’re going to have to show me.”

Theo sighs, rocking his hips back slowly, each backward thrust causing Liam’s cock to go deeper. Once Liam is seated fully inside Theo, Theo starts working himself back on Liam’s dick. Slowly at first, then his thrusts slowly gain momentum as he grows used to the feeling of being filled.

Liam’s runs his hand across Theo’s back and then over the perfect, round globes of his ass. He lets Theo set the pace for a bit, enjoying the feeling of Theo’s tight heat surrounding him. When it doesn’t seem to be enough, Liam leans over Theo until he can speak right in his ear. “What do you want?”

“You,” Theo says, gasping when Liam rolls his hips. “God Liam I just want you to fuck me. I need it. I need _you_. I can take it.”

“Hmm… we’ll see.”

Then Liam is pulling away, using his hand to push Theo down onto the bed as he starts fucking into him. While he always knew what Theo would want, hearing him say the words sets something off inside Liam. He’s filled with this need to please Theo, to make him feel as good as he makes Liam feel.

Liam picks up his pace, placing a hand on Theo's back as he starts fucking into him. He thrives off the moans Theo is releasing with each roll of Liam's hips. They get quieter for a moment, causing Liam to frown. That is until he sees Theo has buried his head in the pillow, muffling his cries. _That just won't do_ , Liam thinks.

Liam grabs Theo's hair, pulling his head away from the pillow. He waits until Theo's eyes meet his before speaking, "No hiding. I want to hear you."

Theo nods, keeping his head up when Liam releases him. Liam isn’t disappointed when Theo starts moaning louder as he picks up his pace. "Good boy."

“Fuck. Liam, I can’t,” Theo whines, “I’m so close.”

“Good,” Liam says, snapping his hips harder, the sound of skin slapping together almost as loud in the room as their moans. “I need you to come Theo.”

Theo’s breath hitches as he rocks his hips back against Liam’s. “Shit shit shit.”

Liam leans down, the new angle driving him deeper into Theo. He continues fucking into Theo as he plasters himself across his back. He lowers his head, taking his earlobe tween his teeth and tugging, enjoying the delicious moans Theo is making. “Can you do that?” Liam asks, “Can you come for me?”

“Yes,” Theo breathes, hands clenching desperately at the sheets above his head.

“Then come,” Liam growls, biting Theo’s neck as he rolls his hips down and drives his cock into Theo.

“Fuuuuck,” Theo moans, eyes rolling back as his spills his release all over the sheet beneath him.

Liam growls, the scent of Theo’s cum filling his nostrils. He continues rocking into Theo, the desperation to come almost overwhelming. He gives a few more trust before he stills, moaning Theo’s name and coming inside him.

Liam slowly pulls out and rolls off of him when he feels Theo stirring beneath him. Theo rolls over to face him, a sleepy smile on his face. He looks completely blissed out and Liam feels a little pleased that he’s the one that put that look on his face.

Liam flops back into his back and pulls Theo to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and allowing him to rest his head on Liam’s chest.

“You alright?” Liam asks, carding a hand through Theo’s hair.

Theo nods, nuzzling into Liam’s neck. He lets out a sigh of contentment, his lips brushing across the skin of Liam’s throat when he speaks. “It was amazing. I never knew it would feel like it, you know?”

Liam does know. He’s still a little thrown by how intense his first time with Theo was, and this time wasn’t any different. He shouldn’t be surprised though, everything with Theo seems to be heightened.

They rest for a bit and then Theo is standing up on shaky legs. He looks down at Liam with an apologetic smile. “We should get cleaned up.”

Liam sighs, pushing himself to get out of bed, following Theo into the small washroom. When they return there’s a note under the room. Liam picks it up and reads it, only to snort and show it to Theo, who just shakes his head and laughs.

_Hey lovebirds,_

_When you’re done just strip the bed for me and throw it all in the bag in the corner. I hope you enjoyed yourselves and that the little one is a little less tense. Don’t be strangers. My cards on the back if you ever need anything._

_Adri_

“So,” Liam says, walking up to Theo who immediately hooks his arms around Liam’s waist while Liam wraps his around Theo’s neck. “Want to go to the beach one more time?”

“It’s dark,” Theo points out.

Liam rolls his eyes, “And?”

Theo doesn’t appear to be an argument against it because he just leans down to kiss Liam softly before pulling back. “Alright let’s go.”

They do as Adri instructed with the sheets before heading out of the room. The club is still a little packed but there’s no sign of Adri. Liam shrugs, following Theo out of the club and into the cool night air.

They walk hand and hand toward the beach, Liam making sure to direct them towards a more secluded spot that’s not easily within view from the road or any of the houses.

“What are you doing Liam?” Theo asks when Liam finally stops.

He turn to face Theo with a grin, “I have an idea.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “It’s nothing bad. I just wanted you to take off your clothes.”

“Liam,” Theo says slowly, “We’re on the beach, a public place in case you’re forgetting.”

“We’re all alone,” Liam says, grinning over at him. “No one around for miles, in fact. Can’t you hear that?”

“I can,” Theo says, “that still doesn’t mean I want to run around naked.”

“You had no problem being naked last night or even an hour ago,” Liam tells him. “Or did you forget?”

“Of course I didn’t,” Theo grumbles, “but last night we were in a hotel room and an hour ago we were at least alone. I wasn’t running around naked in public.”

“I’m not asking you to do it in public,” Liam says, stepping up to Theo. He lets his hands dance along his sides before moving them down to the hem of Theo’s shirt. He looks up at Theo, a challenge in his eyes. “I’m asking you to get naked for me. I want to see you, here like this. See what your skin looks like under the glow of the moon.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath, eyes flicking between Liam’s. Finally he gives a jerky nod, lifting his arms and allowing Liam to pull the shirt over his head. “If I’m doing this, why aren’t you?”

“Maybe I will,” Liam smirks, “I just want to make sure you don’t back out.”

“I’m clearly not,” Theo says, moving his hands down to undo his jeans so he can kick them off. “

Liam gets to his knees, smirking when he hears Theo’s breath catch in his throat. His eyes flick up to his as he moves his hands to one of Theo’s shoes. “Getting your pants off will be easier if you’re not wearing shoes.” Theo nods, pushing his pants down at the same time Liam works on getting his shoes off, his eyes reluctantly leaving Theo as he works on the stubborn laces.

He lets out a triumphant sound when he finally gets it and is able to pull Theo from his pants, shoes, and socks. He looks up with a grin only to have his breath leave him when he catches sight of Theo.

His eyes are lidded as he looks down at Liam, his mouth parted with quiet pants slipping past his lips. Liam reluctantly tears his eyes away from the sight to let his eyes trail down Theo’s chest, across his perfect abs, to where Theo’s hand is languidly stroking his cock.

Liam’s been half hard since they got to the beach but now his cock is filling rapidly, the sight of Theo stroking himself making him dizzy with lust. He wants nothing more than to bat Theo’s hand out of the way and let Theo’s cock slip into his mouth. He _could_ , but he knows once he gets his mouth on Theo he’s not going to stop until he’s coming down Liam’s throat, and he has something else in mind first.

“Stop,” Liam growls, letting his eyes bleed yellow as he stares up at Theo.

Theo frowns, looking like he wants to argue but he does as Liam says. Liam feels a thrill go through him at how easy Theo lets go and listens to him.

“I have other plans,” Liam tells him, leaning in to place a kiss to the tip of Theo’s cock. He pulls back with a smirk, gesturing to the ground behind Theo. “Lay down on your back.”

Theo looks from the ground to Liam, face scrunching up in confusion. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I am,” Liam says, running a hand down Theo’s thigh. “I think you’ll find it very enjoyable if you just do what I ask.”

Theo sighs, picking up his clothes and standing up. Liam’s about to complain until Theo sets them down again by their bag and picks up the blanket they brought, before bending over and placing it on the ground. Liam growls, eyes flashing when he gets the perfect view of Theo’s ass.

Theo smirks over his shoulder, clenching his cheeks enticingly. “Like what you see?”

“Theo,” Liam warns.

Theo chuckles and rolls over onto his back, his ass resting on the blanket he laid out. Liam is tempted to roll his eyes, of course he’d be afraid of getting sand near his ass. Liam can only stare, eyes tracking the way the light from the moon dances across his skin. It’s even more enticing than he imagined. Liam wishes he could catalogue it. He suddenly realizes he _can._

He pulls out his phone, opening up the camera app. Theo makes a noise in the back of his throat, his voice high when he questions Liam. “What are you doing?”

“You look beautiful,” Liam tells him, voice soft. “God I wish you could see yourself right now. See how good you look spread out for me with the moonlight causing your skin to glow.”

“And that’s why you got your phone out?” Theo asks. “You want to take a picture to show me?” When Liam blushes and ducks his head Theo chuckles. “It’s not just for me, is it? You want the picture for yourself.”

“Of course I do,” Liam says, eyes finding Theo’s again. “Wouldn’t you?”

Liam’s breath catches when Theo’s eyes flash, his fangs peeking out. “I do.”

“So can I…?”

Liam wants to smack himself. A few minutes ago he was confident and in control, now he’s lost his footing. He takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. “So can I? Take a picture?”

Theo smirks, grabbing their blanket out of the bag and laying back on the ground. Liam feels his mouth run dry, his breathing becoming shallower. Theo is on full display like this. His skin is already glistening with sweat, and his cock is hard where it rests across his abdomen.

Liam moves his phone up, trying to keep his hand steady as he snaps a photo, or three. He can’t be too careful. Theo puts the tablet aside, a fond smile on his face as he looks up at Liam. Liam grind and takes another picture.

When he’s satisfied he puts his phone down and starts pulling off his shirt. He can feel Theo’s eyes on him as he undresses. His eyes snap up when he hears the sound of a camera going off to see Theo smirking at him. “It’s only fair, don’t you think?”

Liam chuckles, crawling onto the blanket and moving until he’s straddling Theo’s thighs. “I would have looked if you told me you wanted a picture.”

Theo shrugs, dropping the phone back on his pile of clothes and bringing his arms around Liam’s waste, pulling him closer. Liam closes his eyes when the movement causes their erections to touch. He rocks his hips down, chasing the sensation. This hadn’t been part of plan but he also hadn’t thought past getting Theo naked on the beach.

“I wanted it to be candid,” Theo whispers, breath ghosting across Liam’s face. “I want you to see you how I do, when you think no one is looking. You looked so happy Liam, at peace even.”

“You make me look like that,” Liam whispers, groaning when Theo rocks his hips up slowly against Liam’s. It’s slow and unhurried now, nothing like it was earlier tonight, despite them being on the beach where anyone could walk by. “Fuck,” Liam groans, rolling his hips down to meet Theo’s. “Fuck Theo you make me so happy.”

“Yeah,” Theo grunts, moving a hand down to Liam’s ass. He uses his grip to pull Liam down at the same time he rocks up, causing them both to gasp. “Fuck Liam. Me too.”

Liam loses himself in the moment, every roll of their hips bringing him closer to the edge. He’s feeling dizzy with need. He moves his head and fits his lips against Theo’s, groaning when the chimera slips his tongue into his mouth. It’s all so much.

“I’m close,” Liam gasps, lips brushing against Theo’s when he speaks.

“Me too,” Theo rasps, hand digging deeper into Liam’s ass.

Liam had planned to hold on, wanting to see Theo cum first. That all goes out the window when Theo moves his hand, the pad of his finger trailing across Liam’s hole and then pushing in.

“Fuck!” Liam moans, hips stuttering as he cums suddenly, spilling his release across his own stomach and Theo’s.

He winces, moving away when Theo’s thrust brushes his erection across his now sensitive cock. Theo whines, continuing to rock his hips up. He looks desperate, face flushed and eyes blown wide. Liam kisses Theo before pulling back.

“Where are you going?” Theo asks, voice bordering on hysterical.

Liam smirks, placing a kiss to Theo’s stomach before sliding his way down. “I thought you’d want to come. And I want to taste you. Can I?”

Theo nods, eyes wide as he watches Liam. “Yeah but I… I’m close. I won’t last long.”

Liam grins, “Good.”

Liam moves his hand, wrapping it around Theo’s cock. He gives a few firm strokes, watching as Theo closes his eyes and falls back against the blanket. Theo doesn’t tell Theo but he’s a little nervous. He’s never sucked a guy’s dick before. Now that he has Theo’s in front of him he thinks that's probably for the best. Theo’s cock is perfect. There’s no way anyone else could ever compare.

“Not that I’m not flattered,” Theo says, voice sounding a little strangled. “I appreciate the attention you’re paying to my cock and all, but I’d appreciate it more if you’d put your mouth on it.”

Liam feels his cheeks heat up. “Shut up. It’s not my fault you have a perfect cock and it should be admired.”

Theo smirks, moving a hand to Liam’s hair. “There are other ways to admire and appreciate it other than looking.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “So bossy.”

He doesn’t give Theo a chance to respond before he moves forward, licking Theo from base to tip. He moves his tongue up, swirling it around the head and gathering up the precum there. He groans and closes his eyes when the taste hits him. He opens his mouth and takes the tip in, groaning at how heavy Theo feels, how _right._ His eyes snap up when Theo groans, the hand in Theo’s hair gripping harder and pushing down. Liam gags when he takes too much in too fast and pulls off when Theo’s grip slackens.

“Sorry,” Theo says, bringing a hand up to brush his thumb along Liam’s bottom lip. “This is new to me. I’m not… used to it.”

Liam smiles, moving his head to kiss Theo’s palm. “I’m not used to it either, so it’s new for both of us.”

“I’ll probably need you to hold me down,” Theo tells him. Liam’s eyes flash and Theo’s breath catches in his throat. “Not like… not yet. Just you know… my hips. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from thrusting into your mouth. You feel so good Liam.”

“You do too,” Liam says, surprised he doesn’t blush at the admission. “I love how you feel, how you taste. Eventually I want you to be able to fuck my mouth. I want to feel your cock hitting my throat and to swallow you down.”

Theo moves his hand to grip the base of his cock, his voice strangled when he speaks. “If you keep talking like that you might not get your mouth on me again tonight.”

Liam growls, loving the idea that Theo could cum just from his words. He wants to test it, wants to slowly take Theo apart without even touching him. But that will have to be later. Now, he really wants to taste Theo.

“We’ll explore that later,” Liam tells him. “I want that pretty cock of yours back in my mouth. Do you want that Theo?”

Theo nods, using his grip on his cock to brush the tip again Liam’s lips. Liam smiles and parts his lips, allowing Theo to slip back inside. He doesn’t go far, allowing Liam to decide how much he wants to take in.

Liam would love nothing more than to take it all in but he doesn’t think he’ll get there tonight. So he takes as much as he can, working his tongue around the head. He sets a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as far as he can while working his first over the rest.

His eyes stay on Theo face the whole time. His hand is thrown across his eyes and his mouth his open, releasing delicious little gasps. Liam needs to see him though, he needs Theo’s eyes on him when Liam makes him cum.

Liam pulls off with a pop, kissing Theo’s hip when he whines at the loss. “Theo,” Liam says, voice raw already. He can imagine what it will sound like when he lets Theo fuck his mouth. “Theo,” Liam tries again when the chimera only groans in response. “Look at me.”

He smiles when Theo moves his arm and lets his eyes find Liam’s. “I want you to keep your eyes on me and don’t look away. I want you to watch me make you cum.”

Theo moans, closing his eyes only to quickly open them. “Okay. But I’m almost there. I need your mouth back on me. Please Liam.”

Liam groans, hiding his face in Theo’s hip. He can already feel himself getting hard again and it’s taking everything in him not to rub thrust against the blanket.

He hears a chuckle looks up to see Theo watching him, “You’re hard again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Liam sighs, “I’ve already cum twice tonight though.”

“Third time's the charm and all that I guess.”

Liam swats Theo’s thighs, smirking when he notices Theo’s still hard cock leaking precum in front of him. He leans down, licking it from base to tip and around the head. He looks up, making sure Theo is watching him before taking his cock back into his mouth. He moans around it, the scent, feel, and taste of Theo overwhelming him. He sets a quick pace, bobbing his head and working his fist, all the while watching Theo’s reaction.

“Fuck,” Theo moans, hand gripping Liam’s hair. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

His eyes are wild as he stares at Liam, flicking between gold and their normal green. Theo looks so good. God. Liam can’t resist rutting against the blanket under him as he continues to bob his head up and down on Theo’s cock.

“Shit Liam… are you?”

His words die on a groan when Liam moans around his cock. Liam continues bobbing his head, twisting his fist around Theo’s cock as he goes. Theo grips his hair, pulling it tightly in warning but keeps going. He keeps his eyes locked on Theo’s as he takes his cook in further and sucks.

“Liam,” Theo whimpers, “fuck you need to pull off. I’m going to cum.”

Liam growls, working Theo’s dick at the same time he works his hips against the blanket. Like hell is he going to miss the opportunity taste Theo. Theo makes a strangled sounds when Liam growls so he does it again, eyes flashing and his own hips stuttering when Theo cries out Liam’s name and cums. Liam swallows it down the best he can but some still winds up escaping.

He pulls off with a wet sound, cum dribbling past his lips and down his chin. Theo is watching him with wide eyes. He crawls back up the blanket towards Theo, positioning himself at his side. He’s cum three times tonight and he’s exhausted. He knows they should get out of here before someone stumbles across them but he can’t bring himself to suggest it.

Instead he gets a different idea, “Want to get in the water?”

Theo looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. “We just came and now you want to go skinny dipping.”

Liam shrugs, “It could help clean us up.”

Theo looks at him for a moment before smiling. “Yeah okay.”

Liam stands up on shaking legs, holding his hand out to Theo. Theo takes it with a grin, laughing when Liam starts running towards the water. The two reach it and splash into the small waves rolling up on the beach. It’s not as cold as he was expecting, thankfully. Having his balls freeze off would have ruined the moment.

Liam sighs when Theo wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. He nuzzles into Liam’s neck, placing a soft kiss above his pulse. It’s small but Liam understands. They’re both safe and alive, each pump of blood through their veins is proof of that.

“Theo,” Liam breathes, eyes falling shut as he bares his neck to Theo. He’s rewarded by a playful bite to his shoulder. He opens his eyes, gaze drifting to the half-moon in the distance. It’s a quiet night, barely a sound to be heard over the rush of waves and thumping of their hearts in the chests. “I wish it could always be like this.”

Theo rests his head on Liam’s shoulder, his hands moving in slow circles across his abdomen. “It can. Maybe not here, but we can have moments like this Liam.”

Liam sighs. He knows Theo is right. But he also knows Beacon Hills. It doesn’t exactly allow for quiet moments for too long. Apparently neither does Malibu. Liam startles when he suddenly becomes aware of the sound of sirens. They’re not in the distance. They’re close.

“Of fuck,” Liam mutters, turning to face Theo with wide eyes. “We need to get out of here and get dressed. _Now!_ ”

Theo nods, running after Liam when he takes off out of the water and towards their clothes. Liam grabs his clothes and starts throwing him on as quickly as possible, deciding to forgo his underwear in favor of getting his pants on. He looks up when he hears cursing to see Theo holding the shredded remains of his boxers.

Liam rushes over, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re going g to be fine. But you need to calm down okay.

Liam debates for a moment their chances of running but decides it would be more embarrassing for Theo if he got caught running away naked. Signing, Liam gets to his knees, preparing to help Theo into his jeans. Except his doesn’t get a chance. Before he can even get Theo to lift his leg he hears the sound of a throat clearing behind him. Talk about being caught in a compromising position.

He stands up, turning to face the officer who is looking at them in exasperation. Liam, of course, can’t stop himself from opening his mouth. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

The officer raises an eyebrow, “Really? So I didn’t just find you on your knees at eye level with this young man’s penis?”

Another officer walks up to join them, looking far more amused than the first one. “You’re kidding? You really walked up on this kid giving a blowjob? Did you at least let them finish?”

His partner turns to glare at him, “No you idiot, they’re in public. Now,” he turns back to Liam and Theo. “I’m going to need you two to come with me down to the station.”

“You’re arresting us?” Liam asks, unable to care how high his voice goes.

Behind him Theo sighs. “Surely there’s another way to handle this officer.”

The officer shakes his head, “Afraid not boys. You’re gonna have to spend the night in the station. Maybe being carted in for public indecency will make you think twice about doing the things you were doing. Now get as decent as you can and come along.”

Liam turns to Theo to see him with his head bowed, jeans held in his hands in front of him. He looks up at Liam with a pained expression. “My pants are shredded too and I doubt they’ll let me get more clothes out of the car.”

Liam grimaces, knowing he’s probably right.

Which is how Theo winds up sitting in the back of a police car in nothing but a blanket and his shoes. They’re handcuffed, because of course they are. The cops apparently thought it would be funny. At least they’re handcuffed from the front and not the back, but still. Liam imagined his first time in handcuffs to be a little bit sexier.

Thinking this, Liam glances over at Theo. He’s glowering out the window. The blanket has slipped off Theo’s shoulders a bit and Liam can tell it’s only a matter of time before it slips fully off. The joke will be on them if it starts slipping off completely and they get a view of naked Theo. But he also knows Theo would hate that. He already looks uncomfortable enough as it is.

Of course he first time really getting arrested was for something like this. Liam tries to fight down the laugh but he just can’t do it. It escapes him against his better judgement, he does. Theo’s eyes snap to his and the confusion there only serves to make him laugh harder.

“Liam,” Theo hisses, making sure to keep his voice quiet. “What the hell is your problem?”

“You have to admit this whole thing is a little funny,” Liam whispers back. “We had sex on a beach and then got arrested for it. You’re in the backseat of a cap car in handcuffs wearing nothing but a blanket.”

“I’m aware,” Theo mutters, but Liam can see his lips twitching.

Liam stares at him, attempting to keep his own face serious. It doesn’t last long for either of them before they’re both breaking out into fits of laughter. It only grows when they hear the older cop mumbling something about kids these days being weird.

Liam becomes a lot more serious when they actually get to the police station and are put in a cell. He’s just grateful they don’t try and separate he and Theo. Liam doesn’t know how well he’d handle being locked up alone. It’s bad enough when they take Theo away by himself. Liam paces the length of the cell until Theo comes back, now wearing a pair of sweats and a _Malibu Police Department_ sweatshirt.

Liam ducks his head to hide a smile at how soft he looks. He tucks himself in Theo’s arms when he walks up to him, burying his face in his chest. Liam’s just grateful the sweater smells clean and not like other people.

It’s a rough night. They spend it curled up together on one of the cots in the room, both trying to ignore the smells and sounds around them. By the time morning comes they’re both exhausted and ready to be home, though Liam isn’t sure if either one of them feels up for driving.

Theo seems to agree, “We can go back to the hotel and see about a late check out or something so we can get a few hours of sleep before heading home.”

Liam nods, “Yeah okay.”

They continue walking, making their way through the almost empty streets. It’s still early, barely 6 a.m. and no one seems to be out yet. Except for them.

Liam startles when he seems a flash of hair. He turns and feels his heart speed up when he sees a face. A face he hasn’t seen in years, except slightly older... It’s gone as fast as it appears, leaving Liam to wonder if he’d actually seen it at all. He knows he can’t have. There’s no way. He’s just tired and hallucinating. All the stress and lack of sleep from the past few months must have finally caught up with him.

“You okay?” Theo asks, breaking Liam out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Liam says, looking up at him with a tired smile. “I’m just tired I guess.”

Theo nod, placing a kiss to Liam’s forehead. “Me too. Let’s hurry up so we can get back to the hotel and sleep.”

Liam lets Theo drag him through the quiet streets. It’s not as eerie as it normally would be, here it’s more peaceful than anything.

“It would be nice to live in a place like this,” Liam says. “One day.”

“Yeah,” Theo mumbles, stifling a yawn. “One day.”

It’s a nice thought but they both know it’s not likely to happen, at least not anytime soon. But it’s still nice to think about, having a quiet life with Theo somewhere peaceful and away from all the chaos. One day isn’t never, and for now that’s good enough for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

It takes a little over 12 hours for them to get back home from Malibu. It would have been faster if Liam hadn’t insisted they stop at random sightseeing spots on top of their needed stops for food and gas. Theo can’t really complain. He loves seeing Liam interested in things and actually happy. And he _is_ happy. He shoulders are relaxed and his smiles come a lot easier. It makes Theo’s chest ache knowing that soon some of that tension might return as soon as they step foot back in Beacon Hills.

It gets worse when they pull up to the Geyer’s house and see the driveway and road outside packed with cars. Stiles’ jeep is there, along with Mason and Lydia’s cars. They step out and they can hear at least 10 heartbeats inside. _Great_ , Theo thinks, _they all just had to be here right away. They couldn’t give him time to adjust to being back_.

He can see Liam tense already and he hates it. He wants to march inside and tell them all to leave. To let Liam relax before confronting him. Liam’s been doing so well, the last thing he needs is to be confronted by Scott and the others and have his issues be brought to light again. There was also the Malibu situation. He takes Liam’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before the pair open the door.

Theo wants to turn around and leave the house when they walk in to find every single pair of eyes focused on them. He should have expected it. After what happened in Malibu there was no way they were going to get away without talking about it. He’d just prefer not to do it with an audience. It was going to be awkward enough having to explain the situation to Jenna.

Theo also wasn’t expecting them to know. He thought maybe Liam would just eventually let it slip like he usually does, but he had hoped to have time to prepare. Apparently that wasn’t the case.

“So,” Jenna says, trying to look stern but it’s lost by the way her lips are twitching. “Did you boys have a nice trip?”

“Oh yeah,” Liam says, grinning at his Mom, apparently oblivious to the way everyone is looking at them. “It was great. Very relaxing.”

“I’m sure it was,” Derek says, raising an eyebrow in their direction. And _shit_. Of course Derek knew. He probably got a call about the state of the room as soon as they left.

“That’s great sweetheart,” Jenna says, at least looking like she was happy to see Liam relaxed. He knows she is. They’ve all been worried about Liam. “I’m a little concerned that you were relaxed enough to wind up getting arrested for public indecency though.”

Liam’s eyes widen as he turns his gaze to Theo, mouthing out a quiet, “Oh shit.”

Oh shit is right. They’re screwed.

“Wait…” Stiles says, looking between the two of them, “Public indecency? What on earth could they ever get arrested for public indecency for? Did one of you steal the others clothes and lock the other out of the room or something?”

The room goes silent, all eyes turning to Stiles. Scott and Derek share a look before Derek speaks, “Is someone going to tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Stiles asks, “What don’t I know?”

“A lot of things apparently,” Lydia says.

“I’m dating Theo,” Liam says, holding up their joined hands for good measure.

“Yeah that’s really funny,” Stiles says, lips twitching up into a smile. “If you’re dating Theo then I’m completely straight.”

“You didn’t sound straight when you were crying Derek’s name when he fucked you in the hotel room last night,” Scott says, frown in place. “Which I really didn’t need to hear, by the way.”

“That’s the point! I’m not straight so they’re not dating!”

“Except they are dear,” Jenna says, “They’ve been dating for going on a month now.”

“And I’ve loved him for a lot longer,” Liam says, looking up at Theo with a smile. “So has he.”

“You…” Stiles looks around the room at everyone, as if he’s still waiting for someone to say it’s all a big joke. “God you’re all serious. What the fuck?”

“I have a question,” Derek says, eyes drifting from Liam to Theo as he ignores his boyfriend's struggling. “Why did I get billed by the hotel for a broken headboard and destroyed room?”

The room is silent. Theo and Liam are looking at each other, fighting back nervous laughter. They can’t contain themselves and eventually it bubbles out.

David is the one that speaks first, his eyes on Jenna. “I _told_ you.”

Jenna just looks between the two with a mixture of awe and disbelief on her face, but everyone can tell she’s fighting back a smile. She looks at Liam, “Was it _that_ good?”

Max looks confused as he stares at Theo and Liam, unsure what to say. Finally he squeaks out, “Aren’t those things attached to the wall?”

Derek sighs, pulling out a picture and showing it to the pair before he lets the others in the room see it. He looks pained as he speaks again, “You destroyed the headboard. You _ripped it in half_. It cost $1000”

Mason lets out a laugh, looking between the two, unsure what to say. Finally he settles on “Who’s the one that broke it?”

Liam and Theo share a look before Liam speaks quietly, “I am.”

“And on top of that you got arrested for public indecency. And sent a picture of Theo’s penis to your poor mother. Honestly, what were you two up to?” David asks, then reconsiders his question. “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know.”

Theo feels his face pale as he looks at Liam. _What the fuck?_ He mouths. Liam looks just as shocked as he does. “I thought I sent it to you!”

Theo can’t stop the blush from spreading across his face. Liam had accidently sent a picture of his dick to Jenna. Jenna had seen him naked. He’s not sure if that or the fact that everyone knows about it and their sex life is worse. Right now they’re tied.

Jenna can’t contain herself anymore and starts laughing. David looks at her, face serious, “I don’t see how this is funny dear.”

Jenna wipes her eyes, looking over at the pair. “Well at least you had a good time, and no harm was done to anything but the headboard.”

David runs a hand across his face, “Just be more careful with our furniture please. We can’t afford to buy you a new headboard every time you break one.”

“Then maybe I shouldn’t have one,” Liam says.

Theo coughs, “You have to have something to hold onto. I know I do.”

“I don’t need to know this,” David says. “Maybe I… I have to go.”

He walks out of the house, leaving a laughing Jenna behind him.

Liam looks over at his mother, “Is he going to be okay?”

Jenna chuckles, “He’ll be fine. He just needs some time to adjust to this new… way of living.”

Max looks over at Jenna, “I don’t see how you’re so okay with this. My Mom would flip out if I broke a headboard having sex.”

Jenna shrugs, “I was a teenager once. I broke a few headboards and walls in my day. I understand. As long as they’re safe and happy and not getting ar—well arrested for _harmful_ things I’m fine with it.”

“I’m sure seeing Theo’s dick was harmful to someone,” Stiles says, glowering over at the pair.

“Not to me,” Liam says, smirking over at Theo. “It’s quite nice.”

Jenna tilts her head in thought, “I can’t deny that. You’re quite lucky Liam.”

“It was harmful to me,” Theo says, choosing to ignore the last comment. He doesn’t want to think about the fact that Jenna has not only seen his dick but thinks it’s _nice looking_. “I had to sit in the back of a cop car _naked_ because they wouldn’t let me put my clothes on at the beach.”

“Oh dear,” Jenna says, “So _that’s_ really why you were arrested, because Theo was naked?”

Liam and Theo share a look before nodding.

“Why was Theo naked on the beach?” Scott asks, looking between the pair.

“We…” Theo knows Liam is aware if he lies Scott will hear it. There aren’t really a lot of options. He couldn't tell the truth, saying he gave Theo a blowjob on the beach might be a bit much even for a patient saint like Jenna. He’d just half to tell a half truth. “We forgot our swimsuits at the hotel and wanted to go swimming. No one was around so…”

“You went skinny dipping?” Jenna asks, when they nod she shrugs. “Well it’s not as bad as it could have been I suppose.”

Theo wants to argue that it was worse, at least for him, but he keeps his mouth shut. If they can get out of this without too much of a lecture he’ll be happy.

“We’re going to put our bags up and we’ll be back,” Liam says, taking Theo’s hand and leading him towards the stairs without waiting for a response. Theo is grateful. He needs at least a few minutes to compose himself after this hell of a conversation.

Theo sighs, pulling Liam in for a hug as soon as they get into Liam’s room. The tension he’d been feeling before drains almost instantly when Liam wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, burying his face in Theo’s neck.

“That was the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had in my life,” Theo mumbles against Liam’s hair. “And the Dread Doctors attempted to give me an equivalent of the sex talk.”

Liam pulls back, eyes wide as a look of horror takes over his face. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

Theo shrugs, “I wish I was. It was incredibly awkward and consisted of them explaining where things went in scientific terms, and telling me if would be beneficial to everyone if I didn’t get a girl pregnant, because then not only would _I_ be a failure but the girl and the child would be as well. What they didn’t know is that I didn’t have any desire at all to have sex, but if I did it would have been killed just listening to them speak. So awkward conversations seem to happen a lot with me.”

“We should get back down there,” Liam mumbles, leaning his forehead against Theo’s.

“Yeah,” Theo says, running a hand down Liam’s back. “You go on down. I’ll meet you down there.”

Liam frowns, eyes searching Theo’s face. He doesn’t argue. He must understand Theo’s hesitation. Liam and the rest of the puppy pack might have accepted Theo as pack but there were still some older members that needed convincing.

“I’ll let you catch up and have some time with them, okay? But if you need me I’ll come down.”

Liam nods before leaning in and kissing Theo, “I love you. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. They don’t know you like I know you.”

Theo smiles, “I love you too. Now go, if you don’t go down there soon they’ll think I’ve taken you hostage.”

“Or that we snuck up here to have sex,” Liam grins, nipping playfully at Theo’s jaw.

“ _Liam_ ,” Theo warns, but his lips twitch up into a smile. “I’m not having sex with you while your pack is downstairs.”

“ _Our_ pack,” Liam corrects him. “You’re pack too Theo.”

“Okay,” Theo sighs, “But you still need to get down there.”

Liam nods, placing one last lingering kiss to Theo’s lips before heading out the door.

Theo listens as Liam greets them before doing his best to tune them out. He isn’t going to intrude on their moment. He knows Liam has missed them even if he hasn’t admitted it much. He deserves his time with them.

While Liam is downstairs Theo decides to unpack and start doing some laundry. He might as well get it out of the way now, otherwise it might just sit in the bag. He takes the laundry downstairs to the laundry room, quietly slipping around the living room. He feels eyes on him but ignores them. Once he has the laundry started he heads back upstairs to the room he’s sharing with Liam.

He frowns when he catches Scott’s scent outside the door and then trains his ears and picks up Scott’s heartbeat inside the room. He’s alone, which means he must have come up here with the purpose of talking to Theo. He has a pretty good idea what it’s about. He really should have seen it coming. Of course the Alpha would want to talk about the current state of his beta.

Theo enters the room and leans back against the wall next to the door. He knows Scott wouldn’t do anything to him, that’s just not who he is. Even if it was he wouldn’t risk it with Liam right downstairs. Still, Theo’s instincts have him sticking close to the nearest exit should he need it. Scott doesn’t say anything right away and keeps his back turned towards Theo. That in itself is a big enough sign of trust. Theo tries to read Scott’s chemo signals, wanting to know what to expect but all he can get is a weird sense of calm. That does little to ease his nerves.

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Scott finally asks, turning towards where Theo is standing by the wall.

“Excuse me?” Theo asks, feeling himself tense up at the sudden shift in Scott’s demeanor.

“I mean, you were here. You live with him,” Scott says, “How could you not see what was happening? How could you let it get this far?”

“I did what I could,” Theo says, his anger rising, “We both know how stubborn Liam is. The more you push him the more he pushes back. Except, that’s not what happened here. Liam hasn’t been fighting Scott. That would have made things easier. He stopped wanting to fight. He stopped _caring_. Not about everyone else. He was more than worried about how we all felt. No, he stopped caring about himself. And you’re right, you weren’t here. You didn’t see it happening. You weren’t the one trying to help him and falling short every single damn time. I have done everything I can and more to help him.”

“Well it wasn’t enough!”

There’s a threatening growl. For a moment Theo wonders if it’s him that did it. But that doesn't make sense. He’s angry, but not that angry. And Scott’s comment hurt more than anything. Then Theo sees movement and the next thing he knows Scott is being pinned to the wall by a very pissed off Liam.

“You aren’t going to talk to Theo like that,” Liam growls, low and wild, “he’s been here. He’s done nothing but love me and try and help me. He’s not to blame for anything that’s happened. If anyone is, it’s me.”

“Liam,” Theo says, stepping closer. Liam turns his gaze to Theo. Theo’s a little surprised to find that while Liam has shifted he seems perfectly in control. He’s just angry. “Liam calm down. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Liam says, “It’s not okay for him to talk to you like that and get away with it.”

“Yes but he’s still your Alpha,” Theo reminds him, “and your friend. You don’t want to hurt him.”

Theo has a moment to appreciate the strangeness of the situation. A year ago Theo was trying to use Liam to kill Scott and now he’s standing here trying to prevent him from hurting him. Life is weird. Liam’s eyes return to their normal blue, searching Theo’s face before he lets Scott go. He steps away and towards Theo without looking back at Scott.

Theo does look. He needs to see Scott’s reaction... Scott is looking at Liam with wide eyed confusion. He can tell the moment Scott decides to open his mouth and say something stupid, “What the hell Liam?”

Liam tenses in front of him, eyes narrowing. Theo sighs, putting a hand on the back of Liam’s neck and rubbing soothing circles there. It works, Liam relaxes under his touch, forehead coming to rest on Theo’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Theo tells him, keeping his voice low but knowing Scott can still hear him. “Why don’t you go downstairs and help your Mom with dinner? I’ll be fine.”

“No,” Liam says, lifting his head to look at Theo, “You’ve stayed with me and helped me. I’m not going to leave you.”

Theo smiles, moving his hand up to run through Liam’s hair, “This isn’t the same.”

“I’m just worried about you Liam,” Scott says.

Liam turns his head to glare at him, “Yeah well, you can be worried _without_ telling my boyfriend that he’s not doing enough for me, thank you very much.”

“Excuse me?” Jenna’s voice sounds from behind him. Theo can see Scott’s eyes widen as he takes her in. He rolls his eyes when he feels Liam smile against his chest, “Who said Theo hasn’t been doing enough for you?”

Theo is tempted to throw Scott under the bus but decides it’s not worth it. If he wants the pack to trust him, trust that he can be good for Liam, then he can’t afford to be petty. “It’s nothing Jenna.”

Jenna frowns, “It didn’t sound like nothing.”

“He’s right Mom” Liam says, giving his Mom a small smile. “It was all a misunderstanding and I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

He shoots a look at Scott who nods, at least having the decency to look somewhat apologetic. He turns to Jenna and offers her a smile. “Can I help you with something, Mrs. Geyer?”

“I was actually going to run to the store and pick up some groceries. I realized I was out of sauce for the pasta. You could come with me,” Jenna offers.

Theo feels a little bit of pride that she doesn’t immediately correct Scott and tell him to call her Jenna. She must have at least heard something, but she’s inviting him to come with her so she can’t be too mad. Then again, she might just be attempting to get him away from Liam to keep him calm.

Scott shoots a look at Liam and Theo before nodding, “Sure. I’ll get Malia and Lydia to help as well.”

Jenna smiles, “Perfect. Then we can divide and conquer.”

Theo smiles at Jenna’s words, he’s used to her methods of grocery shopping by now. She’ll usually divide the list up between whoever is with her and send everyone to get the items they have before meeting up in the middle. It’s efficient, except when inevitably one of them winds up getting sidetracked and grabbing things not one the list. It’s usually Liam, but David has been guilty of winding up in the bakery more than a few times. Which is why Jenna now gives him items on the opposite end of the store.

Theo watches them go before turning back to Liam, “Are you okay?”

Liam looks up at him, expression fond. “Leave it to you to be more worried about me when you were the one Scott was attacking.”

Theo shrugs, “I’ll always be worried about you.”

“That goes both ways,” Liam tells him. “And I’ll always defend you.”

“I know you will, and I appreciate it,” Theo smiles and kisses Liam, “We should get back downstairs.”

Liam nods, pulling back from Theo. He takes Theo’s hand, lacing their fingers together before leading them back downstairs. He can see Liam eyeing the kitchen where Mason and the others are while Theo looks to the living room where Derek is standing, eyeing the bookcases Jenna has in the corner.

“Go talk to Mason,” Theo whispers, placing a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “I want to say hi to Derek properly.”

Liam kisses him quickly and then hurries into the kitchen. Theo watches Liam go with a fond smile on his face before turning to Derek to find the Alpha watching him.

“You seem happy,” Derek comments.

Theo shrugs, walking over to where Derek is standing. “I am.”

Derek nods, but otherwise doesn’t say anything. Theo isn’t surprised. The two might be friends but Derek isn’t exactly the small talk sort of guy. He said what he needed right now and that’s enough. He studies Derek, noting the small changes since the last time he saw him a few months ago.

“Nice beard old man,” Theo laughs when he pokes at the gray in Derek’s beard and the Alpha snarls and bites as his finger.

“Fuck off Theo.”

“Oh relax. I was just messing with you. I said it looked nice. Very mature.”

“I don’t need you messing with me,” Derek grumbles, “I get it enough from Stiles.”

“Really?” Theo asks, “I figured Stiles would be loving it.” He can’t help but laugh when Derek starts blushing at the comment, “Oh he _does_ love it then.”

“Who loves what?” Stiles asks, walking up next to Derek.

Derek tries to subtly shake his head but Theo can’t resist. He turns to Stiles, innocent smile in place, “Oh. We were just talking about how you hate Derek’s beard.”

“ _What?!_ ” Stiles turns to Derek, “How could you think I hate your beard? I tell you all the time I love it. I even wrote you that poem about how much I enjoy feeling it…” He stops suddenly narrowing his eyes as he turns to Theo. “You were messing with me, weren’t you?”

Theo smirks, “Just a bit. It was too easy.”

“Asshole.”

“Maybe so, but at least I’m a lovable one.”

“I’m still not sure about that,” Stiles mutters.

“Stiles…” Derek warns.

Stiles sighs, leaning into Derek’s side, “I’m behaving. As long as he is.”

“I’m on my best behavior,” Theo tells him.

“Forgive me if I don’t find that the least bit reassuring,” Stiles says.

“Well you should,” Jenna says, walking into the room with a few bags of groceries in her arms, “Theo is a wonderful boy and we’re lucky to have him as part of the family.”

Theo can’t help but preen at the praise, no longer feeling the embarrassment he used to whenever Jenna would compliment him. Instead he just feels proud to be considered part of their family. He smirks at Stiles on the way out to grab more groceries, enjoying the shocked look on the humans face.

He’s not even the least bit surprised they’re back with the groceries so soon. Jenna’s divide and conquer method is a serious time saver when done right.

 

Dinner is a loud affair with the pack involved. Everyone is talking animatedly, filling each other in on what’s been going on in their lives. Theo’s surprised by how at ease he feels. Having Liam on one side and Derek on the other while Jenna and Max sit across from him definitely helps. Max doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed by everything that’s happening.

“So are all of you werewolves?” Max asks, bringing all conversation to a halt as everyone turns to stare at him.

“What are you talking about?” Lydia asks, voice steady. Bless her for trying to keep up the act even though it’s clear they’ve been busted. Theo isn’t surprised. It was bound to happen, especially with so many people around.

Max rolls his eyes, “You know what I’m talking about. Did you really expect me not to find out? I’m not stupid.”

“We know that,” Liam tells him, looking to Scott who shrugs. If Max has figured it out there’s no reason to lie to him. “We just didn’t want to involve you if there wasn’t any reason to. It can be pretty dangerous.”

“Isn’t it more dangerous for me _not_ to know?” Max asks. “What if something attacked the town or came after me and I had no idea what you all were involved in? Wouldn’t that be more dangerous?”

“He has a point,” Theo says. “And no, not everyone is a werewolf. But it’s all a bit complicated, and I know I’m far too tired to explain it all tonight. How did you even find out?”

“I told him,” Jenna says, shrugging when Liam looks at her in shock. “It’s like he said, he deserves to know. I needed him to. With you gone it felt safer for him to know just in case something did happen.”

No one at the table can argue with that. They probably should have told Max early on but it never seemed like the right time. He knows now though. Theo supposes that’s what matters.

They all finish up dinner and then head into the living room to talk. Conversation is light, Liam talking about the less explicit portions of their trip. Theo chimes in every now and then with his favorite parts, pulling out his phone to show off the pictures he took.

They all barely react when there’s a knock at the door, at least not until Jenna walks back into the room, “There’s a young man here that says he knows you. He’s quite adorable. He’s wearing a scarf.”

“A scarf?” Stiles snorts. “We all know who that sounds like.”

Theo watches as Scott scents the air, “It couldn’t be…”

Derek does the same, brow furrowing, “But it smells like…”

“Isaac!” Lydia happily shouts running towards the man when he enters the room. He barely has time to open his arms before she’s jumping into them. Theo is pretty sure him, Liam, and Jenna are the only ones that don’t react when Lydia pulls back enough to lean in and kiss him.

Scott and Derek exchange a look of shock before shrugging. Stiles gapes for a moment, mouth opening and closing a few times before he speaks. “Lydia? What the hell? Why are you kissing Isaac?”

“Because he’s my boyfriend,” Lydia says as if it’s just that simple. To her it probably is.

“How? Why? When?”

Lydia rolls her eyes, pulling away from Isaac so that the others can greet him. Scott pulls him into a tight hug, mumbling out a quiet “I missed you” before Derek and Stiles do the same. Once they’re done Scott turns to everyone else with a smile. “Guys, this is Isaac Lahey. He’s an old friend.”

Isaac gives a small wave and hello to everyone before turning back to Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Derek.

“How did you even know where we were?” Stiles asks.

“Lydia told me,” Isaac shrugs. “She texted me the address when I got in. Chris dropped me off.”

“And he didn’t come in to say hello?” Jenna frowns.

“He has a date with Melissa. He said they’ll stop by sometime later this week to catch up.” Isaac says, looking over at Jenna. “It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Geyer. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Please call me Jenna,” Jenna smiles. “Have you ate? We just finished dinner and there’s still food in the kitchen.”

“I’m starving actually,” Isaac says. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Jenna looks offended by the thought, “Nonsense. Someone has to make sure you’re all fed.”

Jenna leads Isaac into the kitchen, Lydia, Stiles, Derek, and Scott following after them. Theo looks towards Mason and Corey when the pair stand up. “Heading out?”

Mason nods, “Yeah. I have to be up early tomorrow. I told my Mom I’d help her pick out furniture for her office.”

Liam nod. He stands up and gives Mason a hug before doing the same for Corey. “Text me tomorrow. We’ll need to hang out.”

“Sure thing bro,” He grins at Liam, both he and Corey waving at Theo before they head out.

“I can’t believe she slept through all this,” Liam says, looking over at where Malia is passed out on the corner of the couch.

Theo snorts, “I can. She can sleep through anything.”

And it’s true. He found out early on that Malia can fall asleep anywhere and usually sleep through anything sort of commotion. He’s not sure if it’s something to envy or be worried about. He turns to Liam with a tired smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Liam nods, staring distractedly towards the kitchen.

Theo doesn’t feel anything about leaving Liam in the living room by himself while he heads off to finish up the laundry. He’s done it plenty of times before. It’s his own house, it’s not as if anything could happen. Theo regrets that thought when he’s putting the clothes away in his and Liam’s room and hears raised voices coming from downstairs.

Curious, Theo starts listening in as he heads back downstairs. He frowns when he realizes one of the voices belongs to Liam. He steps into the living room to see Liam and Scott facing each other. He can see both their faces due to the way they’re standing. Neither one looks angry, which leaves him confused about why they’d be yelling.

“I know your heart is in the right place,” Liam says, “but I don’t need you to worry about me, okay? I’ve been handling things just fine. Sure, I had some missteps and mentally I haven’t been the best but I’m okay. The pack is okay. We don’t need you constantly coming back and checking in. You have your pack Scott and that’s great. You’re all off doing your own things like you should be. Beacon Hills is fine, it’s protected by me and my pack. I need you to accept that.”

Theo can feel the charge in the air at the words, the energy in the room is almost electric. There’s a new sort of power coming off Liam that wasn’t there before. He thinks if he reached out he’d be able to touch it. He doesn’t understand what it is until a moment later.

Theo watches in fascination as Liam’s eyes change from yellow to a startling red. With it, Theo feels his bond to Liam shifting and growing stronger causing him to gasp. Theo can see Scott staring at Liam in shock, mouth hanging open. Liam isn’t looking at him anymore though, his gaze has turned to Theo. Theo’s not sure if he’s aware of the sudden shift in power, surely he must have felt the change in himself. He might not have ever actually experienced it himself but he’s heard from others what the change feels like.

Liam doesn’t seem phased or worried, he just keeps his eyes on Theo. Theo gulps when the gaze becomes something more predatory as he stalks across the room towards Theo, ignoring Scott as he calls after him. Theo’s distantly aware of the other members of the pack still lingering in the room, including Jenna, but he can’t focus on them. Not when Liam is looking at him like this.

“You’re mine,” Liam growls as he backs Theo against the wall. “You belong to me.”

And yeah Liam must be feeling the shift in power. They both know Theo had always been Liam’s but this, well this feels different. Theo gasps when Liam runs his nose along Theo’s throat, stopping to nip at the exposed skin of his collarbone. He makes a pleased rumble in his chest, “ _Mine.”_

Theo waits until Liam pulls back before he speaks, red eyes meeting yellow. “I’m yours. _Alpha._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the end of this chapter written for months and I'm so excited to finally be putting it out there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had most of this chapter done for a while, and honestly parts of it I battled with. So I owe both Adri and Elie for all their help and advice. You two are the best <3  
> Song used in this chapter: [Fix You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKFkIQNjvGQ) by Secondhand Serenade ft. Juliet Simms (Cover)

Liam realizes early on that something is different in his relationship with Scott. It’s not strained per se. But it’s different. The bond isn’t as strong. He should be happy having Scott back and helping out, but he’s not. Sure, he’d missed him and is happy to see him. But he’s not exactly happy. Ever since Scott has come back he’s been swooping in and taking care of everything. Liam’s barely been able to handle anything on his own. He should be grateful but he’s just annoyed. It’s as if Scott doesn’t think Liam is capable of doing anything anymore.

It’s only gotten worse ever since Liam suddenly became an Alpha. He’s not sure what did it. One minute he was telling Scott he could handle things on his own and the next he felt this sudden surge of power and the urge to be near Theo. The words _mine_ and _mate_ sounding loudly in his head. He hadn’t said the second one, thinking it was a conversation better left for private. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself from scent marking Theo, and letting everyone know just who Theo belonged to. Who Liam himself belonged to. Liam wanted nothing more than to pull Theo upstairs and fuck him but his parents were home. They always seemed to be home, leaving them little to no alone time.

Being an Alpha has brought up to the forefront where Liam has been lacking. He’s let himself relax and get comfortable and because of that he stopped doing all the things he used to. He doesn’t patrol anymore, he hasn’t checked in with the Sheriff in ages, and he can’t remember the last time he brought Melissa dinner.

He knows these technically aren’t his responsibilities but he still feels like he should be doing them. His wolf is restless. It has been ever since he became an Alpha days ago. It wants to lead, wants Liam to step up and do what he needs to do. It wants Liam to show his dominance.

Right now Liam doesn’t want to show anything. It’s nearing midnight and Liam still hasn’t fallen asleep, mind once again too busy focusing on things he knows are out of his control.

Despite everything, Liam has been doing and feeling better. He let himself enjoy it because part of him knew it wouldn’t last. He wishes he was wrong. That the good would stay good. But his mind is vast and it twists and turns and drops of its own accord, dragging Liam along with it.

Sometimes he feels helpless against it. It’s his own mind, he should have some say. He doesn’t. He can’t stop the turn his thoughts take. He’s not the one controlling the roller coaster that is his mind, he’s just along for the ride.

Liam can feel himself spiraling down. He doesn’t feel sad. He wishes he did. The sadness and the anger are far better than the numbness. He knows there’s a word for it. He looked it up, desperate to see if everything he was feeling was just _him_.

**“Anhedonia: An inability to experience pleasure from activities usually found enjoyable.”**

That sounds about right. Knowing there’s a word for it, a way to describe what he’s feeling, or more like _not feeling,_ doesn’t make him feel any better. If anything it makes him feel worse. He’s just another lost soul stuck in this spiral and unable to escape the tight grip depression has on him.

Theo’s gone, at least for now. He said he had something he needed to take care of with Derek and that he’d be back later. His Mom took Max to see his Mom and won’t be back until the morning. She said the three of them needed to have a talk about what’s best for Max. And David’s at work, leaving Liam alone with his thoughts. Logically he knows there’s someone out there he could call. Mason would be there if he needed him. Even Theo would drop what he’s doing and come help.

Scott… Liam growls at just the thought of Scott’s name. He’s not angry at him. His wolf is still adjusting to being an Alpha and is having a hard time getting used to having another Alpha around. It feels threatened even if he himself doesn’t. It happens with Derek but not as bad as it does with Scott. Deaton assures him it will pass. Liam hopes so. His mind is a mess enough as it is.  Having to deal with everything being so much more intense just makes it worse. He never knew feeling nothing could get worse. He was wrong.

Liam growls, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He’s just so tired. Tired of feeling like this. Tired of being a burden for everyone. Maybe if he just left…

The thought makes the breath catch in his throat. No. No that’s not what he wants. He picks up his phone with shaky hands, typing out a quick text to Theo. **_“I know you’re busy but I need you. Please.”_**

He feels guilt swirl in his gut at the thought of dragging Theo away from whatever it is he’s doing. Theo’s barely had any time to himself and the moment he gets some time away, Liam is pulling him back. Sighing, Liam types out another message before Theo can respond. **_“Sorry. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Take your time.”_**

Theo’s response is almost instant. Liam can almost hear the eye roll in his words. **_“Don’t be an idiot Liam. I’m on my way.”_**

Liam lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and stands up. He did the right thing. He knows it’s what Theo would have wanted. He shouldn’t feel guilty for it. It doesn’t make it any easier. He needs a distraction while he waits so he makes his way down to the kitchen.

There are some peppers sitting on the counter that his Mom forgot to chop before she left. Shrugging, Liam grabs a knife and starts chopping. He gets lost in it, watching as the knife easily slices through the peppers like they’re nothing. He wonders how easily it would slice through something else. It’s a sharp knife, Liam has no doubt it could do some damage.

Liam picks the knife up and just stares at it. _He_ feels nothing but he can feel his wolf pacing. He tries to tamp it down. The last thing he needs is to lose control right now. It doesn’t seem to matter. Because as much as much as he wants to stay in control his wolf wants to come out, clearly not pleased with the way Liam is handling things.

Liam drops the knife and grips the counter, feeling his shift starting to take over. “Not now.”

His head snaps up when he hears the front door open and that’s enough to make his blood run cold. If he loses control he could hurt whoever it is. He needs to… god he needs Theo.

“Liam?”

Liam’s eyes snap to where Max is standing in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes. He shouldn’t be here. Why was he here? His wolf pushes, trying to break to the surface and it’s taking everything Liam has to keep him out. It’s not helping. Liam knows he’s too weak right now to win this fight but he needs to warn Max before it’s too late.

“Max, you need to get out. _Now.”_

Max stares at him for a moment, eyes flicking towards the door before looking back at him. He looks far too calm. Liam can already tell he’s not going anywhere. Stupid kid.

“I’m not leaving you alone like this,” Max says, squaring his shoulders.

“You want to play?” Liam finds himself asking, afraid when it’s a voice far deeper and darker than his own. “We can play.”

“No,” Max shakes his head. “Not with you. I want Liam.”

Liam’s wolf chuckles, taking a step towards Max. Liam himself feels like he’s banging his fists against the walls of his mind as he tries to get out. “You wanted to feel something,” his wolf says, and Liam knows he’s talking to him and not Max. “Now you do. Now you’re afraid.”

_Don’t hurt him,_ Liam thinks, _Please don’t hurt him._

“I’m not going to hurt him,” his wolf says, “I’m going to give him an option. He just has to be smart enough to take it.”

Liam growls at that, not liking where this is going. He’s glad to see that Max at least looks a little afraid now, but there’s still a stubborn set to his jaw he doesn’t like.

“What is it?” Max asks.

“You can leave,” his wolf says. “You can leave and let me go, I’ll go run through the woods for a while. Or you can try and keep me here and see what happens.”

Max narrows his eyes, “I can’t let you leave. You could hurt somebody.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” his wolf says, and Liam is surprised to find he’s speaking the truth. Then again, his wolf is part of him. It’s just the angrier part right now, and he’s getting steadily angrier and more out of control the longer he stands here arguing with Max.

Liam wishes there was a way that he could tell Max it was okay, to just let him go. To not do something stupid like try and stop an Alpha werewolf from leaving.

Liam feels his wolf sigh, “I’m going to go in the bathroom and change. You should be gone when I get back little one.”

Liam’s confused for a minute what he could mean by change, then he gets it. He wants to shift. Liam hasn’t shifted since that time with Theo. He remembers how it felt, he wouldn’t mind feeling that again.

“That’s why we’re doing it,” his wolf tells him. “We need to run. We’re both restless. Just because _you’re_ not feeling anything doesn’t mean I’m not. In fact, I’m feeling everything you’re not and it’s driving me mad.”

_Okay_ , Liam thinks. _Just let me out and we can go run._

His wolf chuckles, “I’m not that stupid. The moment you’re out you’re going to run and call Theo. We both might love Theo but _I’m_ not letting him stop me from leaving. I’m not letting anyone.”

Liam hates himself the moment he thinks that Theo is already on his way here and that Max probably already called someone. His wolf growls and then he hears fabric tearing as his body shifts and he changes into his full wolf. His wolf is even more in control now and that scares Liam. He knows neither of them want to hurt Max but his wolf is restless and angry and wants to leave.

Liam just hopes Max did the smart thing and left, he could call Theo and let him know something is wrong from someplace else.

His hopes are dashed when they slowly pad out into the living room to see Max standing there, arms crossed and blocking the way out of the house. He’d even closed and locked the front door. Liam knows that’s not going to be enough, not now.

His wolf snarls, baring his fangs as he walks closer to Max. Max still doesn’t move.

_Just go around,_ Liam thinks, _bust through the window. Go out the back. Do something else. Just don’t hurt him_.

_Fine,_ his wolf thinks, _we’ll go another way. But we **are** leaving._

Liam feels his nerves wrack through him as his wolf looks at Max one last time before turning his head towards the window. His wolf backs up and starts charging towards the window, for a moment Liam thinks they’re going to make it. He underestimates how stupidly determined his brother is.

Max comes jumping at them at the same time his wolf jumps towards the window. There’s a crash, the sound of glass shattering around them, and then they’re on the other side. Liam’s wolf is breathing heavy, his eyes taking in their surroundings. Liam thinks that’s it, that they’re in the clear. Then he hears a pained groan from next to them. _Max_.

Max is on the ground next to them, surrounded by broken glass. Liam can already see there’s so much blood around him and it terrifies him. His brother’s been hurt because of him. His wolf pads close to Max, letting out a pained whimper when he sees how hurt he is.

This stupid kid. If he’d just let Liam go this wouldn’t have happened. But Liam can’t blame him. This is his own fault. If he’d stayed in control, if he hadn’t let his depression win like he had, his wolf wouldn’t have taken over. Max would be okay. He’d be laughing and watching some stupid movie. He wouldn’t be bleeding out on Liam’s front lawn. God he was going to die and there was nothing Liam could do.

_You know what we need to do_ , his wolf thinks, whining as he noses at Max’s neck. _You know how we can save him._

_No,_ Liam thinks, _no. It’s too risky. There has to be another way. We have to get him to the hospital._

_There’s not enough time_ , his wolf thinks.

They both still when there’s a hand on the scruff of their neck, carding through the hair there. When they pull back, Max is looking at them, gaze far too understanding. “It’s okay. I know,” he coughs, wincing when he pulls his hand away and there’s blood. “I know what you have to do. I’m okay with it. I want you to.”

Liam still doesn’t feel sure. It’s a lot. Even with the bite Max could still die.

_But without it there’s a bigger chance he’ll die_ , his wolf thinks.

Max seems to be on the same wavelength. He grabs Liam’s fur tighter, his eyes holding a look of fierce determination, and underneath all that is _trust_. “Liam please. I know the risk I’m taking. Whatever happens, it’s on me. Okay? I’m asking you to do this. _Bite me_.”

Liam feels something settle within him, realizing that right now there is no other option. _Okay_ , Liam thinks, _save him. Save my brother._

His wolf lets out an approving growl and then moves, fangs clamping down on Max’s exposed abdomen.

“Liam? What the hell?”

Liam reels back and suddenly his focus is shifting as his control snaps back into place. Liam turns his gaze to see Theo standing there with Derek and his Mom. His Mom is staring between Max and the window before settling on Max. She rushes forward, slowing down when she reaches the glass.

“It’s okay,” Max says, slowing easing his way up and away from the glass towards Jenna.

Liam’s attention snaps back to Theo when he hears a growl, turning to see his boyfriend staring at him, eyes glowing gold. “What. Happened.”

Liam whines and flinches back at Theo’s hard tone. When he steps on a piece of glass, he jumps away, sitting down and lifting his paw as he tries to pull it out with his teeth. Honestly, he barely feels it. But he knows attempting to walk on it wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do. And he needs his paw available in case he needs to flee.

“Jesus Liam,” Theo sighs. He walks over, bending down in front of Liam and gently taking his paw into his own hands. “Let me.”

“Liam shouldn’t be out here like this,” Derek says, moving over to stand next to Theo. “We’re going to try and make this look like an attempted robbery. We’ll say Max was the only one home and tried to fend off the burglar. Something happened and the burglar crashed through the window and ran off. It doesn’t seem like the neighbors saw anything since it’s so late.”

Theo nods and thanks Derek before turning back to Liam, “Hey Li. We’re gonna need you to shift back, okay?”

Liam wants to, he does. But right now his mind and his body aren’t cooperating. He’s feeling so many things and it’s making it hard to focus. If he can’t shift back... He whines, taking a step away from Theo, careful to avoid the glass this time.

“Liam,” his Mom says, walking over to them, Max right behind her. “Liam sweetheart, it’s okay. Everything’s fine. We just need you to shift back and talk to us.”

Liam can’t. He hears their words but his heart is pounding in his ears, leaving him panting for breath. He can’t be here like this. Derek said as much himself. So he turns and runs, taking off through the trees and ignoring the frantic calls of his name.

He lets his wolf to the surface again, both of them enjoying the way running like this makes them feel free. That is until they come across a young woman standing in the middle of the preserve, halting their steps.

Normally he’d just scurry off, act like any other animal when faced with a human. But his legs won’t move. Because this girl looks far too familiar, and her _smell_. Her scent makes him whine and paw at the ground, cowering away when a bunch of long repressed memories come flooding back.

He knows this scent. He grew up with it, even if it was tamer back then without his supernatural senses. It’s one he never thought he’d smell again, but chased for months when he cried into her pillow just wanting something of hers to last. But it hadn’t. It had faded just like everything else about her.

Except here she is standing in front of him. She looks different sure, she’s grown up just like the rest of them, but she’s _here_. His sister. Lyana.

Liam whines again, taking a step back. Part of him is afraid it’s some sort of hallucination. It smells too real to be fake but that doesn’t always mean anything. It’s also mixed with something different. Something that has his wolf stirring restlessly. _She’s not completely human._

The girl just stares at him, head tilted to the side as she examines him. Then a slow, sad smile crosses her face. “It’s okay Liam.”

Liam feels his heart shatter at just those three words, because it’s not okay. It’s not. She’d _died._ They’d buried her, he remembers that now. He remembers his mom trying to hide her tears from him and act as if her life hadn’t just fallen apart. He remembers deciding he needed to stop asking about her and be strong for his mom. If that had all been for nothing.

Liam growls, baring his fangs and causing Lyana to take a step back. She looks torn between amused and worried, probably trying to differentiate the Liam she knew from the one standing in front of her. To be honest, he’s doing the same thing.

But he can’t be here. He’s afraid to leave her in case she disappears but something about the way she’s looking at him makes him think she’ll stay. So he gives her one final look before taking off further into the preserve, her call of “I’m sorry,” resting heavily on his shoulders as he goes.

He runs and runs, no real destination in mind. All he knows is he needs to. He needs to run, not away, just run. He’ll go home and face his problems eventually but for now he just needs to run.

So much has happened, even just tonight. It has his head spinning as he tries to work through it all. He’d wanted to feel something, now he is. Just a lot more than he was expecting to feel. It’s overwhelming.

Liam’s not sure how long he runs before he decides to head home. He pads his way back to the house. It’s still dark, thankfully. He’s going to have to change back if he wants to get into the house. He doesn’t want to wake anyone by having to paw at the door. He shifts back and runs to back door. He feels guilty when he realizes he could have just attempted to bust this door down rather than go through the front. He’d been stupid and careless and Max had paid the price.

Sighing, Liam opens the door as quietly as possible and slips inside. He flinches when the kitchen light flicks on and he sees Theo standing across the room.

Theo’s eyes widen and a whine escapes his throat as he rushes towards Liam, hands hovering over his skin as if he’s afraid to touch. Liam doesn’t get it until he looks down and sees all the tiny cuts across his body, probably from the branches of the trees. He hadn’t even felt it.

Theo sighs, leading Liam over to the barstool and forcing him down, after examining his back and making sure there aren’t any cuts there. It would make him blush if he wasn’t already so used to Theo seeing him naked.

“I’m sorry,” Liam mutters. He’s not sure what exactly he’s apologizing for. Hurting himself like this maybe. He doesn’t see how it can be considered hurting himself if he doesn’t feel it. _For Max._ “I’m sorry I’m like this.”

Theo pauses where he’s wiping the blood off Liam’s chest. When had he even gone to get a washcloth? He moves his hand to Liam’s neck, waiting until the Alpha meets his eyes before speaking. “You remember what you used to tell me? That my darkness isn’t me. It’s not who I am. The same goes for you. You’re in a dark place right now Liam but you _will_ get out of it.”

Liam wants to believe him, he does. But it’s hard to believe anything will get better when he feels like this. Theo must sense this because he sighs, grabbing Liam’s hand and leading him upstairs. Liam goes where Theo leads, which happens to be to his bed.

“I’m not tired,” Liam tells him.

“We’re not sleeping. Now sit down and pay attention.”

Theo moves over to Liam’s acoustic guitar and picks it up. At this point Liam isn’t even surprised Theo’s answer to this is to sing to him. He’s not sure how it will help but he lets it happen, moving to face Theo when he sits cross legged on the bed with the guitar.

He’s not sure what song he’s expecting but it’s certainly not the one Theo starts playing. At first he just stares but as Theo plays and the words wash over him he finds himself fighting the urge to cry and losing.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse…_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

He’s sobbing by the end, gasping for air as the weight of everything comes crashing back down on him. “Theo…”

Theo is there in an instant, wrapping Liam up in his arms. He rocks him while Liam cries, running his hands up and down his back and placing kisses on his face and hair. “It’s okay Li. I’m here.”

“Why can’t I just be better?” Liam asks, voice hoarse from all the crying. “Why does it have to be like this? I’m happy. You make me happy. I have a good life full of people that care about me. Why can’t that be enough?”

Theo sighs, running a hand down Liam’s back. “To you it is, your mind is a different thing altogether. Your… your depression wants you to believe it’s not enough, that you’re not enough or that you’re a burden but it’s not true. I think…”

When Theo pauses, Liam pulls back to look at him. “You think what?”

Theo takes a deep breath, “I think you should talk to someone.”

Liam frowns, “I’m talking to you right now.”

“I know,” Theo says, “and I’m glad, but that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m not going to talk to some shrink,” Liam mutters, “it’s not like I could anyway, not with all the shit we’ve dealt with.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest you do,” Theo tells him, “but I do have someone in mind. If they agree I’d just like you to talk with them.”

Liam moves his eyes up to Theo’s, “If it’s Scott…”

Theo shakes his head, “It’s not Scott.”

“You really think this could help?”

“I do.”

“Fine,” Liam sighs, moving his head to rest on Theo’s shoulder, “I’ll talk with whoever this mystery person is.”

Liam feels Theo release a breath as his hand starts carding through Liam’s hair. “Thank you.”

Liam doesn’t know who Theo could possibly want him to talk to, but he knows if Theo thinks it will help he’s willing to try. If not for himself, than to help ease Theo’s worries.

Liam also knows it’s time he has a talk with Theo. He needs to learn some things, especially after tonight.

“I need to tell you something,” Liam whispers.

“Okay. You know you can tell me anything,” Theo says, his hand continuing to card through Liam’s hair.

Liam takes a deep breath, preparing himself. The words themselves aren’t that big, but the meaning behind them is huge. “I saw my sister. Tonight. In the preserve. I saw her. She was there.”

Theo’s hard pauses and Liam knows he must be frowning, but then his hand continues moving through his locks. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

This is the big one, the one that could have Theo thinking he’s crazy. “She died when I was eight.”

Theo sucks in a breath, his hand tightening in Liam’s hair before releasing. “Liam…”

Liam sighs, pulling back and moving to stand up. Theo stops him, pulling Liam into his lap and caging him in with his arms.

“I _saw_ her Theo,” Liam says. “I smelled her. I heard her voice. I know she was real.”

“I believe you,” Theo says. “What are you going to do? Are you going to tell your Mom?”

“I want to but not now,” Liam says. “I need to be sure before I say anything. Mom was devastated when Lyana died. I can’t tell her that I saw Lyana without being certain. I need to be sure. It would kill her to get hope that her daughter’s alive and then take it away.”

“Then we’ll figure out what’s going on,” Theo tells him, “We’ll do it together. You don’t have to do this alone. Whatever you need. I’m here.”

“You don’t think I’m crazy for thinking she’s alive?” Liam asks.

“No. I think you saw what you saw. For your sake and Jenna’s I hope you’re right. But Liam, even if you are you need to realize it’s been almost 10 years since you last saw her. You don’t know what she’s been through. There’s a good chance she won’t be the sister you remember.”

Liam sighs, he knows Theo is right. He’s had the same thought. It’s part of the reason he had to run. He couldn’t face her, face the reality that she really could be back. “I know that. But I’m also not the same brother she knew either. We’ve both changed, it happens. Sometimes the change is for the good, I mean look at you.”

“I’m probably an exception,” Theo smiles.

Liam smiles, “Darling, you are the only exception.”

“Did you just quote Paramore at me?” Theo laughs.

“Maybe.”

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“I’m your weirdo,” Liam says, brushing their noses together. “And you love me.”

Theo’s smile softens, “Yeah I do.”

They sit in silence for a while, both just taking comfort in the others presence. Liam needs this. Things always feel a little less loud and out of control with Theo around.

“I love you too,” Liam mumbles, glancing up at him. “I mean it. I don’t know how I would have survived any of this without you.”

“That goes both ways,” Theo tells him, pulling Liam tighter against his chest.

“Is Max okay?” Liam asks, needing to voice the question that’s been nagging at him for a while. He didn’t sense Max in the house when he got back and he’s not sure how to feel about it.

“He’s fine. I asked Derek to look after him,” Theo says. “He’s going to make sure Max has a handle on this whole werewolf thing.”

“Scott’s going to be pissed,” Liam mumbles.

Liam frowns when he feels Theo tense. When Theo speaks his voice is hard, “He can be pissed all he wants. You did what you had to do. Max explained it all. He _asked_ you to bite him. He would have died if you hadn’t.”

“Yeah but he wouldn’t have been close to dying if I hadn’t…”

He cuts himself off when Theo growls, pushing Liam back so that he can look at him. Liam feels his breath catch when he sees his eyes glowing yellow. “You’re not going to blame yourself, do you hear me?”

Part of Liam wants to challenge him, to show his dominance, but another bigger part wants to please Theo. “Yeah I do.”

He moves, letting his hips rock down against Theo’s, enjoying the gasp he gets. He leans in, his breath ghosting across Theo’s lips. “We’re all alone here, aren’t we?”

Theo nods, his heart rate speeding up. “Yeah. Jenna went with Max to help out.”

“Good,” Liam growls.

Then he’s kissing Theo, hard and fast and full of all the pent up energy he’s been keeping in. This is what he’s been needing, what his wolf has been after. They haven’t been alone since Liam became an Alpha and his wolf has been missing Theo, wanting to stake his claim.

He hears a whine from Theo and pulls back with a smirk, “Do you want that? Want me to claim you and make you mine?”

“Yes,” Theo gasps. “Please Liam.”

From there it’s a frenzy of kisses and grinding and clothes coming off until Theo is spread out on the bed, Liam situated between his spread legs, three fingers pumping almost leisurely into Theo’s hole.

“Fuck,” Theo gasps, “Liam please. I’m ready.”

Liam kisses Theo’s thigh as he removes his fingers. Theo whines as they leave him, his hips rocking down searching for the contact. Liam chuckles, moving until he’s bracketing Theo in with his arms on either side of Theo’s head. He leans down, kissing Theo as he moves his hand down to line himself up with Theo’s waiting hole.

He slides in slowly, easing into Theo inch by inch until he’s fully inside. He has to stop and take a breath, afraid that if he doesn’t this will be over far too soon. He’s already so on edge but he wants this to last. He wants to fuck Theo, he wants Theo to cum as Liam claims him for his own.

Liam pulls out slowly before snapping his hips forward hard, earning a strangled moan from Theo. He sets a fast pace after that, the delicious moans Theo is releasing driving him on. He loses himself in the feeling, his senses completely surrounded by Theo. His smell, his touch, his sound, the way he looks spread out beneath him with his skin flushed, the way he _tastes_. God Liam loves tasting him.

He wants to sink his teeth into Theo and leave his mark.

“Please,” Theo gasps, looking up at Liam with wide eyes, “Mark me. Make me yours.”

Liam growls, snapping his hips harder against Theo’s, the bed banging against the wall with every brutal thrust. He leans down, letting his fangs drop and ghost over the skin just above Theo’s collarbone.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks, eyes flicking up to meet his.

“Yes,” Theo says, his yellow eyes meeting Liam’s red ones. “Claim me. I want to be yours and only yours.”

Liam growls, driving into Theo hard as he lets his teeth sink into Theo’s flesh. Theo shouts, his whole body shuddering as he cums.

Liam feels dizzy, feeling his bond with Theo strengthen as he pulls back to examine the mark. But it’s not done yet. There’s still one more thing.

He continues driving into Theo, chasing the release he desperately craves as he looks down at Theo.

“Theo,” Liam gasps, eyes frantic as he looks into his. “I need… you need to bite me.”

Theo grins, his fangs dropping as he lifts himself up onto his elbows. He growls when Liam bares his neck, his sharp teeth grazing across the flesh. It makes Liam shiver with want. He’s so close. So close to having what he needs.

“I need you to come for me _Alpha_.”

Liam breath catches and he comes with a cry of Theo’s name, his vision blurring when he feels Theo’s fangs bite into his skin. His arms give out, drawing a surprised _oof_ from Theo when he lands on top of him.

He barely reacts when he feels Theo shifting, moving until Liam is only half laying on him. When they’re settled Liam nuzzles into Theo’s neck, letting his lips ghost across the mark on Theo’s skin. He smiles when he feels Theo’s chest rumble in contentment.

“Mine,” Liam mumbles, kissing the mark again.

“Yours,” Theo sighs, moving his hand to Liam’s hair. “And you’re mine.”

Liam smiles, letting himself relax. He knows they need to get cleaned up but right now he just wants to stay in Theo’s arms. He wants to let himself stay here in their little bubble, safe and away from everything else. The moment they move away reality will come crashing back down. He’s not ready for that. So he shifts, grabbing blindly for his shirt and uses it to wipe the cum off them before it can dry. They can shower and wash properly in the morning. For now, he’s just going to let himself bask in the afterglow with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter: [Piano Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSjaxfOaR1k) by The Juliana Theory. It mostly fits with the second half of the fic so if you're a person that listens to the songs I'd listen then.  
> Thanks to Adri for the song suggestion. It's the only reason this chapter exists.

Stiles is really starting to question his decision to leave Beacon Hills, because every time he does things seem to go to shit. Not that they never went to shit while he was there, they did. Far too often. Now he’s missing his own point.

Not that it matters right now. What matters is Derek and his apparent friendship with Theo Raeken. Stiles would feel like everyone was lying about it if he hadn’t seen it for himself. It had been weird. The whole thing had. Seeing Theo at the Geyer-Dunbar house had felt very… domestic. And that had not ever been a word Stiles thought he would associate with Theo. He’s having to wrap his head around a lot of things concerning Theo.

Stiles stops in his pacing to turn and face Derek. “I still can’t believe my boyfriend became best friends with Theo Raeken, the guy who tried to manipulate Liam into killing Scott and then killed him himself _and_ almost killed my Dad. Yet didn’t think it was a good idea to tell me. No ‘hey Stiles, I’ve been talking to Theo and we’re sort of friends. Cool.’ Which no dude, is _not_ cool.”

Derek stares at Stiles a moment, as if he’s trying to decide which part to comment on first. “Theo isn’t that guy anymore Stiles.”

Stiles scoffs, “Yeah I know. You think he’s some great guy because he went and fell in love with Liam. But in case you aren’t aware, that whole love changes people for the better thing is bullshit.”

“I never said it was because he fell in love,” Derek says. “It probably contributed to it. But I imagine being sent to hell and living in that nightmare had a pretty big effect on him.”

“He deserved it,” Stiles mutters.

“No one deserves that Stiles. He may have done bad things and I know. I’ve heard about them. I also know you don’t trust my judgement when it comes to people, which I guess is fair. But it’s not just me. I know Scott and the others trusted him before and that didn’t turn out well.”

“You’re really not helping your case here big guy.”

Derek sighs, “I just want you to give him a chance. You’ve always been a good judge of character. Spend time with him and you’ll see he’s not the guy you knew.”

Stiles doesn’t admit that he’s already started seeing that. He just doesn’t like it. Which is why he’s putting up such a fight over it. Still, if Derek wants him to play nice and give Theo a chance he can do that. He just hopes it doesn’t backfire.

“Fine. I’ll give him a chance. But if my bad dude senses start tingling…”

“They won’t.”

“ _If they do_ I expect you to listen to me,” Stiles says.

“As long as you’re honest and give him a chance and don’t just say he’s a bad guy just because you don’t like him,” Derek says.

Stiles sighs, “Fine. But I’m not going to like it.”

Derek smiles, waking over to Stiles. He puts his hands on his hips and nuzzles into his neck. He smirks when he feels Stiles’ pulse start racing like it always does. “You know you once thought I was a murderer but you were wrong about that.”

Stiles sighs, tilting his head to give Derek better access. “I didn’t really know you then.”

“Hmm exactly,” Derek says, nipping at the skin just above Stiles’ collarbone and enjoying the way it makes him writhe in his arms. “You don’t really know this Theo either.”

Stiles sighs, moving a hand up to grab Derek’s hair. “Can we please not talk about Theo when you’re doing such amazing things with your mouth?”

Derek chuckles but is more than happy to comply. He sucks a bruise into Stiles’ skin before laving it over with his tongue. He gives a pleased rumble at the sight, loving the way it stands out so perfectly against Stiles’ creamy skin.

“I do have other ideas of how I can use my mouth right now,” Derek murmurs.

“Good,” Stiles says, pushing Derek until he falls back onto the couch and he’s able to straddle him. “I can’t wait for you to show me.”

They make out for a while, neither one in any hurry to escalate things. They know they’ll get there. At some point Derek flips them until Stiles is under him, his hard body pinning Stiles in place. Stiles can only moan and bare his throat when Derek starts kissing his way down Stiles’ neck.

Stiles groans when there’s a knock at the door, burying his hands in Derek’s hair as Derek tucks his face into Stiles neck. “Let’s ignore it.”

He feels Derek smile against his skin, “We can’t.”

Stiles hooks his arms and legs around Derek, essentially trapping him. “No. You’re not going anywhere.”

Derek looks down at him with a raised eyebrow, “You know I can easily get up with you like this right?”

Stiles sighs. He knows Derek can. He’s had Derek heft him up into his strong arms more times than he can count. It’s hot, and Derek is strong. He can’t help it.

Right now it wouldn’t be near as exciting as the other times he’s had Derek pick him up. Not when he’s trying to stop him from answering the door so they can continue what they were doing.

“It could be important,” Derek tells him, placing a kiss to the side of his head.

“It’s always important,” Stiles mutters. “You’re forgetting where we are.”

“I know,” Derek tells him. “But once we deal with this and we’re alone I plan on showing you just how much I appreciate you.”

Stiles reluctantly untangles himself from Derek and follows him as he gets off the couch and heads towards the door. His mood sours when Derek opens the door to reveal Theo there. Theo looks nervously between them, an apologetic smile on his face. Stiles really doesn’t care.

He opens his mouth to say something but Derek beats him to it, shooting Stiles a look before turning his attention back to Theo. “Theo. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong per se,” Theo says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I come in?”

Stiles wants to tell him no, that he can’t come in. That he and Derek are busy. But again, Derek’s speaking before he can even get the words out. “Of course. Come in.”

He steps back, allowing Theo to step into the house before closing the door behind him.

“What’s going on? Derek asks him, the little confused frown Stiles can’t help but find adorable on his face.

“I’m uh…” Theo rubs the back of his neck again, eyes flicking between Derek and Stiles. “I’m actually here to talk to Stiles.”

“Me?” Stiles asks at the same time Derek asks “Stiles?”

He looks just as confused as Stiles feels. What the hell could Theo possibly want to talk to him about?

“Yeah,” Theo nods. He removes the hand from the back of his neck in favor of shoving both hands into his pockets. “It’s about Liam. I want you to talk to him.”

“You want me to do what?” Stiles asks, staring over at where Theo is standing in the doorway.

“I want you to talk to Liam,” Theo tells him.

Stiles scoffs, crossing his arms across his chest. “And why would I do that? I have nothing to say to the little traitor. If he’s upset, he deserves it.”

Stiles steps back when Theo growls, stopping when he backs up into Derek. “What? Are you going to attack me in my own home? I knew you hadn’t changed. See Der I told you.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, eyes on Theo. Stiles doesn’t understand why he looks so understanding. “He’s not going to attack you. He’s just being protective.”

“Protective?”

Derek nods, walking up next to Stiles. “Of Liam, he has a lot going on right now. It got worse, didn’t it?”

Theo nods, a look of anguish taking over his face. “He hurt himself a few days ago. After what happened with Max he… he lost it and took off. When he came home he was covered in blood and bruises that weren’t healing and he...” Theo’s words die, cutting off with a broken whine.

Stiles’ eyes widen, as realization hits him. “You really do care about him, don’t you?”

Theo’s meets his eyes and Stiles is surprised to see they’re a little glassy. “I do. I _love_ him. He means _everything_ to me.” Stiles barely hears Derek’s sharp intake of breath from beside him, but still notices how his eyes widen as he stares at Theo. Stiles doesn’t get it, and doesn't have time to ask because Theo starts speaking again.

“I know you hate me, but Liam he doesn’t deserve your anger. He’s going through enough. I don’t care how you feel about me, I just want Liam to be happy. And he… he’s going through something, battling his inner demons. He’s been struggling with his depression and anxiety lately and I remember you used to have panic attacks. I thought it might help him to talk to you.”

Theo is right, Stiles does hate him after everything he did. But he can also see how genuine Theo is being right now. At least when it comes to Liam Theo seems to care. He has to think if there was any ulterior motive here he would know.

“I’ll talk to him,” Stiles says, giving a pained smile when Theo’s eyes snap up to meet his.

“Thank you,” Theo says. “I’ll umm… I’ll send him by or?”

“I’ll just come by and see him,” Stiles shrugs. “You can let me know when he’ll be alone.”

Theo nods, “Yeah I can get Max and the Geyer’s out of the house. Tomorrow afternoon maybe?”

Stiles has a moment to think of how surreal this whole thing is before he’s nodding, “Yeah okay. Just text me… or text Derek I guess.”

Stiles might be willing to talk to Liam but he’s not feeling up to exchanging numbers with Theo yet.

“I’ll do that,” Theo says. He looks from Stiles to Derek before giving another nod and heading towards the door.

“Hey Theo,” Stiles calls, stopping Theo before he can open the door.

Theo turns his head towards him, “Yeah?”

“Liam’s lucky to have you.” He doesn’t know what has him saying it but he knows it’s true.

Theo look surprised for a moment before he quickly recovers, “I’m the lucky one.”

He leaves without another word. Stiles stands there for a moment, trying to process what just happened. He turns to Derek, “What the hell just happened?”

Derek shrugs, “Looks like you’ve just had a conversation with Theo without either of you even raising your voices or threatening murder. Progress.”

Stiles has to admit it is. It’s not something he ever would have expected. But he saw the way Theo and Liam were when they got back from their trip and he saw Theo just now. As weird as it is there’s something there between them. Something bigger than Stiles ever could have expected. Stiles might not be Theo’s biggest fan but he’s still Liam’s friend and if he needs help then Stiles is going to do what he can.

 

Liam smiles at Stiles when he opens the door and steps back for him to come in. “Hey Stiles. What’s up?”

Stiles looks over at Liam wondering just how much Theo told him about what he had planned. He nervously runs a hand across the back of his neck, a habit he can’t seem to get rid of. “Well…”

“You’re the one Theo sent to talk to me, aren’t you?” Liam asks, not missing anything.

Stiles nods, “I am.”

Liam shakes his head with a snort, “He must be desperate if he’s going to you.  Not that you’re not a good person to talk to, because you are. It’s just I know you two still don’t get along so if he came to you…”

“He cares about you,” Stiles says, the words feeling weird in his mouth. “He thinks talking to me might help.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, just moves over to the couch and flops down onto it. He sits there staring at the ceiling while he waits for Stiles to sit down.

“I’m not sure what either of you expect me to say,” Liam says, eyes not leaving the ceiling. “We all know I’m not the best with words.”

“Whatever you want,” Stiles tells him. “There might be things you feel like you can’t tell Theo.”

Liam frowns, immediately talking over Stiles, “I trust Theo.”

Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes, “I know you do. I know you care about him. And that’s why you might not want to always share how you feel because you don’t want to worry or upset him.”

Stiles knows that’s true. He’s been in Liam’s shoes, and he’s also dealt with Derek when he goes through his periods of not wanting to open up because he doesn’t want to worry Stiles. So yeah, he knows. He just hopes this works and Liam feels like this is a safe place for him to open up.

“Whatever you say stays between us, okay?” Stiles tells him.

“Like doctor patient confidentiality?”

Stiles snorts, “Yeah sure. I’m not sure what kind of doctor I’d be but if that’s how you need to look at it. I actually have something…” Stiles grabs the bag he brought with him and pulls out his iPod. He glances at Liam as he starts searching for the song, “I heard you’re into music and it helps you so I thought I’d try this.”

Liam frowns, “Please tell me you’re not going to sing to me. I get enough of that from everyone else.”

Stiles is curious about who could be singing to Liam. The thought of Theo doing it is a little weird. But he doesn’t know who else it could be. Then again, he wouldn’t be surprised after watching them together. They do have the whole cute sickeningly in love coupley thing going on.

Stiles lets out a pleased noise when he finds the song he’s looking for. He’s not sure what made him settle on it, but once he had he couldn’t deny how fitting it was.

“I’m not singing to you,” Stiles tells him, hand hovering over the play button. “But I picked out a song and I just want you to listen.”

Stiles hits play and watches as Liam’s face scrunches up as the beginning notes of Piano Song by The Juliana Theory play and then recognition takes over as first verse starts up.

 _Old friend, I hear you._  
_I know just how you feel._  
_I've been in your shoes before._  
_I've seen your worries,_  
_and I can understand everything you going through._

Stiles kind of wishes he was a werewolf for a moment so he could hear and smell Liam’s reactions, but he has his other senses. He can see the way Liam’s blinking back tears and how his breathing has become shallower.  Stiles knew the song would hit some spots, hell he’d gotten a bit emotional when he’d played it yesterday and today isn’t any different. Especially now that he’s sitting here with Liam and knowing he’s going through some shit.

 _Old friend, you'll realize,_  
_good things are worth the wait._  
_Enjoy the times that you have._  
_You'll see a new day,_  
_when darkness fades again,_  
_and the sun can rise to shine._

The song finishes up and then they just sit there in silence for a while. Liam’s staring down at his hands while Stiles fiddles with the phone in his hands. He’s about to turn it off when the song starts playing again but Liam stops him.

“No it’s okay,” Liam says, voice quiet and a little hoarse. “Let it play.”

Stiles nods, setting the phone down on the coffee table before turning to Liam, “So? What’s up?”

“You mean besides the fact that I’ve been suffering from crippling depression and a little bit of anxiety? And that I put so much pressure on myself to be the one that handles everything that I collapsed from exhaustion and almost got myself and Theo killed by hunters? Or maybe that my bio Dad randomly showed up out of the blue pretending that he cares about me? And with him came a brother I never knew about. Which isn’t as bad. Max is great actually. Then there’s the fact that I’m suddenly an Alpha because apparently the universe thought it would be fun to make me a True Alpha or some shit. What the hell is that? And now everything is so much _more_. All my senses are going haywire and I feel things so much more. And now Theo’s my mate, which is also awesome. More than awesome actually.”

Liam stops speaking, a happy smile taking over his face at the thought of Theo. Who is apparently his mate? That certainly explains a lot of things. And Stiles is not going to freak out about it. Why would he freak out about Liam being permanently bonded to their former enemy? He wasn’t going to. Nope. No way. Except he was.

“ _You’re_ _mated to Theo?!”_

Liam blinks over at him, happy smile barely falling from his face. “Yeah? We claimed each other a few days ago.”

“He didn’t force you into it?” Stiles asks, just needing to be sure. “He didn’t take advantage of you or anything?”

“Of course not,” Liam says, sounding offended that Stiles would suggest such a thing. “I love Theo and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Liam you’re not even 18,” Stiles tells him, “And I know it’s not much coming from me since I decided I wanted to be with Derek forever when I was 17 but… my argument basically sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Basically,” Liam tells him, “It doesn’t matter. I know I’ll always love Theo and that he’s the one I’m supposed to be with. My wolf knows it too. It’s one of the few things we can agree on.”

Stiles is silent, processing the words. He’s been able to see how much Liam and Theo care about each other but mates? Maybe there is a lot he’s been missing. “I need you to explain this Theo thing, from the beginning please. Help me understand.”

Liam talks and Stiles listens. As he does he realizes there really is a lot he missed out on. Sure, it seems like Theo was an asshole when he came back. But he was less of a psychopath and more just a normal asshole. Liam talks about how he brought Theo back and how he felt it was his responsibility to watch him. At first it was watching him to make sure he stayed in line then slowly it turned into watching him to make sure he was safe.

“I’m not sure when it changed,” Liam tells him, “Maybe at the hospital when he saved me from the Ghost Rider’s. Or one of the million other times he saved me from trouble at risk of himself despite saying he wasn't going to do it. I don’t know. All I know is that he’s changed. Being in Hell changed him. I think the Theo we have now is the one we would have had if the Dread Doctors hadn’t gotten ahold of him.”

Stiles hadn’t really thought about it but he supposes Liam might be right. It’s a sad thought actually, one he never really let himself think about.

“He’s helped me,” Liam whispers, “More than anyone else has. I mean, my parents have helped a lot. They’ve been more than understanding. I couldn’t ask for better parents. But Theo? He’s been so patient and understanding about all of this. He’s put up with so much of my bullshit and barely seems phased by it. He’s not here because he feels obligated but because he wants to be. He loves me in a way I never thought anyone could. It’s different than anything I’ve ever experienced. I don’t know how to explain it. I know he’s done some bad shit, and I’m not excusing that. I’m just saying he’s not that guy anymore. The Theo I know and love is different than the Theo you knew.”

Stiles is silent for a moment, letting the words wash over him. Liam sounds so sure. He’s heard the situation explained to him by others. It’s different coming from Liam though. Liam has been around Theo more than anyone else has. He’s seen the change first hand.

“You gave him the chance to be the man he is,” Stiles tells him. “I’m not saying he wouldn’t have got here on his own, but it probably helped having someone actually let him grow. Having someone trust him. Trust goes a long way Liam.”

Stiles feels a bit weird. He never thought he’d be talking about Theo as if he was anything other than a psycho. Yet here he is.

“It’s weird hearing that from you,” Liam says, lips quirking up into a smile.

Stiles sighs, knocking his shoulder with Liam’s. “I’m not saying I’m completely sold on the guy but I’m willing to give him a chance. You and Derek seem to see something good in him. I guess I can try and see it myself.”

Liam’s smile widens, “Thank you.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” Stiles shrugs, “Now, is there anything else you want to talk about? Or maybe you want to play some video games?”

“We could do both?” Liam suggests.

Stiles nods, watching as Liam stands up and grabs his Xbox remotes, handing on to Stiles before flopping back down on the couch next to him. It’s easy, the two of them hanging out and playing video games. Liam talks every now and then, explaining his worries as they kill zombies. Stiles shares his own experiences with Liam, offering up his advice where he can.

It makes Stiles feel guilty that Liam was left here with all this responsibility. He’d assured everyone he could handle it but apparently he hadn’t, at least not the way he should have. Stiles had told Theo that Liam is lucky to have him. He doesn’t understand just how true those words are until he’s heard Liam explain his whole situation. The kid has been through so much lately. If Theo hadn’t been here… He makes a mental note to check in with Liam more when he has to go back to Quantico. Hell, he’ll even ask Theo how Liam is doing if he has to in order to get a straight answer.

Eventually the serious talk trails off and Liam starts asking Stiles about his FBI training. Stiles talks animatedly about his time at Quantico, as well as all the places he’s made Derek take him to. It’s nice, just being able to relax and talk with Liam. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it until now.

At some point Jenna and Max come home. Max stands hesitantly at the edge of the couch, watching them play until Liam drags him over to sit next to him. Stiles isn’t surprised by the close proximity with which they sit. He’s used to the contact and touch thing between the wolves. Max is a newly bitten wolf and that contact with his Alpha is going to be even more important right now.

Theo comes home an hour later. He walks into the room, ruffling Max’s hair before leaning down to place a kiss to Liam’s lips. He’s about to leave the room when Stiles decides something.

“Don’t you want to play?” He asks, holding up his remote for emphasis. “We could play teams.”

Somehow he winds up with Theo on his team while Liam and Max are on a team. They play together surprisingly well. It reminds Stiles a little bit of when they were kids. He’s hit with Liam’s thought about this Theo being the one they might have had all along if he hadn’t gone with the Dread Doctors. When Theo grins at him when Stiles shoots Max’s character in the back to stop him from killing Theo he can’t help but think Liam is right.

He might not trust Theo completely but he can definitely see the changes there. The Theo sitting next to him isn’t anything like the Theo that first came back to them. He can see that, at least a little bit. When the words flash across the screen signaling that Theo and Stiles won Stiles can’t help but whoop and stick his hand up to high five Theo. Theo slaps his hand against Stiles’ with an easy grin.

This isn’t a situation Stiles ever thought he’d find himself in, but he finds it’s a good weird. He doesn’t get the same creepy psycho vibes he’d got off Theo when he’d first come back. The whole not trusting him thing doesn’t have anything to do with his current behavior but more of the things that happened in the past. It won’t be easy to get past it. Stiles knows that. The guy had almost killed his Dad and had killed Scott. Those aren’t easy things to get past. He thinks he’s at least willing to try, for Liam’s sake and Derek’s. He owes them that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. Next chapter we get back to Liam and Theo (;  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> [Ain't No Mountain High Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_3eYj-pOM) by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell  
> [Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUbVKxCXDxw) by Beastie Boys  
> [As Long As You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gl2QnHNpkA) by the Backstreet Boys

Liam has to admit he feels a little better after his talk with Stiles. It seems to be just what he needed to get his head out of his ass. Things aren’t perfect, he doubts they ever will be around here. But they’re good. The cloud above his head is more a cumulus cloud than a dark storm cloud full of thunder and lightning.

He still has a lot of explaining to do and lot to make up for but it doesn’t feel as impossible as it did before. His biggest uncertainty is of course his sister. He still swears it’s Lyana he saw in the preserve, as crazy as it is. He can’t think of another explanation for it.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Theo mumbles, nuzzling into Liam’s neck as a hand encircles his waist, pulling him back against Theo’s chest.

“Sorry,” Liam sighs, sinking into Theo’s touch.

“What’s on your mind?”

“A lot,” Liam says, hissing when that answer earns him a nip to his jaw from Theo. “Okay okay. I was thinking about Lyana.”

“We’re going to figure it out Li,” Theo tells him, hand rubbing soothingly across his stomach, “Whether that was your sister out there or not, we’ll find out. I promise.”

Liam can only nod, letting his thoughts drift elsewhere. Right now there’s nothing he can do about the Lyana thing. Not without a plan at least. For now, he’ll have to deal with other things. “I need to talk to Mason.”

“Of course you do,” Theo agrees, “A lot’s happened. I imagine you two have a lot of catching up to do.”

“He probably has a lot of questions,” Liam says, “and I owe him some answers.”

“Then go see him after breakfast,” Theo says, “I was planning to go talk to Derek at some point today.”

“Yeah so you guys can get your bro time in.”

Theo chuckles, “Actually he’s agreed to have a party at his house tonight.”

“Derek’s agreed to have a party?”

“It’s probably Stiles’ idea,” Theo says, “but they both seem to think we could use a way to unwind.’

Liam can’t argue with that. A party doesn’t sound too bad. It would be nice to have the pack all together again.

Liam has breakfast with Theo then texts Mason to make sure he’s home and it’s safe to come over. Once he gets confirmation he drives over to Mason’s. He knocks on the door only to be told to come in by Mason. Mason isn’t anywhere downstairs so Liam heads up to his room to find Mason lounging on his bed.

“So I figured we should talk,” Liam says, laying down on Mason’s bed next to his best friend.

“You think?” Mason asks, kicking Liam lightly in the leg. “You have a lot of explaining to do dude.”

“I know I do,” Liam grins over at him. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Mason says, bringing a finger up to his chin and tapping in consideringly. Then he snaps his fingers, “How about how you had sex with Theo for the first time and destroyed a hotel room and didn’t even think to tell me? I’m your best friend man.”

“We were a little preoccupied,” Liam admits, feeling a little guilty for being so out of touch with everyone back home. Especially Mason. They always tell each other everything. He rarely keeps things from Mason. Except for the whole being a werewolf thing, but that had been the exception. “I should have been better at keeping in touch.”

“Damn right you should have,” Mason says, “But I get it. I do. You got away from here and all the stress and were wrapped up in your and Theo’s little love bubble.”

“Love bubble?”

“Yeah _love bubble_. I don’t know what else you would call it. You two were off together blissfully unaware of everything else.”

Liam sighs, “Fair enough.”

“So,” Mason nudges Liam’s shoulder with his own, “How was it? It had to have been good if you broke the bed.”

Liam knows the smile that appears on his face can only be considered as dopey, “God it was amazing. I knew it would be good but I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

Mason chuckles, “I know right? It’s intense for me, I can only imagine how much intense it is as a werewolf. Especially now that you’re an Alpha. Which is also insane, by the way.”

“I know. It’s… I’m still figuring it all out. Trying to decide what it means.”

“I guess it means you’re really the official protector of Beacon Hills when Scott leaves again. You’re an Alpha. You have your own pack.”

Liam thinks about it and realizes Mason is right. He does have his own pack. Then again, that was the case all along. “I always sort of had my own pack though, didn’t I?”

“True,” Masons says, “I always heard Stiles referring to us as the puppy pack. I guess that’s even truer now. And you have your own beta.”

“That was an accident,” Liam mutters, “I’m just lucky Max doesn’t hate me.”

“Of course he doesn’t hate you. You saved his life.”

Liam growls, “I only had to save his life because I was so out of control in the first place.”

“You can’t blame yourself Liam,” Mason says, his words coming out careful but firm. “Max doesn’t. No one does. I know what happened wasn’t ideal but you’re going to have to accept it and move on. Max needs you.”

Liam takes a deep breath before nodding, “Yeah I know. I remember what it was like being a newly bitten werewolf.”

“But Max has you, and for now Derek and Scott. He’ll be fine.”

“I know he will,” Liam says, “He’s already handling the whole thing better than I did.”

“Something is bothering you though,” Mason says.

Liam really should have known Mason would pick up on it. He’s always been too perceptive, especially when it comes to Liam. That’s what happens when you’re best friends with someone since before you could walk.

Mason also knows all about what happened with his Dad and sister. He knew how torn up about it Liam was long after he started pretending to his Mom that he was fine.

“I saw Lyana,” he whispers, words hanging heavily between them.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from beside him and then Mason is sitting up and turning to face Liam, “What do you mean you saw Lyana?”

“I saw her in the woods the night I turned Max,” Liam tells him. “I was shifted and running and I caught this scent and then she was there. It was her Mase. I know it was.”

“But she died when we were kids,” Mason says, “Your Mom had to pull the plug.”

Liam sighs, running a hand down his face, “I know. I know that. I can’t explain it but I also know this was her. It smelled like her. It even looked like her, just a little older.”

“Have you told anybody else?” Mason asks.

“Just Theo,” Liam says, “I needed him to know. We both agreed that we shouldn’t tell my Mom anything until we know for sure.”

“Good. That’s good. You’re going to need a lot of proof bro.”

“Yeah I know. I just need to figure out how to get it.”

“You could always look for her,” Mason suggests.

“I plan to,” Liam says, “but not tonight. Tonight we have plans.”

“Ah yes, the party at Derek’s.”

Liam’s brow furrows, “How do you know about the party?”

Mason shrugs, “Theo told Max and Max texted me and told me just before you got here.”

“You and Max are on texting terms? Since when?”

“Since you and Theo took off a few days after he showed up and left him here with your parents,” Mason says, “I figured he’d want someone his own age to hang out with so I invited him to hang out with me and Corey. He’s a cool kid.”

The first thing Liam feels is guilt for just up and leaving Max like that. Then he feels warmth spread through his chest, pleased that his brother and best friend seem to get along so well.

“At least I don’t have to worry about you guys hating each other.”

“Nah dude. I love the little guy.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, “He’s only a year younger than us and he’s taller than you. He’s hardly little.”

Mason waves him off, “Semantics.”

Liam spends another few hours with Mason just talking and catching up. There’s been so much happening lately that moments like these have become rare. He makes himself a promise that he’ll do better about making time for Mason from now on.

Max is lounging on the couch when Liam walks into the house later that day. He looks up when he hears Liam walk in, a grin on his face.

“Theo’s out with Derek. He said to tell you he’d be back before the party.”

Liam nods, taking a seat next to Max on the couch. This is the first time he’s been alone with Max since he lost control and had to bite him. He knows that Max doesn’t blame him but the guilt still sits heavy in his shoulders. He knows what it’s like to be thrust into this life without a choice and he did the same to Max. Never mind that Max had asked him to. He hadn’t given him a choice.

“Max,” Liam begins, taking a deep breath and preparing to apologize.

He’s cut off when Max shakes his head, “Don’t. I know you’re about to apologize and I don’t need you to, okay? I don’t blame you for what happened. And as you can tell I’m not all that bothered by it.”

He has a point. He has been handling it all exceptionally well for a newly bitten wolf. “Why? Why aren’t you bothered by it?”

Max is silent for a moment, “For a long time I’ve been struggling to find a place I belonged. I know a lot of teenagers feel like that, but this felt different. The only friend I have back home is Sabrina. She’s been my best friend for years. Then we dated and broke up and things got awkward. We’re still friends but it’s not the same. I didn’t have anyone else. Dad was never home and when he was he might as well not have been. Mom tried. I know it was hard for her dealing with Dad so she worked a lot of extra hours. I think she was trying to save up money to leave him but that never happened. I was essentially alone.”

Max looks at Liam, a small smile on his face, “Then I heard about you. I found out I had a brother. I knew there was a chance you wouldn’t want anything to do with me but I had to try.  Meeting you changed everything. For the first time in a long time I don’t feel alone. I feel like I belong. Getting bitten only intensified that feeling. I can feel the bond between us and it makes me feel like I have a place, a purpose. So no, I’m not bothered by it. I’m _happy._ ”

Liam had been so wrapped up in the negatives about biting Max that he never considered the positives. Now that he’s heard it all from Max he’s able to see things differently. He knows what the bond between pack feels like. Who would he be to deprive Max of that?

 

Liam wants to hug whoever came up with the idea of wolfsbane laced alcohol because they are seriously as genius. As is Lydia for being the one to not only learn about it but figure out a way to brew it for them. Sure, the taste is great at first but after a few shots Liam learns to love it. He feels light and kind of floaty and he loves it.

The pack is all here, old and new members alike, and they’re all just laughing together and having a good time. Here, right now, there aren’t any problems. There isn’t any drama. They’re just friends hanging out and enjoying each other’s company.

Liam looks over to where Theo is leaning against the wall talking to Derek. His arms are crossed but his posture is relaxed and an easy smile is on his face. Liam can practically feel the happiness coming off of Theo. Liam stumbles over to him, grinning when Theo smiles down at him and puts an arm around his shoulders. He places a kiss to the top of Liam’s head when Liam nuzzles into his neck but otherwise keeps talking to Derek. Liam doesn’t mind. He didn’t really have anything to say to Theo. He just needs to be close to him.

Liam pulls away from Theo when he hears the next song come on, a wide grin appearing on his face. “I have to go. It’s my song.”

He stumbles his way over to wear Max and Mason are dancing and singing next to the karaoke machine. They cheer when Liam makes it to them, each one slinging an arm around Liam’s shoulders. Liam just dances waiting for the chorus to kick in before he joins in on his singing. He takes over the next verse when Mason gestures to him.

 _Remember the day I set you free_  
_I told you you could always count on me darling_  
_From that day on, I made a vow_  
_I'll be there when you want me_  
_Some way, some how_

He doesn’t realize until he’s singing the words just how much they relate to him and Theo. But they do, and drunk as Liam is he kind of wants to cry a little bit at that. But he doesn’t. The others in the room have joined in on the singing by the time the song ends, making it all that much more fun. Especially when Liam notices that even Theo have joined in.

“Let me pick the next one,” Liam says, making his way over to where Mason has his phone hooked up. He flips through some songs before finding one that he wants. He giggles before he hits play, turning to Mason and Corey with a grin.

“Liam…” Mason says, trying and failing to hide his smile. “What is this?”

“It’s iconic.” Liam says, then furrows his brow. “Wait no…”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is ironic Pumpkin,” Theo calls over to him.

“Yes! Ironic! Thanks T!” Liam shoots him a grin before moving to start the song over. “Now come on. We’re singing!”

Mason and Max share a look before shrugging and joining in. Stiles winds up stumbling his way up and singing with them. It’s more screaming than actual singing. The microphone is long forgotten as they hang on each other and scream the words to Girls by the Beastie Boys. Most people in the room are shaking their heads at them by the time they’re done, but everyone is smiling. Especially Theo. Theo is smiling and that’s what matters to Liam.

Liam turns to Mason, Max, and Stiles with wide eyes. “I want to do a solo.”

“What do you want to sing bro?” Mason stage whispers, despite the fact that all the supernatural people in the room can still hear him.

“I know just the thing, but I’ll need your help,” Liam says, giving each of them a serious look.

They all nod their agreement, stepping back as Liam moves to pick the song. He doesn’t even really have to think about what he wants to do. He knows the perfect one.

Liam keeps his eyes on Theo as he starts singing, needing him to understand just how true the words are. He smiles when he sees Theo grinning at him, which only encourages him to keep going. Mason, Stiles, and Max walk up behind him when the chorus hits to sing back up, the three of them doing some form of ridiculous dance that has the crowd cheering. Liam doesn’t care, his eyes are only for Theo.

 _I don't care who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me_

He stumbles over to Theo when the song ends, pulling his boyfriend in for a messy kiss. “It was all true,” Liam mumbles against his lips. “All of it.”

Theo smiles, thumbs stroking across Liam’s hips, “I know it was Li. And I do, love you that is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Liam. You know that already.”

“Yeah I do,” Liam gives him a wide grin, “And I love you. So much.”

“I know Littlewolf. Maybe we should go home now.”

Liam frowns, looking around the room at his friends, “But the party isn’t over.”

“I’m about to make everyone go to bed soon Liam,” Derek tells him. “Most of them can’t even stay on their feet, let alone drive.”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking,” Stiles says, stumbling into Derek’s arms.

Derek looks down at him with a fond smile, “I’m sure you are.”

“ _But_ ,” Stiles continues, “I wouldn’t mind going to bed if you were there with me.”

“Stiles we share a bed, of course I’ll be there.”

Stiles eyes widen before a pleased grin takes over his face, “Oh yeah. We do. Because we’re boyfriends.”

“Yeah we’re boyfriends,” Derek says, placing a kiss to Stiles’ head. “Now go get some water to drink please while I try to get everyone else to sleep.”

“I can give them a stern talking to,” Stiles offers, attempting to pull back and put his hands on his hips. The effect is lost when he loses his balance and stumbles into Derek again.

“On second thought let’s get you to the couch and I’ll get you some water,” Derek sighs, turning to Liam and Theo, “are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

Theo shakes his head, “Nah we’re good. I didn’t drink so I can get us home.”

Derek nods, giving them a small smile before leading Stiles over to the couch. Liam turns to Theo with a smile of his own.

“We need to roundup Max,” Theo tells him.

“He’s over there,” Liam says, pointing across the room to where Max is sitting on the edge of one of the chairs talking to Isaac and Lydia.

“Max,” Theo says low enough to get the younger werewolf’s attention, “We’re heading out buddy.”

Max nods and says his goodbyes to Isaac and Lydia before walking over to join Liam and Theo. After waving bye to everyone else the three head out to Theo’s truck. Liam stumbles a bit as he tries to climb in and falls back into Theo’s arms. He giggles, placing a kiss to Theo’s cheek. “My hero.”

Theo snorts, “Yeah sure. I’m here to save you from the big bad truck.”

“A monster truck!”

“Sure Li, it’s a monster truck.”

“But Max!” Liam whispers, eyeing the backseat where Max is sitting. “What if the truck eats him?”

“It’s not going to eat him or anyone else,” Theo tells him, “”it’s a nice monster truck.”

Liam nods his head seriously, “Of course. I’m sorry for being so rude.”

He pats the side of the truck before Theo heft’s him up into the truck, shutting the door before running around and getting into the truck himself. The drive home is quiet except for the low hum of the radio. Liam is content to look out the window and watch the trees and houses go by.

It’s not until they’ve pulled into the driveway and Liam sees the lights still on in the living room that Liam realizes something, “Theo,” he whispers, clutching Theo’s arm. “I’m drunk.”

Theo smiles, moving Liam’s hand from his arm and lacing their fingers together, “Yeah you definitely are Li. Are you just now realizing this?”

Liam shakes his head, “No. But my parents are up! I’m drunk and I have to walk by them. Max too.”

“Ruh roh,” Max says, earning a snort from Theo.

“You’ll just have to act normal. Both of you.”

“Right,” Liam nods, “act normal. Got it.”

Theo gives him a long look before shaking his head and getting out of the truck. Liam waits for him to walk around to his side, already knowing he’ll be needing help out. Max though, opens the door and falls right out of the truck onto the grass.

“I’m alright,” Max mumbles.

Liam looks out the window at him and pulls out his phone, snapping a photo. Theo helps Max to his feet and leans him against the side of the truck before moving to Liam’s door and opening it.

“Are you going to tumble out too?” Theo asks.

“Not unless it’s into your arms,” Liam says, winking down at him.

Theo shakes his head, “You’re ridiculous.”

Liam shrugs. There’s no point in denying it. He lets Theo help him out of the truck, feeling proud when he manages to land on his feet, with the help of Theo of course.

“Please tell me one of you can walk in a straight line,” Theo sighs, looking between Liam and Max. “Because it really will look suspicious if I have you both leaning on me.”

“I’m fine,” Max tells him. He pushes off the truck and starts walking towards the door, surprisingly able to walk in a pretty straight line. Liam tries to follow his lead but stumbles after two steps and has to go back to leaning on Theo.

“Just act normal,” Theo whispers, breath ghosting across his face.

“Boys? Is that you?” Jenna calls when they enter the house, turning to face them.

Liam wants to ask who else would randomly walking into the house but doesn’t trust his voice just yet.

“It’s us,” Theo says, giving his parents a winning smile.

While they’re talking Max somehow slips upstairs mostly unnoticed.

“Did you have fun?” His Mom asks.

“It was great,” Theo says. “Really nice seeing everyone again.”

“Yep,” Liam says, popping the p and giving some sort of weird salute.

Theo shoots him a look that either means he’s doing a good job or is asking what the hell he’s doing. If it’s the second one Liam has no idea.

“Well we’re pretty tired so I think it’s time we get to bed,” Theo tells them.

“Okay well goodnight,” David says, giving them an amused smile.

They don’t question Liam’s behavior so Liam counts it as a win. At least until they get to the stairs and he hears them start talking again.

“He was drunk,” Jenna says. “Max too.”

“Yep,” and that’s his Dad.

“And now do we feel about that?” His Mom asks.

“Well Theo drove and he seemed completely sober and they got home early and are alive so I think we can let it go.”

He’s sure his Mom would be nodding right now, “Yeah that’s how I thought we felt about it.”

“We’re good parents,” his dad says.

“Oh yeah we’re great parents.”

Liam and Theo share a look before Theo grins and ushers Liam the rest of the way upstairs. Theo helps Liam out of his jeans and shirt before undressing himself and pushing Liam gently onto the bed.

Liam sighs happily, snuggling up into Theo’s arms. He leans in and places a kiss to his neck, smiling when he feels Theo shudder beneath him. Liam kisses his way up Theo’s neck, stopping at his ear where he mumbles, “I could beat the shit out of you.”

There’s a beat of silence before Theo’s amused voice answers with an “I know,” before he tightens his hold on Liam.

“I wouldn’t though,” Liam tells him, “Not anymore. I can’t hurt you. I love you too much for that.”

Theo kisses Liam’s cheek softly, “I know Liam. I love you too.”

Liam smiles and moves his head back down to rest on Theo’s chest, “Now I’ll beat the shit out of anyone that tries to hurt you. I don’t care who it is. No one gets to hurt you.”

“That goes both ways.”

Liam sighs, “I know. You’re my hero, remember? You’ll always protect me.”

Theo places a kiss to Liam’s head before whispering, “Always.”

 

Liam wakes up with a groan. His head his throbbing and his mouth is so dry that he has to wonder if any amount of water will make him feel hydrated again. He sighs, relaxing back into the pillows when a hand card through his hair and he realizes some of his pain is disappearing, making opening his eyes more bearable.

“I’m okay now,” Liam mumbles, looking up at Theo.

“Is the pain gone?” Theo asks, continuing to card his hand through Liam’s hair.

Liam is about to shake his head but thinks better of it. “No, not completely. But I’ll live.”

“Here,” Theo reaches to his right and brings a glass of water into view, “Your Mom brought this in and some aspirin. She seemed to think you’d need it.”

“God she’s never going to let me live this down,” Liam sighs, sitting up a bit so he can take the aspirin and drink some water. As thirsty as he is he knows better than to drink it all.

“There are a lot of things she’s not going to let you live down,” Theo says.

“Excellent point. She’ll have so many stories for our wedding.”

Liam doesn’t think anything of his words when he first says them. At least not until he looks up and notices Theo’s face is a perfect picture of shock, “What? What is it?”

“Our wedding?”

Liam’s eyes widen, “Umm… well I just meant… maybe one day. Obviously not anytime soon. But I had hoped to. Not that I think about it all the time or anything.”

“Liam,” Theo says, smiling gently at him. “It’s okay. I… well I’d hoped to marry you too someday.”

“Oh good,” Liam breathes. He’s about to move in when he remembers something and wrinkles his nose. “God I need to brush my teeth so I can kiss you.”

Theo chuckles when Liam tries to stand up only to immediately sit back down, placing his head in his hands. “God why is the room spinning?”

“Because you’re hungover,” Theo tells him, moving his hand back to Liam’s head as he takes more of his pain. “You need to move slowly.”

“Move slowly,” Liam mumbles, “Got it.”

Liam eases himself onto the floor and starts crawling towards the bathroom, ignoring the way Theo is laughing behind him. This is safer than trying to walk. At least until he opens the door and crawls out and immediately sees a pair of feet. A pair of feet which belong to his Dad.

David sighs, shaking his head. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

“No,” Liam says, squinting up at him, “I’m just trying to brush my teeth.”

“Well good luck with that son,” his Dad says before shaking his head and walking off.

“Shut up,” Liam mumbles when he hears both Theo and Max laughing.  

He somehow survives brushing his teeth and decides to attempt to take a shower. Which is easier said than done since he can barely stand. Which means he spends most of the shower sitting down with the water cascading down his back. When he gets out, Theo is there waiting with a towel. He dries Liam off and helps him into his clothes

He spends most of the day on the couch watching TV with Theo, Max, and his Mom. It’s nice and relaxing. They spend the day watching Merlin on Netflix because both Theo and Jenna insist that Liam will like it.

“Just wait until you see Arthur,” Theo tells him.

After seeing Arthur and listening to him talk Liam can agree that he’s hot, but he’s also kind of an asshole. It really makes him question both Theo and his Mom’s sanity since they claimed before they started that Arthur is their favorite.

Liam starts understanding it a bit more when they get to the second episode and then the third and he sees how much Arthur is willing to sacrifice to save Merlin. He’s also a little bit sure they have to be gay, because _the looks_.

When he says this his Mom just laughs, “Oh sweetheart, just you wait.”

They watch half of the first season before Jenna makes them pause it so she can start on dinner. Liam follows her into the kitchen to help while Theo and Max hang out in the living room. He’s still in the kitchen when a knock sounds at the door. His instincts are on high alert when he catches the familiar scent of Mark before Theo is moving to open the door.

Liam shares a look with his Mom before walking into the living room to see Mark there. He hasn’t moved that far into the house. He clearly knows better by now. But not enough to stay away.

“What are you doing here?” Max asks, shoulders rigid as he stares at where Mark is standing in the doorway.

“I came to bring you home,” Mark says, glaring at his son. “You don’t belong here Max. Not with these people.”

“These people?” Max’s eyes narrow. Liam can tell he’s fighting to keep his control. He hates that he’s all the way across the room right now. He needs to get closer. “ _These people_ have been nothing but kind to me. Jenna offered up her home and gave me a place to stay when she didn’t have to. Liam is my brother. One that you kept hidden from me for _years_. I deserve a chance to get to know him.”

“Liam is a monster,” Marks says, shooting a cold glare towards Liam before looking back towards Max. “You don’t know what he is son. You have no idea what he’s capable of.”

Max growls, his eyes flashing and fangs dropping. “I know. Liam isn’t the monster _Dad_. You are.”

“You…” Mark pales, stumbling back towards the door, “You… No.”

“Yes,” Max hisses, stalking towards his Dad. “I’m a werewolf Dad. Liam is my Alpha.”

Mark shakes his head, hand fumbling for the doorknob behind him and opening the door. “You’re not my son. Neither of you.”

“Fine by me,” Liam says, feeling his own anger start to rise. Not for him, but for Max. “You haven’t been my Dad in a long time. Not since you killed my sister and walked out on us.”

“I did _not_ kill Lyana,” Mark grits out.

“You’re right,” a female voice sounds from behind him in the doorway, “You didn’t.”

Liam hears Theo’s breath catch as he stumbles forward when Mark moves away and reveals their newcomer. His Mom is also gasping and putting a hand to her chest, which is understandable. He’s feeling pretty shocked himself, despite his suspicions. Theo though wears a look of recognition and shock. His next word make Liam’s heart thud in his chest, “Lila?”

“Theo?” Lyana asks, eyes widening when she catches sight of Theo, “Is that… it _is_ you.”

Theo nods, rushing forward, leaving Liam and everyone else to watch in confusion. “And it’s _you_. I was worried they’d catch up to you. But here you are.”

“Here I am,” she smiles, “and here you are. I didn’t realize you… God I thought I smelled you on him but I never thought...”

Liam’s head is spinning as he stares from his boyfriend to his sister, “Theo? What’s going on? How do you know Lyana?”

Theo turns to him with wide eyes, “Lyana? What are you…?” he turns back to Lyana, “You’re her? You’re Liam’s sister?”

“I am,” Lyana says, “I had to lie about my name when they found me. I couldn’t risk them going after my family. So I changed it. Well… I didn’t change it really. Lila is my middle name. But it’s what…”

“It’s what I call her,” Liam says, still trying to process this whole thing. Parts of it are starting to click but it still doesn’t seem real. He’s aware of the others eyes in the room on the three of them but he can only focus on Theo and his sister. He needs to know how they know each other. “How do you two know each other?”

They share a look before Theo turns to Liam with a frown, “She’s the second one Liam. The Dread Doctors got me first, but they also wanted to test their theory on a female.”

“No,” Liam shakes his head. He knows in his gut that Theo is telling him the truth but it’s still hard to process. ‘No this isn’t…”

“It’s true,” Lyana tells him. “I was taken by those horrible people and they changed me.”

Liam doesn’t get to question it. Before he gets a chance Lyana is closing her eyes. When she opens them they’re glowing gold, but it’s more than that. In the center of her eye her pupil is a thin slit. Her ears are also pointed and behind her is a long sleek black tail. Like a cats. His sister is a werecat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.<3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	21. Chapter 21

Liam isn’t sure how to handle this new information. Not only is his sister alive, but she’s a werecat. On top of that she was taken by the Dread Doctors and she knows Theo. Liam wants an explanation and he wants it now. Before he can open his mouth he hears his Mom’s quiet voice break the silence, “Lyana?”

Lyana’s eyes return to normal and move to stare at their mother. Liam can tell that she’s fighting to stay in control right now. “Mom.”

Liam’s pushed aside as his Mom moves past him and towards Lyana, pulling her into a tight embrace. Lyana returns the hug, tucking her face into Jenna’s neck. Liam can hear quiet sobs coming from both of them.

Jenna pulls back after a moment, taking Lyana’s face into her hands and brushing the tears away, “I can’t believe it’s you. We thought you were dead. What happened? Where have you been all this time?”

“It’s a long story,” Lyana says.

“We’ve got time,” Liam tells her, his eyes moving to land on Theo. “I’m especially interested in how well you two know each other.”

“Oh Liam there will be time for that later,” Jenna says, shooting him a look when he goes to argue. “Just let me enjoy this moment.”

Liam’s eyes narrow when he hears Mark mutter, “Are all of my children freaks?”

Liam growls, whirling around to face his father. He lets his fangs drop and eyes glow red as he stares at the man, “You can leave. _Now_.”

“Leave? I can’t leave.”

“Oh I think you can,” Liam turns when he realizes it’s Theo that has spoken. He actually looks _angry_. “You come in here all high and mighty and acting like you’re better than us. Yet you still have the nerve to pretend you care about Liam, Max, and Lyana when you don’t. You only care about yourself. You proved that when you got drunk and got behind the wheel with your daughter in the car.”

“You shut your mouth,” Mark hisses, narrowing his eyes and stepping towards Theo, “Who the hell do you think you are? You don’t know a thing about me or my family.”

“I know more than you think,” Theo seethes, “Because I saw your daughter after the accident. You didn’t. No one else did. I was there when she woke up crying begging her daddy to slow down and stop the car. I was the one that comforted her when she cried about missing her Mom and brother. I was the one that made sure she was safe and helped her get away so she had a chance at a better life.”

“Theo,” Liam whispers, moving until he’s able to put a hand on his boyfriends arm, “It’s okay. I know you’re upset but he’s not worth it.”

“Maybe we should all just take a few deep breaths,” Jenna says, sounding surprisingly calm for someone who just got her daughter back after thinking she was dead for almost 9 years.

“I will when he leaves,” Theo growls, not taking his eyes off Mark. Liam is surprised to see such hatred there. “Out. Now. If you won’t walk out I will throw you out.”

Liam hopes Mark listens, not for his sake but for Theo’s. It’s been a while since he’s seen Theo angry like this and Liam doesn’t doubt that Theo will do whatever it takes to get the man out of the house. “You should listen to him.”

“He has no right to throw me out of this house!” Mark yells, “He’s not a part of this family! Jenna, come on. I deserve a chance to talk to Lyana.”

“No,” Jenna says, her once calm voice now shaking with barely suppressed anger, “You don't get to talk to her.  And as I told you before, Theo _is_ part of this family. He belongs here a hell of a lot more than you do. So get the hell out of my house.”

Liam smirks as he watches Mark flinch back at her cold tone. Even he probably knows better than to mess with an angry Jenna. Still, he turns to Lyana with pleading eyes, “Lyana. Please.”

Lyana narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, stepping away from the door, “You heard them. Get out.”

Mark turns to Max, in one last futile effort to get someone on his side, “Max?”

Max makes his head, “No. I already told you to leave. Now go.”

Liam watches as Mark’s shoulders hunch and he walks out the door, sparing one last look at everyone before Jenna closes the door in his face. She turns to the others with a smile, “Now, who’s hungry?”

“Seriously?” Liam asks, “You’re thinking about food right now?”

“Well serious discussions are best had with a full belly,” she says, wiping her hands on her hands on her pants in a familiar gesture that shows Liam just how nervous she is. “Plus it’ll probably be better for David to come home to a warm meal.”

“David?” Lyana asks.

Jenna nods, “Yes. He’s my husband.”

“You remarried?” Lyana shakes her head, a smile forming on her lips, “Of course you did. It’s been years. He makes you happy?”

“So happy,” Jenna tells her, “happier than I ever was with your father, that’s for sure.”

“David’s great,” Liam chimes in, “He’s been there for us through some crazy stuff and barely even blinked.”

“He’s certainly a patient man,” Theo says with a smile, “we’re all lucky to have him.”

Liam feels overcome with a sudden wave of emotion at Theo including himself when talking about their family. Liam has already started to see Theo as part of the family and he knows his parents have too but for Theo to include himself in that says a lot.

“We certainly are,” Jenna says, shooting him a fond smile, “Now you kids go catch up and I’ll get dinner started.”

She’s rushing off into the kitchen before Liam can say another word. He watches her go, a worried frown on his face. He doesn’t think she’s handling this half as well as she’s pretending to. This is why Liam had wanted to tell her himself rather than having it sprung on her. It’s too late now. She knows about Lyana and now they just have to deal with it.

“I guess let’s go into the living room,” Liam mutters, gesturing to the room as he starts walking into it. He startles when he finds himself stumbling and almost falling forward. His eyes narrow when he sees the sleek black of Lyana’s tail retreating. “Did you just try and trip me?”

Lyana shrugs, a coy grin on her face, “Maybe. You’re looking a little too grumpy little brother.”

It’s weird hearing those words coming out of her mouth. This whole situation is a little surreal. Lyana’s acting as if it’s no big deal though. As if she hadn’t just turned up on her family's doorstep after years of being gone. Then again she could just be playing it off and hiding how she really feels like their Mom is.

Liam takes a seat in the arm chair and pulls Theo down with him. It should be a tight fit but they make it work with Theo half in his lap.

“You know I could have sat on the couch where there’s room,” Theo tells him, brushing the hair back from Liam’s face.

“I know,” Liam sighs, leaning into the touch. He doesn’t know how to say he just needs Theo close without saying the words. But he thinks Theo gets it if the way Theo settles in more comfortably against him and places a kiss to his temple is anything to go by.

Liam’s eyes move back to where Lyana is sitting on the couch with Max on the other end. She’s looking at her nails as Max watches her tail with unconcealed fascination.

“I never liked cats,” Liam mumbles, warily eyeing the tails movement across the floor. It had already came out and tripped him once. Even though he’s sitting he can’t be too careful.

“I do,” Theo says, eyes shifting from Liam to the girl on the couch. “Cats are resilient, they’re able to handle themselves. I think they’re pretty badass.”

“Yeah okay,” Liam says, not looking convinced. “Cats are resilient, fine. That doesn’t explain why someone would want to make a werecat.”

“Yeah well, from what I hear a werecat isn’t the weirdest thing the Dread Doctor’s created,” Lyana tells them.

Which is fair. They’d experienced some pretty weird chimeras, a cat isn’t even close to being the weirdest. Liam still doesn’t like it. It makes his nose itch.

Theo shudders, “Yeah they once tried to make a werealligator.”

“A werealligator?” Max asks, actually looking a little scared. Liam can’t blame him. A werealligator sounds horrifying. “Why would they want to do that?”

“The teeth,” Theo says, a look of disgust apparent on his face, “They thought it would be good for biting or something.”

“That sounds horrifying,” Liam says, unable to repress his own shudder at the thought.

“It was,” Theo says, “His jaw was almost as big as a normal person’s head. It had to be to hold all the teeth.”

“Okay,” Lyana says, clapping her hands together, “I understand a lot has changed since I… well disappeared. But the biggest one seems to be sitting next to me,” she turns to Max with a grin, “So you’re our brother then?”

Max nods, looking unsure how to handle the attention now being on him, “I am.”

“So you’re the product of him cheating on my Mom?” Lyana asks.

“Wait,” Liam says, looking at Lyana with wide eyes, “You knew?”

“Yeah. I found out the night of the accident. I confronted Dad about it actually. We were arguing about it when the crash happened. I was trying to get him to come clean to Mom.”

“Did he…?” Liam takes a deep breath, wondering if he really wants to ask, but he needs to know, “Do you think he did it on purpose?”

“You mean do I think he tried to kill me?” Lyana asks and then shrugs, “I can’t say. He was pretty drunk as well. Which is another thing I was pissed about. Well as pissed as I could be at 11. But he did seem pretty desperate to keep his secret. The bastard.”

Liam growls. He knows his eyes must be glowing red if the sharp intake of breath from Lyana is anything to go by. “So this Alpha thing, is it new?”

Liam nods, resting his head against Theo’s shoulder as he looks over at her, “Not even a week yet. I’m still getting used to it.”

“Yet you mated,” she laughs when Liam’s eyes widen and his hands come up to brush the mark Theo had left, “Yeah that is obvious but I can smell it on you two. Your scents are kind of blended together. It was confusing at first but now I can understand why.”

“A lot’s happened,” Liam says, “even in the past month.”

“Apparently,” Lyana says, eyes going a little sad. “I’ve missed so much. And I’m so sorry for that. I… I wasn’t sure if it was safe for me to be near you. I didn’t want to risk anyone coming after you or Mom. Theo told me I should…”

She stops, her eyes moving to look at Theo. Liam can feel him tense and sighs. “I know there’s a lot that happened with you two that I don’t know about. And of course I want to know if you want to tell me. I just need you to know that I understand it all happened before I knew Theo. Before he knew me or who you really were. So whatever it is, it’s okay.”

“You do need to know,” Lyana tells him. “I’m not sure what happened in the beginning. I just remember the crash and the next thing I knew I was waking up in this cold, dark place and I was alone. At least until Theo came in.”

“The Dread Doctors were looking for a girl,” Theo speaks, his voice hard and bitter, “At one point they were prowling hospitals looking for anyone they thought might be desperate enough to need their help. Lyana was alive when they brought her in Liam. They umm… they gave her a drug to make it seem like she was brain dead to get your Mom to pull the plug and then they took her. They created a whole mix up of her body supposedly being cremated but it was someone else.”

“The boy’s heart that they gave me,” Lyana tells him, “he died just so I could live. I know I didn’t ask for that to happen but it did. And I’ve had to live with that this whole time.”

“But you got out of there,” Liam says, trying to process all the information they’re giving him, “How?”

“Theo he… he was the first person I saw when I came around like I said. I told him my name was Lila because at that point I was still afraid and didn’t know if I could trust him. He helped me. He sat with me when I couldn’t sleep and woke me when I had a nightmare so that the Dread Doctors wouldn’t find out. He’s the only reason I didn’t go crazy in that place. We became friends. And then when he found out the Dread Doctors weren’t happy with me and planned to kill me he helped me escape. He told me about a pack in South America he’d heard rumors about that often helped people who needed it. He gave me some money to get a bus and then snuck me out. If it wasn’t for Theo I wouldn’t be here right now. I just…”

Lyana’s eyes drift back to Theo, her voice choked up when she speaks, “I never got a chance to properly thank you for what you did for me. Because of you I got a chance to have a life. I always thought of you, wondering if you were safe. But I can see you found a place of your own, someone that you care about and that cares about you. A family. I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you,” Theo says, his voice soft, “I know how much you missed your family and wanted to find them. Now you have.”

Lyana’s eyes move from Liam to Max and then to the kitchen where they can hear Jenna humming to herself as she cooks. A smile appears on Lyana’s face, “Now I have.”

After that they fall into easy conversation, Liam catching Lyana up on what’s been going on in his life. He leaves out certain things, deciding some things might be better saved for a later time. When Liam mentions Mason Lyana beams over at him, “So you two are still friends?”

“Yeah,” Liam grins, “he’s my best friend. God I can’t wait to tell him you’re alive. He’s going to lose it. And then you have to meet Corey. He’s one of our friends and he’s dating Mason.”

“So everyone is gay it seems,” Lyana says, “Mason I’m not surprised about in the least. You… well I always figured there was something.”

Liam shrugs, “I’m bi.”

“And I’m in a happy committed relationship with this gorgeous, sassy young woman,” Lyana smiles, “Glad we cleared all that up.”

“You’re dating someone?” Liam asks, eyes lighting up at the news.

“I am.”

“Did she come back with you?”

“She did,” Lyana says, her lips twitching up into a smile. “She heard her brother was in town and wanted to visit him.”

“She has family here?” Liam asks, curious about who Lyana could be dating and wondering if it’s someone he knows.

“Not much,” Lyana tells him, smiling sadly, “a lot of them died in a fire a few years ago. But her brother is here. And her uncle and her cousin.”

Liam’s eyes widen as it hits him. He turns to Theo to see him looking as shocked as he feels. “You’re dating Cora Hale?” he squeaks.

Lyana looks surprised, “Yes? Do you know her?”

“We know her brother Derek,” Theo tells her, “he’s my best friend, actually.”

“Wow,” Lyana says, “small world.”

“Super small,” Liam mutters.

Liam turns when he hears the sound of the front door opening to see David walking inside. He smiles over at them when he steps into the room, “Evening kids. I’m assuming this young lady is the one parked behind your truck, Theo?”

Lyana nods, “That’s my car yes. I didn’t take your spot, did I?”

“No. It’s fine. There’s plenty of room,” David says with a smile. He steps up to the couch and stretches out his hand towards Lyana, “I’m David, and you are?”

Lyana’s eyes glance over at Liam before moving back to David as she shakes his hand, “My name’s Lyana.”

David’s hand stills as his mouth drops open. He quickly clears his throat, “Sorry. That’s just… it’s not a very common name. And my wife Jenna had a daughter named Lyana.”

“Yeah about that,” Liam says, giving David a hesitant smile, “Dad, meet my sister Lyana. Turns out she’s alive. Surprise?”

Liam jumps out of the chair the moment he sees David start to sway. “Nice to meet you,” David mutters, and then he’s going down. The only thing stopping him from hitting the ground is Liam catching him before he can get that far.

Liam lifts David up into his arms and moves him over to the couch Max and Lyana have now vacated. He lays him down gently before turning to look at the others.

“I’m assuming that doesn’t happen a lot,” Lyana says, frowning down at David.

Liam shakes his head, “No. It’s never happened.”

“Well that makes me feel a lot better.”

“He’s had a lot thrown at him lately,” Theo points out, “the poor man has to be stressed.”

“Who’s stressed?” Jenna asks, stepping out of the kitchen and drying her hands on a dish towel.

“Dad?” Liam says, but it comes out sounding more like a question.

“Oh you’re Dad’s fine,” Jenna tells him, “he’s a doctor. He’s used to stress and knows how to…” she stops when she reaches the living room and sees David passed out on the couch. “What happened?”

“He met Lyana,” Liam tells him.

Jenna sighs, “Oh shoot. And I just finished dinner.”

“Mom!” Liam says, feeling slightly scandalized by her behavior. Then he smells it, “Have you been drinking?”

“I may have had a glass of wine, yes,” Jenna tells him, sitting down on the couch next to David, “I’m a grown ass woman, if I want wine I can have wine.”

“How big was the glass?”

Jenna shoots him a disapproving look and he holds up his hands, “I was just asking.”

“I’ll get you some water,” Theo offers, moving towards the kitchen without waiting for a response.

“Oh honestly,” Jenna calls after him, “It was just one glass of wine!”

“Wine?” David asks, blinking his eyes open, “Is there any left?”

“That depends,” Jenna says, brushing a hand through his hair with a soft smile, “Did you hit your head?”

“No,” Liam says, “I caught him before he could.”

David shoots him a grateful smile, “That’s my boy.”

Theo returns with a glass of water and hands it to Jenna, who accepts it with a small smile. She drinks half the glass before putting it down on the table and turning her attention back to David, “I was going to find a better way to tell you.”

David nods, “I know. This is just… a surprise.”

“To all of us,” Jenna tells him. “But we’ll work through it. Together.”

Liam looks over at Lyana to see her watching their Mom and David. It hits him that this is the first time she’s seen them together. Liam can only imagine what that must be like. Sure, he’s having to adjust to having his sister suddenly back, and it’s a little overwhelming, but Lyana is coming into a family that is almost completely different than the one she left.

They’re all different people than they were 9 years ago. Too much has happened to all of them for that to not be the case. But Liam knows that underneath all that they’re still the same, and that the love they all had for each other is still there. That hasn’t changed. Everything else might have but that hasn’t. For now, that would have to be enough. Everything else they could figure out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. It lets me know if anyone is still here reading ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	22. Chapter 22

Theo has trouble sleeping that night. Despite being warm and content in Liam’s arms sleep just won’t come. His mind won’t shut off long enough for it to. He’s at least grateful that Liam doesn’t seem to be having that problem. He passes out almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Theo stares down at him, wondering not for the first time how he got to be so lucky. These past few months all Theo has been able to think about is Liam and making sure he’s okay. Everything else seemed to fall away. But seeing Lyana brought back a whole slew of memories he’s been trying to forget

All the mistakes he’s made and the pain he’s caused is once again at the front of his mind. Looking down at Liam he feels the guilt swirl in his gut. He can’t believe he ever hurt him. He’s at least a little responsible for some of the emotional torment that Liam is now left to deal with. Sure, Theo is different now and a hell of a lot better than he was back then. But he still did those things.

He might be helping Liam now, and he might love him more than he’s ever loved anyone but that doesn’t erase the things he did. Not that he wants to. He needs them as a reminder. He needs to know what he did and be able to see the difference in himself.

Tonight that’s not helping. He looks down at Liam’s peaceful, sleeping face and wonders if he really is the right person for him. He knows it’s too late. They’re bonded. But that doesn’t help ease his worry.

Theo sighs and slips quietly from the bed, stopping to make sure Liam is still asleep before leaving the room. He pads down the stairs and out onto the porch, hoping that the calm night will help ease some of the tension. It does a bit. He closes his eyes as the air blows across his face, letting the feeling calm him.

His eyes snap open when he hears movement from inside the house as someone makes their way down the stairs. For a moment he’s afraid it’s Liam, then he catches the other familiar scent and lets his shoulders drop. _Lyana_.

The doorway opens and Lyana slips out, walking over to where Theo is sitting and taking a seat next to him. Theo lets out a long breath, leaning into her shoulder when she settles in close to him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Theo says, “Your family has missed you.”

“I’ve missed them,” Lyana says, “There are so many times I thought about coming back but I couldn’t risk it. Not while knowing the Dread Doctors were out there. I didn’t want to put them in danger. Then there seemed to be so much going on here and I didn’t want to add more to that with my sudden reappearance. So I waited.”

Theo nods, “Probably best you did. As much as they want you here I doubt they would have liked you running into danger.”

“So what happened to you after I left?” Lyana asks.

Theo shrugs, “You don’t want to know.”

Lyana frowns, “Maybe I do. I mean, you clearly got out and away from them.”

“Not soon enough,” Theo mutters. “I did a lot of bad things. Things that I’m not proud of.”

“You know you can tell me,” Lyana says, her tone soft, “I won’t judge you. I know what those people were like even just from the short time I spent with them. And you’re here now, so it can’t have been all that bad.”

“Lila please,” Theo sighs, “Sorry. I don’t know if you want to be called that or Lyana.”

“I think if there’s anyone that can get away with calling me Lila other than Liam, it’s you.”

Theo smiles shyly, “Okay.”

“Now tell me how you met my brother,” Lyana says, giving him an expectant look.

Theo frowns. He hadn’t really wanted to get into this. There’s so many things he did that he’s not proud of. He’s afraid that Lyana will hear them and be disappointed in him, or worse think he’s not good enough for Liam.

“I don’t know if you want to hear that,” Theo tells her, “I wasn’t the best guy when I came back here.”

“Of course you weren’t,” Lyana says, “how could you have been after spending all that time under the Dread Doctors influence? Now I don’t care what happened but I need to know so I can understand. Tell me everything because I know Liam left some things out.”

So he tells her. He talks about everything that happened from the moment he stepped foot into Beacon Hills up until she showed up. Lyana listens, letting Theo talk whilst remaining quiet except for a few reactionary noises here and there.

When he finishes Lyana just stares at him for a moment before whistling, “Man you two have been through some shit.”

“We certainly have,” Theo sighs, “too much if you ask me.”

“You got that right,” Lyana says, “You all need a vacation. A longer one than the one you and Liam took. And probably more family friendly too.”

Theo huffs out a laugh, “You try telling Liam that.”

Lyana makes a face at that, “I never would have guessed my brother would be some sort of exhibitionist.”

Theo chokes on air at that, “No that’s not what I meant,” he gasps out, “I meant try telling him he needs a vacation. It was hard enough getting him to go on that one when he feels so responsible for the town.”

“Ah,” Lyana frowns, “Yes well we’re certainly going to be having a talk about how he needs to take better care of himself. Though you all seem to have been doing a good job of reminding him of that. Especially you.”

Theo ducks his head, “I do what I can.”

“You make him happy,” Lyana says, her voice soft, “I can tell. Thank you for that. For looking after Liam when I wasn’t here to. I’m glad you two found each other.”

“Me too. I don’t know who I would be without him.”

“I imagine the same person you are now,” Lyana says, “I’m not denying that Liam might make you better but I can’t believe you wouldn’t have gotten here yourself. You’re forgetting that I knew you before all this Theo. I remember the boy who risked everything to help a scared little girl have a shot at life even if it meant giving up his own chance at having one. You’re a good person. You just need to believe that.”

Theo nods, unable to speak with the way his throat has suddenly closed up. He knows Liam has made him better like Lyana said, but he’d hoped that some of that good had just been lurking there just waiting to be brought back out.

“Thank you,” Theo whispers.

Lyana smiles, reaching out and taking Theo’s hand in hers, “Thank you for loving my brother. And for letting him love you.”

They sit there in silence for a while, just watching the sky. It’s a clear night, with the moon a little over halfway full. The full moon wasn’t far off.

“So,” Lyana says, drawing Theo’s attention back to her, “you know how to fully shift then.”

Theo nods, “I do.”

“Just into a wolf or…?”

“A wolf and coyote,” Theo says, “I can decide depending on what I’m feeling like.”

“Me too,” Lyana says, so casually as if it’s nothing.

“What?”

Lyana shrugs, “I can shift into both.”

“Are you meaning to tell me you can shift into a cat? Like Professor McGonagall?”

Lyana snorts, “Not quite like that, but yes.”

Theo gapes at her. He’s not sure why he’s surprised but he is, “Can I see?”

Lyana grins, “Of course. But only if you promise to run with me.”

Theo nods enthusiastically, “Yeah. But wait…”

“What?”

“Liam would kill us if we ran without him.”

“Well then you better go wake up that brother of mine.”

Theo’s halfway standing when he thinks better of it. Liam is sleeping, actually sleeping for once. He’s not going to wake him up for something they can always do later.

“Maybe tonight it can just be us,” Theo grins, “he's actually sleeping. You have no idea how much of a miracle that is.”

“Sounds good to me,” Lyana says, standing up from her spot on the porch steps, “give me a minute. You should go shift too.”

Theo nods, watching as Lyana makes her way back into the house. He has a moment to wonder how she’s going to get back out before shrugging it off. She probably has a plan. Theo heads over to the shed near the edge of the trees bordering the house and quickly strips out of his clothes, piling them next to the shed, before allowing his shift to take over. It’s almost as easy as breathing by now, he hardly has to think of it.

It’s been awhile since he shifted like this. He’d missed it, how free he feels like this. Especially as a coyote. He loved shifting into his wolf too but he felt a different bond with this coyote. It made him feel more connected to everything.

Once Theo is done he pads around the shed and immediately stops in his tracks. On the porch sits a cat. Not just a cat but a _panther._ She’s gorgeous, with her sleek black fur and yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight. She meows and jumps off the porch, walking towards him. Her movements are sure and agile. Theo’s pretty impressed.

They share a look and then Lyana takes off, running into the trees, leaving Theo to follow after her. Theo feels happy running like this. A calmness settles over him as he runs, the cool night air brushing against his fur.

For being so small Lyana can run fast. She deftly jumps over any obstacle that crosses her path. For a while she stays ahead of Theo but eventually she slows, settling into step beside Theo. It’s easy, comfortable even. Theo can feel how sure and calm Lyana is and it makes Theo feel the same way.

Theo isn’t sure how long they run but the sun is starting to rise in the horizon when they make it back to the house. Theo pads over the shed and shifts back before slipping back into his clothes. When he walks out Lyana is learning against the door waiting for him, an easy smile on her face.

“I hope you can survive on a few hours of sleep,” Lyana says as they walk into the house.

“I’m used to not getting a lot sleep,” Theo tells her, “I didn’t always have the best sleeping conditions.”

“I imagine not,” Lyana says, looking at him sadly, “I still feel guilty for leaving you.”

“You shouldn’t,” Theo says, “I could handle it. It was… being there with them was what I deserved after what I did to Tara.”

“Theo no. That’s not true. No one deserved to be raised like that, least of all you.”

Theo wants to argue but decides against it. There’s no point.

He tilts his head when he finally takes in Lyana’s clothing, “Is that an *NSYNC t-shirt?”

“It’s Moms. She’s such an NSYNC fan,” Lyana chuckles, “I remember that. She had such a crush on Justin. I was always more partial to JC myself.”

“Weren’t you just a baby when they broke up?” Theo asks.

“Doesn’t mean I couldn’t appreciate those baby blues when I got older. And that voice,” Lyana sighs, eyes glazing over a bit. She shakes herself after a moment, giving Theo a sheepish smile, “I’d say I haven’t thought of *NSYNC in years but that would be a lie. You can ask Cora. I still listen to them often.”

“Guilty pleasure of yours?”

Lyana shakes her head, “Nah. I don’t believe in the whole ‘guilty pleasure’ thing. If I like something, I like it. I’m not going to hide it or anything. The world is shitty enough as it is. If people enjoy something and it makes them happy then just let them enjoy it. As long as they’re not out murdering or hurting people of course.”

“Of course,” Theo mutters.

“Hey,” Lyana grabs Theo’s arm and pulls him to a stop on the stairs, “That’s not what I meant. Theo you can’t… you didn’t really enjoy hurting people, right? You just…”

“I did what I felt like I had to do,” Theo sighs, leaning against the wall, “I think…” he ducks his head looking away from Lyana, his voice barely above a whisper when he speaks, “sometimes I might have enjoyed it. What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing,” Lyana says, taking his face in her hands, “Nothing is wrong with you. Theo you were raised by those creeps. They put thoughts in your head. But that’s… that’s not who you are. I know that.”

“How can you be so sure that I’m not just an evil manipulative bastard?”

“Because I just know,” Lyana says, “I know the boy that saved me all those years ago was not evil. The man that my brother loves and that loves him back just as fiercely is not evil. You’ve made mistakes. But they don’t have to define you.”

Theo takes a shaky breath before nodding. Lyana steps back with a small smile right before a door down the hall opens and Jenna steps out, clad in her robe and slippers. She looks between the two of them in confusion, “Everything alright?”

Lyana nods, smiling over at her mother, “Yeah. Neither one of us could sleep so we were just catching up.”

“Well it’s not even 5 a.m. so both of you should try and get at least a little sleep,” Jenna tells them.

“What are you doing up so early?” Theo asks her.

“I figured I’d wake up early and make David breakfast,” Jenna says, “and then I’m crawling back in my nice comfortable bed and going back to sleep.”

She pats them both on the back before heading down the stairs. Lyana watches her go before turning back to Theo. She drags him down the hall away from the stairs before whispering, “You know her birthday is coming up.”

Theo nods, “Yeah on the 5th, two days before Liam’s.”

“Yeah,” Lyana says, “I think we should do something.”

“Like a party?”

“Exactly. When Liam was born Mom basically decided not to celebrate her birthday in favor of celebrating Liam’s. At least that’s always how she was. I have no doubt she hasn’t changed that much. Even with David’s influence. So it’s about time someone does something nice for her.”

Theo glances towards the stairs, listening to the sounds of Jenna moving around in the kitchen. She’s done so much for him. It’s about time he shows her just how much he appreciates that. “I’m in.”

“Great,” Lyana grins, “We can talk more about it later and get Liam, David, and Max involved. For now, I really do need to sleep. All that running wore me out.”

Theo bids her goodnight before walking towards the room he shares with Liam. Liam is still sleeping when he walks in. Theo takes a moment to just watch him. He’s happy to see that Liam at least seems to have stayed asleep these past few hours. Even just a month before that would have been a miracle.

Theo slips off his shirt and then slips under the covers. Almost immediately Liam is rolling over and plastering himself to Theo, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into Theo’s neck. Theo’s afraid for a moment that he’s woken up but all Liam does is release a sigh of contentment before stilling, clearly still asleep.

Theo smiles, burying his face in Liam’s hair, letting his scent wash over him. He closes his eyes, exhaustion catching up to him as sleep takes over.

Theo’s not sure how long he sleeps before he’s being woken up to the feeling of soft kisses being placed across his neck. He sighs, moving a hand up to brush through Liam’s hair as his Alpha continues his path along Theo’s skin, starting to lick and nip at the skin there now that he knows Theo is awake. Theo could definitely get used to waking up like this.

“Morning,” Liam murmurs. Theo can feel his smile against his skin.

Theo blinks his eyes open, giving Liam a tired smile, “Morning.”

“You look tired,” Liam comments.

“Gee thanks,” Theo responds dryly.

Liam rolls his eyes, “You know what I mean. Did you not sleep?”

“I slept some. But I talked to Lyana for a bit. And then we ran.”

Liam gapes at him, “You ran without me? With my sister?”

“You were sleeping,” Theo tells him, “I did consider waking you but we both know how hard it is for you to fall asleep sometimes. I wasn’t going to wake you when you’d finally fallen asleep.”

“Fair enough,” Liam says, “but I like running with you.”

“I know,” Theo says, carding his fingers through Liam’s hair, “I love running with you too. We’ll have to do it again soon.”

“Really?” Liam asks, face lighting up.

Theo nods, “I was thinking it might be a good thing to do for the full moon. It might help Max feel more connected and in control.”

“You really think so?” Liam asks, “My first full moon I ran naked through the woods.”

Theo grins down at him, “I’m disappointed I missed that.”

Liam swats him, “Shut up.”

“I am. We’ll have to try that again,” Theo chuckles when Liam attempts to swat Theo’s chest again. Theo easily catches his arm before he can, bringing his wrist up to his lips, placing a kiss there with his eyes never leaving Liam’s. Liam’s eyes glow red and Theo smirks, his fangs dropping and lightly grazing over the vulnerable skin of Liam’s wrist.

“Theo,” Liam gasps, his breathing becoming labored. Theo closes his eyes as waves of lust rush over him, both his and Liam’s.

His back hits the bed suddenly, a heavy weight settling on top of him as the hand that was holding Liam’s wrist is now pinned above his head. He opens his eyes to be met with Liam’s red ones much closer than they were before. His own eyes flash in response causing Liam to growl. Then there’s a hungry mouth on his own, licking and biting at his lips. Theo groans, when he feels Liam’s fangs pierce the skin of his bottom lip, drawing blood.

“Fuck,” Theo gasps, throwing his head back and giving Liam access to his neck.

“Umm guys?” Lyana’s voice sounds outside the door, causing Liam to growl again, “I get that you have this whole thing going on but everyone is home. And Mason is here with Corey and Scott?”

Liam’s shoulders slump and he looks at Theo, his eyes back to their normal blue. Theo gives Liam an apologetic smile, running a hand down his arm as he calls out to Lyana, “Okay. We’ll be right down.”

“Sorry,” she whispers and then they hear her footsteps moving back towards the stairs.

“I miss Malibu,” Liam mutters.

Theo chuckles, “I don’t know. I think our time at Universal was more eventful, don’t you?”

Liam grins down at him, “Hmm definitely. That was my favorite. I didn’t know anyone was capable of making the noises you made.”

“What are they doing?” Theo hears Mason ask from downstairs before Scott’s pained voice responds, “Liam is talking about how he didn’t know Theo was capable of making the noises he did while they were on vacation.”

“What the fuck?” Liam shouts, “A little privacy assholes!”

Theo sighs, shoving Liam gently until he rolls off of him. His body is suddenly much less interested now that he knows they have an audience.

“We’ll be right down,” he says, “now quit being so damn nosy.”

Liam gives a quiet laugh before standing from the bed and holding his hand out towards Theo, “Come on. We better get down there.”

Theo takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Liam links their fingers together before exiting the room and leading Theo down the stairs. Theo sees Mason and Corey sitting in the armchair staring at where Lyana sits on the couch next to Jenna and Max. Scott is standing across from them, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

He looks over at Liam and Theo with a smile when they enter the room, “We were worried you two were never going to get up.”

“Sorry,” Theo says, “guess I overslept.”

“That’s what happens when you’re up until 5 am.” Jenna says, shooting Theo a look.

Theo shrugs, “I went to sleep at some point.”

Jenna shakes her head, “You kids.”

“So you met Corey and Scott?” Liam asks Lyana.

Lyana grins over at him, “I did. And I got a chance to catch up with Mason a bit.”

Mason nods, looking a little dumbstruck, “I still can’t believe you’re really alive.”

“That seems to be the general feeling,” Lyana says, “but here I am. Thanks to Theo.”

“Yeah that’s weirdo too,” Corey says, sending an apologetic smile Theo’s way, “Sorry. It’s just you were kind of an asshole back when we first met you.”

Theo shrugs, “You’re not wrong.”

They all fall silent when there’s a knock on the door. Lyana’s eyes widen and then she’s flying off the couch and moving towards the door. Theo can only look on in confusion as she opens the door to reveal a slightly shorter brunette. He doesn’t get to take in much of her appearance before she’s throwing her arms around Lyana and kissing her. Ah, so this must be Cora.

“What the hell?” Theo hears Stiles says, “You didn’t tell me Cora was dating anyone.”

“I didn’t know,” Derek says, sounding genuinely confused.

Cora pulls back enough to look over her shoulder to where Derek and Stiles are still standing behind her in the doorway. “I was planning to tell you.”

“But you decided it would be better to just show me instead?”

Cora shrugs, “It seems to have gotten the point across.”

“Except for who your girlfriend even is,” Stiles says.

“That’s Lyana,” Liam says, “My sister.”

“I didn’t even know you had a sister,” Stiles frowns, “What the hell is going on with this town?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Which I’m sure is fascinating,” Stiles says.

“I’m sure it would be a better conversation if you all actually came inside and didn’t stand there letting all the cool air out,” Theo says.

Stiles glares in his direction but comes inside along with Derek and Cora. Lyana leads Cora over to the couch and pulls her down next to her and then introduces her to Jenna. Jenna immediately pulls them into a conversation, wanting to know about their life together. Theo can see a little of the tension that Jenna’s been holding ease up as they talk, as she hears about the life Lyana had. It might hurt knowing that she missed out on so much time with Lyana but Theo knows she’s probably just grateful that she’s alive and happy.

After a while they pulls up Netflix and everyone finds a place on the furniture or on the floor to watch it. Theo isn’t the least bit surprised when Jenna pulls up Merlin. She really is determined to get Liam caught up. Honestly, Theo is too. He needs to see Liam’s reaction to the finale.

They spend a few hours watching Netflix before Jenna turns it off, stating that it’s time to eat. Theo and Derek both help her in the kitchen. With this many people here eating she definitely needs the help. Even if it is just making a bunch of frozen pizzas.

They’re all sitting shoulder to shoulder as they eat, having brought chairs in from the garage so they’d all have a place to sit at the dining room table. There’s so much laughter and conversation happening and all Theo can do is watch and feel pleased. After everything they’re all sitting here together like this.

He glances in Liam’s direction when he realizes Liam has gone quiet. He finds Liam looking around the table, an unreadable expression on his face. Theo slips his hand into Liam’s, drawing Liam’s attention to him.

“You okay?” Theo whispers.

Liam nods, giving Theo a smile that would probably be convincing to anyone else, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

That too wouldn’t be a cause to worry, except Theo knows the places Liam’s mind can go. “Liam…”

Liam shakes his head, squeezes Theo’s hand, and then stands.

“Everything okay sweetheart?” Jenna asks.

“Yeah. I umm… bathroom.”

He flees the room before anyone has a chance to say anything else. Theo watches him go, debating his options. Liam’s heart hadn’t skipped when he said he was going to the bathroom. But Theo doesn’t necessarily buy that’s where he was going.

When 5 minutes pass and then 10 without Liam coming back Theo starts to get worried. He should be back by now. He looks over when he feels a hand on his arm. Lyana smiles gently, nodding her head towards the direction Liam went, “You should go.”

Theo nods and gets to his feet, feeling the eyes of the others on him as he makes his way out of the room. He tries to tune out what they’re saying. He doesn’t need to know. His only focus is on Liam. He focus his hearing, pinpointing the sound of Liam in their room.

The door is ajar when he approaches, the sound of Liam’s quiet sobs filling his ears. Theo pushes the door open, freezing in the doorway when he sees Liam curled up in the fetal position on his bed, sobs wracking his body.

“Liam,” Theo whispers, stepping into the room and closing the door before making his way over to the bed. As soon as Theo sits down Liam is shooting up and throwing himself into Theo’s arms. “Hey shh I’m here.”

“I just want to be happy,” Liam sobs, clutching tightly at Theo’s shirt, “Why can’t I just be happy? We were all together and everything was great and then suddenly it wasn’t. I hate this.”

Theo feels his heart break at Liam’s words. He knows how hard Liam has been working on getting better. He hates that in the end it’s not up to Liam. That at any moment the darkness can cloud over his thoughts and snuff the light out.

“We’re going to get through this Liam,” Theo murmurs, brushing his fingers through Liam’s hair.

“How?” Liam whispers, “They don’t exactly make antidepressants for werewolves.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Theo says, “I promise you, we will. You’re not alone in this. You’ve had a lot going on lately too and that hasn’t been helping things.”

“I know,” Liam sighs, “I just wish things could have stayed good.”

“I know you do. But just because they’re bad right now doesn’t mean it’s going to stay that way. You’re strong Liam. So strong. And brave. And amazing. And you’re a fighter. More than that you have so many people in your corner that love and care about you and want to help you. Together we’re going to figure this out.”

“I love you,” Liam says, placing a kiss to Theo’s neck, “thank you for putting up with me and staying with me, even when I am unlovable.”

“Liam,” Theo whispers, pulling back until he can look at him, “Nothing about you is unlovable.”

Liam narrows his eyes, “Nothing? Not even when I snore? Or I kick you off the bed in the middle of the night? Or drool on your shoulder?”

Theo chuckles, kissing the tip of Liam’s nose, “Nah. All those parts of you are lovable. Because they’re you. And it’s adorable. Sure, I wish you wouldn’t kick me off the bed, but only because I love sleeping in your arms.”

Liam shoves him lightly, rolling his eyes, “You’re such a sap. We both know that’s not the only reason.”

Theo grins, “Okay so my ass doesn’t like landing on the hard floor, but sleeping in your arms is obviously the most important reason. Even when you drool on me.”

“Obviously,” Liam smiles. Theo is pleased to see it’s one of his genuine smiles. Liam sighs, tucking his face back into Theo’s neck, “I know we should go back down there but I just want to sit like this a little longer, okay?”

“Okay.”

Theo knows he’ll sit here however long Liam needs him to, be it minutes or hours. He’s also going to have a talk with Derek. He might not know how to help Liam himself but he has to knows someone that does. He’ll even talk to Peter if he has to. Whatever it takes to make sure Liam gets the help he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a Max chapter that I have been dying to write.  
> It has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

When Max first found out he had a brother and decided to come to Beacon Hills to find him he never expected this. Yet here he is, a newly bitten beta werewolf and his brother is the one that bit him. Life is weird.

He really can’t say he has any complaints though. Life with the Geyer’s has been great. Both Jenna and David have been more than welcoming, which is a lot more than he ever could have expected. He thought he’d just come to Beacon Hills, meet Liam, and then leave. Yet here he is still in Beacon Hills a month later.

Part of that has to do with Liam. He knows he’d have a hard time leaving Liam with everything that’s been going on. He wanted to stay and make sure Liam was okay even before Liam bit him and he got turned into a werewolf. Their new connection just further instilled that. Liam is his Alpha and his brother. He owes it to him to make sure he’s okay. For the most part he has been but there have been moments where he wasn’t.

Max wishes he didn’t ever have to leave. He knows his Mom probably wants him home at some point but right now he can’t imagine going back there. He has no doubt Jenna would let him stay and go to school here if he asked, and his Mom agreed to it of course. The only problem with that is his best friend Lacy. They’ve been friends since they were young and up until Max left to come visit had been almost inseparable.

Well that and things had gotten a bit awkward when they’d tried to date and it hadn’t worked out. Despite the obvious chemistry people say there is between them and the fact that they know each other better than anyone else, they just hadn’t clicked as a couple. Max had been planning on working things out with Lacy and trying to get their friendship back on track. Then he’d left.

He’s talked to her a lot since he’s been here, and even tried to convince her to come visit. She just hasn’t yet. She says she doesn’t want to get in the way of him getting to know Liam. He doubts that could ever happen. She’s important to him and he wants her to know his family, his pack. Which is a whole different issue. He hasn’t exactly told her he’s a werewolf. He kind of wants to do it in person.

Max enjoys living in Beacon Hills. He knows things aren’t always as calm here as they have been but it’s still nice. It’s a lot better than having to live in the same house as Mark, that’s for sure. Anything is peaceful compared to that. Plus, it’s a lot quieter here than it is in the city and he finds that he enjoys it. Living in the city has its perks but sometimes he can’t help but feel lonely there. He’ll be surrounded by all these people and yet still feel so alone. Here it’s different, at least for him.

He knows Beacon Hills High School is probably just like any other high school but he can’t help but feel like it would be different for him. He’d at least have people there with him, more than just Lacy. He loves Lacy and having her around but sometimes he feels as if he’s holding her back. He knows she’d be pissed if she knew what he was thinking but he can’t help it. She’s bright and loud and has so much going for her while he’s basically her polar opposite. He knows that’s why they work so well together, at least as friends.

He wonders if he’d be able to convince her to move out here and go to school. Probably not. She loves the city too much. But he thinks it might be worth it to ask. If he’s going to see about staying here and starting over he might as well try and bring his best friend with him.

His phone dings, signaling that he has a new text from Lacy. It’s weird but it happens all too often when he’s thinking about her. **_“Hey loser, when are you coming home?”_**

Max frowns down at the phone, debating on the best way to respond, **_“Not sure. But you should come visit. I’d love for you to meet Liam.”_**

The response is almost immediate, **_“I might have to if that’s the only way I’m going to be able to see you again.”_**

Max shakes his head a bit at that before typing out a response, **_“Don’t act like you haven’t been dying for a vacation.”_**

**_“Yeah to the beach or even Disney but not some small ass town. You’re lucky I love you.”_ **

**_“I miss you too Lace (;”_ **

He doesn’t get a response after that. Not that he expects one. Their conversations tend to drop off at random moments and then pick up someplace completely different. But it works for them.

Max smiles when he looks back down at his phone and sees he has a new snap. Jenna sees his smile and leans her head on his shoulder, “Ooh is that from the boy you’ve been talking to?”

Max nods, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He’d told Jenna the moment he met the boy, having been too excited to keep it to himself. Jenna’s still the only one that knows. Or least she was.

“You’re talking to someone?” Liam asks, stepping into the room with Theo and Lyana right behind him. “Since when?”

“I met him while you were gone,” Max shrugs, “I went to get coffee and I ran into him. Or well he stumbled into me. And he was so cute while he was apologizing. We just started talking and then I gave him my number and we added each other on Snapchat.”

“Why?” Theo asks, “So he could send you dick pics?”

“Theo!” Lyana scolds, swatting his shoulder, “Be nice.”

Max blushes, “No! He hasn’t! I mean they’re usually selfies from places he’s at or something. He hasn’t…”

“Max honey it’s okay,” Jenna says, “Ignore them. Now show me what this boy looks like.”

Max nods and pulls open the app, scrolling over until he brings up his friends, showing him his new snaps. He opens it up, expecting it to be a selfie or something of the sort. What he sees almost has him dropping his phone and has Jenna squeaking and looking away.

Not even a few seconds later she’s looking back with wide eyes before diverting her gaze again, “Wait a second… is that Nolan? Liam’s lacrosse co-captain?”

“Excuse me?” Liam runs over and before Max can hide the phone he’s looking down at the picture, “WHAT THE FUCK?”

“What?” Theo walks over and joins Liam, only to make a strangled noise and step away to lean on the wall, “Oh shit. Why the hell is Nolan sending you dick pics, Max?”

“Someone sent Max a dick pic?” Lyana asks, her face lighting up, “Go little brother.”

“No!” Liam shouts, “Not ‘ _go little brother_ ’. This isn’t… I forbid this!”

Max really hates his life right now. He basically jinxed himself when he said that Nolan didn’t send him that sort of thing. The thing is, he usually _didn’t_. They’d only been talking for a couple weeks maybe. And Nolan had never made any move to push things. Hell they hadn’t even _kissed_ yet. So this was…

He pockets his phone, unsure how he’s supposed to respond to that and decides to worry about it later. Right now he has his family to deal with. Or not deal with.

“Right well I’m gonna go upstairs to my room,” Max mumbles.

“Max,” Jenna says, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him an understanding smile, “Are you okay?”

Max nods, “Yeah I’m just.... processing things.”

“It is an experience when things like that are sprung on you,” Jenna says, “I remember when I got sent my first picture like that. Granted back then it was over email and not the phone, but it’s all the same.”

“What the hell Mom?” Liam asks, his voice high pitched, “You got sent dick pics? Does Dad know?”

“I didn’t just get sent things by men,” Jenna shoots him a look, “And he does. And I know about all the pictures he was being sent by guys and girls alike. We had lives before we met each other Liam.”

Liam nods dumbly. Max can’t blame him. He’s not sure what he would do with that information if it was coming from his own mother.

Jenna turns back to him, “I know right now you probably want to hide and ignore what happened but if you like this boy then maybe you should talk to him.”

“I wouldn’t know what to say,” Max sighs.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Jenna says, patting him on the cheek and heading towards the couch, “Now I’m about to put on Merlin. Who’s watching with me?”

Liam and Lyana rush into the living room, fighting over seats while Theo rolls his eyes and heads into the kitchen, “I’ll get the snacks then.”

“Thank you Theo dear!” Jenna calls.

Max watches as Theo grabs a couple bags of popcorn and throws one into the microwave and sets the timer. He’s heading towards the pantry when he spots Max still standing there, “You going to stand there or did you want to help?”

Max rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen, “What do you need me to do?”

“Grab some of the bigger bowls out of the cabinet, would you?” Theo asks, gesturing towards the cabinets, “And some cups for drinks.”

Max nods and walks over to the cabinets, grabbing the things he needs. When he turns around he sees Theo watching him. He tries not to squirm under Theo’s gaze but it’s hard not to. Theo can be pretty intimidating when he wants to be.

“So Nolan huh?”

Max lets out a long breath. So they’re going to have this conversation then. “Yes Nolan,” Max says, “he’s nice.”

Theo snorts, “Sure he is.”

“He is!” Max says, “I know he made some mistakes but he’s not a bad guy. And honestly if anyone should understand the importance of a second chance I thought it would be you.”

“Oh I do know,” Theo says with a shrug, “and I wasn’t talking about any of that. We got past all that. I was more talking about the fact that he sent you a picture of his dick after barely 2 weeks of knowing you.”

Max feels his face heat up at that. He’s been trying not to think about that. He really can’t think of a decent reason why Nolan would do that. He likes Nolan but he was in no way ready to see his penis, no matter how nice said penis was.

“I’m sure he has a good reason,” Max mumbles.

“Max,” Theo sighs, walking until he’s standing next to him, “Just be careful, okay? I’m sure this is nothing. But I don’t want to see you get hurt or pushed into something you’re not ready for.”

He gives Theo a grateful smile, feeling a warmth spread through his chest. It’s not as if he thought Theo didn’t care about him. They just haven’t exactly had a chance to really talk and get to know each other without Liam around. He hasn’t been sure how his brother’s boyfriend felt about him. The fact that Theo is actually concerned about him means a lot.

“Thanks Theo. I think I can handle it though.”

Theo nods, pulling one of the bags of popcorn out of the microwave and replacing it with another one, “I have no doubt about that. But if you need help…”

“I know who to come to,” Max says.

“Good,” Theo says, “Because if he hurts you I won’t hesitate to kick his ass. And neither will Liam. I don’t care who he is.”

“If he hurts me I can kick his ass myself,” Max tells him.

Theo smirks, “Yeah you could.”

“Where are you two with those snacks?” Jenna calls from the living room.

“The popcorn is still popping,” Theo calls back, “we’ll bring the rest in.”

Theo grabs some of the chips and popcorn and has Max grab the bowls and the two head into the living room. Jenna and Lyana take the snacks and bowls from them and start dividing them up. Max glances over to see Liam stroking Theo’s cheek as Theo leans over the back of the couch. He mouths a silent thank you before kissing Theo. It’s such a tender, private moment that Max has to look away.

They finish getting the snacks and drinks and finally settle in. Max is on the couch with Lyana and Jenna while Theo and Liam are curled up together in the giant armchair. Max can hear them whispering together as they watch, which mostly consists of Liam asking questions and Theo shushing him and telling him to just watch.

Max feels a little bad that Liam has no idea what he’s in for with Merlin. He remembers when he started watching it. He’d been drawn in by the magic of it all, and Arthur. Seeing Arthur grow and become the person and king Camelot needed was amazing. As was his relationship with Merlin. The two were clearly in love and no one can convince him otherwise.

But this is all new for Liam. He doesn’t know a single thing about the show, having somehow avoided spoilers. Max is a little surprised. He at least knew there was a big chance of certain things happening since he knew about the legend. Liam just seems oblivious to it all. It’s a good thing Jenna hasn’t figured that out yet since she loves the show and has quite a bit of knowledge about Arthurian legend. Something that seems to have passed over Liam.

They’re watching as Arthur and his friends gather around the round table for the first time when a knock sounds at the door. Jenna pauses the show, looking towards the door in confusion. Max trains his hearing towards the door, his eyes widening when he hears the now familiar heartbeat on the other side.

Across the room, Liam growls, his eyes flashing red as his stands up, glaring towards the door, “How dare he show his face here.”

“Better than him showing something else,” Theo says, earning a glare from Liam.

Max stands up, shooting a look towards Liam and Theo, “Let me handle this.”

“Like hell we will,” Liam hisses.

“Liam,” Jenna warns, “Max is a big boy. He’s more than capable of handling this himself. And you lot are going to give him some privacy as he does so. Do you hear me?”

“It’s okay Jenna,” Max says, giving her a grateful smile, “I’ll just go for a walk.”

“You will not!” Liam shouts.

“Oh honestly Liam,” Lyana sighs, “don’t you think you’re overreacting just a bit?”

Max doesn’t wait to hear Liam’s response. He’s already kept Nolan waiting on the other side of the door for long enough as it is. No doubt able to hear at least a little of what was being said, human hearing or not.

Max opens the door to see Nolan standing there, hands in his pockets and head bowed. Even if he couldn’t smell it he’d be able to tell just how embarrassed Nolan is just by looking at him. He looks up at Max through his lashes, attempting to smile but it comes out looking more like a grimace, “Hey Max.”

“Hey,” Max shoots a look over his shoulder to see all eyes on him despite what Jenna had said. He rolls his eyes and steps out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. “Let’s go for a walk, yeah?”

Nolan nods and falls into step beside Max as the pair make their way down the street. Max really doesn’t have a destination in mind. He just knows he needs away from the prying ears of his family.

“So everyone knows?” Nolan asks, gaze focused on the ground in front of him.

“Yeah,” Max sighs, “Jenna sort of saw? She wanted to see a picture of you and I opened your snap and she was right there. And Liam grabbed my phone to look when he heard Jenna say your name.”

“Jesus,” Nolan mutters, “this was embarrassing enough.”

“Sorry,” Max mumbles.

Nolan lets out a disbelieving laugh, “Seriously? You’re apologizing? I’m the one that sent you a nude.”

“Yeah well,” Max rubs the back of his neck, “I’m the reason everyone saw it.”

“I was the one that sent it in the first place,” Nolan says, shaking his head. “Which I am sorry about. I was just… that was for me. I didn’t realize I’d double tapped to reply to your snap and then my sister startled me by banging on my door and I accidently hit send.”

“Well I guess at least it was to me and not someone else?” Max suggests.

“Very true,” Nolan says, walking over to one of the swings and taking a seat. “I have Coach Finstock on Snapchat, there’s no telling how he would have reacted to that.”

Max doesn’t personally know Coach Finstock but he’s heard plenty of stories from Liam and the others. He can only imagine what that would have been like. Probably horrifying.

“Let’s just be glad that didn’t happen,” Max says, sitting down on the swing next to Nolan’s.

Nolan chuckles, kicking the dirt and making his swing sway a bit, “I suppose if it had to happen I’m glad it’s you. Even though I wish it wasn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I like you,” Nolan says, “I liked talking to you and spending time with you. Now I’m afraid I’ve blown it just because of some stupid mistake.”

“You haven’t blown it,” Max whispers.

He hears the scraping as Nolan stops his swing and turns to face Max, “I haven’t?”

Max smiles shyly over at him, “No, you haven’t. I like you too Nolan, and if you’re interested I’d like to give this a try.”

“I am interested,” Nolan says, nodding his head enthusiastically, “Very interested.”

Max ducks his head, holding his hand out between them and smiling when Nolan takes it, “So what now?”

“Well I was hoping to take you out on a date,” Nolan says, swinging their hands between them, “And umm….”

“What?”

“Well I’d really like to kiss you,” Nolan says, then hurries on, “If that’s alright. If not I’m fine with waiting. Even if you decide you never want to kiss me.”

Max twists in his swing, causing his hand to slip from Nolan’s. He uses his hands to grab the chains of Nolan’s swing and pull him closer, causing their knees to knock together. Max leans in, getting closer but not close enough for their lips to touch, “You can kiss me if you want.”

Nolan doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans in, fitting his lips against Max’s. It’s a little clumsy at first, their foreheads and noses knocking together. But then Nolan is bringing a hand up to Max’s hair and tangling his fingers through the blonde locks, tilting his head slightly before attaching his lips to Max’s again. Then it’s perfect.

They sit there, making out on the swing set, until the sun starts setting around them and Max decides it’s probably time to head home. The last thing he needs is Liam coming out to find him. Which given Liam’s earlier behavior he just might do.

They walk back to the Geyer’s, their joined hands swinging between them as they talk. Nolan talks about the latest book he’s reading while Max talks about how they’ve all been watching Merlin. Max is a little offended when Nolan explains he hasn’t seen it and vows to sit him down and make him watch it.

“Well as long as you’re watching it with me,” Nolan says with a smile.

“I definitely will be,” Max says, “I need to see your reactions to everything.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No,” Max shakes his head, “You’ll be fine.”

Nolan’s eyebrows shoot up, “That doesn't sound very convincing.”

“You’re just going to have to trust me.”

Nolan still doesn’t look convinced but he agrees to watch it with Max so Max counts it as a win. They make it back to the house a lot quicker than Max would have liked.

“Do you want to come in?” Max asks, glancing over at where Nolan is hesitating on the top step of the porch.

“I would but things might be awkward,” Nolan says.

“Oh?” Liam says, throwing the front door open and glaring over at Nolan, “And why would they be awkward Nolan?”

“Seriously?” Max sighs, “Were you just waiting by the door or something?”

“No,” Liam says a little too fast to be believable, “I just wanted to have a talk with Nolan.”

“I really don’t think that’s necessary,” Max tries.

“Oh but it is,” Liam says, pointing a finger in Nolan’s direction, “What the fuck is with you sending my brother a dick pic?”

Nolan gapes at Liam and all Max can do is slap is palm to his face feeling embarrassed on his behalf. “I didn’t mean to,” Nolan says.

“You didn’t mean to?” Liam repeats, “What? You meant to send someone else a picture of your penis?”

“No!” Nolan says, “I’m not talking to anyone else or sending anyone else pictures.”

“Then why did you decide to harass my little brother?”

“Liam seriously?” Max cuts in, starting to get a little frustrated.

Liam looks to where Theo is standing behind him, “A little help please?”

Theo shakes his head, an amused smile on his lips, “Nope this is all on you. It’s just apparent Nolan has a type.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Liam asks.

Theo smirks, “Oh nothing. It’s just obvious Nolan had a giant ass crush on you before.”

“I did not!” Nolan squeaks.

Max frowns when he hears Nolan’s heart skip a beat, “Did you? Is that why you were interested in me?”

“What?” Nolan asks, turning to face Max with wide eyes, “No! Of course not. I didn’t even know you two were related until tonight! Liam being your brother has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”

Max nods but has to look away. He’s suddenly feeling a whole lot less sure about this whole thing. He likes Nolan and had been hoping this was going somewhere. And while he knows Nolan isn’t lying it doesn’t ease his worries all that much.

“Come on Liam,” he hears Theo whisper, “Let’s give them some privacy.”

For once Liam doesn’t argue and let’s Theo lead him inside, leaving Max and Nolan alone on the porch. Max walks over and takes a seat on the porch swing, letting his head fall back as he closes his eyes. He doesn’t open them when he feels the swing move as Nolan sits down next to him, or when Nolan slides his body closer until their legs are touching and Max’s hand is in his own.

“Are we okay?” Nolan whispers, his voice barely audible despite the quiet of the night.

“I don’t know,” Max replies, feeling his throat constrict around the words, “I want us to be.”

“Then let us be,” Nolan says, “I am not interested in Liam, okay? I thought he was cute when I first saw him but that was it. I got over that a long time ago. What I feel for you is different.”

“It is?”

“Of course it is,” Nolan whispers, bringing a hand up to card through Max’s hair. The touch is soft and hesitant, as if he’s worried Max is going to push him away, “I meant it when I said I like you Max. I do. I like who you are. I like the way your whole face lights up when you’re excited about something, and the way you duck your head when you’re embarrassed. I just like you. And I’d really like to be able to get to know you more.”

Max’s eyes move up to meet Nolan’s, only seeing the sincerity in his gaze. He leans in and kisses him softly before pulling back, “I’d like that too.”

He tucks his face against Nolan’s neck when he hears Liam raise his voice inside before he’s quickly shushed by Theo and Lyana.

“Are you sure about this?” Max asks, “My family is kind of nuts.”

He feels as well as hears Nolan laugh, “Yeah I’m sure. I think I can handle the crazy.”

“Good because Jenna wants you to stay for dinner,” Max mumbles.

“And you’re not allowed to say no!” Liam calls out to them.

Max groans, snuggling in closer to Nolan, “We could always just leave.”

“Don’t you dare,” he hears Theo mutter, “If you leave I’ll never hear the end of Liam’s complaining. So suck it up and get your asses in here.”

“Or not,” Max sighs, reluctantly pulling back, “Theo says we have to stay.”

“Yeah I definitely do not want to get on Theo’s bad side,” Nolan says.

“Seriously?” Liam whines, “I can be scary too.”

“Of course you can sweetheart,” Jenna says.

Max shakes his head, trying to tune them out.

“Do I want to know what they’re saying?” Nolan asks.

“Probably not,” Max says.

He looks towards the driveway when he hears the sound of a car pulling up. The car shuts off and then David is getting out and making his way towards the house. He smiles when he sees Max and Nolan, “Hello Max. Nolan, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I didn’t even know you knew where we lived.”

Nolan rubs the back of his neck, “I didn’t. Max gave me your address a few days ago.”

“Max?” David asks, looking at the two in confusion, “You know Max?”

“I met him at the coffee shop about a week ago,” Max informs him, “And uhh we’re sort of dating?”

“Huh,” David says, looking between the two boys. He shrugs and continues towards the door, “Well congratulations and all that.”

Max and Nolan share a look, waiting until the door closes behind David before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Max rests his head on Nolan’s shoulder as he tries to calm himself down. “This has been the weirdest day,” Max wheezes.

“You’re telling me,” Nolan says, “I guess I should just be grateful David wasn’t here earlier. Wait, do you think they’re going to tell him? Oh my god. Are they already?”

Max shakes his head, “No he’s just talking to Jenna about work.”

Nolan lets out a relieved breath, “Okay good. Dinner’s going to be awkward enough as it is.”

“It might be but you’re both still coming inside,” Lyana sings, “and soon. Dinner’s almost done.”

“Lyana says dinner is almost done,” Max says, “we should head in.”

“Okay,” Nolan says, getting to his feet and offering Max a hand up. Max takes it, letting Nolan pull him to his feet.

Nolan doesn’t drop his hand when they’re standing, but instead laces their fingers together. Max starts towards the door, only to be pulled to a stop by Nolan before he can open it. He turns to question him only to be met with a pair of lips on his. It’s over before he has a chance to kiss back, which has him pouting.

Nolan chuckles, “Just remember that I like you, no matter how awkward things get.”

 

Dinner is awkward at first, the weight of what Nolan had done hanging in the air between them. Then Jenna, the saint that she is, takes charge of the conversation, steering the conversation along and filling the gaps when it lags. She leads it away from Nolan and Max and into safer territory, like Liam’s upcoming birthday. Liam doesn’t seem all that pleased to be discussing it and tries to get Jenna to talk about her own birthday, which she quickly deflects and turns it back on Liam.

They spend some time arguing over birthday parties and Max loses track of the conversation. He’s heard it before. Liam thinks Jenna should do something on her birthday and Jenna disagrees. Little does she knows that they’ve all been planning her party for a while now and it’s going to be bigger than she ever could have expected.

After dinner Nolan walks Max to the door, stepping out onto the porch with him. He knows Liam, Lyana, and Theo can still hear them if they want but he at least wants to pretend they have a little bit of privacy.

“So it wasn’t horrible, was it?” Max asks.

Nolan shakes his head, “No, it wasn’t. I enjoyed myself.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“We should get dinner,” Nolan blurts out, “not tonight obviously. But a different day?”

“I’d like that,” Max smiles, “Text me?”

Nolan agrees, placing a quick kiss to Max’s lips before backing up and heading towards the stairs. Max watches him go with a smile on his face. When Nolan has gone Max makes his way back inside. He says goodnight to Jenna and David and starts to make his way upstairs, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Liam’s hand.

“If you’re going to lecture me…” Max begins.

“I’m not,” Liam says, “It’s just…” he looks to where everyone else is still gathered at the dining room table before lowering his voice, “We’re actually having the party for Mom, you know? And if you wanted to invite Nolan I think that would be okay.”

“Really”

Liam nods, “Yeah. I mean, Nolan is still a friend. I know what he did was stupid, but if you like him and want to date him I’m willing to give him a chance. But I stand by what Theo said. If he hurts you, I hurt him.”

“He’s not going to hurt me Liam,” Max says, “but thank you. For not making me choose.”

Liam gives him a small smile, “I had a lot of people having doubts about Theo when he first moved in and we started dating. I was always worried I’d have to choose. I never did. But still the thought of it… I just never want you to feel like that. We all care about you and want you to be happy. If that’s with Nolan then that’s good enough for me.”

Max is tempted to ask Liam who he would have chosen if he’d been asked to do so. But looking at the way Liam fits himself into Theo’s arms when he walks back over to him it’s easy to see. When you love someone like that there isn’t really a choice.

He’s glad that Liam was never put in that position. He knows how much Theo has done for Liam. He’s been his rock these past few months. Anyone with eyes could see that. They love each other and they bring out the best in each other. Max just hopes that one day he’s able to find something as strong as what those two have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters left now. It's hard to believe it's so close to being done. Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning for spoilers for the end of Merlin. So just beware if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled.

To say that Liam is still feeling a little bit thrown by the whole Max and Nolan thing would be a serious understatement. Sure, he’s accepted it. He knows that Nolan makes Max happy. That’s what matters. It’s still just a weird situation.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Theo says from his place on the bed.

His arms are behind his head and his legs thrown out in front of him. He looks relaxed. More relaxed than Liam feels. Which isn’t saying much, Liam supposes. He’s always feeling restless these days. But usually being around Theo can calm him.

Liam sighs and crawls onto the bed and on top of Theo. He nuzzles into his neck and sighs, feeling a little of his tension start to relax when Theo’s arms come up to wrap around him. This makes it easier. This quiets things. Being surrounded by Theo, by his _mate_.

“I think the way I found out really didn’t help,” Liam mumbles against Theo’s throat.

“Are you forgetting that you sent a dick pic of _me_ to your Mom?” Theo asks, “Because I haven’t. I still can’t quite look her _or_ David in the eye.”

Liam snorts, “Now who’s being dramatic?”

“You wouldn’t feel that way if she or even some member of the pack saw your dick,” Theo points out.

Liam scrunches his face up, “Yeah okay, you’re right. So maybe I can be a little bit more understanding of Nolan’s situation.”

A thought occurs to Liam and he groans, snuggling in closer to Theo. Theo moves a hand up to his hair, “What is it? Or do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” Liam mutters, “I just… I wondered if since sometimes when I look at Nolan that picture flashes through my mind if that’s how it is with my Mom since she saw both.”

“What?” Theo asks, his voice coming out higher than normal, “What the fuck Liam? I don’t even want to know that. Stop making it hard to be around your Mom.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam whines, “I didn’t mean to. My head is a mess.”

Theo sighs, “Maybe you should just not think for a while.”

Liam smirks, nipping at the skin of Theo’s throat with the barest hint of fang, “Yeah? Did you have any ideas?”

“No,” Theo says, his voice firm, “No way Liam Dunbar. You are not seducing me into bed after the way you just traumatized me.”

“Hmm… well maybe I can help you forget all about that trauma,” Liam mumbles, rocking down against Theo’s thigh.

Theo groans and throws his head back, “You’re the worst.”

“But you love me,” Liam says, kissing and biting his way up Theo’s throat, “You love when I get my hands on you,” he sucks on the mark that’s now a permanent fixture on Theo’s neck. Theo gasps, his back arching off the bed, “and my mouth.”

Theo grabs Liam by the back of the neck and brings their mouths together in a biting kiss. Liam moans into the kiss, rocking his hips down against Theo’s. It’s been almost a week since he’s had his hands on Theo like this and he’s missed it. He’s missed the noises Theo makes, the way he tastes, the way his hands light a fire against his skin.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Theo says, his voice low, “Other people are home.”

Liam whines, rolling his hips down harder against Theo’s, desperation starting to make his thoughts a little hazy, “I need to. Theo, _please_. It’s been so long. I just need…”

“Shit,” Theo mutters, one of his hands pushing up on Liam’s shirt so he can rake his nails along the skin of Liam’s back. “Shit. Liam.”

Liam kisses Theo, hot and messy as the two continue to grind against each other. It’s a little uncomfortable through the confines of his jeans but Liam doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that there’s anyone else in the house, not right now. The only thing he can focus on is Theo.

“God Theo this isn’t going to last long,” Liam pants, resting his forehead against Theo’s.

“Yeah,” Theo says, his hot breath fanning across Liam’s sweaty skin and making him shiver. “Not for me either.”

Theo’s other hand moves down Liam’s back and slips under his jeans to cup his ass. Liam whines and bucks helplessly against Theo. He’s so close already. He just needs that final push.

Liam hears Theo groan at the same time the faint scent of blood hits his nose. He looks down to see his claws digging into the bare skin of Theo’s shoulders. Not enough to really hurt him but still enough to make him bleed.

Liam leans down, licking the blood and sweat from Theo’s skin and Theo curses, arching under him as his thrusts against Liam become more desperate. Liam licks his way across Theo’s skin until he finds the mark, _his_ mark and then he sucks.

Theo cries out, his body jerking underneath Liam as the scent of cum fills the air, “Fuck, Liam!”

Liam can’t take it anymore. He moves his hands down and fumbles with the button and zipper of his jeans, working them down his hips until he’s able to free his cock. He takes his aching member into his hand and starts stroking furiously.

“Liam,” Theo whispers. He smiles and brings a hand up to stroke Liam’s cheek when Liam looks at him, “There are those eyes that I love. I want to see your other eyes Liam. The ones you wore when you made me yours,” his hand moves down to Liam’s neck, fingers stroking against the mark there, “I want to see your eyes when you come for me and mark me once again so that everyone knows I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

Liam gasps, his eyes glowing red and meeting Theo’s yellow ones as he continues to work his hand furiously over his dick, “Theo.”

Theo smiles, fingers pressing hard against the sensitive skin of the mark, “Come for me, _Alpha.”_

“Fuck! Theo!” Liam cries out, his hand continuing to stroke his cock as his body jerks as his orgasm hits him, his release spilling out against his hand and Theo’s stomach and up to his neck. The sight of Theo covered in his cum has Liam moaning as he works himself through the last of his orgasm.

He can’t stop himself from leaning down and licking up the cum from Theo’s skin. He looks up when Theo’s hand fists in his hair. Theo’s eyes are wide and dark as he looks down at him, “Don’t swallow.”

Liam nods, keeping his eyes on Theo as best as he can as he continues to lick him clean. When he’s done Theo pulls him up and into a kiss. His tongue slipping into Liam’s mouth. Liam groans, his dick giving a valiant twitch when he realizes what Theo is doing. His eyes track the movement of Theo’s throat as he swallows Liam’s cum.

“You taste so good,” Theo murmurs, “I couldn't let you keep it all to yourself.”

“And you two were mad about a fucking dick pic!” Max whines from across the hall, “That is not something I needed to hear.”

“Me either,” Jenna sighs, “You’re both on laundry duty for at least a month now.”

“Worth it,” Liam mumbles.

“I heard that Liam Dunbar,” David says, causing Liam’s eyes to widen.

“Oh shit.”

“ _Oh shit_ , is right,” David says, his stern voice sounding right outside the door. “I know we’re supposed to be supporting you having a healthy relationship, and believe me I do. But that doesn’t mean I want to hear it or about it. I feel like we’ve all been traumatized enough, don’t you?”

“Yes sir,” Liam calls, tucking his face against Theo’s neck. “It won’t happen again.”

Theo snorts and Liam pulls back to glare down at his boyfriend. Theo just shrugs giving him a winning smile, “What? I warned you that they were home.”

“It’s not as if you were complaining about that when you were coming,” Liam hisses.

“Don’t tell me they had sex with us home again?” Lyana asks.

“You didn’t hear it?” Max asks.

“After the first time I started sleeping with ear plugs in,” Lyana says.

There’s silence in the hall before David speaks, “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“And they work for werewolves?” Max asks, voice curious.

“I have some special ones I can get you,” Lyana replies, “Because it certainly seems like you’ll need them if you’re going to be sticking around.”

“Seriously guys?” Liam sighs, “It doesn’t happen that much.”

“And earplugs will probably not help the situation,” Jenna says, “if anything it’ll make it happen more often.”

“Can we stop talking about my sex life now please?”

“Well if you wouldn’t have insisted on getting it on with your boyfriend when we’re all home we wouldn’t have to be,” Max says.

“Dick pic!” Liam shouts back at him.

“Seriously Liam?” Theo says, “I’m gonna handle it. You all carry on.”

Liam turns back to Theo as his family makes their way downstairs. Theo is looking a mixture between exasperated and fond, “You can’t just throw the dick pic in Max’s face like that. Especially considering what you did.”

“He has a point!” Max calls up to them.

“You stay out of this,” Liam calls back.

Theo just smiles, brushing the hair back from Liam’s face, “You two are definitely brothers.”

 

Breakfast is chaos. It’s hard for it not to be with so many people sitting around the table. But it’s nice. He likes all the constant chatter as people carry on different conversations. For a while it had just been him and his Mom, and then David. So to have all these people he cares about sitting together and eating a meal like this is special.

“So Theo,” Jenna says, looking across the table at where Theo and Liam are sitting, “Since I have the day off I was thinking we could use that opportunity to go to the store.”

“The store?” Liam asks, “Why are you two going to the store?”

“None of your business,” Jenna tells him, “We just have things to get.”

“And I can’t come?”

“Nope,” Theo says, giving Liam’s hand a gentle squeeze, “You can stay here and spend time with Lyana and Max.”

“Actually,” Max says, sending a guilty look towards Liam, “I have plans with Nolan.”

“And I told Mason I’d hang out with him so we can catch up,” Lyana says.

“Seriously?” Liam asks, “You’re all abandoning me?”

“We’re not abandoning you sweetheart,” Jenna says, “We just have plans.”

“Plans that I’m not allowed to be part of,” Liam pouts.

He regrets it when he sees the look of guilt cross Theo’s face. It isn’t fair of him to make Theo feel bad for having other plans, “Look yeah, I’ll be fine. You all just go do your thing.”

“You’re sure?” Theo asks.

Liam leans in, nuzzling against his cheek, “I’m sure. I think I can survive a few hours by myself.”

Liam means it when he says it. He truly believe it will be easy to keep himself occupied. It’s just that it’s been a long time since Liam spent time on his own like this. In the past he knows he would have just put Netflix on or played a game. Right now all he can do is mess around on his phone. He’s bored out of his mind. Which is how he winds up on Google.

His eyes at what he sees on the screen, his voice coming out higher than usual, “What the fuck?”

***

Theo considers today a pretty successful day of shopping. Sure he misses Liam but it’s nice being able to spend time with Jenna like this. With the woman who has been nothing but open and understanding with him and has trusted him with the most important person in her life, her son.

He frowns down at his phone when he gets a series of text from Liam. Next to him Jenna sighs, “If that’s Liam again tell him we’ll be home soon.”

“It needs to be sooner than that,” Theo says, showing Jenna the phone.

On the screen is a serious of text messages from Liam, all in caps:

 **Li <3:** ARTHUR DIES?! ** _  
_****Li <3**: WHAT. MY SOUL ** _  
_****Li <3:** THIS CAN’T BE ** _  
_****Li <3:** MY HEART ** _  
_****Li <3:** TELL ME THAT’S NOT TRUE THEO! ** _  
_****Li <3:** MY GOD **_  
_****Li <3:** SOMEONE HAND ME A SWORD ** _  
_****Li <3:** AND GIVE ME A WRITER OF MERLIN

“Oh no,” Jenna says, “What did he do? And more importantly how could he not _know_?”

Theo shakes his head, sending a text back to Liam, “It’s all a bad dream.”

“This is serious Theo!” Liam replies almost immediately, “What did the writers do? How could they kill Arthur?”

“The legend though?” Theo replies, unsurprised when he gets another reply in all caps.

 **Li <3:** BECAUSE ARTHUR IS SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN THE DAMN LEGEND. **_  
_****Li <3:** ARTHUR WINS MORDRED IS SUPPOSED TO DIE FUCK

“You must not be looking at the right legend,” Theo says, unable to help himself. “There are different versions but in all of them Arthur does die.”

 **Li <3:** I’M NOT GONNA WATCH IT IM SAD NOW.  
**Li <3:** I'm crying.

Theo sighs and turns towards Jenna, “We really need to get out of here.”

Jenna nods and steers their cart quickly towards the checkout lane while Theo sends another text to Liam, “Just hold on Li. We’re coming home.”

Theo’s not going to say Jenna speeds the whole way home, but well _she speeds_. He’s never seen her drive this fast and it’s honestly a little scary. As is the look of determination on his face.

“I cannot believe my son,” Jenna says, “I really thought I raised him better than this.”

Theo can’t resist teasing Jenna a bit, "Shame on you, shame on your cow"

Jenna sighs, “Where did I go wrong?”

When they reach home Jenna all but runs inside, leaving Theo to grab the bags with things that need to be put away right away. Jenna is standing behind a sobbing Liam when he enters. He’s sitting at the kitchen table with his back to Theo but Theo can see his shoulders shaking with his sobs. Jesus. He’s really taking this hard.

“Liam?” Theo asks, his voice quiet, “Are you alright?”

“No,” Liam sobs, “I’m not. I can’t believe this happened.”

Theo sighs and quickly puts the groceries away before moving to sit next to Liam. As soon as he’s sitting Liam is throwing himself into Theo’s arms and sobbing against his shoulder. There’s movement and then Jenna is sitting down across from him a bottle of wine and a glass in her hands.

She’s pouring herself a third glass of wine when David enters the house, taking a big drink as he sets his bag down and enters the room.

“When did I fail? Where did I go wrong? Why did this happen?"

"What happened?” David asks, taking a hesitant step into the room, “Hunters?"

“Worse,” Jenna sighs, “I have failed as a mother.”

“Mom I think you’re being a little bit dramatic,” Liam says, earning a glare from Jenna.

“You hush,” Jenna says, pointing a finger at him.

“Someone want to tell me what happened?” David asks.

“Liam doesn’t know anything about the Arthurian legend,” Theo says, “And he looked up what happened on Merlin and freaked out when he saw that Arthur dies.”

David stills on his way to the fridge, looking back at Theo and the others with a look of shock, “Arthur dies?!”

Jenna slowly turns her head towards him, her eyes narrowed, “What do _you_ know about King Arthur?”

David rubs the back of his neck, looking a little guilty, “Umm Merlin? Camelot? Excalibur? Lancelot and Guinevere.”

“I disown you both. Theo is my favorite now.”

“He was your favorite before.” David points out earning a “HEY!” from Liam.

Theo just smirks, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed, “At least I know about Jenna’s favorite legend.”

“He does,” Jenna says, pointing a finger at him, “He even has books.”

“Why read books when you can just find it on the internet?” Liam asks.

Jenna gapes at him, “What? How are you…?”

“Liam has little consideration for books,” Theo tells her, “In fact, he once just ripped pages out of one of the books in the library when he easily just could have taken a picture or made a copy of it.”

“You ripped out pages?!” Jenna shouts, “What the fuck Liam.”

Liam’s eyes widen. His Mom doesn’t use fuck often, “Mom it was an emergency.”

“So? You have a _phone_ ,” Jenna says, “And books are precious things Liam Dunbar and deserve our respect. I cannot believe you would just so carelessly rip out pages like that.”

Liam sends a glare in Theo’s direction, but Theo just sits back in his seat, munching on popcorn as he watches the whole thing go down.

“It won’t happen again Mom,” Liam tries.

“Damn right it won’t,” Jenna tells him, “Honestly I cannot believe you two.”

“I really don’t see what the big deal is,” David says, Theo shakes his head in David’s direction while waving his arms but the poor man doesn’t seem to get the point, “It’s just a show?”

Jenna gasps, bringing her hand up to her heart, “It is _not_ just a show. There is so much more to it than that. It’s so much more interesting and complex than you realize.”

“Uhh,” David finally meets Theo’s gaze and Theo mouths an “ _apologize”_ to him. David’s eyes move back to Jenna, an apologetic smile on his face, “I’m sorry sweetheart. You know that I’m like after working two double shifts. I’m practically dead on my feet.”

“This just won’t do,” Jenna mutters, standing up from the table. She sways a bit on her feet and Theo jumps up to steady her. “We’re going to have to fix this.”

“I really don’t think we’re going to be fixing anything right now,” Theo tells her, leading her into the living room and onto the couch, “Why don’t you lie down and take a nap? We can handle dinner.”

Jenna nods and relaxes into the couch. Theo is about to leave when a hand on his arm stops him, “You need to drop some knowledge,” Jenna tells him, “They need to know.”

Theo nods and pulls a blanket off the back of the couch, gently putting it over Jenna, “Sure Jenna. I’ll make sure they know what they need to.”

“I know you will,” Jenna mumbles, “you won’t let me down.”

Theo leaves her in the living room and returns to the kitchen to see David and Liam sitting there, looking more than a little perplexed. He sits down next to Liam and turns to his boyfriend, “How did you manage to grow up in this house, with Jenna as your mother, and not learn a damn thing about the Arthurian legend?”

“I had other things on my mind,” Liam says.

Theo shakes his head, “Shame on you, I thought you liked history.”

“Sure, I like history but that’s not _real_ history.”

“Don’t let your mother hear you say that,” David mutters, shooting a furtive glance towards the living room.

 “Your father is a busy doctor, what is your excuse?" Theo asks.

Liam growls at him, “I never had time.”

"Ah come on Li, I'm just teasing,” Theo murmurs, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend softly.

Liam seems all too happy to return the kiss, a pleased smile on his face when he pulls back, “You’re too easy.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “I should have known you weren’t really upset.”

“Nope.”

“So what are we going to do about this Jenna thing?” David asks, drawing their attention back to him. “Because we have to do something.”

Theo lowers his voice, “You both are going to read up on all you can. _And_ for her birthday it’s going to be Arthurian themed. Which you would both know if you’d been paying attention.”

“I know that,” David says, “I’m going to be Lancelot, and Jenna is Guinevere.”

“And I’m Arthur,” Liam says, smiling over at Theo, “And you’re my Merlin.”

Theo nods, “Lyana is going to be Morgana while Max is Mordred. Derek is going to be Percival while Stiles is Gwaine. Mason is Elyan and Corey Leon. I’m pretty sure Scott said he was going to be Sir Galahad. Lydia is Isolde while Isaac is Tristan. Everyone else are just being knights of the round table or other characters from the legend.”

“Wow,” Liam breathes, “You’ve really planned this out.”

“Of course I have,” Theo says, “Max and I have been working on the details for weeks and Lyana has been helping. We want to give Jenna a great birthday. She’s done so much for us and we just want to show our appreciation.”

“I’m sure she knows that,” David tells him, “without you having to throw her this massive party. But she’ll be pleased all the same.”

“We’ll just need to know our stuff by then,” Liam says.

“Yep, and we only have a little over a week to get it done,” David says.

“We can do it,” Liam tells him, “How hard can it be?”

 

Liam really should have known better than to ask that. Prepping for the party feels endless. He spends hours poring over books on Arthurian legend only to then have Theo, Max, or Lyana quiz him on what he knows. He at least feels like he’s learning something. He just hopes it’ll be enough to satisfy his Mom at the party.

The next week goes by in a blur of reading and planning. Before he knows it, it’s the day of the party. David has been instructed to keep Jenna out for a few hours while they all get the house and yard decorated as best they can. Liam has to admit it looks pretty amazing. There are lanterns hanging around the room and yard with fake candles in them in favor of lights. In the yard sits a round table. Liam has no idea how they got their hands on it since Theo had just told him not to worry about it when he’d asked.

He supposes it doesn’t matter as long as it’s not anything too illegal, and it’ll be worth it to see his Mom’s face. In the yard also sits a giant rock with a sword poking out of it. Liam couldn’t resist attempting to remove the sword, only to fall on his ass when he pulled too hard and lost his balance. Theo had just laughed and tapped away on his phone. Of course he recorded the whole thing.

“Maybe you need to be dressed as Arthur for it to work,” Theo tells him.

Liam snorts, “If you think I’m going to attempt that again in front of people you’re crazy.”

“I just think it might be worth a shot,” Theo tells him, shooting a wink in his direction, “Now come on Arthur, it’s time to get ready.”

“Are you going to dress me?” Liam asks, hooking his arm through Theo’s and nuzzling against his arm. “You are my servant after all.”

Theo spins him around, pinning him to the wall right outside his room. He leans in, his lips not quite close enough to be touching Liam’s, “I prefer the term court sorcerer, and consort. Sounds a lot better don’t you think?”

“Well then get down here royal consort,” Liam murmurs, fisting a hand in Theo’s shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.

It doesn’t last long, both of them all too aware that they’re in the middle of the hallway. Theo places another, softer kiss to Liam’s lips before pulling away, “Let’s go get dressed. We need to be ready before Jenna gets here.”

Liam actually does need help getting dressed. The chainmail he’s wearing is a lot heavier than he expected and it takes Theo lifting it up and slipping it over Liam’s raised arms for it to go on. After that comes the belt, the cape, the sword, and then finally the crown. Liam gapes at himself when he looks in the mirror.

“I look like him,” Liam breathes, “I look like Arthur.”

Theo smiles, hooking his arms around Liam’s waist and nuzzling into Liam’s neck, “You do, and you look dashing my King.”

Liam turns around so that he can properly take Theo in and finds himself gaping. Theo’s just in a simple pair of dark trousers and a purple tunic but he looks amazing.

“Wow,” Liam murmurs, his eyes coming up to meet Theo’s, “You looks great, and that is a serious understatement.”

Theo smiles and places a soft kiss to Liam’s lips, “Alright Arthur, let’s go down there.”

Liam lets Theo lead him downstairs and stares in awe around the room. Now that it’s filled with his family and friends in their costumes it looks even better. His Mom is going to flip.

“Ah the king has arrived,” Lyana says striding up to them, her long purple gown flowing behind her, “Looking good little brother, you too Theo.”

“You look amazing Lyana,” Liam tells her and then looks over at the others gathered in the room, “You all do.”

“They’re close,” Derek says, looking from the window to the others gathered in the room, “Everyone into positions.”

Liam lets Theo guide him to a spot next to the kitchen table but still out of sight. They all wait with bated breath as footsteps sound outside the house and then the door is opening.

“SURPRISE!!”

“Oh!” Jenna says, a hand coming up to her chest as the lights flicker on revealing everyone coming from their hiding spots. Her eyes land on Liam, Theo, and Lyana and she brings a hand up to her mouth, “All of this is for me?”

“It is,” Liam tells her, walking up to his Mom and pulling her in for a hug, “Happy Birthday Mom.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Jenna says, sounding more than a little choked up, “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I did. You deserve it. But I wasn’t alone.”

“Oh but I don’t have anything to wear,” Jenna says, looking down at her simple jeans and t-shirt.

“Actually you do,” David tells her, “Our outfits are upstairs waiting for us.”

“We do?”

“Of course you do,” Max says, walking up to them with Nolan right behind him, “We needed out Guinevere and Lancelot.”

“I’m Gwen?” Jenna whispers.

Theo smiles, “You are. We couldn’t think of a person more fitting for her.”

“Now go get dressed so we can show you the rest,” Liam tells her.

Jenna gapes at him, “There’s _more?_ ”

Lyana grins, “Yeah you haven’t seen the backyard yet.”

Jenna’s eyes move towards the door, clearly curious about what she’ll find outside. But then she turns away, “Right. I should get dressed then.”

Liam turns back to the others as his parents head upstairs, his eyes landing on Max and Nolan, “Well look at you two. Mordred and… who are you supposed to be Nolan?”

“Just a humble knight infatuated with young sir Mordred,” Nolan says, sending a smile Max’s way.

“He’s Sir Kay,” Max says.

“Which doesn’t make my statement any less true,” Nolan tells him.

Max smiles, leaning back into his arms, “Well it’s a good thing Mordred is pretty fond of you.”

“Pretty fond?”

“Okay so more than fond,” Max says, leaning up to place a kiss to Nolan’s cheek.

“You two are adorable,” Lydia says, joining the group gathered in the kitchen.

Max blushes a mumbles out a thank you, while Nolan just beams at her. Liam has to admit they are pretty adorable together. And more importantly Max seems happy with him. Liam may have had his doubts at first but seeing them together like this is enough to ease his worries.

Liam hears a series of gasps and turns his head to see everyone looking towards the stairs. He understands why when his Mom steps into view, her blue gown flowing out around her.

“Wow Mom,” Liam says, stepping up to her, “You look beautiful.”

“He’s right Jenna,” Theo says, coming up behind him, “You look great.”

“Thank you boys,” Jenna says, beaming at them.

Liam moves in and hugs her tight, whispering against her ear, “Happy Birthday Mom. I love you.” Jenna pats him on his cheek, her eyes a little watery when she pulls back. Liam starts to panic, “No Mom don’t cry.”

Jenna shakes her head, giving him a small smile, “I’m not crying because I’m sad Liam. I’m just happy. I can’t believe you all did this for me.”

“Of course we did,” Liam says.

“You always do so much for us, we just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you,” Theo tells her.

“And you haven’t even seen the backyard yet,” Lyana says, walking up to her mother. She takes Jenna by the arm and starts leading her towards the double doors that lead outside.

Liam and Theo rush forward, opening them up so that Jenna and Lyana can pass through. Jenna’s eyes widen as she looks around the yard, taking in the whole set up. Liam thinks that all the planning and stress has definitely been worth it just to see the happiness on his mother’s face.

“Happy Birthday Darling,” David says, putting an arm around Jenna’s waist and pulling her close as they make their way down into the yard.

“I can’t believe you did all this,” Jenna says, turning to look towards the group still gathered on the porch. “You even got a round table. _How?_ ”

“I know some people,” Lydia says, waving her off, “One of the community theaters did a play on King Arthur a few months back.”

“I remember,” Jenna says, “it was amazing.”

“It was,” Lydia agrees, “and they graciously agreed to let us use the table. I actually just bought it off them.”

“You _bought it_?” Jenna asks, looking at Lydia in disbelief.

“It didn’t cost that much more to buy it than to rent it,” Lydia tells her.

“Yes but where will we _keep_ it?”

“I’ll take care of it. I figured might be nice to use at a wedding or two.”

Liam reels back in shock when all eyes turn to where he’s standing with Theo, “Uhh guys, in case you aren’t aware I’m still in high school.”

“Well it’s always good to be prepared,” Lydia comments.

“I’d just accept it,” Isaac mutters.

“I heard that,” Lydia says, putting her hands on her hips.

She’s surprisingly wearing a pair of trousers and a tight black top. Liam wouldn’t be surprised if that was the one Isolde wore in Merlin. He saw the pictures. He knows what it looks like. And Lydia is more than resourceful enough to get her hands on it.

The party takes off in full swing after that. There are fake swords lying around for people to practice with and an assortment of food set up on a table off to the side. There’s a space set up to the right of the table that Lydia declares is for dancing. Liam looks to Theo when Derek makes his way over to the piano and starts playing a slow song, Cora singing along with him. It’s beautiful, if not a little haunting.

Theo smiles and wraps his arms around Liam’s waist as the two start swaying around the dance floor. Max and Nolan are also dancing nearby and whispering to each other, while his Mom and David are dancing off to the side in their own little world. Liam watches as his Dad twirls her and she gives a joyous laugh before spinning back into his arms.

When he looks back at Theo, he’s already watching him, “Did you want me to twirl you?”

Liam shakes his head, “No. This is perfect.”

And it is. His mind is at ease as he dances in Theo’s arms, surrounded by all his friends and family. For once he’s not worried about something happening and it all going wrong. He just lets himself be happy. These moments are so rare, and he’ll take them when he can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry it's been so long, school has been kicking my ass making anything longer than oneshots impossible. I already have a good bit of the final chapter done so hopefully that won't take too long to get up.  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)  
> [Jenna's dress](http://www.dressedupgirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Blue-Medieval-Gowns.jpg)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used either in this chapter or as I was writing it:  
> [Lean on Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEXQkrllGbA) by Bill Withers  
> [This I Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKrjcEI25nQ) by Hanni El Khatib  
> [Carry On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4GWdk7ceCc) by Young Rising Sons  
> [Carry You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdzKagaiebo) by Novo Amor  
> and some others that are found here on the [Lean On Me playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1219862684/playlist/0APNPyOVJliyCirxPCSg4G?si=JlbG5hnQRIO0ICn4yOfYVA) I've made

Liam wakes up to something wet on his face. His eyes blink open to be met with a mop of black fur. Liam smiles, bringing his hand to run through Theo’s fur.

“Good morning.”

Theo responds by licking at his face causing Liam to laugh and try and get away. Theo jumps off the bed and stands there staring at Liam, “What is it you want?”

Theo nods his head towards the closed door before looking back at Liam, “You want to go out?”

Theo huffs, walking back towards the bed. He jumps on it behind Liam and starts nudging Liam with his head. Liam finally gets the message and stands up, “You want _me_ to go outside?”

Theo nods his head.

“You want to run?” Liam asks.

Another nod.

“Okay,” Liam sighs, “I don’t see why we have to do this first thing in the morning on my birthday but okay. If you want to run, we will.”

Theo rubs against his leg before nipping gently at his hand. Liam smiles and cards his hand through Theo’s fur again, “Yeah I love you too.”

Liam slips his shoes on and then opens the door to his room, following Theo when he runs out of the room and down the stairs. He opens the back door and lets Theo out before turning to where his mom is standing in the kitchen.

“We’re going for a run,” Liam tells her.

Jenna smiles, “Of course. Have fun.” Liam heads towards the door, only to turn his head in his mom’s direction when she calls his name. “Liam? Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks Mom,” Liam says, grinning over at her before running outside to join Theo. He runs over to the shed and slips inside. Quickly discarding his clothes, he stands there with his eyes closed, trying to focus the way Theo taught him to and is pleased when he feels his shift take over. When he opens his eyes he’s on all fours and is staring right at Theo in his wolf form.

Theo walks forward and licks at the side of Liam’s face which Liam happily returns. He’s missed the feeling of shifting like this. He lets Theo lead the way out of the shed and then the two take off into the woods behind his house. The two run to the preserve, making sure to keep out of sight of any places or roads that humans might be.

Liam feels some the tension that’s been hanging heavy on his shoulders start to lift as he runs. Theo stays by his side, like he always does. Like he always will. In all of the craziness Theo has been one thing he can rely on, a constant presence and reassurance that everything is going to be okay.

They don’t run long, both knowing that there are people waiting for them at home. Liam knows his Mom probably has his big birthday breakfast going and is just waiting for him to come home so they can eat together like they do every year. It’ll be even bigger this year with Theo, Lyana, and Max around.

When they get back to the house Liam goes into the shed and changes back before slipping into his clothes. Theo is waiting outside the shed, his eyes on Liam when he steps out.

“Let me guess, you didn’t think to bring clothes out here?” He asks, running a hand through Theo’s fur.

Theo just nudges Liam’s hand with his nose and that’s all that Liam needs to know. Liam smiles and starts towards the house, Theo walking next to him. Jenna smiles when they walk inside, “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Liam nods, “Okay. We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Liam,” Jenna calls back, “Maybe you should bring some clothes down so Theo can change down here?”

Liam’s brow furrows in confusion. At least until he hears it. The sound of an unfamiliar heartbeat and female voice in the living room, “Is someone here?”

Jenna nods, “It’s Lacy.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “Max’s best friend Lacy? She’s here?”

“She is. She wanted to surprise Max. But you know she doesn’t…”

“Holy crap!” A voice says from the door, causing Liam to spin around. A blonde girl that looks to be about Max’s age stands there, her eyes on Theo. “Is that… a wolf?”

“No that’s…” Liam looks from Jenna over to where Max is standing behind Lacy. “That’s my dog?”

Max runs a hand down his face, “It’s okay Liam. I needed to tell her anyway.”

Lacy turns her head towards him, “It is a wolf, isn’t it? I heard your parents talking about werewolves when I went to ask them where you were. I thought your Dad had just been drinking or something. He wasn’t though, was he? He was right. Which means… oh holy shit. He was talking about you.”

Max ducks his head, “You always were observant,” when Max looks back up his eyes are yellow and his fangs are out.

Lacy just stands there for a moment before bringing a hand up to his face. Liam’s surprised to find her hand steady as she touches first Max’s cheek and then moves her hand down to his mouth. The amount of trust she must have in Max is astounding.

“Wow,” Lacy says, “We’re going to have a serious talk about this because I need to know _everything_.”

Max smiles, “Yeah of course.”

“So this boyfriend of yours, is he a werewolf too?”

Max shakes his head, “No. He’s human.”

“But I bet he likes when you get all growly and use those eyes in bed, huh?”

“Lacy!” Max says, shooting a look at Liam and Jenna.

Surprisingly it’s Theo that growls. Liam puts a hand on his neck, while looking at Max with a raised eyebrow, “Max?”

“We haven’t slept together!” Max says, hurrying on when his heart skips a beat, “I mean we haven’t had sex. We’ve just… we’ve made out and there’s been some touching but no sex.”

“Max it’s okay,” Jenna says, “I’m pretty sure no one in this room has a right to say anything to you about that.”

She gives both Liam and Theo a long look. Theo whines and looks away, causing Liam to snort. He looks over at where Max and Lacy are still standing, “It’s nice to meet you Lacy. Max has talked a lot about you.”

Lacy turns to him with a smile, “Oh you too! He was so excited to have finally met you. Now I can see why. And Theo too. He’s talked about him a lot. Is he around?”

Liam looks down at the wolf next to him and then back at Lacy, “He is.”

Lacy’s eyes drift to down to Theo and realization takes over, “Oh! Well that makes sense. Especially with the way he’s been sticking to your side. And got all growly at the mention of Max having sex.”

Liam chuckles as he fingers continue to move through Theo’s fur, “He can be super protective.”

“Well then you’re all lucky to have him,” Lacy says.

Liam looks down at Theo to find the wolf looking up at him. His voice is soft when he speaks, “Yeah we are.” Theo leans against Liam’s leg and Liam sighs, “Alright. We need to get you changed back.”

Theo nods and pulls away from Theo, taking off towards the stairs. Liam trails after him, closing the door to their bedroom as soon as he’s inside. Theo wastes no time in shifting back, walking over to Liam and pulling him into his arms as soon as he’s back on two feet.

“I love you,” Theo murmurs, placing kisses across his face, “So much. Happy birthday Li.”

“Well it’s certainly off to a good start,” Liam tells him.

“Please don’t have sex right now,” Lyana calls out to them, “Seriously. You can have all the birthday sex you want later but remember you’re not alone.”

Liam sighs, nuzzling into Theo’s neck. “Sisters are the worst.” Theo tenses a bit but then relaxes. It happens so quickly that Liam almost misses it. He doesn’t. Guilt floods through him as he pulls back to look at his boyfriend, “Theo…”

Theo shakes his head and takes a deep breath, “No it’s fine Liam. Really. Sometimes it still just takes me by surprise? I don’t know how that’s possible but it is.”

“It used to be like that after Lyana died,” Liam says, “Or well… when I thought she was dead.”

“But she came back,” Theo says.

Liam isn’t sure what to say, because Theo is right. Lyana _had_ come back to him. And that’s partially thanks to Theo.

Theo pulls away and starts getting dressed and Liam frowns, watching as he moves around the room. He keeps his back to Liam and Liam hates the tension he sees in his shoulders. He hates that he’s the one that put it there.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispers.

Theo pauses with his shirt in his hands and turns to Liam, “What? What for?”

“I upset you,” Liam sighs, walking over to him.

“No, you didn’t,” Theo tells him, putting his hands on Liam’s hips and smiling down at him. “Seriously. I’m fine. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You worry about me all the time,” Liam tells him. “And I love you. Of course I’m going to worry about you.”

“You know what I want you to worry about right now?” Theo asks him, brushing their noses together.

“What’s that?”

“The fact that if you don’t get downstairs your special birthday breakfast is going to either get cold, or be gone because Jenna couldn’t keep everyone else away.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he steps away from Theo. He hears Max and Lyana complaining about being hungry downstairs and his eyes narrow. “Keep your hands off my cheesy eggs and waffles you heathens!” Then he’s running downstairs before he can think twice about it.

He hears Theo chuckle before his footsteps sound on the stairs shortly after him. Liam turns to see him pulling his shirt over his head as he enters the kitchen and has to tear his eyes away. He must not do it fast enough because when he turns back around both Lyana and Max are smirking at him and his mom is giving him a knowing smile.

Liam ignores them and takes a seat next to Max at the table with Theo on his other side in between him and Lyana. Jenna sets down a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and waffles in front of him, along with his favorite blueberry syrup. She places the rest of the food in the middle of the table for the others to pass around and hands Theo the strawberry syrup he loves so much. Theo smiles at her and sets it down next to him.

His dad walks in a few minutes later and kisses his mom on the top of the head before sitting down next to her at the table. Liam notices two extra places set at the table and turns to his Mom, “Are we expecting someone else?”

“We are,” is all Jenna tells him, “They should be here anytime, so make sure you save food.”

“We will,” Theo says, giving Max and Lyana a stern look. “Won’t we?”

“Of course we will,” Lyana tells him, scooping some eggs onto her plate before handing the bowl over to David.

“Why aren’t you telling Lacy to save food?” Max asks, “For all you know she could eat more than the rest of us.”

“Max I’ve seen you eat,” Theo says, “You can eat more than Stiles and that’s saying something.”

“It’s okay Maxie,” Lacy says, “ruffling his hair. At least now you probably have a faster metabolism.” Max sticks his tongue out at her but all she does it laugh before turning to Jenna, “The food is delicious Mrs. Geyer.”

“Thank you,” Jenna says, “and please call me Jenna.”

Lacy nods, smiling over at her. They all go back to eating their food, trading casual conversation. Liam pauses with his food halfway up to his mouth when he hears a car pull up and then Mason’s familiar voice filters in from outside, along with Corey’s. Mason walks in a moment later, kicking off his shoes before heading towards the kitchen.

“Mason! You’re here!” Liam says, beaming over at him. “And Corey. Hey.”

“Hey Liam,” Corey says, smiling at him, “Happy birthday.”

“Hey everyone,” Mason says, taking a seat next to Lyana at the table, while Corey takes the one in between him and David. “And of course I’m here. It’s your big birthday breakfast. I couldn’t miss it.”

Corey takes the bowel of eggs from David, filling his plate before handing it over to Mason. They each get their food and thing resume as they were. Liam feels light sitting here surrounded by his friends and family. So far it really has been the perfect birthday.

***

Liam looks around the room with wide eyes. Everyone is here. The pack. His parents. Lyana, Max, Nolan, and Lacy. _Theo_. Even the Sheriff, Coach, Melissa, and Argent are here. For a moment Liam is worried they’re staging another intervention. Then he takes in the wide smiles on their faces. It can’t be anything bad. And well, it is his birthday so he’s hoping it’s not anything bad.

“What’s going on?” Liam asks, taking the hand Theo offers him and allowing his boyfriend to lead him to the couch.

“Nothing bad,” Theo tells him, running a hand through his hair, “We just have a surprise for you.”

“We’ve been planning this for a while,” Jenna says, smiling over at her son.

“Planning and dragging me to hours of rehearsal,” David mutters, grimacing when Jenna elbows him in the ribs, “but it was for a good cause.”

“Rehearsal?” Liam asks, feeling more confused than ever, “You all aren’t going to act something out, are you?”

Stiles snorts, “We like you too much to put you through Scott’s horrible acting.”

“Hey!” Scott says, shooting a hurt look at his best friend.

Stiles shrugs, “It’s true buddy.”

“I’m sure it is,” John says, “but that’s not why we’re here.”

“We’ve been planning this as a surprise for you,” his Dad tells him, “And figured since it’s your birthday now would be a good time to show you.”

“Right,” Theo says, clapping his hands together and moving to stand in the center of the group in between Mason and Jenna.

Liam is still feeling confused by the whole thing, even when Corey moves and hits play on the stereo. Liam’s eyes widen when he hears the familiar tune coming out of the speakers. Mason shoots him a wink and then steps forward with Corey, the two beginning to sing,

 _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Everyone joins in when the chorus hits and it’s unlike anything Liam has ever heard. He’s surprised by how good they all sound, but David had said they’d been practicing. When the second chorus comes around Theo kneels down in front of Liam, singing the words alone while the others harmonize.

 _Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need_  
_Somebody to lean on_

Liam feels himself tearing up as he reaches out, taking Theo’s face in his hands as he sings. The others join in to finish the song and Liam can no longer stop himself from crying. He launches himself into Theo’s arms with enough force to send him toppling over. Theo just chuckles and wraps his arms around Liam, placing a kiss to the top of his head when Liam buries his face in his neck.

“I love you,” Liam mumbles, placing a kiss to his throat, just above the mark on his skin. Liam pulls back to looks at his friends and family, “I love all of you. Thank you for this.”

Mason smiles and offers Liam a hand up which he takes, watching as Derek does the same for Theo. Liam hugs Mason tightly before turning to the others in the room and hugging them in turn. He’s surprised when Coach actually hugs him, clapping him on the shoulder as they pull back, “Happy Birthday Dunbar.”

“Thanks Coach,” Liam says, feeling a little weird about the whole thing. Sure, Coach is dating the Sheriff but it’s still a little surreal that he’s standing in Liam’s living room and just performed a rendition of Lean On Me with the others. “I’m a little surprised you’re here. I didn’t know you liked singing.”

“Oh I love it,” Coach tells him, “I was really into theater before I got into coaching. I miss those days.”

“He does a great version of Baby Got Back,” John tells them. “Dance moves and all.”

Next to him Stiles coughs and then starts wheezing as he looks over at his father and Coach Finstock, “Dad that’s.... No one needs to know that.”

“I could show you,” Coach offers.

“No!” Stiles, Scott, Liam, Mason, and Nolan say.

Liam tries his best to put on a smile, “Coach maybe that’s something that should stay between you and the Sheriff. You don’t want too many people to know you’re secret.”

Coach nods, “True. Then they can try and steal my dance moves.”

“We can’t have that,” Nolan says.

“Well!” Jenna says, clapping her hands together and drawing attention over to her, “Who wants cake?”

There’s a series of voices as the group agree that they all want cake. Jenna smiles and pulls David and Theo with her into the kitchen. Liam walks into the dining room, standing by his spot at the table like he does every year. It’s all so routine that he doesn’t even have to question it. The only difference is this year the room is filled with so many more smiling faces.

His Mom comes back out holding the cake while everyone in the room starts singing Happy Birthday to Liam. Liam can only smile. His eyes track Theo as he moves around the table, coming to stand next to Liam. Liam sinks into his side when Theo wraps an arm around his shoulders. Then the song is ending and Liam is leaning over. He wracks his brain, trying to think of something to wish then closes his eyes and blows.

There isn’t a lot that he could think of to wish for, at least not anything that he doesn’t already have. But there is one thing he wants above anything else, and that’s just to be happy and have everyone he loves and cares about be happy.

The rest of the day is spent with his family and friends, just hanging out and talking and playing games. At some point his Mom pulls out pin the tail on the donkey and sets it up in the backyard. Liam watches as Coach steps up, ready to play his turn. He stumbles around a bit, walking off in search of the cardboard donkey they set up. Liam almost loses it when instead of finding the donkey Coach sticks the pink right in Argent’s ass. Argent lets out a startled yell, turning to stare at Coach, who lifts his blindfold, grinning sheepishly at Argent.

“Hey Coach,” Stiles calls, “I think you found the wrong ass.”

Both Coach and Argent glare over at Stiles before Chris pulls the pinned tail out of his ass and hands it back to Coach. Coach walks away, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes. “I think we should play a new game,” he mutters.

John just laughs and pulls him into his side, “Sure thing, Cupcake.”

Liam looks around the yard and smiles. He knows it won’t always be like this, and that everyone won’t always be here. In fact, Scott and Malia are leaving Beacon Hills tonight, planning to take a vacation before Scott has to go back to school. Scott has seemed hesitant about it for days. Liam can understand it. Things did get bad for a while but Liam is better, maybe not 100% but who is? He’s working on it.

Liam feels eyes on him and looks over to see Scott watching him. He sighs and turns to Theo, “I’ll be right back.”

Theo looks away from where he’s talking to Derek and nods, placing a kiss on his cheek. Liam walks over to where Scott is leaning against one of the trees, his hands in his pockets. Liam moves to stand beside him, their shoulders touching as they both watch the pack. Eventually Scott turns to him and Liam knows what’s coming.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Scott asks for what feels like the hundredth time, “Because I can stay a little longer.”

“No you can’t,” Liam says, “You need to go back to your life, have a nice vacation with your girlfriend before going back to school. And that’s fine. I’m fine here. I promise.”

“You’ll call if you need anything?”

“Of course,” Liam nods, “But I don’t want you worrying about me. I’ve got this. I’m not alone here either.”

“I’ll always worry about you,” Scott sighs, pulling Liam in for a tight hug, “You can’t stop me from wanting you to be okay.”

“I know,” Liam says, “And I appreciate it. I promise I’ll be better about talking about things.”

“Either you will or we’ll find out from someone else,” Scott tells him. Liam has no doubt he’s telling the truth. There are so many eyes in this town. It should be annoying but it’s not. It’s comforting knowing that he has so many people that care about him and are looking out for him.

“You’ll have to send me postcards,” Liam tells him.

“You got it,” Scott says, grinning over at him.

They stand in silence after that, their eyes drifting back to the pack. Everyone looks so happy and at ease.

“Do you think it will stay like this?” Liam finds himself asking.

Scott sighs, “I certainly hope so. If not, we’ll find a way back to it. We always do.”

“So Theo talked to Derek,” Liam says suddenly, after they’ve lapsed into silence again. “He apparently knows some sort of supernatural therapist that they think I should talk to.”

“Are you going to?”

Liam nods, “Yeah I am. I think it could help me.”

“That’s great Liam,” Scott says, “I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“You are?” Liam finds himself asking.

“Of course I am,” Scott tells him, “You’ve gone through so much these past few months and have found a way to get past it. You haven’t let it drag you under. You’re still able to let yourself be happy.”

“Yeah well I’ve had some help,” Liam says, letting his eyes drift over to where Theo is talking to Derek and his mom.

“I’m glad you have him,” Scott says, “I might not have really understood it at first but now I get it. I can see how much you two mean to each other. How much he helps you. How much you help _him_. You two are good for each other.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, meeting Theo’s gaze across the yard, “We are.”

***

Scott and Malia leave a little before dark, followed shortly by Melissa, Argent, John, and Coach. The rest of the pack stays, saying that they all have plans tonight. Liam doesn’t know what it is, at least not until Theo reminds him that it’s the full moon tonight. The thought doesn’t worry him like he thought it would. Despite it being his first full moon as an Alpha he feels more in control than ever. He supposes that has to do with having so much of the pack around him.

“So what are we going to do?” Liam asks.

“We’re going to run little brother,” Lyana says, grinning over at him. Liam can only grin back

As soon as it gets dark Max and Cora head into the backyard while Liam, Lyana, Theo, and Derek shift into their wolf forms. The wolves of the pack are standing outside, ready to run, while Stiles, Mason, Nolan, Corey, and Lacy are all driving in Stiles’ jeep out to the preserve, and Jenna and David are taking their car.

Liam looks around at his pack before sharing a look with Theo. Theo nods and then takes off into the trees, Liam quick to follow. It doesn’t take him long to catch up with Theo, and soon the others are joining them. The forest around them is filled with howls as they run through the trees. Liam can feel the pull of the moon, and the way he feels so connected to the pack around him.

The freeing feeling he had the first time he ran with Theo like this is still there, if not more potent than before. Beside him Theo is howling out his response to Derek, his head thrown back. His eyes meet Liam’s and his tongue lolls out of his mouth, his happiness apparent even like this. Liam barks and pushes himself faster, Theo hot on his heels. Liam looks over his shoulder to see Lyana running with Cora by her side, behind them runs Derek and Max.

Soon they reach the clearing where they all agreed to meet Stiles and the others. They’re all waiting, sprawled out on the grass. When they see the wolves they stand up, moving towards the bags they brought that hold clothes for Liam, Theo, Lyana, and Derek.

Mason sets Liam's clothes on his back and Liam trots off into the trees a safe distance away to shift back. Liam is pulling his pants on when Theo joins him. He starts pulling on his clothes and looks over at Liam with a grin, “That was fun.”

Liam can only grin back, “Yeah it was. We should do it more often.”

“Definitely,” Theo says, throwing his shirt over his head. Once he’s donr he takes Liam’s hand and the pair walk out to join the others.

Everyone is just sitting around and talking, passing around some of the food and drinks they brought. Liam finds himself drifting towards Mason and Corey while Theo walks over to where Derek is talking to Stiles. He watches them, pleased when Stiles smiles and gives Theo a high five.

“That’s something I never thought I’d see,” Mason says.

Liam looks over to see that Mason also has his eyes on Theo and Stiles. Before Liam would have agreed, but things have slowly been getting better between the two ever since Liam had his talk with Stiles. Sure, they’re not best friends, but they’re at least closer to being friends than they were before. Liam has to believe that one day they’ll get there.

“So how was the run?” Mason asks.

“Amazing,” Liam says, turning his gaze back towards Mason and Corey. “It’s so freeing. You have no idea.”

“I wish I could do it,” Mason sighs, earning a raised eyebrow from Liam. “Not that I _want_ to be a wolf. I just mean, it’s probably pretty cool to be able to do that. But I’m completely fine just being a good old human.”

Corey grins down at him before placing a kiss on his cheek, “Good. Because I like you just fine the way you are.”

Liam leaves them alone after that, wandering over to talk to his parents, Lyana, Nolan, Max, and Lacy. They’re all laughing and joking about something and it makes a warmth spread through Liam. It’s still hard to believe he has his family all together like this. A few months ago he never would have dreamed of having a brother or his sister back and yet here they are.

Liam looks over at where Theo is laying with his hands behind his head, his eyes focused on the sky above them. He looks so relaxed and just at peace with everything. Seeing Theo look this at ease makes something settle within him. After everything that’s happened Theo has found a way to be happy and move on. He’s become one of the most important people in Liam’s life.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to join me?” Theo asks, glancing in Liam’s direction.

Liam walks over and lays down next to Theo, resting his head on his chest when Theo puts an arm around his shoulders. The moon is full in the sky above them and they can actually see a scattering of stars from here.

“What are you thinking about?” Theo asks him.

“About us,” Liam says, “about you.”

“What about me?”

“Just about how you seem happy,” Liam tells him, “you actually look so at peace here. I’m glad.”

“It’s thanks to you, you know?” Theo says, “You gave me the chance to be happy and build a new life with you. You have no idea how much that means to me Liam.”

“I think I do,” Liam says, “because in a way you’ve helped me find my own peace and stability.”

“I love you Li,” Theo murmurs, placing a kiss to Liam’s head.

Liam turns his head up towards him, smiling when Theo leans down and kisses him, soft and sweet. “I love you too.”

“It’s a shooting star!” They hear Max shout excitedly from somewhere behind them.

“Oh it is!” Jenna says, clapping her hands, “Everyone make a wish!”

Liam looks up and sure enough there’s a shooting star making its way across the sky. “Make a wish Liam,” Theo whispers.

Liam shakes his head, tucking his face into Theo’s neck. He already made his wish earlier, and even then it seems to have already happened. “I don’t need to. I have everything I need right here.”

“Yeah,” Theo sighs, nuzzling into Liam’s hair. “Me too.”

And it’s true. After everything they’ve gone through and all the battles they’ve faced they’ve found a way to come out of it. They’re alive and they’re happy. Sure, Liam knows there will be times when the darkness might slip back in, but he knows he doesn’t have to go through it alone. He has Theo, his friends, his family. He has people he can count on. No matter what happens he’ll always have someone to lean on, and that’s good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are, the final chapter. It's hard to believe it's over. When I first started this fic I had no idea what it would become. I saw the prompt and just felt drawn to it. Liam was so relatable and I just couldn't not do it. I knew it was special. Months later I still feel that way. It felt necessary to tell Liam's story about his struggles with depression and I hope that I was able to portray that accurately. Not only that but through this I was able to ignite my love for Jenna and watch her grow as a character. I've never been more proud. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. I hope you are as pleased with the ending as I am. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
